Triskelion
by adclark
Summary: OCs, continuation, 17 years after Breaking Dawn. Elizabeth Swan was an abnormal girl from the day she was born. Charlie and Sue's daughter quickly discovers the secret supernatural world around her when the Volturi take an interest in her. How far with Aro go to obtain her? What can Sam, Jacob and the Cullens do to save her? Twists and turns await as Liz tries to stay alive.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** I do not own any of the characters originally written about in the Twilight books by Stephanie Meyer, however I will lay claim to my original characters. Also for reference; in the Twilight saga, Meyer's vampires sparkled in the sunlight. Mine DO NOT sparkle, that is something I never liked and will not add. Instead, my vamps appear "see through" as in their skin becomes transparent in direct sunlight making all of their bones, organs and muscle tissue visible to the naked (and even human) eye.

Also, when it comes to life on the Quieute Reservation, I conducted hours of research and even interviewed Native Americans (Cree, Ojibwa and Cheyanne) in my area to try to be as accurate in my diatonic as I could. In saying that, I do not represent their nations or the Quieute nation and mean no offense in any way shape or form. Rather, I am trying to draw attention to the issues facing Native Americans and I will always welcome first hand experiences, criticisms and knowledge.

In saying that, please review and enjoy Triskelion!

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _ **Seth**_

Since the day she was born, my little sister Elizabeth, Liz as we call her, has been… out of the ordinary to say the least. It would be easy to say Liz has grown up quickly. She took her first steps when she was five months old, a month after that she said her first word, and another few weeks after that she could speak in full sentences with perfect English. When Liz turned four, my parents enrolled her at the preschool on the Quileute reservation in La Push Washington, where we called home. She breezed through all the schooling La Push could give her by the time she was twelve. Most universities are not granting Liz acceptance until she turns fourteen for some reason or another. The one that did didn't give her enough financial aid to make it a possibility. Liz applied to a few gifted schools around the country, one even in England, but most are saying she is too old to be enrolled. This has left my mom Sue, and step-dad Charlie confused and dismayed about what to do with Liz for two years. Without some kind of education, she is likely to forget things and it would make transitioning into college life harder. It looks like the only idea they have is for Liz to attend Forks High School for a few years. The education will be standard at best, but it should give Liz something to do. The hope is she will get involved and maybe make some friends at Forks, something she failed to do as she swept through the school system on the reservation. There has been some problems with that plan as well, so we can only hope for the best.

Sue and Charlie have this thing about keeping Liz as close to a normal kid as possible. The problem is all you have to do is talk to the girl for five minutes to know she is not a normal kid. Liz is not just advanced intelligently; all her senses are advanced too. She has better eye sight then any human we know of and Sam thinks her sight could rival ours. She can hear a conversation, literally, a mile away, more if she concentrated. To top it off her sense of smell is as advanced as ours is as wolves. She can tell the difference between humans, the pack and vampires. She can identify everyone by the odor they give off, you could be in the next room over and she would know you were there. She's gotten into the habit of alerting us to vampires that are around, not even knowing what she was smelling. When Liz was about ten, we learned she was incredibly fast. If she got going, she could run faster than any of us and we guessed that she was faster than most vampires too. Because the Cullens left and the treaty was broken, we could now protect the people of Forks as well as La Push. We decided as a pack not to tell Liz about vampires or werewolves to protect her. We knew that if she knew the truth, she would want to help, which would put her in danger with no way for her defend herself. She has grown into such a genuine, honest person; it is getting difficult to keep up the hoax.

The thing that scares us the most is every vampire we run into says they were after a strong scent and they were compelled to pursue it. The scent they were going after was Liz. Somehow her blood smells better than others and it has been making her a target. Some vampires say her scent was the only reason they had come our way at all. Even before all of the vampire activity, everyone in the pack looked after Liz as if she were their own, their own sister, daughter, niece, etc. So when we found out that vampires were hunting Liz, well, we all became protective to say the least. Leah and I, her half siblings, are especially overprotective, along with Quil who has always looked after her and Sam our alpha who has practically adopted the kid. Leah came out of retirement to make sure nothing would happen to little Lizzy. No vampire was going to get past us and harm the little girl we all loved so much.

Knowing she could run away gives us all some relief, but we are all concerned for her safety. Liz deserves the chance to learn and live while she can. All signs point to Liz becoming one of us eventually. Which was why we all decided to make it work; everything seemed to be going alright too, until THEY came back to town.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Not So Normal**

 _ **Liz**_

As usual, I try to be productive when insomnia hits. I curl up in the darkest corner of my room with a book chosen at random from the floor to ceiling shelf that lived next to my desk. My brother, Seth, says that because I look so grown up normally, the only time I still look my age is when I'm in my dark little corner. The shadows rolling over my small, curled frame, I seem like a frail child, one who is dependent on others and couldn't possibly fend for them self. The darkness swallows me, allows me to relax, to melt into the shadows and become one with the environment. While reading, I can be absorbed into another time; another world. A place where the main character bares all the responsibilities and I am nothing but an on looker, hoping for the best but preparing for the worst. The only thing that can bring me out of the imaginary trance is light. The iridescent rays from the rising sun that break the shell darkness has undoubting cradled me in for hours. The sun signifies the start of a new day, but more importantly the necessity of returning to reality. Reality, harsh and cruel as it may be does one thing perfectly. Reality makes imagination the sweeter and more appealing outlook. For if not for reality, we would not have imagination to create dreams and we would not be able to escape.

Sometimes even I forget I am twelve years old when I think of stuff like that. I couldn't really call it my own fault either because of the way the rest of the world perceives me. I may only be twelve in numbers but intellectually, I am years ahead of my time. Even physically I look older than I am. Most assume I am around sixteen or seventeen. The oldest I have gotten so far is nineteen. I am tall for my age and most of my features have thinned as if I were a young adult. Only the slight roundness of my cheeks gives a hint of my true age. I suspect my straight teeth and unblemished skin have something to do with it also couple with my simple sense of style; I play the part of a young adult well.

As I turned the page of the book I was reading, as if by cue, a beam of light lifted my veil of darkness. Not from the sun, whose rays were beginning to rush through my window pane across the room, but from the hall light. A large silhouette stood in the door frame and I immediately knew it was Seth, if not from the abnormal height, then by the woodsy, outdoors musk he and his friends have a habit of caring around with them.

Gently as if to wake me up from a deep slumber Seth spoke

"Just so you know, generally, people sleep when the moon is up and wake up when the sun rises, not the other way around." he joked.

Seth is my 28 year old brother who has been staying in the guest room for some time now. Once he had finished high school he decided not to go to college, but instead to help my mom out with the gift shop on the reservation. My mom says he was never very good at school and she was happy he had finished at all, unlike our sister, Leah. Leah had left after dropping out of high school but came back around the time I was born to be a part of my life. However, it's very apparent that she isn't happy anymore. She talks about moving out east within the next two years and I think it would be really good for her. For now, she and a friend have an apartment about a half hour outside of Seattle. I don't really see her often, but she makes an effort to be in my life for the bigger moments and I appreciate her trying.

Seth and Leah also greatly differ in stature. Seth is muscular with broad shoulders, upwards of six foot three with a buzz cut. Leah is smaller, but still taller than the average female. She is not very muscular anymore, but she is still quite thin. She is also starting to grow her hair out, it's down just past her shoulders now, with every inch of hair that grows, she becomes more beautiful, and she becomes a happier person. Also unlike Seth, she no longer hangs out with Sam, Quill or the rest of the guys. She's made new friends in Seattle and she says those are the only friends she has time for now. None of the guys seemed too worried about her. In fact, Sam especially seems relived he doesn't have to deal with her on a daily basis anymore. Sam and his wife Emily are like a second set of parents to me. They have two sons, Mason, who is two years older than me, and Jackson, who is my age. Mason and I had been inseparable for as long as I can remember. Jackson gave up trying to keep up with us a long time ago and now doesn't really care for either of us.

Even with no lights on in my room I could tell Seth was wearing his raggedy cutoff jeans, and an old T-shirt, the usual fashion statement for Seth and his friends. His ensemble meant he had been with Sam and his group last night "catching animals" as they told me they do

"I've been told not to give into peer pressure." I joked back "Go out hunting did you?" I asked curiously

"Shouldn't you know?" He teased.

I've noticed lately that whenever I ask Seth about going out to "catch animals" he dances around the subject. He may make a joke out of it, or answer with another question like he just had. I think his mannerisms have to do with the idea that Seth can't stand to lie to me. He helped raise me, and he knows I trust him unconditionally, so when he thinks he is betraying that trust it makes him feel guilty and affects the way he speaks to me. His face contorts in a subtle way every time he tries to lie. For the longest time he would only lie to me was about small, minute things. Little white lies you could say. However, the lie about "catching animals" has been going on for a long time now and he still won't tell the truth to me. It stings knowing he is lying, but I have to question the idea that maybe I shouldn't know… yet anyway.

"Of course I can't I'm inside" I told him. My words came out a tad sharper than I had intended them to, but I didn't bother with an apology.

I can only smell one of their "animals" from far away if I'm outside. My parents went to special measures to "smell proof" the house as they called it. When I was a toddler, I had a problem with waking up in the middle of the night because of strong scents. This happened nearly every other night, not knowing what that scent was, I would wake my parents up and ask them every time even though they never actually had an answer. The last time, I got mad when they wouldn't wake up, so, I went out the front door to find out for myself. Unfortunately before I could clear the front lawn Seth came out of the woods and took me back inside. When I had asked him what I had smelled, he told me it was a special kind of animal. He said they were dangerous and that I should tell someone every time I smelled one, because they were bad animals that weren't supposed to be here. Because Seth was the one who told me, I believed him. Now every time I bring up those "bad animals" his face contorts into his guilty grin and it's hard to hide my suspicion. Sam talked my parents into "smell proofing" the whole house the next day. They made sure the only way I could smell the outdoors was through an open window. Besides, no matter how much I tried, I could never find any animal that has the same scent as the one that they claimed to be hunting nearly every night.

"Hey, try and control your temper now, that way it will be easier later." Seth suggested earnestly

I rolled my eyes involuntarily. I may show signs of insomnia, but suddenly I was too tired to get into that conversation. Everyone keeps telling me to learn to control my temper now rather than later. When I ask why, they come up with some random answer or they won't answer at all. The most information I've received on the subject was from Sam when he said "You'll understand later". I really hate when older people think they can tell a kid something vague or random and then when the inevitable happens and the kid doesn't understand, instead of explaining it they say "you'll understand later" as if the kid is just supposed to be satisfied with the elusive life advice.

"Since you're awake, Mom and Charlie want to talk to you." Seth informed me, pushing the door open all the way, and then disappeared back into the hall the way he came.

I stuck a book mark in my book, set it on my desk and followed Seth out the door. I turned left into the short hallway that spilled out into the living room. We live in a modest house; it is actually across the street from the house my mom Seth and Leah lived in with her late husband Henry Clearwater. My siblings and my parents still sometimes tell stories about him, he seemed like a very nice man and I can tell Seth and Leah miss in the tone of their voice when they talk about him. Even though my dad has been around for fourteen years, Leah has never managed to warm up to him. Just another thing Seth and Leah don't share in common I guess. Even though Henry was older, my mom was still quite young despite having two teenagers. Same with my dad, he had married another woman right out of high school, having a child together when they were eighteen. They divorced soon after their daughter Isabella was born and besides seeing her in summers he never really got to see her. He told me she died when she was eighteen in a car accident on her honeymoon or something like that. He beats himself up about the whole situation a lot and doesn't like to talk about it. So we don't.

Mom and Dad were in the kitchen, the former pulling muffins out of the oven and the latter sitting at the table with a newspaper. Seth sat down in the chair next to my dad and the sliding glass door that led to the back yard leaving me with the last available seat closest to the hallway. For a moment, I had a flashback of the last time my family was gathered around the kitchen table. It was about two years ago, when Mom and Dad told me that Seth and Leah were only my half-siblings and about their former marriages. They all made a big deal about it and had expected I would as well. However, I didn't really care and honestly, I had suspected it. I don't look very much like Seth or Leah, but even more so, there was no way Charlie was their father. What my parents did before they were married is none of my business and it's sad that I never knew my other half-sister Isabella, but life goes on. Besides, as far as I'm concerned, being related by blood is nice, but I have many people that are family to me, and if you get right down to it, we are all related ancestrally anyway. All for Seth's friends, "The Pack" as they call themselves, they treat me as a younger sister, or a niece or in Sam's cases, a daughter. I treat them as brothers, uncles and a father in return. Most of the people in La Push know my name, but very few actually knew me past first impressions. All seven of those guys are family to me; blood had nothing to do with it.

"Lizzy, we have very good news." Mom started with a big grin on her face

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow. My mom always has the best intentions for me, but sometimes her 'good news' caused me physical pain.

"We have finally reached an agreement with the Forks school system," Dad started saying "you can go to Forks High School this school year. They'd be honored to have you." Dad finished matching Mom's goofy smile.

"So you're saying I can go to Forks this fall?" I asked double checking.

Forks is barely bigger than the school in La Push, and it only offers a few AP classes I can take, but the reason I want to go there is because they have a duel enrollment program with the closest University of Washington, Forks campus, but more importantly, the credits I get through that program will transfer to the University of Michigan, so I can start earning credits now and will be able to grab their attention for scholarship purposes. As if graduating from high school when you're twelve won't catch their attention, I also have dozens of academic awards and the fact I'm a decorated volleyball and Lacrosse player, I'm also an award winner dancer and violinist. "If you get your face in the paper enough they'll notice you" has been my dad's motto since I was five and started the second grade. If Forks hadn't let me in I didn't know what I'd do. The ACT test I need to take is expensive let alone a University. Without a scholarship there would be no way I could go. Forks is my opportunity to make bigger headlines and break more records to grab the attention of people outside of our self-sufficient yet closed off reservation.

Ever since I can remember had wanted to be a neurologist/ psychologist because I want to understand the way people think. I knew I had a different process of thinking then my parents, my siblings and the kids at school, and I wanted to know why that was. Those two fields were sure to give me some idea on the subject. I also have a random infatuation for ancient civilizations, what made them work, their way of life, how they could be so advanced, it has been something that has puzzled me because of the fact no one knows for sure which I want to learn more about.

"Yes Honey. However, between the school of choice fees and eventually the college tuition, we have decided to sell your dad's house in Forks for more money, so we are going to need your help fixing it up." Mom told me.

Along with the half siblings news and the full synopsis of my parents' lives; they did mention how my dad still owns a property in Forks and how no one would buy it so they just kept it (it was paid off anyway). Sometimes Seth and the guys would sleep in it if they wanted to get off the reservation for the night.

A smile grew across my face

"This is great; I get to keep going to school!" I said relieved and enthused

Finally after a year deliberation, I could go to Forks for the university program and get started on what really matters.

"Now Liz," My dad started "the schedule they have for you is pretty hard. They don't want to waste your time or our money with introductory bull, so they gave you only Advance Placement classes and the college classes for the pre-med/ psychology major. That means you will get to school about two hours later than everyone else because you'll start every morning at the University of Washington Forks location and at the rate you learn, they expect you to be done in two or three years. Are you going to be okay with that?"

"When is the first day?" I replied to him

Without even answering him, my dad smiled and took my questions and the "yes" they were meant to be.

"You start in three weeks." Mom said "We don't have to do a lot at the house, dusting, new paint, that sort of thing. You and I are going to go to Port Angeles later today to shop. We need to get your school supplies; including clothes and we can even go to a few book stores too. Then we'll fix up the house on Saturday hopefully to be rid of it soon."

Mom was excited to redecorate, Dad smirked at the pep in her step while Seth just consumed three muffins without a blink.

"Before I forget, they asked if you could manage being on the varsity volleyball team too. They just got a new coach and she wants to start things out right." Dad mentioned

"Oh that's nice of them, how do they know I can play?" I asked sarcastically already knowing the answer. Volleyball was volleyball, I liked it and I was good at it, what did I have to lose?

"I may have sent them a tape of your senior night this past year." Dad said nonchalantly turning the page of his paper.

I just rolled my eyes and picked up a muffin before then were gone. The conversation turned idle. I mostly read the front of whatever newspaper section my dad was holding up at the time. A few minute later, Dad headed out to get to work in Forks, leaving mom to get ready for the day of shopping and Seth to consume the rest of the muffins. I took the paper my dad had been reading and curdled up in the recliner in the living room.

Mom was just finishing getting ready when there was a knock at the door. Familiar scents that were close to the door are easy for me to pick up, which is how even with the "smell proofing" I could tell Sam was at the door.

"Come in Sam!" I yelled from the middle of the room.

The plain wood door swung open, allowing the dewy morning air to seep into the living room. Sam appeared in the doorway with his wife Emily and kids Mason and Jackson. I couldn't help but think they were up early, especially Jackson who had no greater pleasure in life than to sleep until noon.

Mason, being Sam's first born, is kind of like the golden boy in La Push, he's popular in school and all the adults love him. The adults have always loved me because of how polite I am and because of who my mom is. In the adults' eyes, we are both golden children. The kids in school have a different perspective. The other kids never really liked me because of how far ahead I was. Finishing high school at twelve didn't leave me with a whole lot of time to try to make friends, especially since no one really wanted to be friends with me. Being as close as I am to Mason helps me now though. His friends have gotten to know me and include me in as much as they can. Being around Seth, Quil and 'the Pack' actually helps too, they're admired by the kids and are involved in the community. I guess having Sam and Emily as my godparents helps also because it gives me a titled bond to them besides family friends. My dad, Charlie, insisted I have godparents to represent the fact he was brought up Christian, even though he is in no way shape or form religious.

Needless to say, the stigma of being the golden children of the reservation and the fact we're both growing up, has given the adults something to gossip about. The adults also think it's cute how we share a birthday, Mason being exactly two years older than me. They, along with our parents think we are the perfect match, but don't want to push us together so they tip toe around the subject. The problem is, we are best friends, we're together all the time, and even though it's difficult to remember, we're just kids. Just because Mase is going into high school doesn't mean we are ready for "the nest step". Quite honestly, I don't know if we ever will be. For now, I need to focus on school and extracurriculars and Mase is worried about high school and living up to his father's expectations.

"I thought you couldn't smell through walls?" Seth teased from the kitchen

"It's Sam, Emily and Mason. I'm around them more than Leah… plus there's a crack under the door." I pointed it out like it had been a huge gash in the bottom of the door, when really it must have been only 12mm thick.

"Show off" Seth murmured under his breath not wanting anyone to hear.

"Heard that!" I mocked back. We glared at each other for a few moments before Sam started to speak.

"Are you really are having a stare down with a twelve year old Seth?" Sam asked disappointed, but laughing quietly. Out of everyone on the reservation, Sam always remembered my true age, but strove to treat me as a young adult. I respected him unequivocally for that.

"In my defense, she's a freshman in high school." Seth tried

"Again. And still only twelve" Mason mocked him sounding much like his father

Seth turned his attention toward Mason

"Well you're fourteen, which means I can beat you up." Seth joked, grabbing Mason and turning him upside down, then putting him in a head lock.

As I was about to turn thirteen, Mase was turning fifteen and showed it. He was easily 5'10 and his shoulders were becoming broader. Honestly, he was starting to look like Sam.

"So you worked it out with the school system?" Emily managed to say walking right past the rough housing boys.

I loved Emily as a second mother. She's told my parents multiple times over that I'm the daughter she's always wanted, and she treats me accordingly. She showers me with gifts, along with giving me life advice and just being there for me when I need someone to talk to. Emily hopes more than anyone that Mase and I will end up together, but she knows we don't like when she talks about it so she tries to hide her enthusiasm for the subject.

"Yup, we filled in the paper work yesterday morning and sent it in." Mom glowed with pride.

I could tell that this was the beginning of one of their chats that went on forever.

"Seth" Sam said to get his attention. Seth finally let Mason out of the headlock and followed Sam out into the front yard.

Mom recognized Sam's signal for 'we need to talk' and told me to take Mason and Jackson and play monopoly or something. I shrugged, heading for my room; Mason was attached to my hip as usual, Jackson staying behind to complain.

"I don't want to go with them." He protested. Jackson was already thirteen but acted as if he were three.

"Fine then stay here" Emily told him sitting him down on the couch next to her

The two of us just kept walking into my room. Automatically, Mase shut the door behind himself and went to the board games under my bed as I cleared my carpet so we could set up the game. I also went and cracked the window. The outside air filled my nostrils, after all, I only need a crack in the window to hear and smell everything. Mase set up the game and put the pieces in random areas of the board to look like we were playing while I sat down at my desk right next to the window so I could eavesdrop on Sam and Seth.

The duo walked into the woods then started running, trying to get out of my range I bet. Routinely, Mase finished setting up the fake game and went to sit on my bed,

"Anything yet?" he asked

"Nah, they're still running into the woods." I reported

Mason looked around and saw the books on my desk and in the corner and my made bed

"Have you gone to sleep yet?" he asked amused.

I hesitated knowing he would jokingly make fun of my insomnia.

"…no" I finally answered, impersonating a child who had just gotten caught by their parents

Mason just laughed and shook his head. He has always found my sleeping habits ironic. I can stay awake for as long as I want but when I get tired I can be in the middle of a realm cycle by the drop of a hat.

Sam and Seth stopped about a mile out; I straightened up to tune and make sure I didn't miss anything. We had it down to a science; the procedure became muscle memory for us. Mason noticed my adjustment and sat on the very edge of the bed so I didn't have to speak loudly. I just said everything back as I heard it to let Mason in on what I could hear.

"What's up Sam?" Seth asked

There was a pause before Sam answered.

"Jacob gave me news." Sam finally said

I repeated what I heard, and already, we were confused. Jacob was not a name we had heard before.

"What news could they possibly have? We haven't had contact with them for what? Ten years? More than that?" Seth asked confused

"Eleven actually, anyway he told me they're coming back. They should be here by the end of the day." Sam reported

"All of them?" Seth asked in slight disbelief

"He said not all, two are staying back and another has to visit the clan in Alaska for some reason. They want to catch up with Charlie; Jacob said he also wants to see how you and Leah are doing." I heard the anger in Sam's voice even though it was minute.

So many questions had formed in my head by now I thought I may explode.

"What about Liz? No way Jake doesn't want to see her. Same with Nessie and Bella." Seth asked anxiety filling his voice

"If not the whole lot of them you're right. Liz is so close to figuring out what they are. She can already smell the difference." Sam added

"Remember, they love her scent. How do we know they can control themselves? Especially that one that attacked Bella on her birthday. How can we trust them to be so close?" Seth asked protectively.

"We don't and we can't. That's why it won't be a problem, none of them are coming near her, we'll keep her on the reservation. She shouldn't have this burden on her shoulders at such a young age" Sam said

"Charlie and Sue promised her to help at the house on Saturday, they can't break that kind of promise. She's too smart, she'll get suspicious." Seth informed him

"Then we must keep them from her, because of Jacob the treaty no longer exists, so there is no reason we can't be there with her." Sam suggested

"That could work, plus Quil and Embry can go over there as distractions for the day, Rachel too. No matter what he's done, she still loves her brother." Seth added

"That's true and while you two are in the house with her, Jared, Paul, and I will be in the woods keeping look out. Leave the front windows open, that way Liz can help and not even know it. Then on Sunday, Emily can watch her, she can bring Mason and just keep them in the house here. That way Charlie and Sue can get over there so they aren't tempted to come here." Sam finished the plan

"Sounds good, but Emily doesn't have to watch her, I'm sure as hell not going to see them." Seth said

"I thought you were close?" Sam asked

"After all they've done, everyone they've hurt… I can't trust them anymore." Seth admitted

"I understand, even I trusted them at one point. With everything they've done, I can't anymore, even Jake. Trust is hard to gain, but easy to lose." Sam agreed

"Well Jake imprinted and they would never let her stay. What was he supposed to do?" Seth asked slightly defensive

"He didn't help anything either. Do you understand the plan?" Sam changed the subject

"Yes" Seth confirmed

"Good, then I need to make sure everyone is informed. Let's head back." Sam informed and they started to run back.

I shut the window completely and sat on the ground next to the game board as Mason followed in suit.

Now some people had something to do with me? Why have I never heard of these names before, could that Bella be my dad's Isabella? But my Dad's daughter was dead; no way itcould be the same person. Why did no one trust these people anymore? What could they possibly do for even Seth to lose their trust? My mind was racing so fast I was losing sight of reality, luckily Mason was to bring me back

"Did you follow any of that conversation?"

"I can only get a few things," I started "they're not telling us something, and everyone but you and I seem to know what it is. That and these people did something that makes them untrustworthy."

"I got: you're close to discovering them, and they want to meet you. Whoever _They_ are." Mason said

"Right, and your dad and my brother don't want me to have anything to do with them." I agreed, then heard their footsteps in the front yard

"My turn!" I yelled loud enough for them to hear "Six" I went on "haha sorry, back to home you go!"

"Cheater!" Mason yelled

"How am I cheating?" I asked in a sarcastic tone

"I don't know I just don't want to lose." Mason said acting less than his age

Just then Sam opened my door.

"Sorry kids, but it's time to clean, Liz needs sleep before a long day of shopping." Sam announced then disappeared as quickly as he came.

"Fuuun." Mase answered him sarcastically

We cleaned up the fake game meeting each other's eyes briefly. Wordlessly, we could tell what the other was thinking. Something was up, and since no one was planning on telling us, we had to find out for ourselves.

We walked into the living room where Sam, Emily and a still irritated Jackson were waiting for Mason.

"See ya later Mase" I said to him as we parted

"Later Liz" Mason said walking over to his parents and leaving out the door. Mom was already focusing on the next thing at hand which was harassing me about how long- if at all I had slept. When she found out I had none, she ordered me back to bed for at least three hours of actual sleep. I went back to my room and curled up under the covers of my purple comforter.

How was I supposed to sleep with bombs going off in my head? I wanted to understand the conversation and know what they were hiding from me. It was killing me that they said I was already so close to figuring it out myself but I had no idea what it was! The only thing I could think of was the "animals" the guys hunt. But for that to be true, what I was smelling couldn't be an animal at all, it would have to be a person and if that were true why do these people have a different scent then normal people and why on earth are the guys hunting people. However, they said they hadn't seen these specific people haven't been around since I was born. This is all assuming these things are actual people too. I mean they sounded like people, they had names and everything but I can't know that indefinitely. Sam and Seth made it clear they couldn't be trusted anymore, so they must be humans.

Then I remembered Sam's words 'she shouldn't have this kind of burden on her shoulders at such a young age'. I realized in that moment, I was trying so hard to figure out this mystery, but one of the people I trust and consider a father, someone who only wants what best for me, said I shouldn't have to deal with this at me age. What if he was right? What if I really didn't want to know?


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Sorry for the confusion with organization and such; this is my first fanfic and I'm still learning the ropes.

Thank you for your patience and thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are liking it thus far! Please keep commenting and let me know what you think!

Enjoy Chapter Two!

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Vanilla Lilac**

I woke up about four hours later to go to Port Angeles. My mom said we could get some lunch, shop for what we needed and maybe even a movie if we had enough time. I had thought about Sam and Seths' conversation so much that I barely slept. If all went well today, I could just come home tonight totally tired and crash so I could get some actual sleep tonight. Whatever or whoever was coming, they were going to be here tonight and as of now, not dealing with that mess sounded like a good idea.

I got out of bed and went to the small white vanity in the corner of my room. I brushed my hair pulling it back into a high pony tail that I adjusted to lay over my left shoulder. In doing this, a few strands of hair that were too short to be pulled back were left out. I went over to my closet and picked out some jean shorts, white V-neck t-shirt and a navy cardigan that had intricate crocheted details on the back and some ash grey slip on flats. Unlike other girls my age, I wasn't big into fashion. I liked the simpler things but appreciated details which are why I always managed to look put together and not lazy or frumpy. Before leaving, I crossed the room to grab my wolf charm bracelet off my night stand. Everyone in the Pack has given me a wolf charm by now, each unique and in a different color. The cool thing, every one of them has been made by hand out of wood from the person who had given it to me. Each was an individual, a one of a kind. The bracelet itself had a heart shaped clasp that Mason picked out for my tenth birthday, everyone else added on to it with the charms and I have rarely taken it off in the nearly three years I've had it.

I knew my mom was making my favorite breakfast, waffles and bacon, because I could smell it cooking through a closed door. Usually Mom would open a window when she was cooking because even though everything she made tasted amazing, it practically blocked out my sense of smell. If a window is not opened I can actually feel like I'm being suffocated after a while of no natural air. My parents, everyone in the pack and all the pack wives/ girlfriends knew this, so when there wasn't a window open I became confused. To make matters worse, Leah had arrived while I was sleeping and she and Seth were wearing really strong perfume/cologne which tickled my nose. I could tell they were trying to cover up the earthy smell from outside.

"Put enough perfume on?" I asked the two of them gagging

"You look like a seventeen year old Liz." Leah pointed out

"Tell me something new," I said flatly to Leah then turned to my mom "Can we please open a window? I'm going to get a head ache or suffocate, whichever comes first." I told her melodramatics licking at my words

"Your father said he doesn't want the windows open today." Mom said looking at the bacon in the pan, which clearly did not need attending.

I waited to see if she would say anything else, but nothing came. I sat down next to Leah, my back to the kitchen when I heard my mom give a little sigh of relief. She couldn't look me in the eye and lie to me. Which was why she turned when I asked about the windows. That little sigh of relief was her thinking she gotten away with it.

Mom placed a light blue plate with two waffles and three pieces of bacon in front of me, then put a stack of waffles on the table for Seth and Leah and a big plate of bacon for them too. The muffins from earlier seemed to never exist by the way Seth attacked the bacon. They always ate like it was the last meal they would ever have, and they were always hungry. Everyone in their pack always had an appetite. Poor Emily spent most of the day just cooking for them, how she ever makes enough food is beyond me. Even at tribal gatherings, everyone else would get what they want to eat, then more would be pulled out from under the table for them. And they would eat everything.

By the time I had finished my one plate of food, the stack of waffles and big plate of bacon were non- existent. Seth and Leah rested on the backs of their chairs seemingly satisfied.

"When can we go Mom?" I asked her

"The sooner the better" She said smiling.

She was already geared up to go, purse with keys on the counter ready to grab and dash.

"Then let's go!" I said putting my dish in the sink before Mom could even start to move.

She grabbed her purse off the counter and said good bye to Seth and Leah and went to go start the car. I hugged Seth and Leah before leaving

"Have fun Lizzy." Leah called as I ran out the door.

Right as I opened the door, a gust of wind smashed into me. Against my own will the scent that was imbedded in the wind made me lose my footing briefly. For a few seconds I could not move because the scent was so strong. I could tell immediately this was something I had never smelled before. It filled my nostrils to the point that I couldn't smell the woods sixty feet away. As if someone just squirted a vanilla lilac perfume right in my face, it couldn't be missed.

All my other senses became impaired because this scent hit me so quickly. My hearing buzzed, my eyes watered to the point of blurry vision and I couldn't tell if I was still standing anymore. Because I never had a chance to close the door, Seth saw me stagger and stop dead in my tracks. He ran up next to me and grabbed my right arm, stabling my body.

"What is that? It's like Vanilla and lilac together." I managed to get out, seeming to choke on the air

I was getting used to it now, my senses slowly, returning to normal.

Seth hesitated and Leah finally said "Liz I don't smell anything. Maybe the flowers are blooming late or something. Don't worry about it."

I didn't know if I should believe her, but my head wasn't straight yet so I just nodded and said ok.

"Common Honey, we have to get going if we want to make that movie." Mom yelled from the car pretending nothing was happening.

"K- Kay." I stuttered, regaining my balance and walking to the car.

I took ahold of the door handle looking at the woods for a second to see if anything was right there. The trees were moving in the wind, I couldn't see anything and my sense of smell was still defective. I got in the car and buckled up, looking out the window and we headed out of La Push, and getting closer to Forks the scent increased. I had been studying my wolf bracelet to keep from being nauseous as my mom rocked out to 80s music on the radio. For some reason I decided to look out the window, as I did a figure ran by the car at the edge of the woods. It was standing upright like a human, but running faster than any human I had ever seen. Maybe as fast as me when I get going quickly enough. It was about twenty feet into the woods, no regular person would have been able to see it. I could only make out the fact that if had a human form, but no way it was human. It didn't have the same scent. It carried the vanilla and lilac with it, was that what I had smelled? This thing? My mouth dropped the tiniest bit when I figured out that whatever it was, this was what people didn't want me to be around. It wasn't an animal or a human, but what was it?

I looked at my mom who was still singing and dancing to the music in the radio, oblivious as to what I had just seen. I almost thought about asking her what that thing was, but that was assuming she saw and knew in the first place. And regardless if she did or did not, she would never tell me the truth. What a horrible feeling, not being able to trust my family. People do crazy things as long as they think they're helping you in the long run. I knew this would be something I had to find out for myself.

Throughout the day, Mom and I went to almost a dozen stores. We got stuff to furnish the Forks house, paint and home improvement stores, school supplies and we even went clothes shopping. Unlike starting high school on the reservation, both Mom and I thought it would be best if tried to fit in so this time around could be more enjoyable, even if it wasn't for long. We had gotten everything we needed for this weekend. On top of lunch and a movie, Mom surprised me with dinner at an Italian place and we headed back home with the promise of desert at Dad's favorite diner. I noticed we had stayed in town longer than originally anticipated, but I couldn't tell if it was to have fun or because Mom was trying to keep me away because of this morning. For Mom's sake, I tried not to think about the sickening sweet smell from before we left, however driving back to town I began to be swallowed by it once again. It was hard to tell if the scent was overpowering because it was strong or because there was a lot of it or simply because it was new. My gut told me it was familiar and that I would get used to it, the headache I was beginning to develop because of it was sending a different message.

We pulled into the old town diner where my family used to eat dinner when Dad was working late. Dad's blue pickup was already in its corner spot closest to the doors. From the outside, the place seems to be made of nothing but wood. Wood beams, wood floor, wood walls, wood siding, even the roof. The first thing you see when you walk in is a bar made of wood, directly on the left side. On the right are tables set up in a row, Dad sat at the table closest to the door in a little corner. It is half booth and half chairs, my dad sat in the booth side and I sat next to him, leaving Mom with a wooden chair like we always used to. The place has this quant feel about it. Pictures of people from town hang on the walls; wedding pictures, people who had caught big fish, graduation portraits, stuff you would expect a grandparent to have on their walls. The tables attempt to be dressed up with a light blue table cloth, but are foiled when barbeque sauce stains the soft blue. The thing I remember most about this place is the smell of peaches. Just as it was back then, the little wooden cabin was filled with the smell of peaches baking, a delicious sweet smell that thankfully outweighed the vanilla lilac that seemed to be haunting me.

A waitress dressed in jeans, sneakers and a floral blouse came over with a note pad to take orders.

"Sue! I haven't seen you in ages! How's it been?" The waitress asked placing a stray hair behind her ear. I don't know if it was the bad lighting or the fake black hair that made this girl look so pale. Maybe it was just me being used to tan people; everyone in La Push had a natural tan. Seeing as though everyone spent their time outside in the summer, everyone appeared exceptionally darker, well, everyone except Dad. Either way, I could tell this waitress had been working here for a while; her face had started to wrinkle and spots of age could be seen near her eyes. Despite her look of age, her eyes were still bright.

"Happy but busy, story of a mother's life" Mom answered joking with the waitress, and making her chuckle. "How business been?" Mom asked keeping the conversation going.

"Oh you know, good for the amount of people actually in the town. Now who is this beautiful young lady? Couldn't possibly be Little Lizzy now could it?" The waitress turned the conversation on me

"Yup, it's me." I said as I smiled awkwardly. It has been so long since we were at this diner, I honestly could not remember this woman, but apparently she remembered me.

"Oh my word, you've gotten so big, how old are you now?" The waitress asked

"Well I'm almost thirteen, but I'm told I look older than that." I said shyly

"You most certainly do! So what brings you folks into this part of town? Can't just be the peach cobbler." She made conversation.

"Oh you know that's most of it. Liz is about to start school at Forks so we thought to bring her to the best diner in Forks." Dad told her

"That's great; I hear Fork's middle school is in the runnin for the best in the state…" She stopped as she saw mom and dad exchange glances. "What I say?" She asked

"You see, Liz is very bright. She's starting at the high school as a freshman. She already made it through graduation in the school on the reservation." My mom explained

"I didn't really want to start university at twelve. Plus more schools with more scholarships will look at me if I have good AP scores, so I'm mainly going for those." I tried to explain

The waitress seemed slightly shocked, and I had a hunch she thought we were joking at first. Our faces told her we were not.

"Oh my, you are bright." She managed to choke out.

"Yup, that's me." I said sheepishly, looking down at the counter.

This was one of Mom's fears of me going to new school in a new city where no one really knew me; the awkward stares, more jealous students, unwanted attention. School on the reservation had been totally different because I already knew everyone, and everyone knew me. They knew what I was capable of, and even though I was bullied, we knew their families and how to deal with them. Eventually the older students stuck up for me but my main source of protection was my brother and the Pack. Because of them all I received was mean words, those I could deal with. At Forks, I wouldn't have help. At the same time, I wasn't the introverted eight year old either. I am still shy, but not painfully. I have never been afraid to succeed and nothing would change that now.

"Anyway, what can I get you guys tonight?" The waitress asked finally getting her act together.

"Three rounds of your finest peach cobbler." Dad told her

"Coming right up" She said writing it down then walking away

"So did you guys get everything we needed?" Dad asked

"Sure did." I replied.

Now that the waitress had left I could see a look in my parents' eyes. They had dopey smiles plastered across their faces as they practically burst with anticipation. They kept silent and I saw the glancing at each other than at me, then at each other, then me again. When it seemed like we were just going to sit in awkward anticipation forever, I finally asked

"Well what is it then?"

They exchanged one more look before Dad pulled a rather large letter envelope out of his jacket and set it on the blue table cloth in front of me. He placed it with the flap up so I couldn't read the return address.

"What is it?" I asked before opening

"It's from the Academy in Penzance England." Mom told me

"That school for the super smart" Dad added

"They use the term gifted youth." Mom corrected him

"Yeah but that makes it sound like they're mutants" Dad defended as Mom and I rolled our eyes in sync.

After I graduated from the school on the reservation, I knew we were in no financial state to send me to any decent university, even with the few scholarships I received, so I started looking for alternatives. While Forks was one of them, The English Academy for Gifted Youth was another. It was located almost as south in England as you could go, a little town called Penzance. It mainly catered to the United Kingdom and France but would consider anyone who though they could keep up with their curriculum. The Academy was literally made for kids like me. Unnaturally intelligent who breeze through school, but these students must also excel in other areas besides academics. Many kids who go there are practically geniuses who are also considered prodigies in some other field such as an instrument or dance. The Academy was to be seen as an alternative to early university enrollment. The whole point they try to make is to challenge their students, but never forget they are young. The Academy only lets students 18 and under in and provides university courses for them to take while still allowing them to explore different interests along with developing their own personalities and in essence, developing themselves before truly making their jump to university. To say this school was perfect for me was an understatement, however I sent in my application and practice tests months ago and never hear anything back, which is why we went with the Forks option.

This envelope looked like the ones used for college acceptance letters I saw some kids get in school. It was sheet paper sized and thick, like a booklet was inside. I opened up the yellow flap and learned I was right. A booklet was inside along with multiple forms and a letter, which I quickly read and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"I got in." I said dumbfounded

Mom and Dad were celebrating, congratulating me, and hugging each other as I read the letter over again and again.

They were sorry they did not look at my application and test scores sooner because the school year had already started, but were more than excited for me to join them next August when the school year would begin. They adored my personal essay about living on the Reservation, exceeding in sports and the arts and love the idea of earning AP credits for the time being. They were even giving me a full bright scholarship because I was the only American student to be accepted. I would have to serve as head girl for my class but there would be other students to help me learn the ropes. Head girl gave me certain privileges, including my own room on the top floor, special jobs assigned by the head mistress and a special scholarship to help pay for my uniform.

I relayed all of this to my parents. They were filled with pride and joy, Mom even started to cry. They had never dreamed of something like this for me and the fact it was completely in reach was a miracle. The problem was I didn't know if I wanted to go. I never thought that I would actually be accepted to the Academy let alone be able to afford it and now that I was reality was slapping me in the face. England was across the world and I would be away from my family, not just Mom, Dad, Seth and Leah but Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Quil and Claire, Mason, everyone. Mostly I was scared, if I started a new life somewhere else, I would lose them. Even if it were for the better, I wouldn't see them every day, or maybe even every year. If I moved on, there really wouldn't be anything left for me in La Push. My future would take me away from my home and the people I loved. I hid my fright and plastered a smile on for my parents who were still celebrating and talking about how they couldn't wait to tell everyone back home.

Our peach cobbler came a few minutes later. Ice cream was added as congratulations. It was hard for everyone in the diner to not hear us celebrating after all.

We finished our desert and it was time to head back home. By the time I got back in the car I had a full blown throbbing headache from the vanilla lilac stench and the England news. I closed my eyes and tried to relax on the way home as mom sang along to her 80s pop music. Dad led the way in his old truck I nicknamed Clunky as a kid because of the way it sounds when it starts up. We were just passing the old oak that signified we were on the reservation when Dad hit the brakes hard in front of us. To avoid a collision, we had to do the same. At first I thought it was a deer or some kind of animal. The Stench as I had named it in my head had dulled my senses to the point I couldn't tell what was in the road. Unexpectedly the stench became stronger, like it had this morning when the person ran by. That told me it wasn't an animal that made my dad stop, but that person-like thing from this morning. My dad's car prevented me from seeing what had stopped him and Mom was quick to lock the doors and windows to prevent me from getting out or hearing better and turn off her head lights so I couldn't see.

The two cars just stood there for a second and I could hear Dad and a female voice talking, then a loud crash as if something had hit Dad's car. Suddenly, Sam, Jared, and Paul's scent came out of nowhere, apparently driving whatever it was back into the woods. It was too dark for me to see the person this time, and I had no idea where the three of them were either. When we started moving, we sped as fast as we could until we reached the house. Dad was quick to pull his truck into the garage when we got home so I couldn't see if there was damage.

Seth and Leah were waiting in the driveway when we got home.

"Anything to bring in?" Seth asked Mom, glancing at the tree line across the street

"No we'll just leave most of it in the car for tomorrow," she yelled back, then turned to me "Liz bring in your clothes, I don't want them left in the car overnight.

"Okie Dokie" I replied as I grabbed the bags of clothes from the back seat. We walked in as Seth held the door open for us; Leah sat on the couch watching T.V. Both Seth and Leah seemed on edge for some reason. They were trying to relax in the living room, but their arms were tensed, Leah's hand was in a fist, and their heart rates were elevated to an adrenaline filled level.

"Shop much?" Leah asked sarcastically seeing all the bags and trying to act normally.

"Don't you want Liz to look good for her first day of high school?" Mom joked back

"Eh, it's the second time. Really though, I think the question is does Charlie want her looking that good?" Leah asked

"Funny Leah, real funny." Dad said cynically

We all laughed, well except for Dad. Leah has me pull all the clothes out to show her, and then we started planning outfits and that girly sort of thing. Mom and Dad told Seth and Leah about England and both of them thought it was a fabulous idea for me to get out of here to do some real learning. As we were discussing, there was a knock at the door. I saw Seth and Leah tense up again as Dad hurried over from behind the couch where he was talking to Mom to answer it. To their relief it was just Billy Black and his daughter Rachel.

"Well you just got a whole new wardrobe huh?" He asked seeing the pile of clothes in the big chair

Billy Black was a native Quileute and was a few years older than my dad. He was the wise old grandfather I never had. Admittedly, I never pictured my wise old grandfather in a wheelchair, but Billy had been rolling around since long before I was born. Along with that, Billy and my dad had been friends long before I, or even my mom came along. Nothing was going to break up their friendship. When I did come along, Billy was my babysitter, he use to tell old Quileute legends and myths about my people descending from wolves. When I was little I use to believe them too. However, I was never going to let Billy know that I didn't believe in them anymore, he swears on his life they're real. It's one of those situations where you just have to let a person believe in what they want, no matter how far-fetched their ideas seemed.

"You know it!" I told him back enthusiastically.

"Good!" He said back with the same enthusiasm as I had given him, and then turned to Dad "ready to get this over with?"

I kept doing what I was doing so I didn't seem suspicious, but from the corner of my eye I was looking at my dad to see his reaction.

"Better now than later, what about you Sue?" He asked turning to face my mom

She sighed then said "I suppose, Seth, Leah, look after your sister!" She warned

"Always do." Seth answered her while reading a comic book

"Debatable." I accidentally said out loud. I caught Seth's glare out of the corner of my eye, but Mom took it as a joke and started laughing

"Good night kids, Lizzy, please get some sleep!" She called back and shut the door

"So I don't take care of you huh? I'm not a good babysitter?" Seth asked in a joking tone

"Well compared to Emily…" I started but couldn't finish because Seth jumped over and started wrestling me. We've done stuff like this since I was too small to put up a decent fight. Now that I'm a little older, I can handle my own. Granted he still has about a foot on me and over 80 pounds so it's still barely a battle for him.

"OKAY! OKAY! YOU'RE A GOOD BABYSITTER! HAPPY?!" I yelled once he had pinned me

"That's what I thought." He contented

"If you two are done, its movie time!" Leah said gathering all my new clothes into their bags and heading to the kitchen to make popcorn.

"What we watchin'?" I asked

"A classic, The Lion King" Seth announced more enthusiastically then I ever could be for a children's movie

"You know, just because I'm twelve doesn't mean we have to watch a kiddie movie." I mentioned

"Would Nightmare on Elm Street be any better?" Seth asked, before I could answer, Leah yelled from the kitchen.

"Over my dead body!"

"Don't tease me." Seth said to himself; however he said it a little louder than he had meant to. Leah popped her head past the wall dividing the living room and kitchen; she gave Seth a glare that could shoot daggers. He just smiled and said very enthusiastically,

"Lion King it is!"

Leah came back with the popcorn and everyone claimed their spots in the living room, Seth and Leah took the couch, meaning I got my usual chair. The movie started, however Seth and Leah didn't even get through the opening credits before they were out for the night, leaving me to enjoy the movie alone.

I guess the whole day of shopping and running around really wore on me because I was asleep before hakuna matata. Unlike my siblings and the rest of the pack that followed Sam, I was a light sleeper. A passing animal's scent could wake me up sometimes, as long as a window was open. The living room window had been cracked just enough for no one to notice, but just enough so I could still get all the natural woody scents through it. I usually never dreamed, and very rarely did I sleep through the night. I would sit in bed and wait to fall asleep again or if something was on my mind I would read or write to relax to the point of sleep. I was just so much different than the rest of the people I considered my family. Seth, Sam, Leah and all them could fall asleep at a drop of a hat, and wouldn't be able to be woken up. Then they were always tired even after what seemed like hours of sleep. Me, I could go without sound sleep for days and no one would be able to tell. The only person who knows I can do that is Mason and even he thinks it's strange and unhealthy.

I usually thought the best at night. I could process thoughts better, divulge deeper into subjects. Sometimes in the summer, I forget to go to sleep completely. When that happens I make up for it the next night though. Every so often I ponder different hypotheses, or questions of specific subjects. That's just how much of a nerd I am I guess. I would move from my bed to desk, to chair, to floor without ever being noticed. Sometimes I would just sit as my desk, open the window and stare; studying my surroundings. If I focused, even at night I could see everything perfectly as if I had night vision or if it were still day. Everything seemed more peaceful at night. No one has to rush anywhere or go to some place by a certain time. It's just there. To do what you want whenever you want to

Tonight however, the night seemed filled with the unknown. What sleep I got seemed to dull my headache. The stench woke me as soon as it was within a hundred feet. Except this time there was a woodsy, almost Sam like scent underneath it. I pretended to sleep and tried to tune in on a conversation happening on the far side of the house outside. The movie was back to the DVD menu, telling me that at least an hour had passed and also meant I had to tune out the play over music.

"Jake, they'll be here any minute; Sam will kill you if he finds you near her." It was a female voice I'd never heard before, somewhat high pitched, I guessed her age as late teens early twenties

"Nessie, I have to see her." (I'm assuming) Jake replied

"You'll have plenty of time to see her in the future, when she's NOT on the reservation and we have actual permission to see her." Nessie had tension and worry in her voice, like they were going to get caught.

"That's just it Ness," Jake started "if Sam gets his way I won't, you won't. Why do we need permission anyway? Why do I want to see her more than you?" he added

"Because if they catch us here, it's only helping his point." Nessie told him

They stopped about thirty feet away from the back porch.

"She's the closest thing we will have to a daughter. I want to start treating her like it. It's been almost thirteen years and I have never seen her in person. I missed her first step, first word, hell even her graduation, all of it! I don't want to miss anymore." Jake confessed. He seemed so sincere, like he really was a father longing for his daughter.

"No one understands that better than I do. But you've seen all those things, just not live and in person." Nessie tried to say

"She's the reason I shouldn't have left, why we shouldn't have left." Jake said to Nessie

"We had to leave, you know we did-"

"No, they had to leave, we didn't" Jake cut her off

"Be realistic, you know they would not have let me stay. You know it. Don't pretend for one second they would. AND, she wasn't even here when we left; she wasn't even conceived for two more years. You have to stop beating yourself up about this, she's still a little girl. You can still make up for lost time. She'll be in Forks soon, just wait a little bit longer. Billy and Charlie both wanted you in her life; we need to hope her parents haven't changed their minds." Nessie was begging now.

I heard a car pull into our driveway, Mom and Dad were home.

"I just wanted to see her." Jake said sounding close to tears

"You will, but we have to go." Nessie said, and they ran off into the woods again, taking the stench with them.

Seth and Leah were still out cold when my parents walked in. I pretended the door opening woke me up so they wouldn't wonder why I was sitting there watching the start menu.

"How's about you get to bed Lizzy, you've had a long day." Dad suggested, seeming gloomy after his return

"Kay" I said in a pretend daze

I walked slowly to my room to make them think I was still half asleep, knowing they would come in to check on me as soon as I shut the door I moved quickly to get one my PJs and get into bed. Sure enough five minutes later my mom opened the door.

"Hope you had a fun day sweetie, sleep tight." My mom said, but before she could shut the door I stopped her

"Wait Mom," I said "where did you and Dad go tonight?"

She stopped for a second, I guess trying to think of a lie to tell me.

"Well, we went to… I guess you could call them old family friends." She meant it as a statement but it came out more as a question.

"Oh, was one of them named Jake?" I went for it, her eyes widened for a second, surprised at hearing his name.

"Um, er-yes, er where'd you hear that name?" Mom asked still slightly startled

"I heard Sam and Seth talking about a Jake coming into town, I was just wondering if it's the same person." I said kind of truthfully.

"Oh!" There was a big sigh of relief on her face now "Yes! Jake and his family are just in town for a little while; they'll be gone by the end of the week." My mom tried to say

"Oh, okay. Night mom" I said turning on the side of my bed away from the door

"Night sweetie" She told me, and then closed the door.

I made sure the window was cracked before I sat in bed. If Jake and Nessie returned I wanted to make sure I would know. I could only assume I was the girl in the conversation, doesn't take a person with my intelligence to figure that out. Even though I was Quileute and lived on the reservation, my dad and his family were still catholic, and my grandmother wouldn't leave my parents alone until I was baptized. So naturally I would have god parents, I was just always told that they were Sam and Emily. It didn't really matter, we really don't attended church and I never had any education in the subject, minus stuff I've read just to know. Could Sam just be taking the place of my real godfather because he was nowhere to be found? Was it really that important? Besides that, why was Sam not letting this guy, who was obviously Quileute, come anywhere near me? Was he dangerous; was my life at risk right now? Or was it just Sam being Sam and being overprotective of me as usual? The two mystery people were right about one thing, once I get to Forks, it will be very difficult for Sam and the pack to watch over me like they do now at least during school hours, I would be vulnerable and alone.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** This is where everything gets a little crazy, but just stick with it and let it happen and it will be great! As always, reviews are more than welcome!

Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** as always, I own none of the original characters and story lines. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer. New original characters are all me.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **The Truth**

It took hours for my brain to decompress and relax to the point I could manage to fall asleep. As a light sleeper, I don't usually dream or remember my dreams, but last night was an exception. Everything had been so vivid, as if I were awake, yet outside my own body somehow. The dream started and I was in an unfamiliar house. From the looks of it, the house was simple; two story, possible colonial era. The smell of saw dust and fresh paint hung in the air, making me think it had just been renovated. In front of me was a set of white stairs, leading up to the second floor. Something seemed to lure me to the stairs, some unknown essence propelling me up, step by step. There was a single window on the right hand side. The sun was just setting over the horizon and the moon was gaining strength in the sky. On the horizon line were the backlit figures of multiple people. Even with my eye sight I couldn't make out their faces, only that there were six of them. They stood there like statues and as the sun descended, their eyes began to glow as gold as the sun had been. After taking in the figures, I was once again propelled to continue up the stairs. It was only at this point I realized my entire climb was soundless, however, there were footsteps coming from upstairs. Someone else was in this house with me.

I made it to the small landing where the stairs turned, still without a sound, I continued to climb. There was no scent, not even the saw or paint stuck with me. The sun was gone, leaving only the afterglow of twilight to guild me as I climbed the last stair. Something was off. I couldn't smell anything anymore, not even the stale air in the house. I could only hear my heartbeat and the footsteps coming from the room on the left. My feet brought me to the white door of the room with the footsteps inside. I pressed my ear up against the door to see if I could hear anything on the other side, but in vain. I knew if I was going to figure out what was behind the door I could not cheat, I would have to twist the handle and open the door. The silver knob was cold under my fingertips.

All my senses came flooding back to me as soon the door creaked open. I was bombarded with the sweet scent of vanilla and lilac, but this time it was not overwhelming. It was almost pleasant. After the initial dominant scent, came the woodsy Quileute scent I was so familiar with, but it did not belong to any of the people I knew. It was familiar, yet a stranger at the same time. Darkness seized the room when the sun had set and the moon had yet to illuminate the space. I could make out a blue comforter on the bed directly in front of me with a desk, bookshelf and vanity spread throughout the space. The room was well decorated and had three dream catchers hanging over the bed, just as I did at home. In fact, this room looked like it was decorated by my mother.

Waiting in the shadows of the far side of the room were three figures. Two carried the vanilla lilac scent, had glowing gold eyes like the others outside the window. The third was definitely a Quileute, easily over six and a half feet tall and he carried the outdoors scent. We were all frozen for a few seconds taking the other in. I didn't know what to say or do; I didn't even know if I could talk in this dream. I found myself milking in every detail that I could take, yet not being able to see very many. My mind was not racing with questions, only the sense that I had known these people before. Finally, one of the ones with golden eyes, a female, dropped a small box on the bed then ran out the window on the far side of the room. The other golden eyed figure, a male took one last look at me then followed the female out. Left was the Quileute, he set what looked like a note on top of the box. He walked over to the window the others had disappeared out of, but hesitated. He looked back at me; a small half smile came across his face as he looked me in the eye. Then following the others, he jumped out the window. My subconscious wouldn't let me move until they were gone and once they were, my feet moved without me telling them to. I marched over to the bed and immediately took the note in hand, it read:

There are things your family has not told you about the world. There is more than just the obvious and you are a part of both worlds despite what Sam and his pack want you to think. Ask Sam about the Cullens. Make him tell you, you NEED to know. It's a matter of your life and death. Always remember, Sam and his pack may be watching out for you, but we are too. You're just as precious to us as you are to them, if not more so. We will meet eventually. I promise.

Jake

I set the note down and went to open the little white box. It was a small white gift box, nothing fancy. I began to lift the lid when I was ripped from my dream and brought back to reality. Right now the reality was someone yelling at me.

"LIZ! LIZ! Wake UP!" It was Sam yelling, I realized he had also been shaking me by the shoulders as I blinked awake

"Wha- WHAT!" I yelled back, adrenaline beginning to pump through my body.

As soon as I spoke, Sam let go of my shoulders and exhaled deeply before speaking again

"Liz, you weren't waking up. If your parents knew they both would've had heart attacks." Sam explain sitting on the edge of my bed.

Seth, Leah and Emily were all in my room with Sam. Seth was relived and leaning on my desk, but Leah and Emily still looked concerned. Mason came to the door at the sound of my voice

"Where are my parents?" I asked not really caring who answered.

"They're in Forks working on the house. You were actually asleep and they didn't want to wake you so they asked Emily to watch you and bring you over whenever you woke up. Sam and Emily got here and you weren't waking up Lizzy." Leah told me, worry filling her voice

"Liz, what happened?" Seth asked more confused than concerned

"What do you mean what happened? I was asleep." I snapped back becoming suddenly aggravated that they assumed I did something wrong

"We have never had a problem waking you up before, why was this different?" Seth clarified

Now I realized I had two choices. One: the truth, including making them tell me what's really going on or have them just lie to me in return. Or two: I could lie and play the innocent. Yet, if I told the truth maybe they would be honest with me. Maybe they would finally let me know what was going on. After all, the note said they're not telling me something. Especially Sam according to Jake, he was the one making everyone keep things from me. He was the leader of something, and as of now it just seemed like some kind of conspiracy theory.

"I don't know, I had a long day I guess. I did a lot on a little amount of sleep. This is probably just my body making up for it." I tried to cover up.

Sam, Seth and Leah all looked at me funny; they didn't buy it for a second

"Yeah right, what really happened?" Seth asked again

"I- I had a dream" I started; I guess it was truth time.

"About what Liz?" Sam asked; getting closer as concern spread across his face

"What happened in the dream Liz?" Mason chimed in, more excited than anything else.

Mase knew me better than anyone, including my parents. I could tell him what I really thought of anything and everything, and vice versa. We were best friends, even though he was two years older than me. We told each other everything, every thought, every secret. Sometimes we felt like we could only trust each other, nothing could shake that trust. I knew I would tell him the truth, as for Sam… he wasn't being honest with me, so there was no reason I should be in return.

"I don't really remember…" I started. Sam, Seth and Leah exchanged glances. Emily caught on immediately and scooted Mason out of the room with her. Seth shut the door behind them, cueing Sam to start the interrogation

"Tell us absolutely everything you can remember." Sam demanded

They all knew it was rare for me to have a dream, especially one I couldn't wake from. However, I don't like pushy people. Sam may be someone's leader, but he wasn't mine. I decided to let this unfold my way, not his, which included delivering a load of crap.

"It's nothing serious, silly even. I've been worried I would get bullied at Forks like at the Res. school. I dreamt that some kid started bullying me, pinning me against a locker and I fought back for a change. It felt good, ya know, to not be the victim for once, that's all. Like I said it was silly." That was sure to get them off my backs

Sam sighed with relief slightly before answering me. "I promise, Forks will be different. You don't have to worry about that sort of thing. You'll be fine." Sam reassured me, giving me a hug.

"Yesterday was a long day on a little amount of sleep is all. Sam, Seth, let's let her get up and around now, Liz we'll be in the living room." Leah jumped in, eager to leave the room

"I guess you're right, common, food will be done soon." Sam agreed, Sam and Leah left the room, but Seth hesitated. He came over close to my bed and said in a hushed voice:

"Lizzy, I helped raise you. You're not as good of a liar as you think you are." Then he too left the room. Seth may not have bought my story, by more importantly Sam did. Knowing Seth, he won't say anything to anyone until he was sure he knew what I was up to. For the time being I was safe. I got out of bed, brushed my teeth, got dressed and joined the others in the kitchen.

We ate lunch, but instead of going our separate ways, everyone stayed. Emily and Sam kept making excuses which made it so I couldn't join my parents in Forks. Today was the first full day Jake and his people would be here, so I wasn't all together surprised Sam and Emily were stalling.

I desperately wanted to talk to Mason about my dream but we weren't left alone for more than five minutes at a time. We were encouraged to engage in activates that involved staying in the house. Sam had shut all the windows and doors, ensuring the house was scent proof from the outdoors. With all the artificial and chemically altered odors I was actually starting to get sick. By the time five o clock rolled around, Mason and I had played every card and bored game we could think of. We have never really been into video games or movies, making us thoroughly bored. Besides Jackson had had a monopoly on the TV all day and it was evident neither Mason nor I were welcome in his company after ruining a perfectly good weekend for him. Mason and I wandered into the kitchen to see Emily working on dinner. To our luck, Seth, Leah and even Sam were blacked out in the living room in front of the TV with Jackson. Finally the perfect opportunity to tell Mason, but my need for fresh air was becoming desperate. My headache was beginning to turn into full on nausea because of the scent of Emily cooking meat. I turned to Mason and winked, one of our very many (kind of obvious) inside signs. He nodded understanding that I was up to something.

"Hey Emily," I started, raising my voice an octave to sound younger than my age.

"What is it baby?" She asked coming over concern and worry pouring out of her. Emily always called me the baby girl she's always wanted. Whenever she went into town and she saw something she would want to give her own little girl, she would buy it and give it to me, usually for no reason at all. She would say it was her job as my godmother to spoil me. She thought everything she found I simply couldn't live without. My parents always made a fuss, saying how I shouldn't be that spoiled, however it's turned into something of a family joke now.

"Emmy I haven't been outside all day, I think I'm going to be sick if I don't get fresh air soon." I told her putting on my best sick face and calling her the name I use to when I was a baby.

"Well…" she started, looking at Sam asleep on the lazy boy "I suppose, but only for a minute, Mase keep your eye on her." Emily could never say no to me, or Mason for that matter.

"Always" Mason said as we walked quietly to the door.

"Use the back door. That way your father won't wake up." She told us

"Thank you Emmy" I said to her as we slipped out the back

I took a deep breath to let the oxygen fill my lungs. This was the best I had felt all day; however I could still catch a hint of the now annoying vanilla lilac scent.

"I know we didn't come out here so you could sniff a tree." Mason announced

"No we did not. But not here." I told him, taking off into the woods behind my house

We needed to be far enough away so that if Seth, Leah or Sam woke up they wouldn't be able to hear. We came to a stop about half a mile into the woods. Even though Mason was an up and coming track star, he could never keep up with me. Normally I would run at his pace, but I was too anxious and wasn't paying attention. I reached a fallen tree and sat on it as Mason finally ran up. He was breathing heavily and struggled to speak, taking a breath of air in between every word.

"So-what's- really- up?" he managed to get out

"The dream" That's all I had to say for him to read my mind

"You lied didn't you?" he finally caught his breath and sat down next to me

"It didn't feel like I had a choice. I mean, I feel like I need evidence or something before I start accusing family members of lying, don't I?" I asked

"Wait who's lying now?" Mason asked

"Okay well…" I told him all about the dream. The house the note from the two golden eyed people and a Quileute, last night and the conversation between Jake and Nessie. Then the scents and how the person who I think was Jake smelled like a Quileute, all of it.

"That's so creepy" was the first thing Mase said after I told him

"I wouldn't say creepy, indistinguishable, vague, woolly, sketchy even but-"

"No, no" Mason cut me off "my dad was talking about some guy named Jacob yesterday."

"That is creepy." I agreed with him

"I overheard parts of the conversation, but not having super human hearing makes it challenging. What I got out of it was that this guy, Jacob, he's "one of them". He looks like a Quileute, but on the inside he's a traitor." He told me

"Wait who is "them"?" I asked

"I don't know, I was eavesdropping. I couldn't exactly ask." he reminded me

"Well we know there is something out there that we need to know about." I Summed up

"Yeah that and that out families are lying to us." He added

"True, I just wish everyone was honest with each other. About everything, ya know?"

Mason just nodded. I feel like he had something else to say, but I could tell he wasn't going to say it, and I wasn't going to pry. A few moments passed in silence, when I heard Sam running our way. I hadn't known how long we were gone, but apparently our absence was noticed. All of a sudden the vanilla lilac scent came with the change of the wind. Only this time it was stronger; it was closer than it had ever been before, not counting last night anyway. I kept getting closer and stronger. By the same force that propelled me in the dream house, it now propelled me to stand, and start a few step north east toward Forks.

"Liz…" Mason knew something was happening.

That's when Sam finally made it to where we had been by the fallen tree.

"It's time to go home kids." Sam tried to demand, Mason got up and started to walk back, but I just stood there.

"Liz?" Mason called behind him, I did not budge.

I didn't want to move for fear of losing the scent that seemed to follow me everywhere ironically enough. This was the closest I have been to it without walls to separate us. I wanted to know what it was so badly; I contemplated just shooting off running toward it. Sam would never be able to catch me. Then I could finally find out what all the fuss was about.

I took one more step toward the scent, but Mason grabbed my arm before I could go any further. I turned to see his face, he just mouthed 'not now' and immediately I knew he was right. Simply running after something that could be dangerous was crazy and stupid. I looked back one more time into the woods, straight ahead of me, maybe a mile away was a taller pale looking man looking at me. His features were slant and sharp, his brown hair long enough to be rustled in the wind all the while his gold eyes staring back at me. I didn't say a word; I only met his gaze with my brown eyes, letting him know I saw him. I then let Mase turn me around and put an arm around me to make sure I didn't run off.

We made it back to the house with no incidents; no one asked why we ran off, they considered it normal practice with us. I'm sure everyone except Mason could tell that Sam was on guard the rest of the night. Sam never left the room I was in for Emily, Seth or Leah to ask why he was acting that way. I knew if I could see those eyes and smell that scent, Sam could at least see the figure and smell him. I kept looking at Sam from the corners of my eyes briefly, but he was focused on the doors and windows, but sometimes I would catch him glancing at me. He knew I saw something in the woods, he would just never bring it up with Mason right there.

My parents finally came home around three hours later; they were sad I couldn't make it out to help, but were so excited to show off the house that they wanted to show everyone. Sam insisted that he, Emily and the kids see the place too. In a normal word, inviting yourself over would be considered rude, but my parents could sense something was up and immediately approved the company. Even though I had been inside all day, I too could sense something was off. Was it the scent, the people visiting, the figure in the woods, maybe all of it. I had a strange feeling something would happen tonight, I just didn't know what.

About a thirty minute car ride brought us to a shabby little two story white house with what looked like new navy shutters. There were white sheer and lacey curtains in every window; my mom's doing no doubt. It was taller than our house in La Push that's for sure. There was a simple cement walk way that led up to a navy door, which had a curved arc window at the top. I lead the group up to the front door, Mason close behind and my parents behind him. I took the golden doorknob in my hand, and opened it into what the living room to my left. There was a simple brown cloth couch, and two lounging chairs to set the scene for potential buyers. Walking farther into the house, I headed for the white arced door way that sat in the left corner of the front living room. Through the arc was the kitchen, yellow walls and new white cupboards and nice old school wood counter tops. It was the definition of a country kitchen. Past the island on the right was the dining room, which my parents had painted a woodsy green color. A bouquet of daisies sat in the middle of a table. There was another door way that led to a little hallway that looked like lead to the master suit and a half bath.

"So, what do you think?" My mom asked still giddy

I didn't reply for a second, looking around once more with a blank face. Finally I looked at her, my blank face breaking and turning into a bright smile

"This is actually very cute Mom. I'm surprised you got it done all in one day!" I told her with a smile

The adults then got into a conversation about whether the couch would look better on the far wall of if it was good where it was. That's when I heard a noise upstairs. Everyone that had come with us was there in the room. It sounded like a floor board creaking above our heads. It was so faint no one else apparently heard it. While the adults were in deep conversation, I slipped away to the stairs that were immediately on the right when you walked in. Mason started to follow, picking up on my trying to slink away. I held my hand out to tell him to wait and put my finger to my lips so he was quiet. As much as Mase was my partner in crime, he was loud, he knew it himself. His shoulders slumped a little, but he didn't argue. I would tell him everything once I figured it out myself anyway.

I made my way up a few stairs, checking myself to make sure I made no sound. I climbed about four steps past the wall that separated the living room from the stair case when I realized, I'd been here before. The wooden stairs reeked of cleaner now, but it was still the same. My thoughts were confirmed by the window on the right, lined with white curtains and the last rays of sun crossing the horizon. I looked out the window and saw the six backlit figures, staring at me in the window. I didn't hesitate; I made my way up the stars as quickly and quietly as I could manage. The pungent odor of cleaning produces, paint, sawdust and other chemicals filled the house, unit the stairs landing, by then vanilla lilac was the dominant scent. It was so close, how could everyone not smell it? If this was just like my dream, then I knew how this would end, but I was done with contemplation and hesitation, I would act. I still crept up the stairs as to not make a sound until I came to the room with this white door. I grasped the silver handle, I could hear the shifting of weight on the floor, if seemed like someone was pacing. No matter, I turned the knob and opened the door to catch the people off guard. There they were the three sets of eyes as before, two liquid topaz, the third normal brown. The two golden eyed ones had the vanilla lilac scent, the one with brown eyes had the Quileute scent, I even caught a glimpse of him, he looked just like Sam. Except, bigger, if that was possible. I didn't get a chance to look at the other two before the one jumped out the window and the other dropped the box on the bed then jumped as well. Before the Quileute left, I found my words.

"Wait, ar-are you one of us? A-are you Jacob?" I stuttered. Not as smooth as I had hoped

Instead of dropping the note like he'd done in the dream, he walked over to me. I didn't even reach his shoulder. His shoulders seemed broader than me and Jackson combined and his brown hair was buzzed similar to Quil's always is. He took my right hand and put the note in it.

"Make them tell you," he said in a determined deep voice. I reminded me of Billy's in a way "you need to know." He said then walked over to the window the others had disappeared out of. "And no matter what they say or do, you're always welcome with us, and we will always protect you. Remember that." He finished, I nodded my head to ensure him that I understood. Then he dropped out the window with the rest of them.

Again I didn't follow them to the window, I just looked down at my hand, the note was the same. I already knew it by heart; I wanted to know what was in the box.

I walked over to the bed in the corner. The little white box had a black ribbon on it. I untied it, lifted the box top, and inside was what looked like a charm bracelet. There were two charms, a hand carved russet wolf (it reminded me of the wolf carvings on my other bracelet) but on this one there was what looked like a crystal heart. I recalled the note's words "There is more than just the obvious and you are a part of both worlds." What did this mean?

I walked back down stairs, note in one hand, bracelet in the other; I didn't care if I was heard now. Mason sat at the bottom of the stairs, waiting to see what I found. I was in a state of shock and disbelief at this point, it was evident on my face, Mason picked it up immediately.

"What happened, what are those?" He asked as soon as he saw the things in my hands

"It's the note." I said quietly. I noticed Quil and Embry had since arrived and joined in on the conversation with the other adults.

"You mean THE note?" He asked again, all I could do was nod silently.

"It's time Mase" I told him before turning my attention to the adults in the room.

"What are you hiding from us?" I asked loudly and with a bit of anger.

Everyone stopped and stared at me and Mason, who was standing next to me.

"What are you talking about Lizzy?" My mom asked as if she thought I'd gone mad.

"Sam. What are you hiding?" I asked again

"Nothing." He told me

"Oh really? Then why was I just told by another Quileute and a bunch of people with gold eyes that you are? " I looked at the note "That I need to know who they are, that it's a matter of my life and death and that I'm more precious to them then I am to you. That you've been lying to me Sam, all of you; have been hiding something from me, from us!" I became angry now, and I brought Mason into it seeing as though he was as lost as I was. With no answer I asked a different question. "Who are the Cullens, Sam? Who is Jacob?"

Seth, Quil, Embry and Leah reacted at the sound of the name Jacob, they seemed to flinch. Not in the sense they were scared but more of ashamed. Finally, Leah caught a glimpse of the bracelet in my hand.

"What is that?" She asked, everyone else finally noticed it as well; Seth came over and took it out of my clenched fist. His mouth dropped a little when he saw what it was.

"Quil, isn't that the bracelet he gave Bella?" Embry asked looking closer at it

"Dude." Seth warned him, Leah turned away from the people and sat in one of the chairs that faced away from everyone. A silence fell, no one really knowing what to say next.

"It's time for her to know Sam." Leah spoke up without even looking back.

Sam looked at everyone, looking for back up, leaving Emily for last. However even she couldn't give him a reason out of it.

"It's time" Emily said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Sam looked at the ground, then at me. He stared me down, but I refused to budge. If what this note said was true my life was in danger. I needed to know what the hell was going on. Sam looked at the ground once again, this time in defeat.

"Charlie, Sue, Emily, can you take Mason and Jack back to the reservation please." Sam asked

"WHAT!?" Mason burst out

"You don't have to worry about this yet. I want you to be a kid for a little while longer." Sam explained.

"But I'm older than Liz!" Mason still yelled aghast.

"Sam, she's going to tell him everything anyway. Let Mason stay too." Emily asked her husband

"It's true, I will tell him." I reassured

Sam seemed like he was going to burst, his face had grown so red. Instead he took a deep breath and dragged his hand over his face.

"Fine. He can stay. Everyone else out." Sam commanded darkly.

My mom, dad, Emily and Jackson all left the house, the last practically kicking and screaming.

"Liz, Mason, come sit down." Sam told me, it was almost an order; he had an air about himself now that I'd never noticed before. I was about to do as he said immediately, then I remembered what was going on. Mason was about to walk to the couch as I stopped him.

"Start talking and we'll think about it." Me talking back seemed to surprise Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry who all exchanged looks. Sam just looked at me for a second then continued.

"If you insist. Kids, there are many things about the world that many people don't know about. Only a select few ever have a chance to know all its secrets and understand what's really happening. No matter how intelligent one may get, they still may never know." He paused; I assume waiting for our reactions, I just glared, so he continued. "Liz, I assume you've noticed you are extremely gifted compared to others, in many ways, not solely academics." He paused again

"and?" I played along this time.

"You are almost like us and we strongly believe one day you will be exactly like us, you too Mase. Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, and I, we're special as well. In fact, as of now anyway, we're a little more special than you Liz." Sam tried to explain

"How? My IQ is higher, I'm also faster, can see and smell better. How are you 'more special'?" I asked putting air quotes around "more special"

"Do you remember that story of our ancestor that we always tell around the camp fire?" Seth asked

"The one about them being descendants from wolves?" Mason asked, Seth nodded as to say yes

"That story is completely preposterous, it's impossible, and absurd." I spat at them

"Not entirely, you see, just as our ancestors had, we transform in wolves at any sign of danger and we hunt down-"

"What naive little children?" I cut Sam off "This is not a joke Sam. What the hell are you actually hiding from us? I asked seriously

"We are Liz, really." Seth spoke up

"Oh please, that story is a myth, werewolves, the cold ones, they're silly little children's stories told around a camp fire to make you learn a lesson. I stopped believing in those years ago, I grew up and found science."

Seth and Leah just looked at each other; they stood up simultaneously and went out the back door into the thick woods behind the house. Quil and Embry got up and followed them out, walking instead of running like my siblings had done. Sam got up, taking me and Mason by the arms and basically threw us out the door. We all walked into the woods about 20 yards or so, when I had the chance to eat my own words. My jaw dropped a little because before me stood two abnormally large wolves. One was a sandy color and the other was a darker grey. They matched the two wolf charms Seth and Leah had made me for my birthday, which now hung around my wrist. They also had the same eyes as when they were human, only enlarged, but still gentle the way they always looked at me.

"Mason, Liz, one day, we think you will be like this and if your anything like Seth, it will be sooner rather than later." Sam told me

"You're kidding, we'll be like this?" I asked dumbfounded

"We believe so yes. You see, not many people have the gene to become a wolf. You must be a descendant of one of the three original wolves. Usually girls never have it," With this Leah growled at Sam "I said usually. Leah was the first girl to change in the history of the tribe, however with you there are a few things that are… throwing us off when it comes to you being a wolf.

Usually, we can tell from the get go whether a person has the gene to be a wolf or not. With all of us, in retrospect, it was obvious that we would be. Mason you are a prime example of this, we're all positive that you will change eventually. Liz however, don't have the breeding on your side seeing as though your only half Quileute to begin with. Then you were born with all these special abilities, none of us were. Once we change for the first time around sixteen, seventeen, then we gained the strength, speed, height etc. We were never born with it.

There are many things about being a wolf, and becoming a wolf that have never changed for hundreds of years. Then you come along, someone who should never end up a wolf in the first place and having the beginnings of the most powerful wolf this tribe has ever seen. It will be very interesting how you turn out, trust me by now we really would like to know." Sam finally finished. This was totally ludicrous, but hell, the proof was in front of me. I can't deny the truth when I see it with my own eyes.

"This is totally insane." I finally said aloud. Seth and Leah ran farther into the woods as we continued the conversation.

"Oh, that's not all Liz." Quil announced like he was on a game show

"Not even close." Embry joined as Seth cleared the tree line to where we all stood, followed by Leah as few seconds later.

"What else is there?" Mason asked confused, I echoed his thoughts

"You remember in the story, how there's the cold ones?" Sam asked, I nodded to let him know I remembered "Well, those are real too, there really are vampires in the world, and it's our job to hunt down and kill any that cross our path or threaten our people."

"Oh is that all?" I said sarcastically

"But wait, there's more" Quil butted in keeping up the game show host. I just turned to Sam and waited for him to talk again.

"You see Liz, we've noticed the past few years that the vampires that come through here have a special interest… in you." Sam explained

So after all this legend stuff turning out to actually be real, the evil things in the story now have a special interest in me. Great.

"You know how I told you to tell me every time you noticed one of those scents that seemed like they didn't belong?" Seth asked "Those were vampires. You can pick them out miles away, and before you came along, they just stayed in Forks, or would come close to the reservation, notice us and high tail it out. But they've changed."

Seth was very vague and I had no idea what he was talking about

"Explain please" Mason asked for me

"Apparently, they can also smell you miles away. We tracked one down about a year ago and he said that there was an alluring scent that drew him here, he was never going this way, but once he caught the scent he couldn't help but take a detour…" Leah told me

"Where did you find him?" I asked skittishly, thinking I already knew the answer and hoping I was wrong

Sam paused for a second, looking at the ground, he looked up as he started to speak

"The woods in your backyard. You were inside, asleep." Sam told me

Okay brain functioning returning, sketchy factor was setting in. I mean how is one supposed to react when they find out they're being hunted by blood thirsty creatures of the night with no way to protect themselves. Being a little sketched out seems to be extremely appropriate. I mean not only were the closest people in my life weird people changing wolf things, but I was also being hunted.

"So that overpowering vanilla lilac combo? They're vampires?" I questioned, starting to make sense of things

"From what you've described yes, but they smell completely different to us then what they smell like to you." Quil believed.

"They smell different to me?" I enquired

"For us, humans, wolves and vampires all have distinct scents as I'm sure you've noticed as well. Humans never really have a certain scent, they all smell different but always in a way that is easy to overlook. Wolves, smell like the woods, an outdoorsy odor, which, I guess, is the same for you. However bloodsuckers, they smell… they smell like death. Just nauseating, repulsive, if we're around them too much we can become physically sick." Leah explained

"But their scent it overpowering, but not necessarily bad. I've since gotten sick but because it was a shock to the system not because it's repulsive." I informed them

"That would be, the Cullens," Sam paused before he said the name "We were allied with them at one point-"

"Yeah, when they brought a blood thirsty vampire army to our land." Leah interrupted. Sam glared at her, making her be quiet, but she glared intensely back

"They did, but even before, we had a treaty with them. They wanted to stay in one place at a time. Highly unusual for their kind. They also acted as a family, living with large sums at a time. They don't prey on humans and they wanted to stay here. We wouldn't expose them for what they were as long as they never hunted wolves or set foot on our land. If they did, we could kill them, and in doing that, expose them." Sam told me just as Jared and Paul came out of the woods

"They could also never bite a human, under any circumstances, but that didn't last now did it Sam?" Leah asked rhetorically

"How many are there? The story says three is an abnormally large amount. What's a large sum?" I remembered ignoring Leah for now

"Eight leaches, one half leach, and one traitor." Paul said as the other four walked up

"One traitor? Do you mean Jake?" I asked unsure

Most exchanged glances, other just looked at the ground, silence fell in the air.

"I know I'm the closest thing he will get to a daughter." I announced breaking the silence. Sam's head shot up from the ground to look at me

"How do you know about that?" He asked intensely

"Last night I heard him and some girl at the back door. Seth and Leah were passed out, I only woke up because one of them broke a branch in the lawn. I heard him say it, and that he wanted to get to know me." I finally confessed

"Damn it Jake." Quil said under his breath, not meaning for anyone to hear

"Yes Liz, Jacob Black use to be one of us. He's Billy's son. Jacob is also supposed to be the alpha of this pack, but, he refused and told me to be the alpha, as I am today. Then when he didn't agree with one of my orders, he decided to tear us apart and make his own pack. Your brother and sister were the first ones to join him." Sam paused a second to stare at my two siblings in disappointment, then continued "Two years before you were born, they all took off, they say to South America but we can't actually trust that. When they went Jacob joined them, and now lives with them." Sam sounded disgusted when he finished, but Seth was quick to say something more

"He imprinted, what was he supposed to do?" Seth was defending them, there was obviously something to this history that i simply wouldn't get right away.

"He could have stayed." Paul suggested

"Like hell he could have. They never would have let Nessie stay here alone with him, and it's not possible for him to live without her. Could you live without Rachel? Sam I know you couldn't live without Emily, Quil same with you and Claire, Jared and Kim too. It's stupid to think any of you can live without your other half, so why do you think Jake should be expected to do any different?" Seth conjured up, I was totally lost at this point, but I guess everyone forgot about me for a second. "Besides, everyone would've remained divided, at least now we're one pack."

"We split because of Bella and Jake, not Nessie and Jake." Embry said to quietly to himself, but he said it loud enough for me to hear.

"Who's Bella?" I asked the group of wolves around me. No one made a move, they all just stared, stunned that I knew the name. I knew my dad's daughter had been named Isabella, but I was told she was dead.

"Oh for goodness sake, someone tell her." Leah came over, handing me the bracelet from my room which she had. Sam gave the note to Jared when he walked up and he still had that.

"Le Le, I don't think-"

"If you don't, I will." Leah cut Sam off before he could say anything else. They stared at each other again, they were both stubborn as hell. She hated when Sam used the old pet name he use to have for her when they were going out over a decade ago. He fell in love with Emily when he was dating Leah, he dumped her and started going out with Emily. That I knew.

Sam finally broke the stare, and kneeled down on one knee to get down to my level more. He had to look up a bit but it was closer to eye to eye than before. He put his hands on my shoulders and had the most serious face I'd ever see him have. I could see past him that Leah was walking back to the house, not wanting to hear what Sam was starting to say.

"Bella Cullen, use to be a normal, everyday girl. Until she met Edward Cullen, who she fell madly in love with. Long story short, they graduated from Fork High School, got married, had a daughter that turned out half vampire half human, and Bella was changed into a vampire." Sam started

"Okay, so? What's the point of all this seriousness for just that?" I questioned

"Liz, Bella was your dad's daughter from his first marriage. Bella Cullen, is your half-sister. Just like Leah or Seth, except when she left with the rest of them, it almost killed your dad. Not figuratively speaking, he was literally in the hospital for three weeks before they let him go home, so he could die peacefully. Sue finally convinced him that there were other things to live for, like a life with her. He remained depressed for the next year and a half, then, he found out that Sue was pregnant with you. You pulled him out of his depression, you literally gave him a reason to live." Sam told me

Leah stalked away, still seeming unsatisfied with Sam's answer to my question

"Charlie made us promise that we would protect you no matter what happened, and that we would never let you become one of them. If you did, it really would kill him, and Billy too. He was just as depressed; you pulled him out of it as well." Seth added

"So its Bella's fault my dad and Billy almost died?" I questioned them

"When you put it like that, yeah I guess so." Quil admitted

I am very protective of my family; I'm also very close to my dad and Billy. Billy Black is basically my grandfather, he's also the tribal elder that everyone listens to, his word is law. He was the one who came up with the idea for me to go through school so quickly, and he had the idea for me to go to Forks after I graduated from the reservation. He looked into it for months to make sure they had all the proper classes that could count as college credit. He cared about me almost more than my own parents. I really was all he had, besides Rachel, his daughter, who had to move back because she married Paul. However she lives with him, not Billy. She has her own life and Billy doesn't really get to be in it all that much. He says Paul is just too annoying, totally understandable. I figured this Bella chick didn't mean to almost kill two of the most important people in my life, but it sure made me take an extreme disliking to her.

"Bella is also the reason the treaty doesn't exist anymore, well Bella and Jacob." Paul added

"Part of the treaty was the Cullens weren't allowed to bite any human," Jared jumped in anticipating my question "Jacob gave Edward the okay to bite Bella to save her life, hence, breaking and voiding the treaty. And because Jacob never renounced his alpha status or came up with and 'heir' you can call it, he and he alone, had the option to break the treaty." Jared finished

"How is Liz the closest thing he has to a daughter? He hasn't been here since before she was born." Mason asked, a good question I thought

Most of the guys looked away or somewhere else, making me think this was a touchy subject

"Jacob is technically Liz's godfather, not me." Sam admitted, almost sincerly

". Why did my parents make Jacob my godfather if he's so terrible?" I asked simply. I know my parents aren't religious or traditional enough to follow the rules by having Emily and who I thought was Sam be my godparents, however you're supposed to put people you trust in those roles. People who you ultimately trust to raise your child if you die, obviously that's not Jacob.

Sam and Jared exchanged a glace silently before returning to me.

"Your dad wanted it to be Billy;" Sam started "However, Billy was still so sickly, no one thought he would make it to your birth. Your mom wanted it to be me if Billy died, and to take over when he eventually did. But, on what we thought was his death bed, Billy asked for Jacob to be your godfather. Let me tell you, Billy loves and believes in his son more than anything in the world, besides you that is. He knows Jake has screwed up, but he thought he could be there for you. Billy thought Jake being your godfather would give him a reason to come back, and for some reason, both of your parents agreed."

"Unbeknownst to us, you are the reason they came back, thanks for that." Paul piped in with a hostile tone

"I'm surprised you didn't choke on that big word Paul." Mason baited, visually annoyed he had been rude to me. Paul, growled but Jared waved him off

"What do they want with me?" I asked confused as to how I played into this picture.

"We don't know, they refuse to tell us." Sam confessed

"Well if I talk to them they have to tell me, right?" I inquired

Did it not make perfect sense? After all they did come here to get to know me, or at least that was their cover. It's been nearly thirteen years; obviously they didn't come here solely for that reason. They must have something up their sleeves. Why else would they randomly show up? More importantly why did Sam and the pack not want me to know them? Was there something else behind all of this that they still refused to tell me?

"Absolutely not" Sam said bluntly as he stood up off his knee

"Why? If I can get them to tell me why they came, the quicker they can leave." I offered up, if we were using common logic I was correct, but hell if I knew at this point

"It's much more complicated than that Liz." Sam told me.

"What's so complicated about it?" I asked beginning to get angry

"These things, they're untrustworthy. How do we know they won't just say things to get you to join them? Just like they did with Jake, just like they did with Bella." Paul asked

This was actually insulting; they were comparing me to the tribe traitor and the girl that nearly killed my dad and Billy. This potentially could've sent the tribe into a downward spiral because Billy didn't have a son to take over for him. Sam could've always done it, but like Jared said, Jacob never renounced his alpha status, so Jacob waltzing back could've split up the pack again. Or worse, tear the tribe into two. In Paul's eyes, comparing me to those two was not a compliment.

"I'm sorry, what makes you think I am so easily swayed!" I became enraged, mainly at Paul, Mason took his place at my side, ready to jump in at the best moment. I had never realized how over protective we have become over each other until now

"Oh yeah? Despite what your parents want, you do what you want, just like Jacob. You always refuse to do what Sam says, you deliberately disobey him all the time, and you will never be able to take orders from someone else, just like Jacob. Your head is hard as a rock and you always think your right, just like Jacob. Now you want to walk into a house full of leaches, and give them a chance, just like Jacob AND Bella did.

What really kills your dad though, you're starting to look just like Bella. As if you both having the same eyes wasn't enough for him, you're turning out just like her. Pretty soon, you'll fall in love with that one new blood sucker, only this time, instead of almost killing Charlie, you'll do it, you WILL kill him and Billy too. You'll run off become an evil bloodsucker and leave this tribe in pieces, and you'll never look back because you won't have a soul to feel guilty for tearing everyone apart!"

"That is enough Paul!" Sam yelled

What Paul said both made me furious and tore me apart inside. I may have those little things in common with them, but that's not what bugged me. The fact that it hurts my dad to look at me sometimes because I look too much like Bella is what hurt. Then the fact that all of these people I'd grown up around had such little faith in me just made me sick.

"If I'm so hard headed then why are you so sure I'd drop everything and run off with a bunch of people I've never even met!" I yelled back at Paul "I just found out about all of this twenty minutes ago and you already doubt my judgment! You've known me since I was born! How dare you think I would take them over this tribe! You already don't trust me!" I yelled back, I felt Mason take a step back, knowing this was a fight I needed to finish myself.

"Liz, it's them we don't trust, not you." Sam tried to calm me down, but I didn't listen

"Really? Then why can't I meet Jacob?" I questioned loudly "Billy trusts him and I trust Billy! So what if he did bad things in the past, let me make my own opinion of him! People change; let me learn who he is on my own, and not with any of your decade old stories. I know 'godfather' is an empty title here, but he should still have a part of my life or at very least I should know who he is as more than just a name! And just because I want to talk to them DOES NOT mean I want to join them! They have something to do with my life, whether you like it or not I'm related to them! They know something Sam! Something that could put my life in danger! Don't you want to know what that might be?" I questioned mainly Sam

"Of course, but I think sending you there would also put you in danger. These things find you harder to resist than just an average human, how do we know they won't try to kill you?" Sam asked much more calmly then me.

"That note said that I belong to both worlds, and that it's a matter of my life now. I can't just sit by and watch you try to figure it yourselves when they already know. They came back for a reason. Why else would _they_ risk everything? Why else would they give me that note and make sure that you told me everything, when Jacob obviously knows the rules? Something tells me they have better things to do than just to spite you!" I started to calm down, but I still had a tinge of rage left

"What are you getting at Liz?" Seth was the first to catch on that I had an idea.

"They said I'm more precious to them than I am to you all, and that they're protecting me as well. That tells me that I play a major part in their future. What that is I don't know, but I know I need to find out." I turned to Sam now "Will you let me see at least Jacob?" I asked one last time

"No. I will not." Sam said flat out.

"Fine. Then I guess I have to pull a Jacob and deliberately disobey you once again." I told him as I ran past Paul and Jared into the thick of the woods. I head Mason's muffled yells as he was kept back.

I may not have strength on my side yet, but now, I had the speed. I could keep up with Sam when I wasn't really trying. All I had to do was follow the scent. This was exceptionally easy because of those two vampires whose trails were still fresh. I had been trying to ignore that vanilla lilac odor for the majority of the week, honing in on it was a breeze.

I heard only five sets of paws after me, which meant the others took Mason with them and went to go find my parents and Billy to tell them what I was doing. I will be so dead after this; I only hoped it was worth it. Even though I usually didn't listen to insults, Paul's words were stuck in my head. 'You will never be able to take orders from any one, just like Jacob.' I guess for once Paul was right. I probably will never be able to take orders from Sam, I see him as a father figure, true, but sometimes your father isn't always right. They all had something bad to say about Jacob, but I trust Billy, and Billy still trusts Jacob after everything he allegedly did. I know Jacob's his son, but that doesn't mean Billy is totally mad. These things care enough about me to risk their own lives, their way of life, and their cover to come back and protect me. There must be a reason they're here.

I was at the interstate now, it was dark, no headlights in sight, I sprinted across to get to the woods on the other side. The combination of fallen trees and slippery grass covering the ground gave me an advantage. Being smaller than the wolves I could weave under and around the trees, and have better traction in the few dry spots or places with no grass. I listened for the paws again, the came to a halt at the interstate, heavier traffic had appeared making it impossible for them to pass unnoticed. I just kept running, the vampire aroma signaling in on one specific place. Not much farther.

The one thing that I really didn't like about them already was that Bella basically ruined everything. How it was explained, everything bad that happened seemed to revolve around her. She nearly killed my dad; she gave birth to a thing that made an alpha leave his pack and in doing that almost killing Billy, which would have sent the tribe into a panic. She split the pack in half, making them vulnerable. She also knew about me, some way, somehow she did, and she never tried to contact me in anyway. She and Jacob broke the treaty that our ancestors had come up with to keep peace. She hurt my dad so badly that I wasn't allowed to know I had another sister. Then just because she joined a cult of vampires, everyone automatically assumes that I will too. People who have known me since I was born all of a sudden don't trust my judgment anymore. I understand I'm twelve, but my mind is far beyond my age. I probably have the best judgment in La Push and it makes me sick that two minutes of knowing I have a vampire sister and what she's done that everyone questions me. I think for the first time ever, I actually hated someone. Yes I wanted to make my own assessments of people, but this was not just a story. I knew some of these things had happened, and regardless of everyone's opinion, I knew I didn't want to see or meet her. I didn't know it I could trust the others, however I knew I could not trust her.

The pounding of paws on pavement told me the pack was just crossing the interstate. I was easily three miles away now, and only a mile away from the point of the potent scent, they would never be able to catch up to me now.

I could see the light from a house in the distance, as I got closer; I saw it was a big white mansion, easily three stories high with a modern design. The windows were enlarged and it seemed the garage was the size of another house on the side. Seeing no one through the windows, I figured I had to go up to the door. I knew they must be home because the vanilla lilac scent was extremely over powering to the point that I honestly couldn't smell anything else. Not the woods, not the pack, not anything. My sense of smell almost seemed broken because of the overpowering odor.

I slowed down to a walk to catch my breath as I cleared the tree line and stepped onto the pavement that made up their drive way. Out of nowhere, something hit me from my right side, hard. I imagine this was how it felt to get hit by a train. I plummeted to the ground unable to maintain my balance and gasped for the air which had been taken away by the hit. I had been rammed so hard my vision blurred from pain. Before I had a second to see what hit me, I was picked up by my wrists and dragged over to a large tree where I became pinned against it. I looked up to see who my assailant was and what had hit me, however all I saw was two eerie glowing red eyes. I was too stunned to pick up any particular scent; all I could focus on were the glowing red eyes looking down at me.

"So Elizabeth, finally we meet." He was a young male, looked no more than sixteen. His skin was ice cold, as white as snow. By his cold touch I knew what he was, he was a vampire. "I've been watching you for the past few years; finally you come to me unprotected." He spoke again. His voice told me my initial assumption was right, he was no more than sixteen.

"Who are you?" I managed to get out through my shock and disarray

"Someone who wants to awaken your full potential, not only myself, but my Masters are intrigued. We have seen what you can be, and we would hate to lose you if you turn out a mutt," As the boy was talking a white mist started to creep up from behind him. It grew closer and closer as he talked. "It's time to go and meet the Masters." He said looking down at the mist that now touched my feet as if he expected something to happen. When nothing did, he was caught off guard. I tried to escape by pushing against his grip, but I wasn't strong enough. He tightened his grip; making me cry out in pain, then put his face close to mine.

"Don't think I'll let you get away that easily, I have not spent three years tracking you to let you slip away. You may have the speed of a wolf, but you don't have the strength." He finished talking and transferred both my wrists to his one hand above my head. There was nothing I could do, the wind was knocked out of me, and I didn't have the strength to fight back.

"This will hurt a bit." He said, turning my head to the right, and putting his teeth against my bare neck. This was so cliché I thought it only happened in movies.

His teeth pierced my skin like a hundred needles, against my own will, I screamed at the top of my lungs. No sooner had his teeth pieced my skin, something brown came flying across my field of vision taking out the red eyed vampire. His grip released, I fell to the ground onto my hands and knees. It was a wolf that took out the vampire, but it was not a wolf I knew.

Before I could figure anything out, the pain in my neck became excruciating. It started to burn at the bite area, then the burning started to spread throughout my neck, slowly, making it all the more painful. I screamed out again, falling onto my side and rolling onto my back, almost rocking from the pain. My right hand was on the bite and my left was shaking from the pain. My body began to tremble uncontrollably. A series of figures ran past me as three came to kneel around me. One grabbed my left hand as to try to stop it from shaking; the other two removed my right hand from my neck to look at the bite. I could feel the ground moving from the wolves that came out of the trees to find me on the ground. I couldn't make out who was who; I could just see vague figures. I felt someone grasp my right hand; I recognized Leah's voice in my ear telling me everything would be okay.

Then I heard two males above my talking.

"Will, she's changing fast, you have to be the one to do it." One said

"What? What do you mean me?" The other replied

"Alice's vision, you're the only one who won't kill her." The first one said again

"Someone do something!" Leah was hysterical now.

The odd thing was, even though the pain intensified, and started to spread throughout my body, I started to stop shaking. My heart beat began to slow to a dangerous level, and I started to go limp. I remember the ones lips as the base of my neck where the bite had been. Then, all went black, there was nothing.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own creations; originals belong to Stephanie Meyer

 **Author's Note:** All the dialogue that is in italics happens in the pack mind (in case there is any confusion)

Getting into part of Liz's life she didn't know was possible has been so much fun! Please review and enjoy as much as I did writing it!

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Enough**

My eye lids lifting slowly as I started to regain consciousness. I was in my house on the reservation, in my own bed. Mason sat on a cot at the other end of my room, Leah and Seth were on either side of the door, and a man, obviously a Quileute, sat under the window next to my desk, closest to me. I hadn't a clue who he was until my scent kicked back in. One whiff and I knew the mystery man was none other than Jacob Black, Billy's son, the alpha, the traitor, and the person who saved my life. Everyone was asleep; a look at my clock told me it was just past 6 in the morning. Concentrating on the scents and sounds of the rest of the house told me that Sam, Jared, Kim and Quil were all in the living room; my parents were in their own room, and Billy was in Seth's room, everyone sound asleep.

Instead of going back to bed, I wanted to let someone know I was ok, after all I didn't know how long I had been out or what would happen if I fell asleep again. Moving slightly I could feel a few broken rips, making is difficult to sit up fully. I laid back down to try and examine myself. I could see the black and blue bruises on my arms and wrists especially. Then there was a wad of gauze at the base of my neck and shoulder where that thing had bit me. All my moving around in bed was enough to wake up Jacob, who was a mere three feet away. Once he saw me trying to sit up completely, he shot up and offered his help. I just waved him off, knowing I could do it myself. He hovered over to make sure he was there if I needed it, and once I was settled, he sat back down in his spot under the window. With a brief moment of silence he finally spoke.

"Hey." He said sheepishly, probably not really sure how he was supposed to act

"Hey. What day is it?" I asked more confidently, but still quietly not wanting to wake anyone.

"It's Wednesday morning." He said a little braver this time but matching my own tone.

"I've been out for three days?!" I questioned shocked to know I could sleep for three days

"Yeah, we were all worried, Will didn't know if he got all the venom out. He knew if he took anymore of your blood you would die so he had to stop. You have no idea how good it is to see your brown eyes looking at me right now." He told me with a huge sigh of relief

"Wait, rewind, explain." I told him

"Will had to-"

"No the eyes part" I interrupted Jacob

"Oh, that. The changing process for a human to vampire is three days, give or take a few hours. I tried to tell everyone you weren't in any pain so you were fine, but no one believed me. Not even Seth or Leah." He said the last bit mainly to himself, then continued "This would've been the day you woke up if you had turned. Your eyes would've been bright red if you had, but they're the chocolate milk color I love so much… like your sister and her daughter." He seemed to reminisce a past memory, which I seemed to burst as I brought him back as I spoke

"Leah has blue eyes." I corrected him, although I knew what he was actually getting at, he just looked at me

"I know you know who I'm talking about. But anyway, before Sam kicks me out for talking to you without him here. I'm Jacob" He said standing and coming to sit on the end of my bed

"I know, I can tell by your scent. I'm Liz." I told him looking right in his eye

"Oh I know that. You probably don't know this yet, but I've watched you grow up through the eyes of Sam and your siblings your whole life. I've been here, silently watching through their eyes, their memories. It's a wolf thing that will be explained eventually." He said seeing the suspicion growing on my face.

"As creepy as that sounded, you saved me; you're the dark brown wolf with a reddish tinge, the one on the bracelet." I gathered

"Yeah, it's no big deal. I've wanted to sink my teeth into Alec for a long time now." I said sheepishly again trying to play it off.

"So you know that thing that attacked me? What exactly happened?" I asked confused

"Um, you should ask Sam that. He wouldn't want me telling you 'my version' of what happened." Jacob said standing up and crossing his arms

"I just want the truth, I don't care who it comes from." I told him straight faced

"How philanthropic of you, but in all seriousness, you're a part of his pack, and I have to respect that." He said backing off

"Last I checked I'm not a wolf, I'm just a Quileute, I'm not part of anyone's pack" I tried to convince him

"YOU, don't have to be a wolf. You're already in on everything. You were born a part of his pack." He tried to convince himself as well as me.

"I know you're my godfather, and I know you can't have children of your own anymore. I'm as close as you're gonna get." I said looking down, then facing him after I finished

Jacob laughed a little before slumping his shoulder, hung his head for a second then looked out the window. He knew I was right; he just didn't want to admit it, or maybe Sam didn't want him to.

"Things work in mysterious ways." He said, and then turned back to me. "You being my- goddaughter," he paused before saying goddaughter "your brother and sister in my pack, along with Quil and Embry. Do you think Sam likes all those facts against him? You having the workings of being an extremely powerful werewolf and you not being fully dedicated to him." Jacob started, but I could finish for him

"He's scared I'll join your pack instead of his." I put together

"Yup, why do you think he never wanted you to meet me? For you to know of me? For you to know of the other world at your door step that was coming for you whether he liked it or not? Why do you think he wants you to end up with his son so badly?" Jacob was saying as I turned to look at Mason across the room. Jacob knew I knew what he was getting at but he said it aloud anyway "He wants to make sure you stay with him. But I see how you are; you have too much alpha in you for that to happen." His last words grabbed my attention

"Too much alpha in me? What do you mean?" I asked

"As you know, I'm the rightful alpha of the pack; neither of us would step down for the other. So that's what made the split. Technically, my child is still the rightful alpha of both packs because of blood. Like you said, I can't have children anymore; you're the closest thing I have. Your strong will, determination, strength, loyalty, to the tribe and your family, along with your pride; they're the basics of a leader; an alpha. Sam can't stay alpha forever. He has Emily, and she will get older, eventually he will have to stop, and someone else would take over. From what I see, it's either you or me, and for you, I would give up my alpha status, so you could lead a single, strong pack." He admitted.

"But that doesn't make any sense. I'm not actually related to you, we don't even go to church, what you have is an empty title. What makes it possible for me to be the next alpha when I don't have the blood? I'm half Quileute for goodness sake; I shouldn't be a wolf at all." I confessed my weakness.

Growing up on the reservation and being so close to Sam Uley and Billy Black, it always got thrown in my face that I wasn't full Quileute. That was the only thing the other kids could really make fun of me about because I didn't care if they made fun of my intelligence. I was smarter than them and they knew it, so they just left that alone. I was never physically harmed, like shoved up against lockers or anything, but that was because of Sam and the pack. Everyone knew I was close to all of them, and my mom was a part of the high council. I couldn't be touched except for that one sore subject of being only half Quileute. Once I turned ten and started to look like one, my skin tanning, I grew to a height that was normal for other girls in the eleventh grade, everyone stopped making fun of my completely. I looked like I belonged and I was put at a higher status because of it. The last part of my senior year was great, everyone wanted to be friends with me and everyone recognized me in school and in the community. Just like they did with Sam and Billy.

"Again, Sam will want to inform you about everything. I don't want to get you in trouble for talking to me more than you already have." He explained

"What about you? You sound like you're in hotter water than I am." I questioned

"I gave you that note," He started sitting on my bed again. "I'm already in the dog house… no pun intended."

"Why did you give me the note? If you think I'm going to turn into a wolf, I would've found out eventually. Why did you want them to tell me early? What's so important that it couldn't wait?" I asked him

"You know, I could explain it, or, I could introduce you to some people who understand everything a lot better than myself. They can answer all you questions, all the ones I can't answer myself, all the questions that Sam won't answer truthfully." Jacob was trying to convince me into seeing his clan of bloodsuckers.

"I'd rather not." I said flatly

"You said it yourself. You don't care who it comes from, you just want the truth." He recalled my words

"Yes, but why should I waste my time meeting 'people' who I can't trust?" I asked putting an emphasis on 'people'.

"Sam's talked to you." Jacob guessed aloud and looking at the floor.

"The only reason I trust you, is because you saved me, and because Billy still trusts you." I confessed

"Liz, there are so many things I want to tell you, but I can't. Not unless you trust me and the Cullens completely." He announced looking at me

"Then I guess you can't tell me." I said becoming colder toward him.

"Please, let me try to explain. Let them introduce themselves to you. These ones aren't evil. You're faster than anyone one of them, if you want you can just run off. They would never be able to catch you. I've been with them for over ten years and I trust them with my life. Me. The rightful alpha of this pack. Billy trusts me, let yourself trust me." Jacob pleaded body and soul.

"You all will just run off again. You can't stay here very long, you'll have to leave. Why should I trust them, besides Billy, why should I trust you?" I interrogated

"Because." He said standing and seeming to get so frustrated he could cry. He paced for a few seconds in silence, actually tearing up. He stopped suddenly and looked me in the eyes. "I am more than just your godfather. These vampires have more to do with you than wanting to get to know you. Liz, I'm -"

"Jacob!" Leah woke and cut in. She sprang from the spot by the door and rushed to where Jacob was standing, waking Seth up in the process. "You have no right to tell her anything! You weren't here her entire life! Times when she needed you! She is happy. Do not ruin this for her when she is so young!" Leah got in Jacob's face and whispered yelled/ threatened him.

Seth caught on to what was happening and made his way over to the side of my bed. Kneeling next to the headboard and taking my hand.

"How are you Lizzy?" Seth asked in all seriousness

"Fine I guess. What are they talking about?" I asked getting back to the point

"I don't care right now, I just care that you're okay. Beside from the obvious anyway. Can I get you anything?" He asked concerned

Jacob and Leah had stopped their bickering and had turned to me

"I can wait till people wake up to eat something, but could I have some water please?" I asked

"No problem, I'll be right back." Seth said excusing himself

"Leah, give me one minute with Jacob please." I asked looking at her, she gave her 'as if' face "Seriously. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

She looked at Jacob, and then looked at me again.

"Fine." She said with a sigh. "One minute."

"Liz I-"

"No. It's my turn to talk." I cut him off "Do you know what Billy wishes for every year on his birthday or what he prays to the spirits for? He wishes his son will come home. He wishes you will come home. To be here with him while you still can. Face it Jacob, Billy is getting older, he doesn't have a whole lot of time left. Let him be happy for the last few years of his life, with you here. And eventually, when he does pass, you need to stay here. When that happens, it will be your blood duty to run this tribe, regardless of history. This tribe will be counting on you as the true alpha, not Sam. Don't you get that?" I interrogated

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing Jacob! I'm sorry but you need to grow up and be where you need to be. Sam can't take your place as long as you hold the title of alpha." I interrupted him again

"What if I want him to?" He tried to come back at me

"Oh please, don't kid yourself. If you really believed that you wouldn't be your own pack right now."

"I belong in other places, not here. I'm bigger than this pack you should understand, you are too." I tried to explain

"That's just it though. The difference between me and you. I put my family before myself. I'm literally smart enough to do anything I want to; universities are already scouting me for full scholarships just to say that I'm going to their school let alone for the arts or sports. I can go anywhere in the world for any number of things, but if my family needs me. Then I'd be here. Doing what I have to do."

"You don't know what's out in the world, the places, the people. You say all that now, but you haven't experienced enough to say that for a fact. You're only twelve!"

"I may be young, but I've already been through high school, I know what's out there. I want to go to so many places, Italy, Austria, Morocco, Egypt, Turkey, Russia. But people live long happy lives without seeing those places because they have their loved ones around them or they have other places they're needed." I informed him

"And you're okay with throwing away your life for this tribe?" He asked angrily now

"Yes! Because it's where I need to be! What's your excuse?" I spoke furiously back "Here comes Sam and Seth." I said calming down.

Jacob sat down under the window defeated. I had given him something to think about.

"Hey, how ya feelin'?" Sam asked calming hearing everything I had just said

"Sore and frustrated" I informed him has he sat down in the middle side of my bed. Seth put a glass of water on my bed side table, and then went to pick up a still sleeping Mason before hurrying out and shutting the door behind him.

"I'm not surprised, that leech hit you hard. We made it all too easy for him to run off though; we were all too preoccupied with you." Sam said concern covering his face

"How many broken ribs?" I asked wanting to know

"Four, they weren't shattered so they should heal on their own. Plus your wrists have bruises down to the bone and that bite will leave a nasty scar." he told me

"Great." I muttered sarcastically under my breath

"Lizzy I'm happy you're okay, but you can't do that while you're vulnerable. As a wolf, a bite like that will kill you. You have to be more careful in the future. Leeches won't hesitate if they have an opening."

"All I felt was burning. Not my broken ribs or anything else. Just fire, taking over my body." I remembered, cringing at the memory. Sam leaned closer, as to get my attention away from the memory.

"That's what scares me Liz. A wolf if supposed to die before becoming a vampire, which is why if we get bit, we don't live. All that burning was the change taking place." He told me again

"So, if the venom didn't get out…" I couldn't say the words

"You'd be a vampire right now." Jake piped in looking at Sam who was turned away from him. Without moving, Sam looked at the wall and replied to him

"I bet your clan would have liked that. Another helpless girl to add to the collection." Sam spit out

"Hey if it wasn't for us, she would be in Italy right now." Jake reminded Sam

"What does Italy have to do with anything?" I asked trying to follow along

"The most powerful vampire coven in the world inhabits a town there. They're called the Volturi; they only recruit people that will make a difference to them in a fight. They've been watching you for years, the one that bit you has been watching you for the past three." Jacob informed me

"Yes, but we've chased him away hundreds of times." Sam tried to add

"Unless you kill him, chasing him away means nothing. You're no closer to actually catching him than we are." Jacob added

As they were bickering back and forth, I remembered the white mist and how the boy was shocked when nothing happened.

"The white mist." I managed to mutter out loud, but got both Sam and Jacob's attention

"What about it Lizzy?" Sam asked looking me in the eye.

"Nothing happened, when it touched me that is. That's why he bit me." I told them

"It touched you?" Jacob was freaking out a little

"Yes. That's what made him so mad." I told them again

"How is that possible?" Sam asked Jacob now

"She must be a shield, that's the only way. This will only make them more interested in her!" Jacob said exasperated

"It's okay," Sam said turning back to me "we'll protect you like we always have." Sam was speaking to me, but I knew he was just trying to spite Jacob.

"You're pack won't be able to protect her if the whole Volturi army is after her. Sam you're not as strong as you think. Alec slipped right through the cracks three days ago, if it happens again here in La Push, you can kiss her goodbye." Jake said pointing at me. Sam just looked at me a certain face, like he had an idea

"Jacob, why do you think she was left vulnerable three days ago?" Sam asked standing to look at Jacob "Not because of us. She took off running knowing we had no chance of catching her. She left because of you and your damn note!" Sam actually yelled at Jake, it almost made me flinch.

"She needed to know!" Jacob yelled back

"Oh really? Look at her now!" Sam yelled making Jacob stop and look. Before anyone could speak again I stepped in

"Excuse me, yeah; I'm still in the room." I said struggling out of my bed to stand up. "Sam, I would've known about this one way or another, Jake is going to be a part of my life, end of story. Here's the thing though, Jake, Sam may have lied to me my whole life, but he was here my whole life, and he lied for a reason. I can't just be a kid now, I know about things that make me grow up, as if I hadn't already. The point is, Sam has been here for me when I needed him, he knows everything about me and I see him as a second father, he was doing this to keep me safe." I finished and waited for Jacob to say something. Instead, Jake tensed up, made his hands into fists and when he did talk he kept his teeth together because of how angry he had become.

"Sam, can I speak to you outside." Jacob asked

"If you must." Sam answered calmly.

Jacob jumped out of my window looking like he had a thousand times before. Sam dipped out the same way but stuck his head back in to tell me not to eavesdrop. As if he thought I would actually listen hurried to grab new clothes from my closet; I was still wearing what I had been three days ago. I threw on a blue v neck t-shirt, white shorts and a pair of sneakers to run through the wood with. Changing quickly was painful but necessary. Leah and Seth had fallen back asleep and Mason came back into my room just in time to leave.

"Liz, you have four broken ribs, you shouldn't be doing this." He tried to warn me

"Mase, if I listened to you every time you said that, our lives would be boring and we would know absolutely nothing." I reminded him as I cringed from pain, and jumped out of the window, gracefully, just as Jacob and Sam had, then I heard a thud on the ground behind me. Mason was standing up brushing the dirt off himself

"You don't think I'm going to let you go without me now do you?" He asked.

"Just try to keep up." I told him, but as soon as I tried to run, I found that was impossible "On second thought let's lightly jog." I changed my mind

I followed Sam's and Jake's scents to the back of the house and the woods there. They were running, not full speed, but Sam knew I would try to listen in, they needed distance. I could only jog by myself for a few meters, then Mason took my arm around his shoulders and helped me hobble out farther.

Sam and Jacob stopped less than two miles away from the house. Just out of my hearing range if I had stayed at the house that is. We managed to be about a mile away from them and I decided not to push it. Mason found a fallen tree for me to sit on as he helped me down slowly to it. I relayed the information to him as always.

"What is it Jacob?" Sam asked flatly

"You know damn well what Sam, what she said. I don't know how much longer I can live like this, she doesn't know who-"

"Stop, I told her not too, but I know she's listening in on this. " Sam cut Jacob off

"She can hear this far?" Jacob seemed amazed

"If she concentrates she can hear over a mile and a half away. You would know that if you were here where you should be." Sam reiterated

"Sam it's time to face the facts. She's not safe here anymore." Jake said getting to the point

"She was before you all came back." Sam insulted

Not being fazed Jacob kept talking "They know where she is Sam. Now they know how to get around you, when she's vulnerable, and how and when to get her. Now that she's immune to Alec they'll want to know what else doesn't work on her. They want to change her as soon as possible so they can see how she turns out. Alice called with another vision early this morning." Jacob informed him

"Oh really? And what did that little leach have to say?" Sam spat back

"Alec has already gotten back to Aro. He's lost interest in everyone, Alice, Bella, Edward, he doesn't care about them anymore. He only wants Liz. He said to wait a few more years for her to grow up but the day she turns fifteen he's taking her, even if it means sending the whole guard."

"Why fifteen?" Sam asked

"She'll be a year older than Jane and Alec, he wants Liz to lead them. Jane and Alec are already the ultimate killing force, I can't imagine what they think Liz's power will be if they want her to lead them. The Volturi would be unstoppable and their first mission would be to come and destroy the Cullens. The second, to come and destroy you, and the pack." Jake told him

"I know you've only talked to Liz for a few minutes, but she would never let them change her. Besides she'll be a wolf by fifteen easy." Sam said lackadaisically.

There was a moment of Jacob pacing before he became outraged and started yelling.

"You don't get it Sam! All they have to do is bite her and put her in a dark room during change for her to forget everything and everyone! They call it being reborn for a reason! You have to work and concentrate to remember your old life and you have to be around those people to remember things like you or I would! That's what happened to Alice, and she doesn't remember a thing! She had to do research on herself to found out who she was! Everyone else was next to death, so they remember that, but beyond is hazy for all of them! If the Volturi changes her, they will make sure she remembers NOTHING! Her family, her people, her pack! They will all have absolutely no meaning to her! If she was ordered to kill any of you, she would in a heartbeat!" Jacob finally started to calm down as he delivered his final blow "And something tells me, if she did attack the pack, none of you would have the guts to kill her."

"What do you want me to do Jacob?!" Sam spoke loudly back

"Let the Cullens change her." Jacob threw out there

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! There is no way in hell I would ever LET someone change her!" Sam burst out

"With the Cullens you'd be able to see and talk to her whenever you liked. She'd still know who you were and she wouldn't be evil. Plus she could live longer. With our protection along with the pack she can make it to eighteen, maybe even twenty one if we tried. Any way you put it, she will be changed. The only difference is who bites, us or the Volturi." Jacob warned

"What if she becomes a wolf huh? What then?" Sam offered up

"Normal wolves first phase at sixteen or seventeen. If the Volturi's plan works she'll be separated before that's possible. Leah phased when she was eighteen, what if that's a girl thing? Or what if she never phases? You have to think about what's best for HER Sam!" Jacob started to yell again.

"I am Jacob! What do you think I'm doing right now! Considering your position in her life you'd think you'd be more concerned about her then I am! The first thing I'm deciding for her safety? You're never allowed to speak to her again! That extends to your leach family as well!" Sam shouted

"That is not your decision to make Sam!" Jacob bellowed back

"I am the alpha around here, not you Jacob! Whatever I say goes!" Sam yelled back

"Like hell you are! I am the rightful alpha and you know it! And if not me, Liz is more of an alpha than you ever can be!"

"Not until she's old enough!"

"Don't lie to yourself! Liz was born an alpha, JUST LIKE ME!" Jacob didn't even need to yell to last part for it to resonate with Sam, both phased and started fighting.

Two alphas going at it meant a fight to the death. If what they both said were true, that I'm an alpha, then I was the only one who could end this without there being a casualty. I shot up to go stop them but Mason grabbed my arm.

"Liz, you're already injured, what do you think you can do?" Mase pleaded

"They'll kill each other, I have to stop them!" I raised my voice

"If what they said was true, then you're more important than them!" Mase yelled back, still worried

"If either of them dies, I don't stand a chance! Not yet anyway." I told him, getting free of him hand.

I started running, I was only a mile away, but it felt like a ten mile run because of the shooting pain. The two wolves fought the entire three minutes it took me to reach them. I could hear Mason screaming my name behind me, trying to run in the direction I had went. Then I could hear the paws of Seth, Leah and Jared about a half mile into the woods. Most of all I could hear Sam and Jacob's fight. The rustling leaves, falling trees, the growling, the biting.

By the time I got there, the wolves had made a clearing by breaking all the trees down. I really didn't know what to do at this point. I could not go up and physically pry them apart; all I could really do was yell.

"Enough!" I screamed into the clearing

The black and russet wolves continued to fight. So I tried again, only this time a little differently. There was a warm sensation that took over me. It wasn't the painful burning like the vampire venom had been, but more of a comforting warm tingly feeling. Like drinking hot chocolate in front of the fire after sledding. I put my feet shoulder width apart, I inhaled, and then as loud as I could, I yelled

"I said ENOUGH!"

The wolves stopped in their tracks to look at me. I yelled so loud it seemed as though it echoed for miles. The other wolves that had made it to the clearing froze at my voice as well. Everyone was staring at me. I was just excited that I had gotten Sam and Jacob to stop I didn't even notice the three others phase, throw their shorts on and come back. Still they were staring

"What?" I asked

 _She is a wolf_ I heard Sam's voice

"What are you talking about Sam?" I asked still confused

 _Yeah but look at her, she's white, and her eyes are gold. What does that remind you of?_ I heard Jacob's voice then

"What are you two talking about?" I asked out loud

"Liz? Is that you?" Seth asked awestruck and a big smile

"Well of course it's me, who else would it be?" I told him

"How is she talking to us right now?" Jared asked the wolf version of Sam, who seemed to shrug.

"What are all of you talking about?!" I yelled frustrated

 _Here, just watch_. Jacob said, and then a scene started playing what seemed like inside my head.

It was me, coming out of the trees, and then it looked away at Sam's face. There was more rolling around and biting, and then I heard myself yell 'I said ENOUGH'. The camera angle switched back to me just to see myself change into a giant white wolf with glowing liquid topaz eyes. I was amazed and knew what Jacob was getting at all at the same time. Sam realized it too because he became angry again.

 _Her coloring has nothing to do with it! She's a wolf that's all that matters._ Sam shot at Jacob

 _Then you should have no issue with her meeting them now. You have nothing to worry about._ Jacob tried to assure Sam

 _What if I don't want to go?_ I thought to myself

Both the wolves shot their head in my director.

 _Whoa, that was weird._ I thought to myself again

 _Liz, we can hear you. That's how we communicate when we're in wolf form. We can't talk, so, we hear one another's every thought._ Sam told me through thought

 _Well, not everyone. I can't hear Sam's pack, and Sam can't hear mine. Our packs can't communicate with each other. Only an alpha can talk to another rival alpha. You talking to both of us right now is reassuring that you are the rightful alpha._ Jacob though

 _So because of the split, no one in Jacob's pack can talk to anyone in Sam's pack? At least when they're in wolf form anyway…_ I tried to gather

 _Correct_ both Sam and Jacob answered together.

Just then I finally saw Mason run out of the woods and into the clearing behind Sam and Jacob. Unintentionally I thought to myself

 _Well this is kind of awkward_

 _Worse things could happen then phasing before your boyfriend_ Jake jokingly reassured me

 _Not my boyfriend_ I stood firm

 _So he just kept vigil over you for three days out of the goodness of his heart?_ Jake continued

 _He's my best friend_ I told him

 _For now_ Sam chimed in

 _Not the time Sam._ I glared at him

Replying Jacob's memory in my head, I looked down for the first time to see my, well, paws. Except, there was something different. I could move them anyway I wanted, same with the rest of my body. However when I looked closer, it was as if I was transparent. I looked at my left paw, and I could see the ground. It was only if I stayed still and concentrated, but the fact that I could see through was still there.

"Is this normal?" I asked out loud instead of in my head

Seth, Jared and Leah came over to look more closely while Sam went to change back. Jacob just stayed where he was and observed.

"Liz? Is that you?" I heard Mason ask from the other side of the clearing.

"Not now Mason!" Jared yelled to him

The three were gathered around my one paw. They seemed to be just as baffled as I was.

"It's almost like it's just a fog, but I can touch you." Leah said aloud, and then she put her hand on my paw "Can you feel this?" She asked

"Yeah, it feels like you're touching the top of my hand." I told her.

"Can she move everything correctly?" Sam asked as he ran toward me from the woods in human form.

"Yeah, from what we can tell anyway," Jared informed him.

 _Liz, run into me_ Jacob thought over the talking of the other people

"What? Why should I run into you?" I asked out loud, grabbing everyone's' attention

"Do it!" Leah said with enthusiasm and a smile on her face.

"Leah, common now what would that prove?" I asked seeming more mature than her

"How strong you are, which alpha is better, what will happen if you do have to run something down or get into a fight." Leah listed off

"Actually Liz I think it's a good idea." Sam added

I narrowed my eyes at him; of course he thought it was a good idea. He was just fighting with him

 _Liz, I thought of it, I'm telling you to hit me. It's different than you attacking me._ Jacob insisted

 _Are you sure?_ I asked again, this time in my head

 _Yes! Just come on, deck me._ He insisted again

"Okay…" I said aloud for everyone to hear.

The four other wolves got out of my way, and Sam grabbed Mason who was still starring at my new form.

Jacob planted himself as best he could, not knowing what to expect. I took a breath, and then ran at him. Surprisingly, I only had room for three strides before hitting Jacob head on. However I couldn't watch myself, accordingly, I closed my eyes for the actual impact.

I felt my shoulder go into Jacob's wolf side and him physically moving away from the blow. I could hear Jacob swearing like a sailor in my head, or rather his. I was standing sturdily when I opened my eyes. Jacob was all the way on the other side of the clearing, which had just become bigger for I hit Jacob all the way to the trees on the other side and at such a speed that he had taken them out. I opened my eyes just in time to see them fall to the forest floor.

"Well… she can most definitely hit stuff when necessary." Seth answered Leah's question

The four started to talk, Mason trying to get out of Sam's grasp with no luck. I felt terrible for throwing Jacob as far as I did, walking over I thought to him

 _Jake are you okay?_ I asked

 _Yeah, just a few broken ribs are all._ He tried to play off

 _Oh no I'm so sorry! I didn't think I could hit you all the way into the tree line!_ I apologized still feeling horrid

 _Oh the ribs aren't broken on that side. Actually, you hitting me as hard as you did was all it took, but its fine really. I'll heal up in a few days tops._ He tried playing it off again

 _Wait, my ribs are broken though, and they said it would months to recover._

 _Wolves have advanced healing;_ Jake told me while he got up and shook the branches out of his hair. _We heal faster than any human. Can you feel you're broken ribs right now?_

 _No, I can't._ I told him after I thought for a second

 _Exactly, my guess is yours are almost healed, or completely healed by now. The first change is always the most powerful._ He informed me, then taking a look at the other four wolves still talking among themselves.

Of course, they were talking about me, my future, how everything is done now. Then Jared brought up the fact that it seemed I wasn't 'all wolf' that it's like I'm not fully phased yet and blah blah blah.

 _Don't you just hate when people talk about you like you're not even there?_ He asked me still looking at the other pack

 _Story of my life,_ I started to say, laying on my stomach with my front paws in front of me and my back paws under. _People have been talking about me since before I was born if feels like. She's so smart, she's so talented, she's so well mannered. They think they know me, but they've never even talked to me. My favorite thing though, when people always say how cute Mase and I are together. How they can already see us dating and getting married, and then taking over the tribe for Sam when he's gone. I've heard it all before._ the thoughts just came and I was forced to confine in Jacob

 _You do realize everything you just said is a compliment to you, or you and Mason._ Jake asked confused

 _Yeah but, I'm twelve, almost thirteen. People seem to forget that. I assume it's because I look like a seventeen year sold. Mase is only fourteen himself, he's going to high school for the first time, and I'm going for a second. Don't get me wrong I'm very gracious of the compliments and that people think so highly of me. It's just sometimes, I kind of feel like an outsider. In the sense that even though I look like everyone else, I still feel different. Like I have something more, something other people don't, not even Sam._ I started to confide for real

 _Do you talk to anyone about these thoughts?_ He asked sitting on the cold grass next to me

 _Well yeah, Mason. We don't have any secrets from each other, no matter what. We promised to be there for the other under any circumstances. In reality, he's the only person I can trust one hundred and ten percent. Although for some reason even though I just met you, I can poor my heart out to you and know you'll never tell._ I confessed

 _So you trust me?_ Jake asked looking at me to see if I was lying.

 _Yeah, I guess I do._ I admitted to him. There was a short silence before Jake spoke again

 _Well Liz, you're right. You do have something no one else here has. Whether you like it or not, your family is half vampire. The thing is though, they're here for you. Just like Sam and them are, except in a different way._ Jake tried to explain

 _How do you mean?_ I asked curiously

 _I mean, none of them have met you, and they all want to be a part of your life. Regardless if you're a human, vampire, wolf, or anything in between. We made the mistake of leaving, and staying gone for the past fifteen years. And we want to be there for you, like Mason is. Now, I know we can never live up to him personally, but we would like to try, if you would let us._ He tried to convince me of this again

I could see where Jake was coming from now. I was a wolf or something like one at least. It's not like they could convince me to join them or anything. I was set in my place, and my place was here on the reservation. Would just meeting them be so terrible? Bella was on my bad side for leaving my dad, but should she alone stop me from meeting all the others? Ugh, just thinking about her made me angry.

 _I don't think meeting Bella in your state would be a good thing. New and young wolves have terrible tempers that can lead to very bad things. Emily is your first example of that fact._ He told me

 _Yeah I pieced that together. Her injuries never did look consistent with a bear attack anyway. But Jake,_ I turned my head to look him in the eyes _I- I think I would like to meet them. The Cullens, just not Bella. Not yet._

 _Really? You want to meet them?_ Jake asked in disbelief

 _Yeah, I think I do, but when would we go?_ I asked thinking about Sam and how he never wanted me to see them

 _Well, do you want Sam to know and have to deliberately disobey him, or just go?_ He asked jokingly

 _I can't deliberately disobey him. He's not my alpha_ I answered looking at Sam still in his conversation

 _Well alrighty then. Do you have their scent?_ He asked and I nodded as to tell him yes _Okay, just follow that. Jump up sprinting on three. One, two,_

 _THREE!_ I yelled in my head for him

It took Jacob a second to start off running; we were already on the north eastern side of the clearing so all we had to do was duck into the woods. Still two ten foot wolves taking off into the woods would grab anyone's attention. Before we even got twenty feet into the trees I could hear Sam yelling after me as a human and Leah taking off after the pair of us.

 _Liz stop right now, I know where you're going!_ Leah said in my head

 _You also know that I'm faster than you and you'll never be able to catch me!_ I thought back to her

 _Maybe I can't catch you, but I can sure catch him!_ Leah threatened

 _Is she talking to you?_ Jake asked

 _Yeah can't you hear her? I thought she was a part of your pack?_ I questioned

 _No, when I left I told everyone to go back to Sam, I had to use my alpha voice but they did it. Now they're a part of your pack._ Jake informed me

There was more of Leah yelling after me, but I just tuned her out. Running as a wolf was just too captivating. I was moving faster than I ever have but I was taking in my surrounding with greater detail than I thought possible. I knew every bird I passed, every time the sun light crept through the canopy to brighten the forest floor. The vivid colors were especially amazing. The greens to yellows to reds of the changing trees, the millions of shades of brown that created the bark and dirt. Then there was a token fall flower, sitting on the ground basking in the sun's beams. It was a world I was glad to open up to, a world of beauty and sereneness I've never experienced before.

Knowing where I was going and who was after me I decided to look inside my head to see what was going on.

Sam was running our way with Jared having sent Seth to take Mason back to my house. Leah was fast approaching us and I could even see Jacob in her view. She was cutting through the fallen trees and brush like she'd done it a million times. Being the dancer that I was it reminded me of a ballet. Her graceful movements with the perfect amount of balance and poise. She was fast; I only hoped Jacob could move faster.

 _Um Jake, you better hurry up. Leah's right on your tail._ I warned him

He took a look back to see where she was, only to find I was right.

 _Okay, we're going to have to split. You follow your nose and I'll meet you there. We're getting into my part of the woods and I know a few ways around. Just go to the back yard and wait for me there. I'll lose Leah and she'll never keep up with you._ He told me

 _Okay sounds like a plan; I'll run top speed to make sure no one catches me._ I told him speeding up

 _Wait you weren't doing that already?_ He asked surprised

 _There is so much you don't know yet Jake._ I reminded him

After I spoke we split. He went far right and I kept going straight ahead, only this time I kicked it up to full speed, taking off and leaving Leah in my tracks. One look into her thought and I knew I lost her. She knew better than to try and keep up with me, so she went after Jacob, just like we thought would happen. Sam and Jared weren't far behind and they knew where I was going as well. They knew I had to cross the interstate and they wanted to try and catch me there.

It was about seven o'clock now and every one would be on their morning commute. I started running along the interstate as I thought about what to do. There really was no way to getting around it without having to go far out then back tracking running into at least Leah, or running all the way back to La Push and going through the rivers there which would lead me right into Sam and Jared. Then there was the always possible just jumping over the cars and making the people think they saw something. There was about to be a break in the cars, only for a few second though, I would have to jump over the last car to make it before the others.

I ran ahead a ways to set myself for the jump. I was planning on jumping over a small compact car so getting enough air shouldn't be an issue. I backed up a few more feet so I could get a running start when I could hear Sam and Jared running up, and calling my name in the pack mind. Obviously they knew my plan and what I was about to do, so Sam used the last thing he had against me, his alpha voice.

 _Liz, stop! I'm telling you not to jump!_ He tried to use his alpha voice on me. I faltered for a few seconds as the car came around the final bend for me to jump it.

 _So close. But it didn't work._ I told him with a smirk.

It was time, the car was in its place and I would be in mine. I took three huge strides then took off into the air. It was only a little car on an interstate but still, the feeling of flying was ever present. I could feel my fur blowing in the wind as I jumped from Quileute land to Forks land. Sam stopped yelling to watch me jump, Jared was awestruck. I saw through their eyes that when the sun hit me, I glistened. Not in a sparkly kind of way, but more like the sun reflected off of me, yet went through me at the same time. I was a big white mass jumping twenty feet in the air, but at the same time I seemed light. Like a low cloud moving swiftly to the other side.

All too quickly my moment was over and I was back on the ground on the other side in Forks land. My timing had been perfect; a new, longer group of cars had just started to pass. Sam and Jared wouldn't be able to cross for a while. Sam was still screaming after me, shouting my name, trying to tell me I didn't know what I was doing, that I would regret anything I heard. Jared was still astounded that I disobeyed Sam. He used his alpha voice on me and I could still jump, but at the same time I could still hear him right now. Nothing was making any sense. Hundreds of years of traditions were down the drain because of me. I guess I just had a thing for breaking the rules.

Without wasting any time I continued running toward the Cullen scent. I was less than five miles away when I decided to check on Jake. Leah remained still in hot pursuit, luckily though, Jake really did know his way around this part of the forest. He was maintaining his speed while sending themselves through a maze of trees and walls of ivy until finally Leah lost him. Jacob had dipped out from under an ivy wall to go into another thick row of trees. Leah would never be able to find him now. Even with his detour, Jacob was only six miles out himself. Leah was lost, and Jared and Sam were stuck at the interstate, problems solved.

I came up to the back of the house just like Jacob had told me to do. You could never tell from the front, but the house itself seemed huge. There were easily three floors, the ground floor being mostly windows in the back, then in the upstairs floors large windows were in every room. The appeared one room in particular on the third floor, the ceiling and two walls were entirely windows.

I took one last look in my pack mind to let myself know that Jake was almost here, and Sam and Jared still had yet to cross the interstate.

 _Just relax; you'll change back if you're relaxed._ I heard Jake's voice in my head

I did what he said. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. To my surprise and dismay, the warm tingly feeling disappeared faster than it appeared in the first place. I looked down to see my shorts, shirt and sneakers still intact. From what I had already seen in Jacob's and Sam's minds was that when you phase with clothes on they're supposed to shred into millions of pieces because you grow out and up as a wolf. However my clothes were fully intact.

Shrugging the clothes thing off I wanted to listen to my surroundings. I could hear Jacob coming to a stop around a hundred yards away, I assumed to phase. I figured Jared and Sam crossed the interstate, finally. I guess Leah and Seth both met up with them because I caught their scent in the breeze.

Jacob finally showed up, running my way in the usual shorts and bare feet. He seemed to be baffled about the clothes as I was.

"I thought I would have to grab you clothes, this is a surprise." Jake admitted

"Oh, I'm just filled with surprises." I joked sarcastically. I began to hear Sam fast approaching the house, Jacob caught on to my looking in their direction and anticipating them coming soon.

"We came all this way; do you really want to be caught now?" He questioned

"I'm dead already, might as well dig the hole." I answered him.

I thought I knew what I was getting into, but maybe I didn't after all. Sam and Emily have basically raised me; I should be able to trust him more than I actually can. It hurts me to admit, but Paul was right. I could never take orders from someone else; I'm too independent for that. Everyone says I'll be an alpha, but unless something happens to make me earn the title I would never come on to it myself. No matter what they say, I was never born with it. Then again, I could ignore Sam's alpha voice; did that mean I was an alpha, or simply a part of another pack?

"We can probably take this off by now." Jacob interrupted my thoughts on the way inside.

He took the wad of gauze that miraculously still encased the base of my neck and shoulder off to reveal he had been right. The cut itself was gone, but left a horrid light mark on my russet skin.

"Wow, what a shiner. It really pops on your skin." Jake said trying to make me laugh

"Thanks Jake, your sympathy is so soothing." I told him cynically

In that second Sam let out an ear shattering howl that rand for miles. Jacob and I looked in the direction it had come from, and then looked at each other, reading the others thoughts we ran to the door in the back of the house. Before Jake could open the door I grabbed his hand

"No Bella." I reminded him

"No Bella or Edward, they're in their own house out in the woods. They don't live here in the main house, no worries." He reassured me, I let go of his hand so he could open the door. "Welcome Liz, to your home away from home." Jake said as he held the door open for me.

No turning back now, I walked inside to face the second part of my life, the second world I had yet to be a part of.

* * *

 **AN: More to come, stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I lay claim to my OCs, and nothing else.

 **Author's Note:** This is where the story gets kind of complicated so feel free to ask questions about anything or what not because I have everything mapped out in my head even if it doesn't make it into the actual text.

You guys are amazing! Keep the reviews and comments coming!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **Meet the Cullens**

I walked through the back door into a hallway, its tan walls created a neutral greeting. There was a little wooden table on the right side of the door; on top was an aqua vase filled with lilies. The whole seen seemed to be out of a magazine and I had barely made it through the entrance. Jacob shut the door behind him and locked the two huge bolt locks that were there. My eyes widened un-voluntarily when I saw he had locked me in. Reading into my shock and hesitation, he explained himself

"Oh no, it's so if they try to barge in they have to go through the front door, I swear!"

Reading his face, I could tell Jake was telling the truth. I knew he didn't want to do anything to screw this up. He'd gotten me this far, he'd kick himself for letting me go now. I nodded silently and he took it as an ok. My adrenaline starting to die, my nose finally caught up with me. Because of how potent the vanilla lilac scent was, I involuntarily coughed as I breathed in the first few times.

"I know, the smell is terrible, but unfortunately you never get used to it. I sure wish you could though." He said the last part mainly to himself

"No it's not that, I've never smelled this vanilla lilac so strongly before, it's like I inhaled a perfume bottle." I told him holding my hand to my nose as to try and not let the scent in.

"Wait, this doesn't smell nasty to you?" He asked seriously

"No, I would actually like it if there wasn't so much of it." I admitted to him.

Jacob was caught off guard and it seemed he forgot why we were here all of a sudden. That is until someone yelled.

"Dog's home!" It was a female I've never heard before.

Getting past the initial vanilla lilac, there appeared to be different scents with in the scent. All of them varied only slightly, but they are different enough for me to tell them apart. There seemed to be multiple odors around the house, seven, maybe eight. The last was a mixture of a flower scent and a human scent that I couldn't explain. They seemed to all be gathered in the room next to the hallway were we stood in. Jacob started toward the gathered scents in the next room over, but I couldn't get my feet to move.

"Common, you don't have to be shy around these guys. Believe it or not they're harmless." Jacob reassured me. Still I didn't move, so Jake held out his hand. "Liz, don't you trust me?" He asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer. I rolled my eyes, but caved, and took his hand after a little hesitation. His hand was huge, way bigger than my own. He had the power to break every bone in my arm with one twist, but his grasp was gentle. Jacob actually reminded me of Sam or my dad holding my hand when I was younger.

Jake brought me pass the stairs that were smack, front and center when you walked in the front door. Farther past them on my left was what looked like the dining room and another hallway leading to what I assumed was the garage from the outside look of the building. To my right, where Jake appeared to be leading me, was a kitchen and living room situation. It was all wide open with the foyer having a ceiling so high it looked like it went up to the third floor. All the ceilings seemed high though, Jacob being around seven foot didn't come close to hitting them or any of the arch ways that divided the spaces. Unlike the small hallway, the rest of the house hadn't been painted. There were paintings that hung on the walls, but that was the only color.

Jacob brought me to what must have been the family room. There was an extra-long couch which curved along the wall, along with multiple recliners spread throughout the space. Every item had a modern flair that could only be described as expensive. Sunlight poured through the windows but was subdued by floor to ceiling white flowing curtains. A large TV sat the far end of the room. It was on but no one seemed to be watching it as I walked in.

There were eight people total, most of them seemed to fit a pattern: completely pale; no colors anywhere in their skin, their eyes were a golden topaz color, and their hair was perfectly curled or quaffed. Every last one of them could pass for super models. There seemed to be only one that didn't fit the bill. She had medium length light brown hair, around my height, but she had color to her skin. Not a lot but it was definitely there, and her eyes we my color! The exact shade of light brow, never have I seen someone with my eye color before, it was strange to stare back at them and not be looking in the mirror. It didn't feel like I had just walked into a room of blood thirsty vampires and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing. I remembered what Sam told me about vampires hunting me for my scent, but these ones seemed to be under control. They all looked at me; I think most of them could guess who I was, either by scent or by looks because the majority of them gave me warm, welcoming smiles.

"Liz, these are the people that wanted to meet you." Jacob started, and as he talked he pointed to each person "This is Alice and Jasper," Jacob pointed to a small girl who looked like a pixie with the hair cut she had. Her brunette locks flipped perfectly in place, and were the total opposite of the guy that was next to her. His shaggy blonde hair seemed to have a naturally curl, however any sense of lightheartedness was nowhere to be seen with him.

"Alice can have visions of the future; she's the one who knew about you first, thirteen years ago." Jake told me

"It's great to finally meet you!" She said popping out of her seat to give me a hug. She was freezing to the touch, even with a long sleeve shirt on, I could feel the cold of her arms around me, and making me involuntarily shutter a little. But quickly she pulled away. "I forgot, you run a constant temperature don't you?" She asked feeling bad she couldn't have stayed in the embrace longer

"Um, yeah, actually." I confessed, but became confused not sure what that had to do with anything. Since I was about five my body temperature ran a constant 102 degrees regardless of it I was sick or not.

"Vampires are highly sensitive to heat; it's the only thing that can actually kill them." Jake answered my unasked question. Then he continued "Jasper can control emotion."

"Hello." Jasper said tensely through clenched jaws.

"He's a newer vegetarian, and you're really hard to ignore. Probably a good idea to stay away from each other as much as possible…" Alice whispered quickly in my ear.

"Oh, okay." I said softly back, I knew she could hear me.

"Jasper, you can go now son. You've met her." A man who was sitting farther down on the couch said. I recognized his voice from three days ago. He was one of the three who took care of me.

Jasper walked out of the room quickly and went up the stairs. Another guy, roughly six three, had a nice build and floppy, yet, styled brunette hair walked after him. I didn't catch a good look at his face, but figured he'd be back. He went up the stairs as well, but went to the third floor while Jasper stayed on the second which I found odd.

Jacob just kept going with the introductions.

"This is Carlisle and his wife Esme; they're the heads of the Cullen home and graciously took everyone in and made them a family." Jake said with great respect

"It's amazing to finally meet you Liz." Esme said giving me a quick hug. "I'm so happy you're alright after that attack, you gave us all a good scare." She admitted

"Indeed, it's so good to see those brown eyes again." Carlisle came to stand in front of me "I'm Carlisle, and Liz you are welcome here at any time you wish. Our home is yours." He told me shaking my hand, seeming un-phased by my temperature.

"Thank you and thank you for the other night. I can remember your voice, you were there helping me." I told him

"It was no problem at all, really. William was the one that saved you, not me. I think he went to go grab something from upstairs, he'll be back." Carlisle informed me, and also confirming that the person who left the room after Jasper was William. Yet again, Jake just kept going with introductions…

"This is Emmett and Rosalie, Emmett is one of the funniest guys in this house and he'll never let you forget it." Jake said somewhat sarcastically

"Damn straight! And don't worry, I AM funny, not just talk here." Emmett announced then winked

"Anyway; and Rosalie is just an over protective blonde that doesn't know how to let someone grow up!" Jake declared leaving me to feel like I just stepped into an ongoing thing.

"Hush dog. Sorry about that Hun, I'm Rosalie; it's really nice to see you instead of hear about you." She said sharply.

"Rose, be nice!" The odd girl told her.

"Do you call him a dog all the time?" I asked Rosalie laughing a little to myself.

"Yes!" Jake and Rosalie said in unison

"I'm sorry if it offends you, he just smells like wet dog." Rosalie asked me, seeming to genuinely care what I thought

"Oh no don't worry, it's not my business, but I don't smell like a wet dog do I?" I asked

Rosalie took a good sniff of the air around me before answering

"Not really, there is a natural odor but it's covered by roses and something I can't put my finger on." She reported

"Liz, your scent hasn't changed all that much from before you phased; you just carry the scent of the woods a little stronger than before." Jake told me

"You're not a wolf are you?" William said reappearing five feet behind Jake and I. He had a look of genuine disbelief.

I was surprised I had not heard him come back down the stairs to stand so close to. In fact it worried me a little that I hadn't heard him at all. I had let my guard down too much already. William looked like he was in his late teens or early twenties. He had a full head of light brown hair which stuck out at various angles, but it was not ugly. His eyebrows were thicker and hung close to the topaz eyes. He had defined cheek and jawbones that cast a shadow on the hollow of his cheek. He towered over me, but not as badly as Jacob, I could guess he was a few inched past six foot. He fit into the category of possible model, but he seemed more timid than the rest of the family. I realized suddenly he was the boy from the woods.

"I've seen you before, in the woods." I turned to face him fully

I could feel the eyes of everyone else in the room turn to him, but his golden gaze was fixed on me.

"I wanted to make sure Alec hadn't found you. I was told you would be safe with the wolves, but apparently I was told incorrectly." William said flatly

"Well I am a wolf now so I guess there's nothing for you to worry about." I told him matching his tone. There was something in the way he looked at me that put me on edge; he seemed to be getting angry.

"You weren't three days ago. Otherwise you'd be dead, besides I didn't taste it in your blood. You don't even smell like him, you definitely still smell like you. Jazz still wants your blood, if you were a wolf he wouldn't." William kept making excuses.

"Just today, not even hour ago." Jacob told him, putting an arm around my shoulder

"Wait, Jacob you brought a new wolf into our house?" Rosalie asked angrily.

Jacob turned back to the group to bicker with Rosalie, but I was still meeting William's gaze. I had thought he was becoming angry, but I think he was actually becoming sad. It was something in his eyes said it while his face remained concrete.

"Just wait before you bite my head off. She's a different kind of wolf, it's like she's not totally a wolf yet. She can ram into things and can cause some damage, but it's like you can see through her, it's complicated, but once you see her you'll know what I mean." Jake tried to explain

"What color are you?" The odd girl asked curiously

"Oh and Liz, meet the most special person in my life, Renesmee, but everyone calls her Nessie." Jake glowed when he introduced her.

This must be the girl he'd imprinted on; she seemed to be around eighteen, maybe nineteen. Like all the others, she came over and gave me a huge embrace. However, she wasn't as cold as the others, she seemed warm, and I could hear her heart beat unlike everyone else's; it was not beating my force, but by itself. There was something about her, it was as if I had known her my whole life and had only been away for a long time and now I was coming home. I felt like I could automatically trust her, just like Jacob. I could never do that before with anyone but Mason, how could I trust these two complete strangers and not even want to question it?

"White." I said quietly still embracing Nessie

Everyone was silent I realized as we pulled away from each other

"What?" She asked looking me in the face

"As a wolf, my fur is white." I said again

"With topaz eyes." Jacob added in a serious tone

"You mean like…" Renesmee asked Jake looking at the vampires in the room.

"Yup, that's exactly what I mean." Jacob answered her. Everyone exchanged looks with each other briefly, and then I heard Sam howl again, this time much closer. I involuntarily flinched at the sound.

I ran past William to the window I had seen in the kitchen, Jacob, Renesmee, Carlisle and Rosalie following me. Sam was already in the back yard with Jared, Leah and Seth. Then Paul, Quil and Embry came running out of the woods into the back yard just as we were looking.

"Sammy's little girl much?" Emmett asked walking up and seeing all the wolves.

"You have no idea." I told him flatly. Just then Sam saw me in the window with Jacob and all the vampires, he knew he was too late, but that didn't stop him from getting mad. I could start to hear him growl from inside.

"Liz, you don't have to go, like we said you can be here as long as wish." Carlisle reminded me

"Thank you, but I don't think you want wolves in here trying to bring me out." I told him.

"Liz wait, you should know, I've had many visions of you. Some more important than others, but in general you should really know what they are." Alice insisted.

"Yeah, she should also know the whole truth behind her family but they won't let that happen either." William said

"Will!" Rosalie hissed at him

"What? If it weren't for those mangy mutts she would have a whole different life!" He said a little louder, becoming enraged.

"Will, if you want those visions to come true you really should be quiet right now." Alice whispered quickly in his ear. She said it so fast I'm sure not many people got it.

"What visions?" But I did

"Liz, let's go upstairs." Jacob said pulling me through the sea of people to head for the stairs. I heard Sam, Jared, Quil and Seth paws pad back into the woods, I assumed to phase. They'd be coming in soon.

We went all the way up to the third floor, the room was plain. Some small windows, a black wood bed, matching dresser and all that, nothing extraordinary decorated the room. Knowing the time was limited Jake didn't hesitant to make his point.

"Liz the one major thing you need to know is Alice had visions of you as a vampire. She thinks you'll be one by sixteen, seventeen at the latest. Your eyes are gold so we can only hope you were changed by the Cullens but that's not a sure thing, and she saw you end up with William instead of Mason as your mate, husband whatever you want to call it. She can't get into the details of your life or anything, but the Volturi is still after you and will be coming full force sooner rather than later. She also saw you as a doctor like you always wanted to be, traveling the world with us as part of the family and-"

"Jake, just stop," I finally cut him off "I am a wolf, mostly. I don't know if it's even possible for me to be a vampire anymore. Even if I could I would never be an evil one anyway. I was born to defend people from things that kill them. I would rather die than become one of them, and my family is so protective of me they would die to keep me the way I am. Leah would kill me before she would let me become a vampire, doesn't matter who's doing the biting. Furthermore, I would never leave my family to go around the world with yours. I would kill my dad, and yours too Jake! My leaving would finish what you and Bella started fifteen years ago! They've already had their children up and leave them for vampires and I don't want them to think just because Alice saw it in a vision that I will too! Paul already doubts me, and by being here in this house with all of you, I've proved him right. Yes I have big dreams, but I also live three hours away from Seattle, I can do what I want there and live a fully happy life. I don't know if I'll end up with Mason or somebody else, but at the same time that's one of the good things about growing up. You get to find the love of your life and you become the person you were always meant to be. Every little decision I make changes my future, and there is no way to pin point it to what it will be for sure.

Besides when the time comes and if I have to take over for Sam I will. That's my place and my job as an alpha. To put the tribe and the pack before myself… unlike you." I said my thoughts out loud, making Jacob angrier with every word.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Jacob asked clenching his fists.

"It means, I know you imprinted with her, but you turned your back on the tribe before she was even born. You rejected your rightful place then separated everyone when you wanted it back. You started your own downward spiral. Then when you left without warning, to follow a coven of vampires? The people who trusted you most no longer could. And as for the people who were closest to you? Billy, Quil, Embry, Seth… they felt like they'd been slapped in the face, especially Billy. There he is, the tribal leader, and his son runs off with the pack's arch nemesis! How do you think that made him feel Jake? That you left him for a different family, without telling him or contacting him in over a decade. He thought it was his fault all this time, but he's wrong. It's yours. You were the selfish one who left, who deserted his family, turned his back on the tribe and yet Billy still believes in you.

I want you and the Cullens to be a part of my life Jake, I really do, but I will never be able to do what you did, and quite frankly, I don't want to feel the hurt my dad and Billy felt when you leave again. We both know it's only a matter of time before you do. You guys can't stay here for long, not when everyone can still remember you. I don't want to get attached and then have everything ripped away." I confessed to him my true feelings. My emotions were so raw my eyes even teared up.

This time, in the end, with every word I said I saw his anger vanishing, replaced with concern. By the time I had stopped talking Jake had crossed the space between us to come hug me. Seeing as though Jake was more than a foot taller than me, I only came up to his chest, but the embrace was heartfelt none the less. Unlike the Cullens, Jake had life to him; it was like hugging Sam, except Jake squeezed me tighter. Like he was afraid if he let go I would vanish.

We both heard the front door fly open. Even though he didn't want to, Jake ended the embrace to go on his knees to look me in the eyes better.

"Lizzy, I swear to you, I will never leave you again. Even if the Cullens have to leave, I promise I won't." He told me

"You promise?" I asked almost sarcastically, composing myself.

"I promise." He repeated

After some loud talking downstairs I heard the four guys walking up the stairs. I hugged Jacob again quickly knowing Sam would be bursting into the room any second.

The door slammed open, Sam was standing front and center, and I could smell Seth, Quil and Jared behind him. Quickly Jacob got up and walked back giving us space. He didn't want any trouble, not indoors at least.

"Liz let's go." Sam commanded. He wasn't using his alpha voice but more of what a father would say to a daughter.

"I'll come over again soon Jake." I looked over my shoulder to tell him as I walked out the door.

"Like hell you will." Sam said loudly again, following me to the stairs.

"Sam my hearing is pristine, there's no need to talk so loudly." I mouthed off to him as I walked out the door and led the four wolves down the stairs.

"When you deliberately disobey me like this there is!" He hissed at me cutting me off half way down the stairs. "I told you not to go and you still did. There are reasons I didn't want you to meet these things and you don't seem to care."

"These things are vampires, and even though I'm not too keen on being related to one I am, and there is absolutely nothing you or I can do about that. I don't turn my back on family, blood or not. You know that." I told him looking his straight in the eye and acting beyond my age.

Sam started to tremble, having to bolt down the stairs and out the front door, leaving Jared, Quil and Seth to escort me out.

I finished walking down the stairs to see everyone still in the living room area. Instead of going out the front like Jared, Quil and Seth were expecting I headed for the back door. Before I could make it all the way, Jasper, Emmett, William and Rosalie blocked the door. Jared and Seth jumped in front of me when they saw them.

"Calm down Scooby, I never got a chance to give her this." William said holding something in his hand. I pushed forward past Seth and Jared to see what it was; William took my hand, the one with the new charm bracelet on it and put on another charm in between the heart and the wolf.

"This is our family crest. While you wear it you are a Cullen, and you are always welcome here." William told me without letting go of my hand or letting go of my gaze.

"Liz there is a lot we didn't tell you, and-" Alice tried to say but Jared cut her off.

"And you don't get to say. There's no more communication with Liz got it?"

"Last I checked you don't get to make those decisions Jared. Only the alpha does, and she's standing in front of you." A new male vampire walked in through the back door.

Process of elimination, I guess this one was Edward. He was tall, six foot, but didn't have the same build Emmett had. He was much slimmer and his dark brown hair made it look like he just woke up from a long nights sleep.

"How you doing Seth? It's been a while hasn't it? You sure seemed grown up now." Edward talked to Seth like they were old friends

"I'm not fourteen anymore Edward, and I can't pretend to be happy to see you. Not when I have my little sister to look out for." Seth told him.

"I can tell, your mind has… changed. It's not as care free." Edward said looking at him.

Was he reading his mind? This was so sketchy, first Alice could see the future now this guy could look into people's minds? What else was there?

William finally dropped my hand when Edward started to talk to me.

"Liz I don't believe we've met, I'm Edward." He stepped forward to stand next to William and held out his hand for me to shake.

"Don't you touch her! And don't you dare read her mind!" Jared said jumping in between us

"Calm down Jared, it will hurt him more than me." I told Jared

"I can't even read her mind, she's blank, just like Bella." Edward added

Being compared to Bella almost made me sick. Now I was the one to clench my fists and grinded my teeth. I wanted to be okay with her, but every time I thought of her and what she did I just became angry. I couldn't even help it anymore. Maybe if was the new wolf thing of having a short temper, but I was starting to fume at the thought of another person comparing me to her.

"Any way, we were just leaving." Seth told him

"Oh really? That's a shame, there was so much we wanted to talk to Liz about and only a little we got to say. Why don't you stay for breakfast? Seth, I still remember how you like your eggs. Common for old time's sake." Edward tried to convince them.

"Edward I told you, I'm not fourteen anymore." Seth tried to remind him

"Yeah, we see that, and when you were fourteen you had a mind of your own. That and you use to look up to Edward and me like we were heroes. What happened to that kid who was the kindest and purest person I knew?" Jacob asked after he came all the way down the stairs and seemed to pin us in on both sides; Quil, Seth and Jared seemed to form a circle around me.

"He grew up Jake. Maybe it's time you did yourself." Seth actually sounded like Sam for a second, I was impressed.

"Liz you don't have to go. You don't have to listen to these guys just because they're older than you. You don't have to answer to anyone, you are the alpha, or will be anyway." Jake turned his attention to me

"I'm barely a wolf, I may be alpha by technicality one day, but I'm not yet. I may not have to listen to Sam, but my life would be a whole lot easier if I did. At the end of the day I have to go home to La Push, and to Sam. He's been there for me as a second dad my entire life, sometimes he felt like my real dad and just because you guys show up doesn't change that. I meant when I said I want you all to be a part of my life, but I know you all have to leave again, and when you do I can't go with you. I can't turn my back on my family, they're all I have." I told them all.

"I promised I would never leave you again." Jake repeated

"I know that and I believe you, however I think we both know you will never know me as well as Sam does. Or Seth or Jared or Quil or Leah or any of them, you may have seen me in memories but you were never really there. I know you want to be here now, and for some reason I feel like I can already trust you with my life, but I have to find out what is really best for me. Staying with Sam, being with you guys, I can't criss cross in the middle forever." I gave him my honest thoughts

"What makes you think you have to choose a side?" William asked quietly, wanting only me to answer, however I was beaten to it.

"In the end she does. She's right, we can't stay here forever, a few years tops. She's not a full wolf yet, she still smells the same as before. That means that the Volturi will still be after her. I don't know if she can still be changed but I do know they'll try." Jasper actually answered

"Whoever she chooses, William or Mason will be the ones she goes with. Just as Bella did, whoever she falls in love with, she will join. Seeing as though she has not imprinted with Mason tells me that Will still has a shot." Edward announced.

"Excuse me?" I asked offended at his chauvinistic comment

I thought it was pretty well established that I had a mind of my own. I did not need a guy to determine where I would spend my life or with which family. I am educated and strong enough to make my own decisions; I did not need to be in love with anyone to know what was best for me. The fact that Edward had even said such a misogynistic thing was offensive. The fact that apparently, Bella lived her life that way made me dislike her even more.

No one seemed to hear me, because they kept bickering. William put a hand on my shoulder, letting me know at least he did, and he understood my anger.

"She might not have imprinted with Mase, but who's to say he won't imprint with her?" Jared asked

"Last I checked, a wolf imprints with the girl most likely to carry in the gene. Leah being the only grown female wolf as an example shows that female wolves can't have children in the first place." Jacob said

"Well like Jasper said, she's not a full wolf. She's the first of her kind; no one knows what she's capable of until it happens. Nothing can be compared to her because she is a first." Quil offered

"So there is always a chance she could choose me." William said quietly again, meaning for only me to hear.

These grown men talking about me falling in love with a certain person was absolutely ridiculous, disgusting and insulting. They had no right to have this conversation let alone in my presence and acting like I wasn't there. These guys were showing their age with their nineteenth and twentieth century ideas of women being controlled by men's choices. I would decide what was best for me and because I was not Bella. I will be thirteen in a week I didn't care who I would end up with all I wanted in that moment was to run. Not as a wolf, but just to throw myself out the door and have my thoughts to myself. Not having to listen to Sam or anyone else in my head. I could run faster than anyone else as a human anyway. I just wanted to get away from everyone, not a single person's opinion. I just wanted to figure things out myself.

Which was why I pushed past William, Edward and whichever other vampires stood in the way of the back door, it think it was Emmett and Jasper. I heard Jared and Seth start to follow me, and I saw the rainbow of wolves that stood in the back yard waiting for me. I heard Jacob and William also come outside telling me I didn't have to do this. To everyone's surprise though, I didn't phase, or go in the south western direction I should have. I was still walking toward the woods but walked straight east, toward the national forest. Jared, Quil and Seth started calling my name, knowing something was up. The feeling of the entire group changed when they realized what I was actually doing. Seth yelled my name one more time. I stopped just at the edge of the woods to look back at them. Quil, Seth, Jared still in human form, all the other wolves on their toes as to see what I was going to do. Jacob and William were now half way into the yard. Even they knew I was doing something. I let my eyes rest on Sam's black eyes that matched the rest of his wolf form. In that second he knew I was running. He started to lunge himself at me, but I was too quick.

I sprinted as fast as I could east. I had no clue where I was going or what I wanted to achieve from it, I just wanted to be away from everyone. Not hearing their thoughts or conversations, or opinions. I knew what I was doing was risky with the Volturi after me, but I wanted to figure things out for myself, first I had to lose the wolves and vampires chasing me.

I heard all the wolves take off, Jared, Quil and Seth phased there in the yard to start running. Jake phased in mid stride with William right next to him. It took the other vampires a second to decide whether they should come after me or not, seeing as though all the trouble they just went through from the pack. I heard only a few actually run after me, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett I thought, I was still getting use to their scents.

I had the lead of everyone, but then I remembered that the wolves were faster as wolves than they were as humans. I may have been faster than them still, but I would never be able to lose them with their accelerated speed. Against better judgment, I decided to phase to get them off my track then phase back so they couldn't tell where I was. I realized an issue: I didn't know how to phase. Feeling no real emotions, just blank, neutral feelings, I wasn't sure how to phase. Before had been purely by accident, doing it on purpose was another story. Remembering anger was a trigger, I tried to become angry. I just thought about Edward comparing me to Bella, how I would have to choose between William and Mason. Just that one sentence was enough. I felt the warm tingly feeling fill me and once again I could hear the voices of fuming wolves in my head.

I tried to keep all my thoughts private by not thinking about them quite yet, but that didn't help a few from slipping out. Jake and Leah were the only ones trying to find out why I had run, versus trying to get me to stop. Only they understood what I had to do. Everyone else continued to yell at me: 'stop, I didn't know what I was doing; I could be bitten again, stop running,' blah, blah, blah. Leah and Jake who were leading everyone and were almost catching up to me realized why I had done what I did. I needed to figure things out and no one could help with that. Both of them slowed to a complete stop, knowing they couldn't help me now.

Jacob told Edward who in turn told all the vampires to stop, Leah tried to stop the pack to explain that I needed to be alone right now, nevertheless Sam wouldn't hear of it. Jake finally stepped in front of him and started talking,

 _You running after her will only make her run faster and farther. You'll never be able to catch her, not when she doesn't want to be caught._

 _She could get attacked!_ Sam yelled at him

 _She's fine! Sam she needs to do this by herself. You can't protect her forever; you need to let her go._ Jake told him

 _She's only a child!_ Sam yelled again

 _Yes but she's wise beyond her years. She needs to figure things out for herself right now and nothing you or I can do will help. She's my little girl too Sam. Let her go. She'll come back when she's ready._ Jake told him Let her go.

Against his gut feeling Sam finally gave in. I saw through his eyes the last glimpse of me running away. I could feel his dismay and heart break ever so slightly. He knew it was true; I wasn't his little girl anymore. I was growing up and he finally realized it.

Everyone turned around and started to walk back toward Forks. Feeling confident they were really going to leave me alone, I let my paws carry me for a few more minutes then changed back into human form. I ran a little further until I came to a small stream. I had no idea where I was, nor did I care. It was quiet and peaceful, serine even. The only sounds were that of birds chirping and the stream itself flowing. The dirt and woodchips around the stream was damp, but overall the ground looked like it had never had human contact before me. I sat myself down and reclined until my back hit dirt, and I just stared up into the canopy.

The leaves were just beginning to change their colors for the fall. The green tree tops were broken up my speckles of red and yellow. The sun's rays tried to peak through but in vain. The thick canopy resisted anything more than small glimmers. Goldfinches sang above my head in the tops of the trees. Minding their own business, doing what they please, as if it were simply that easy.

"If only" I sighed, letting myself be consumed by my own thoughts once again.

Jasper was right; eventually I would have to choose a side. I knew the Cullens could only be here for a few more years, and somehow I don't think Jacob could just stay and forget about them. He imprinted with one of them, there could be no way for him to live without her. I know he promised, but I couldn't let him live miserably without her. To see him every day without her he'd grow sadder and sadder until he couldn't take it anymore. Sam and Emily rarely spent a day apart before they want to be back in the other's arms. I could never make Jacob leave Renesmee, not for me.

Then with Sam and the whole alpha thing… they keep saying I was born with the alpha status but if it just because I'm as close to a daughter Jacob will have I don't think it counts, there is no blood relation. To be a wolf in the first place you have to be a descendant of Ephraim Black, Levi Uley, or Quil Ateara II, the original three wolves. Technically I'm sure you can trace my mom back to one of them, but would that really be enough for me to be a wolf at all? Seth and Leah had both parents carry the possible gene, unlike me. Dad isn't Native American at all, he's English. Sure he grew up with Billy and Leah and Seth's dad Harry, but he still wasn't Quileute.

Once I thought about that, I remembered what some people kept saying. Jacob had just said, 'she's my little girl too Sam.' Then when William tried to talk in the kitchen, about knowing the truth behind my family, and that if it wasn't for Sam I would have a totally different life. What could they mean by that? Maybe in some weird string of events I was actually related to Jacob? Not just from the tribe and the fact all the wolves are in some way shape or form related if you go back far enough, but more recent. Maybe he's my uncle or cousin or something? That still didn't make sense as to why I would be alpha, unless I was his child. But that didn't make any sense either. Renesmee couldn't be more than five years older than me, and he had imprinted with her when she was born, it's not like he could've cheated or anything. The years don't add up. I suppose I could be adopted in some way. But I look so much like Dad, and when my features don't match his they match my mom's. It was evident I was their child, no doubt. I mean, my mom even has the pictures of her being pregnant and all that jazz. No way would they go through all that just to reassure me I was theirs. I even was pale like my dad as a kid, which was why I didn't fit in at school.

Thinking of school made me think of Mason. We were in first grade together, for a few weeks anyway, when he was seven and I was six. That was the first time someone made fun of me for looking different and Mason quickly put a stop to it.

We had been partners in crime ever since I was born. Playing in the woods, spying on Sam, Seth or Leah, helping Emily around the house, messing with Jackson and trying so hard not to get caught. Then in school, on the playground, even though we were different ages in different grades we always managed to find each other. Only to come home and tell each other what happened during the day. We always told the other our every thought. He would always try to understand when I spoke about science and math and would pretend to be excited my whole senior year when I would finally figure out an equation or problem. Anything he needed help on he knew I was there for him. There was no need to be embarrassed because we knew the other's deepest darkest secrets, which were far more embarrassing than not comprehending algebra.

I was moved up to seventh grade when I was eight, and then totally skipped eighth grade. My freshman year, I testes out of all the freshman level classes and went right into sophomore year. I finally stuck with a class when I was ten and went into my junior year. I took all the normal college entrance exams with the juniors, but became a senior when I was only eleven. Almost two years ago, at the start of my junior year, my skin finally darkened and I fit in with my class mates, being their same height and now their own skin color, I could fit in. Sure I was still the smart one, but everyone liked me for a change.

I still remember my graduation from a few months ago. Mason came and afterward we went to our little spot on the beach where a huge rock and a washed up toppled tree met. We were sitting very close to each other on the ground leaning against the long for support. By now the sun was starting to set. Photographs could never do that sunset justice. The sky bursts with a rainbow of color as the sun disappears beyond the horizon. We could sit there for hours, talking or in silence. Nothing had to be forced between us. The relaying of that evening always made me feel better.

"You know, I think people are starting to think you're like, really smart." He began sarcastically, we both chuckled

"That would imply people actually think" I joked back

"Touché. But really Liz, Congratulations. You deserved it." He said sincerely

"Thanks Mase. You will do great in high school, you know that right?" I asked. Mason paused

"Do you remember when we use to build castles out dirt and rocks?" He asked instead

"Of course. We could never leave until you found a shell to put on top." I remembered, we both laughed

"A lot has changed since then huh? We're both… growing up."

"Yeah, I guess we are." There was a sullen sadness that fell over us, a few seconds passed before Mason spoke again

"Liz, even when we're all grown up, I don't want to be anywhere else without you." We looked each other right in the eye and started laughing so hard our eyes teared. "Wow that was corny and not what I meant at all."

"It's okay," I told him, "I think I know what you were trying to say." Which made us stop laughing but we couldn't look at each other; we were so close that there wasn't much room to cross. However in that second, when our eyes met again, Mason kissed me.

It was a sort, sweet peck that you would expect from any respectable kids our age. It wasn't over the top and nothing really came of it. It was just our first kiss, and even though it only happened just over three months ago, we weren't weird around the other. Things went completely back to normal, and honestly the thought slipped my mind until now. That had been the first time in a long time when my mind was at rest. Kind of like now, except, it was better before because I had Mason to share it with. No one knew what we did; they just figured we were running around in the sand and water at the beach as usual. Everyone knew Mase had a crush me, but no one could tell if I felt the same way. If I was being honest with myself, I don't know if I did or I did not. I didn't bother thinking about it now knowing it would ultimately lead to nowhere. I already knew my feelings weren't made up about Mase yet and they didn't need to be. I'm almost thirteen; I have loads of time to figure it out. This was the one thing in my life that I really just wanted to let play out by itself. Whatever was meant to be would be, I didn't want to have to psycho analyze it for it to make sense. Plus, I had no clue who this guy William was in the first place. I didn't know if he had a gift, what his story was, or even his last name before it was Cullen, assuming it even was now. Just because Alice saw it in a vision didn't make it true. The future is always changing, there's no way she could know for sure. Maybe that's why she's had multiple visions of me. Who's to say which one will actually happen? Even she couldn't know.

I always want to know the answers, to never have to wonder. As much as it kills me to admit, maybe Sam was right. Maybe I would've been better off not knowing yet. I have to pretend to be a normal kid around everyone else now, when I know I'm not. I know things about the world normal people never have a chance to know. Maybe that's not a bad thing, not knowing _everything_. Maybe the saying ignorance is bliss isn't as far off as I once thought. If only I could go back and think about the 'what ifs', and what I could have done. I knew I was just wasting brain power trying to think about the past. There was nothing I could do to change what's been done. I had to focus on the future; thinking of the past would not do anything, except possibly make me go insane.

I truly wondered if I could still become a vampire. What would happen if I was bitten again? Would I die or change? That is a new question I don't really want to know the answer to. At least now when the Volturi come again, I can defend myself. I may not be a full wolf, but I have more strength. I wouldn't be a sitting duck like I had been before; I can put up a fight. They don't even know I am a wolf; I could catch them off guard. Then again, running like I just had definitely made me vulnerable, I needed to get home before the sun completely set, just in case a vampire came my way, and to keep Emily and my parents sane. They must be freaking out more than Sam just had. They understood that I needed my space from time to time, Emily on the other hand could possibly be more overprotective than the rest of the pack put together. I swear if she was a wolf and saw me in danger, all hell would break lose.

It only felt like a few minutes, but by looking at the little bit of sun I was able to see through the tree tops I could tell I had been by the stream for hours. I sat up, and knelt right next to the stream. I ran my hand through the cool mountain water, splashing it all over my face. It was time to head back into the chaos that was home. I still didn't want to hear other peoples' voices so I decided to run in my human form, away from my little place of peace and stillness.

Knowing the Cullens would defiantly be outside waiting for me or my scent to come across, I decided to divert around them by going farther south east, around Forks rather than through it. It would take extra time, but the feeling of not having to answer to anyone yet sounded too sweet to pass up. I already knew I would just circle around, and maybe take a walk on the beach and take in the last bit of composure I would get for a while.

Unlike average parents, mine wouldn't get mad at me for running. I wasn't hurt and I would be back before they could think something happened. I only hope Leah got to them before Sam did. Leah could explain everything and they'd just be happy I was home. Then again I guess no one really knew what the Cullens had said to me, not unless they retold it themselves. Although they didn't seem like the kind to give out information to just anyone, more of a need to know basis. I could see them totally sugar coating everything and making it seem like nothing. I only hoped Jake wasn't in too much trouble with everyone. I wondered if they'd told Mason anything yet. Surely he wouldn't let them wait until I came back to tell him. If I had any influence on him at all he wouldn't let them wait.

I started walking once I was back in La Push, on the beach. It would only be an hour back into town and I still had about the same amount of sun left. I just let the sound of the waves crashing in propel me forward. Once I got closer to town I took my shoes and socks off and just walked in the tide. I took my hair out of the pony tail it had been in all day and let the sea breeze pass through it. This was almost as relaxing as the little spot I found in the woods.

I had reached the spot Mason and I had made our own, where the tree met the boulder, just as the sun was setting, only to find none other than Mason.

"LIZ!" Mason jumped up off the tree where he had been playing with a sea shell in his hand and threw his arms around me. "Thank god you're okay!"

"Mase, I'm fine, really, just a lot to think about with too many voices." I told him

He finally released his grasp, only to hold on to both my hands.

"I knew you would come here eventually. This was where you were always calmest, where you could get your head straight." Mason told me

"I thought about coming here first, but it was too close, too many chances for interference." I voiced my thoughts trying to give him a half smile. "I am really happy you're the first one I saw, you get me the most. I found a little spot in the woods but I actually wished you were there, so you could help me sort things out." I confessed

"I thought you needed to be alone?" He questioned

"Considering the people that were with me, I did. But you don't try to voice your opinion every chance you get. You let me do the talking and make me realize things I've missed, and what is actually important. You help me work things out selflessly; with no benefit for you. Besides, sometimes it's better to say things out loud. That way you can see what really matters." I admitted

"Liz, your happiness is my benefit. You know I'm always here for you, no matter what the issue. My dad told me more about the Cullens, there's no need to keep secrets or anything like that. Whether it is a wolf, vampire or anything, I'm here, just like always." He told me

"Wow, that was really cliché." I told him with a huge grin.

It is so hard to take him seriously sometimes. Yeah he was sweet and all, but it was just because it was Mason.

"You'd be surprised what knowing the tribal secret does to a guy." He said joking along, starting to walk down the beach toward home.

"But in all seriousness though, thank you. I know you mean what you say, and trust me, with everything being so complicated, I'll be coming to you a lot." I warned him.

"I'm up for the challenge." He told me, putting his arm around my shoulders, in turn I put my left arm around his mid-section, and together we walked down the beach.

"Are my parents mad?" I asked Mase a little later

"You're parents? Not at all. My dad? Different story…"

* * *

 **After Note:** I will be starting after notes this chapter! Yay!

This chapter was a little lack luster as for action in my own views, but it needed to happen.

(Feminist/ Political warning for this paragraph) We saw Liz's feminist side come out because it needed to happen. I drew from the many critisims Bella got as a character during the book's time and also how some people critique her today. I, personally, don't think a women should ever be defined by a man whether they are fictional or not (unless that is part of their arc and they learn they are better than that.)

More to come! This story is long, I have the majority of it finished but am editing before I post again. My goal is to post every other day but no less than once a week. Stay tuned and let me know your thoughts!


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I own nothing but my own creations (evil scientist laugh)

Please review, ask questions, but more importantly ENJOY!

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **Repercussions**

We walked slowly down the beach purposely, so by the time we reached my street the sun had set and porch lights had come on. I didn't even have to try to hear Sam's voice still freaking out in my house; it filled the night air. Everyone was trying to calm him down, telling him to have faith that I knew what I was doing and I'd be back soon. Seth, Leah and my parents were obviously concerned, they just knew me and tried to keep what little peace was left.

"You said she'd be home before dark!" Sam yelled at someone.

"Sam, she's fine, you know her better than I do and I know that." Jacob told him in return

So it was Jacob taking the wrath of Sam. I was surprised he was even allowed to come here.

"Has Jacob been here all day?" I asked Mason as we still walked arm in arm

"Yeah, he came and told Charlie and Sue before anyone else. My dad told me to stay away from him, so naturally the first thing I did was go talk to the guy. He's actually a cool dude. If I didn't know better, I would say he believes in your decisions more than your own parents. My dad told him to leave but Charlie said he should stay, so he did. He and Billy have been catching up all day. I don't think I've seen Billy so happy before in my life." Mason admitted

"Good, Billy needed this. I just hope it's not because I guilted him into it…" I said recalling what I had told him about Billy in the Cullen house.

"Whatever you did, it doesn't matter. Billy needed this, before, well you know…" Mase said

I knew what he meant all too well. Billy may not have been exceptionally old, only a couple of years older than my dad, but his health is failing. His diabetes is getting the better of him and everyone knew it, including Billy. He has been grooming Sam to take over the position of tribal leader for the past few months now, even giving me lessons every once in a while. Telling us about the people, what to do if this was something was to happen, what was expected of us, how to deal with outsider issues. Stuff that we, mainly Sam needed to know. Old man Quil died almost five years ago, leaving Billy as the last major tribal elder. Sure others had taken the places of the deceased, but they didn't know as much as the originals.

The doctors said Billy only had a year, maybe two left, then again they told us that three years ago. I always had the hunch that he was waiting for something, and he was not going to let himself die before that something happened. Maybe that certain thing was reuniting with Jacob, maybe it was me turning into a wolf. I didn't know for sure, but no one knew when he would pass, although when he did, it would be a tragedy in the community, not just a few families. Billy was known and loved by everyone.

Unfortunately, we had finally made it to my house. We dropped our arms as Mase went to the door.

"You want me to go first?" Mase asked anticipating what was going to happen

"No, this is another thing I need to face myself…" I said, walking up to my small wood porch.

Mason opened the door, all the people in the house seemed to stop and stare to see who would walk in. Finally I crept in slowly, head held high, waiting for someone to yell at me. To my surprise and delight, no one did.

"Oh Lizzy!" My mom ran from the kitchen to come and hug me. "Are you injured, are you okay, can I get you anything?" My mom started asking her rapid fire questions like she always did when she was relived, it made me smile to see the familiarity.

"No Mom, I'm fine, really. I had to go and think for myself, that's all." I insisted, escaping her clutches

"That's what Jake told us, but honey that didn't stop us from worrying, the last time we saw you was when they carried you home unconscious. Don't you think that would worry us?" Dad came over from his chair.

"Jake said that Alec was already gone, it was one of the reasons why I was okay with it. But you're right, I didn't think about you guys worrying until I actually got out there, I'm sorry." I admitted to him

Then it was Dad's turn to come over and smother me.

"As long as you're okay, I'm fine with it." He said in my ear, not being a very sentimental person, he let go after that.

"Did you work everything out?" Leah asked me from the couch

"Yes did you?" Sam snapped, I could tell from those three words he was furious

"Not everything, but there was no way I could work it all out. I don't know the whole truth. Alice said there was still a lot she wanted to tell me and because you four busted in she never had a chance." I told everyone nodding to Jared, Quil, Seth and Sam who were all in the same general area.

Jared and Seth just looked at the ground, Quil the ceiling, while Sam clenched his fists and looked at the wall across the room.

"Omigoodness you haven't eaten yet today have you?!" Emily suddenly realized "I'll make your favorite!"

"I'll help you Emily!" My mom added hurrying into the kitchen after her. My dad also followed them not really wanting to be part of the conversation that was about to happen.

"Mason, go help your mother in the kitchen." Sam told him as he got up from his spot leaning against the wall to come in the middle of the room to look at me

"No." Mase said flatly.

"What did you say?" Sam grew angry and was shocked at his own son's disobedience.

"I said no." He came over and intertwined his fingers with mine. "I won't go."

Sam's already short fuse was beginning to burn faster.

"Mason. I gave you an order. If you're going to be a wolf you have to listen to me. If not as your father, then as your alpha." Sam said trying to keep himself under control.

"Sam, he already knows everything, there's no reason for him not to stay." Jared came and whispered in Sam's ear as to not embarrass him. Apparently it worked because he turned his attention to me, and solely to me.

"You can't yell at her." Leah announced stopping Sam before he could start

"And why not?" Sam asked his voice becoming louder

"Simple, the neighbors are still up and they can hear you. On top of that you're angry and may say something you'll regret tomorrow, and furthermore, you're not her father." Leah told him.

"I am her alpha!" Sam started to yell, Mason even flinched, never seeing his dad like this before

"For now, but you won't be forever." Jacob piped in; I sincerely wished he hadn't said anything.

"This has NOTHING to do with you! How dare you even talk in the conversation!" Sam said going over to Jacob, looking like he was going to hit him.

"Since when is a conversation you yelling at everyone Sam?" I asked diverting Sam's rage from Jake. Sam wouldn't mind killing Jake, me, he wouldn't touch.

"Since I became alpha thirty years ago that's when! You may end up being alpha but you're not now. Who knows if you'll even still be a wolf by the time you grow up enough!" He said lowering his voice, but everyone in the house could still hear him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked stepping forward toward Sam

"Those damn bloodsuckers are still after you! How do I know they won't find you and catch you when you run off like you just did? Or even worse than that you could fall in love with that new leach like they think you will!" He yelled quietly at me

"You think so little of me?" I asked flatly, hiding my hurt

"I think even less of you then I do Bella." He said quietly enough for only the hand full of wolves around us could hear.

I didn't gasp. I didn't yell back. I didn't cry. I kept my composure and held my head high. I was not going to let anyone know how cruel that was and how it affected me. I knew how little he thought of Bella after what she did fifteen years ago. Coming from Sam this was one of the lowest things he could have done. Our eyes were locked when he said it, making me believe he meant it full force. I may have found my strength, but this was a blow I could not handle. I was the first to look away; Leah had her hand over her mouth to hide her dropped jaw. Seth, Jared and Quil didn't hide it; they stared at Sam with gaping mouths. Paul and Embry were trying to figure out what he had said; while Jacob stood leaning against the wall, his eyes narrowed in on Sam as if he wanted to attack him. Mason squeezed my hand harder, only understanding the insult in a superficial level, but reading the hurt in my eyes when I looked at him. Practically steaming, he pushed past his father, pulling me by our locked hands with him and led me to my room where he took me in his embrace as I allowed my breathing to deteriorate and a dozen tears to fall.

A few silent minutes passed before I heard Jacob talk.

"You know for someone who was so worried about her joining my pack, you're sure not doing a good job to convince her to stay in yours."

I heard the door to my room open again and I could smell Jacob in the room. I looked up from Mason's shoulder to see I was correct. His eyes were understanding; he knew how hurt I was and why, but I still shook off the tears and emotion as quickly as I could.

"What he said was totally uncalled for; you should never be talked to like that; as an alpha or as a human being. You don't deserve that." He said brushing a tear from my face.

"Thank you." I told him calming myself down further

"I'm need to go home, make sure everyone knows you're safe. Call me or come over whenever you want, we would love to have you any time, you know that. I'll try and stop by tomorrow okay?" He told me, all I could do was nod to tell him I understood. "It looks like you're in good hands. Mase, don't be shy yourself. If you want to come over with Liz, you're free to." He added

"Thanks, I'll come next time she does." Mase agreed

"Good. Look at me Lizzy," Jake said using his one finger to turn my head directly up at him "I love you, and I hate to see you hurt like this because of someone you love. You don't deserve to be treated like you just were. Just know that I'm always here for you okay?"

"Okay." I said quietly

"I'll see you two tomorrow." Jake said then jumped out the window like he had this morning.

I took a few deep breaths to get my breathing back on track. I stepped back from Mason to gather myself before going back out.

"You okay?" Mase said grabbing my shoulders

"Yes." I told him getting my composure back.

We walked back into the living room to see half the people gone. Paul and Embry had taken Billy home. Leah went down the street to a friend's house and Sam had left, leaving Emily and Mason with us. Seth was watching T.V on the couch and Mom was still in the kitchen with Emily and Dad.

My mom had been too worried too eat all day so she sat and ate the dinner Emily made along with Mason who skipped dinner to go to the beach and Seth who would never pass up a meal. No one asked me about what I thought about or any of my injuries. My mom asked about what I thought of the house and I told her. It was cute, like text book suburbia, which made her laugh.

For about an hour it felt like I was an innocent unknowing kid again. Not a care in the world but to get a good grade on the physics test. It was nice to feel normal again, if only for a few hours.

Knowing that I had worried my parents the day before, I decided to try and make it up to them by cooking breakfast the next morning. Having three days off, they both had to go back to work today, leaving me with Billy as usual. The chain of sunny days had broken. The typical glum of Washington State returned with the rain and haze of the morning.

I woke up early to beat my parents to the cooking. I didn't bother changing out of my pajamas; I just crept out of my room as quietly as possible to get to the kitchen. I decided to make scrambled eggs, my mom's favorite turkey bacon, and blueberry pancakes that my dad loved so much. Watching Emily cook for the pack my entire life, I learned a thing of two about good home cooking. It didn't take long for my parents to smell the bacon and pancakes cooking and for them to wander into the kitchen to see what was happening. I was busy scrambling an egg, when I heard a floor board creak. Turns out both my parents were curious as to who was doing something in the kitchen besides eating. I turned around just in time to see their faces, my mom, happily surprised; my dad had his smirk that usually meant a combination of impression that would be met with sarcasm.

"Good morning!" I told them as I poured the egg into the skillet.

"What is all this Lizzy?" My mom asked coming into the kitchen to see all I had done.

I already had a stack of blueberry pancakes, butter and syrup on the table, and a plate of turkey bacon on the counter.

"Just a way to make it up to you guys for yesterday. I still feel bad I worried you." I told her placing the scrambled eggs on the table along with salt and pepper. I had already set their places with a white placemat, and the robin's egg blue ceramic plates that we used during the spring and summer time.

"Oh honey, you did not need to do this." My mom said with a gracious smile

"I know, but I wanted to. I just wish Emily could be here to see my good work. She'd be over the moon to find out she rubbed off on me." I said jokingly placing the last of breakfast on the table for them.

"You bet she would, but she'll just have to take our word for it." Dad said sitting himself at the table and filling his plate.

"Thank you Baby, this is very sweet of you." My mom said kissing the top of my head and helping herself as well.

"Well if you guys don't mind I'm going to go read before Billy comes over." I said excusing myself

"Actually Honey Billy won't be here today, he may not even be here tomorrow, but Leah will be here any minute." My dad caught me before I could leave

"Why? He's okay right?" I asked curiously

Instead of answering, my dad just looked down at his eggs and my mom had to answer for him.

"He has another doctor's appointment." Even though it was vague I didn't need to know anything else, nor did I really want to know. I just nodded and made my way back to my room.

"Oh and Liz," I poked my head past the wall again "Sam asked us to tell you not to stop by and talk to…them anymore. Or at least for a while.

"'Them' is the Cullens Mom, and I know neither of you like them for reasons I completely understand, but they know things that I need to know." I tried to tell them gently

"We understand that Hun, and we're not telling you to stay away from them forever, just until later today actually." Dad started

"Sam plans on having a meeting around noon so you can tell everyone what they've told you, I wanted to be there but I can't just leave in the middle of tourist hours." Mom told me

So Sam wanted to question my in front of the pack, like I was in trial for something.

"Is Mason going?" I asked intently.

"Darling, he's not a part of the pack yet, I would think not." Mom said taking a bite of turkey bacon

"What about Jacob?" I asked catching my mom off guard a little bit

"Sweetie, he's not exactly part of the pack either." She tried to put it lightly.

"He may not be a part of Sam's pack, but I'm a part of his." Now my words really caught her off guard

"W-what do you mean?" She asked, both my parents paying full attention now

"I can hear him in the pack mind, all his thoughts, and not just ones he chooses to show me. It's like there's Sam's pack and Jake's pack, but I can control both. It's complicated; you guys just eat your breakfast and don't worry about it. I'm going to go read now, enjoy!" I explained terribly, than just ran out of the room before they could stop me again.

It was difficult to explain, the connection I had to both Sam and Jacob. They technically were still a part of their own packs, but I could hear every thought they had and I could hear everyone else, like a normal, whole pack. I couldn't help but think about what it would have been like to have one single pack, like they used to. To fix all the ranks and just have one alpha with everyone else following them, no renegades or omegas. The thought of it gave me a twinkle of hope; maybe one day when I am alpha, maybe, just maybe I can bring everyone back together. To have a singular, almighty pack, that no vampire could get through. For now it was just a dream, but if anyone could make it a reality, it would be me.

My parents finished their breakfasts and got ready for work. They were out the door by seven as always, promising to be home no later than six. Leah walked in as they walked out. She checked on me every half hour to make sure I was still in my room, and hadn't run off out the window again. I finally decided to get dressed around nine. Mase would be over soon and Sam as well I assumed. Billy typically watched the pair of us while Emily watched Jackson. Jack still couldn't really stand the pair of us, so Emily took care of him almost every day, but she would usually try to be over by lunchtime. She gave up on Jack getting along with us years ago and now just goes with whatever happens.

It was chilly today, the fall winds finally bowing in turning the summer rains cool. I threw on a pair of jeans, slip on flats, topped off with a loose fitting quarter length sleeve t-shirt which was a periwinkle color. I let my hair hang in its loose wavy glory. Looking in the mirror I saw how I looked like I was seventeen. Hard to believe I was only turning thirteen in a week and not eighteen.

After sitting down and reading a little bit longer I heard a car pull in the driveway. It was only nine thirty, Billy wasn't coming, and Sam and Mason just walked, no one drives to my house. Not being able to see the drive way from my window, I went into the living room to see who had driven up. Looking out the front, I could see a black Mercedes sitting in the driveway with none other than Carlisle, Alice and Jacob getting out. I was already getting grilled as it was; I really didn't want to add anything to the furry that was Sam. Leah seemed to still be eating at the kitchen table, out of sight from the door. I knew better than to pretend I wasn't there, so I figured might as well meet it head on.

Before Carlisle could knock on the door I opened it so that I stood in the way.

"Is there something you guys need?" I asked swiftly. I felt bad treating them like this after they had been so nice, but I didn't want them to feel welcomed, Sam would be here any minute and seeing me talk to them would be the opposite of good.

"We were wondering if we could talk to you. We didn't have the chance yesterday, and Alice strongly believes you should know about what she has seen. May we come in?" Carlisle asked politely.

"I'm sorry, but our house has terrible ventilation and Sam already plans on grilling me today in front of the pack, the last thing I need is 'ode da vampire' in the living room when he's going to be here any minute." I told them a little warmer this time

"Well is there a place we can talk? Maybe the beach…" Jacob tried to think of places in La Push we could go.

"No, Sam and Mase will be here any minute and I've been told not to talk to any Cullen or Jacob and not to leave the house until Sam gets his answers." I confessed, crossing my arms and leaning against the door frame

"Since when do you take orders from Sam?" Jacob asked seeming confused

"Since my parents asked me to. There's really no other reason, after what he said last night." I said mainly to myself, remembering how much trust Sam had lost.

"We would like to finish talking, not just the three of us, but as a family. If it would be easier for you, we can talk to Sam as well." Alice put us back on subject.

"It's the least we can do if he's making your life hell because of us." Jake added

Leah had been creeping up once I had opened the door; she took the knob and opened the door the rest of the way to revile herself.

"We're holding a bonfire tonight," Leah told them "no tribal leaders just the pack. That way everyone will know everything, no one has to be filled in, there will be no secrets. Have your coven come as soon as the sun is completely set. We don't want people seeing things they shouldn't."

"We will be there." Carlisle agreed

When Leah spoke she spoke only to Jacob

"You better go; Sam and Mason are on their way. You should leave before things get more complicated for Liz." Leah reiterated

"What, I'm not allowed to come to this little pack meeting?" Jake asked stepping slightly forward and seeming irritated

"It's not your place anymore Jacob. You gave that up the day you left. This is our pack, you have your own." Leah told him wanting to shut the door completely; however I was in the way

"One single wolf is not a pack." I said looking down, then looked up as I started again "Besides, he's not alone. He has me; he's in my pack." I said, Leah's head snapping to look at me

"Liz you're not old enough to be an alpha. You don't have your own pack; you're a part of Sam's." Leah whispered quickly in my ear

"Then why can I hear all of you, _including_ Jake. Besides as of now, I trust Jacob more than Sam, so wouldn't that mean I was a part of Jake's pack?" I asked quieter but I was sure everyone could hear.

"Liz, stop saying things you don't mean. Sam hurt you last night but he didn't mean it. He was mad all day because he was worried about you. He was reacting the way a father would if his daughter ran away." Leah met my tone of voice

"Leah, you know more than anyone what it feels like to be hurt by Sam. You and I both know he means every word he says angry or not." I told her going to her most vulnerable spot, her break up with Sam.

"Furthermore, Sam is not her father, he had no right to react the way he did, fom what Jacob and Edward told us anyway." Alice added

"Excuse me leach, this has nothing to do with you." Leah became enraged at Alice supporting me.

"Leah, go to the kitchen." I told her, she eventually did a double take when she realized she had done what I commanded immediately and without protest.

"I'm sorry, you guys really should go." I turned back to the two vampires and a wolf on my doorstep. "We will talk later tonight I promise, and Jake, I don't know where we're going but if you can pick up my scent around noon come to the pack meeting. I need someone on my side." I whispered the last part in Jake's ear to make sure Leah couldn't hear from the kitchen. The last thing I needed was Leah telling Sam Jacob would show up.

Jake nodded, while Carlisle and Alice said goodbye and walked to the car. Jake stayed back a second to give me another one of his big embraces, once again I felt like I was safe, like no one in the world could hurt me.

"I'm here for you always Lizzy, you know that." He said, and then released me to look at my face.

"I know." I told him with a half-smile.

"I'll see you tonight." He told me with a wink which only made me roll my eyes and laugh to myself.

They drove off down the road; once they turned to corner I finally shut the door and went into the kitchen to talk to Leah.

"I'm sorry Leah, I didn't want there to be a totally pointless fight and-" I started but Leah cut me off

"It's okay Lizzy, I know, and I'm glad you stopped me. That's the bloodsucker that knows everything; it would be a bad idea to kill her." She said with a smile

"Yeah, potentially problematic." I joked along

"So I guess we're having a bonfire tonight." Leah teased

"We sure are now." I said back

"What do you think Sam will have to say about it?" Leah asked wondering what I would say back

"Quite frankly I don't care. I know Sam loves me, but Jake was right in what he said yesterday. He's not helping himself by yelling and being over protective. He of all people should know that I have things I have to do by myself sometimes. I'm not a porcine doll, I don't break that easily." I told Leah sitting at the table and crossing my arms.

"You know, it still amazes me how good you are with words. Everything you say is like a poem." Leah said trying to change the subject

"Lee, do you hear all my thoughts in the pack mind? Like do they automatically come to you or do you have to dig to find them?" I asked branching off from the pack subject

"Normally, we can hear any given thought that runs through another's mind. It's kind of like subtitles, except they're being read out loud. The memory flashes are kind of self-explanatory. One person thinks it, the others see it." Leah tried to explain

"With so many people it must be hard to keep them straight." I inquired out loud

"It was at first, then you get to know everyone's specific voice and certain subjects that are relevant to the person, it became clearer. There are no secrets in the pack. Everyone knows everything by the second week of being a wolf. And after a while, you just stop trying to hide it from everyone, because you know you can't." Leah seemed saddened at the loss of privacy, and as a girl I could understand. There was something you just didn't want a bunch of guys to know.

"How did it all happen? The double alpha, weird pack mind thing?" I asked bringing Leah back out of her thoughts

"Now that is complicated, especially with you thrown into the picture. At first it was totally simple. Sam earned his place as alpha; however Jacob was born with it. Being born alpha, means you will become alpha no matter who had been it before, because it is your birth right. While Jacob was growing into being a wolf, Sam would show him the ins and outs and how to be alpha, then Sam would step down and be his beta or second in command, that is how it should've went. Jake was still a scared teenager and didn't want to fully accept his new life as a wolf, so he never became alpha. When Sam ordered to kill Bella and her unborn baby because he saw them as a threat, Jake wouldn't do it, bringing out his alpha status. Sam wouldn't step down so the pack split, and is still split to this day." Leah said remembering

"It isn't really 'split' though is it? I mean yeah there's Jake but it's just him, everyone else is with Sam, right?" I asked confused

After all, no one was in Jake's pack, well, no one but me. Was I really in his pack though? Or was he in mine?

"Yes and no," Leah started "You see, for two years, we really were split. Sam had Jared, Paul, Collin and Brady while Jacob had Embry, Quil, Seth and I. We co-existed for those two years, never really mending the tear we had created. During that time the two packs could not communicate between each other in the pack mind. We couldn't hear Sam's pack, they couldn't hear us. Only Jake and Sam could communicate and they could pick and choose what the other could hear.

Then a few days before Jacob left with those things, he told us all to go back to Sam. He had no reason, he just told us to go back. When we didn't he had to use his alpha voice to make us go, otherwise we would still be with him today. That's why Sam is on edge lately, he's afraid we'll go back to Jake, creating the split again. He's even more afraid you'll go with him, and bring everyone over to Jacob's pack, including those who have always been loyal to Sam. You're the first threat to his status as alpha since Jacob was sixteen." Leah told me.

"So he's afraid that he'll lose his power because of something I do?" I asked baffled. It was hard for me to comprehend that Sam, the person I've seen as an authority figure my entire life is in some way scared or threatened by me. Could I possibly be this important to anyone or anything?

"Something you do, or become." Leah clarified "Sam is getting old, he may not look it but he is, and he has Emily. Soon he's going to have to stop being a wolf so he can age again and keep up with her. Wolves can live forever, but we never want to. We know when our time has come and when we need the next group of wolves to take over. Personally, I think that next group will start with you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused

"Liz, how old do I look?" Leah asked sitting back in her chair, letting me get a good look at her

Obviously she was older than me; however she didn't look too much older. My parents were not expecting me to come around and Leah had been in her early twenties when I was born. Her eyes weren't sunken into her head; she still had the Quileute radiance you would find on any given girl in La Push. No wrinkles seemed to be present, only small creases, hints as to where they would one day be. In all honestly, Leah could probably pass for a woman still in her early twenties.

"Twenty five at the latest." I told her after contemplating it, still knowing she was older than that

"Exactly, Lizzy I am much older than that. I wanted to stop a long time ago, with you around though, it was harder than I thought. As soon as I knew vampires had an interest in you, I couldn't stand by knowing that if you were hurt I could have done something to prevent it. Now that you're a wolf, maybe I can try getting on with my life again. Find a nice guy, maybe adopt some kids, it's as close to a normal life as I can get now and after fifteen years of this stuff, normal sounds amazing." Leah confessed, letting me into another side of being a wolf, the side that was a burden

"I never even thought about it like that." I said mainly to myself, but also to Leah.

Kids at school would bring up the fact the people in the pack seemed young still, even though they knew how long they'd been around. Even if you didn't know them personally, you knew who the people the pack were. You didn't know their secrets, but you knew they weren't to be messed with, and that they were in charge.

"I wouldn't expect you to. You may be smart Liz, that doesn't mean you'll think of every question and get every answer. I don't know if the Cullens will be around long enough for all the children to phase, however I have a hunch they'll be here long enough for Mason. I don't think Sarah will end up a wolf; she just has a certain air about her ya know? Honestly I think Jackson will be after Mason and it might end up just being the three of you, like it used to be, none of this ten person pack crap. The Ateara line has stalled because of Quil and Clair, but those are the original there. Who really knows though?" Leah asked letting her thoughts out.

"Not even Alice knows for sure." I told her in a matter of fact sort of way.

"Everyone knows you kids are the future of this tribe, especially the ones born to members of the pack." Leah added

Generally, no one knew why the people in the pack were so important, only that they were. If you were a kid of one of the pack members, everyone knew who you were too. Mason and I are tied for being the most well-known and "famous" of the pack children. Followed by Jackson, who was also my age and Sam and Emily's second son, then you have Jared and Kim's nine year old son Max and five year old daughter Brynn. Paul and Rachel's fourteen year old daughter Sarah, named after Rachel, Rebecca and Jacob's mom (everyone thought she and Mase would end up together at first, but then they came to strongly dislike each other so that theory went out the door) along with Paul and Rachel's 10 year old son William (Billy) Black III and their other son seven year old Joseph. The rest of the pack had had girl friends that came and went, but never any children. Quil has Claire, his girlfriend of basically forever. Claire is six years older than myself and is Emily's niece. Now that she'd finally turn eighteen she and Quil are getting married next summer. Her parents are not thrilled about it in the least, but they don't know about the wolf thing; all they know is that Quil is considerably older than her. Like thirteen years older, just as the rest of the pack however, he doesn't look it.

"A pack of only Mason, Jack and myself… that does not sound like fun." I told her remembering how Jack still strongly disliked us.

"Hey, it may only be you and Mason, how does that sound?" She asked teasing me. Like I said, it wasn't a secret. I just scowled at her coldly

"Thank you oh so much for that uproarious comment, it was truly mirthful." I told her knowing she hated when I used words she didn't understand.

"You're SO welcome!" She replied back anyway, taking another bite of her cereal as I rolled my eyes

"Is Sam going to be malicious like yesterday? Because if he is I'd rather not go to the meeting and just go to the Cullen's." I told Leah truthfully. She dropped her spoon and looked me in the eyes.

"Liz, I understand he was harsh, but that was because he cared. He didn't want to leave you vulnerable again. I don't think you see how much he loves you. The only difference between Sam and Charlie is the fact you don't live with Sam and that's about it. Emily and Sam wanted a boy to take over as alpha, but they wanted a baby girl so badly. When Jackson came instead, they turned to you as their surrogate daughter. If something happens to Charlie and Sue, you're left to Emily and Sam not Seth, not me and not Jacob.

I know Sam; he says things he doesn't really mean when he's angry. Things that he hopes will get under people's skin so they'll stay in their place. It's okay when he does it to us, but I think he forgot your age because you were acting way beyond your years. Sometimes even I forget how little you actually are. You're basically about to be a sophomore in high school, again, and you look the part of a seventeen year old. With age normally being forgotten with us, it's all too easy to forget it with you." Leah said, letting her sensitive side come out.

"He didn't falter; he looked me right in the eye when he said it. He meant it. Even if he feels bad and apologizes, I could see it in his eyes. I can tell when you all lie to me, you all have a certain tell. Seth looks at walls when he lies. Mom can't look me in the eye, you rub your nose and Sam looks at the ground just before and or after he says it. Which he did not do yesterday." I informed her

"Do I really do that?" She asked rubbing her nose wondering

"Yes, every time." I told her with a small chuckle.

"I never noticed!" She announced still rubbing her nose

Laughing I said "You probably don't, it's a psychological thing, you could call it a reflex."

"Oh and what's your tell?" She asked matter of factly

"See, you only get tells if you feel like you're lying. I simply don't see it that way; I see it as acting or withholding, storytelling even. Or even simpler, I just tell the truth. If there's no reason to lie, I don't." I told her

"So you don't lie? I find that extremely hard to believe." She announced in skeptically

I had to think back again, did I lie? To my parents, Seth, Leah, Sam? Besides when Mase and I were eavesdropping when we weren't supposed to, I couldn't really think of a time when I had done anything that would be considered blatantly lying. I didn't have to lie about grades or school in particularly. Even with the bullying, I never lied to my parents about it, I may have downgraded it and that was only because I felt I could handle it myself, which I did. Besides, even at a young age I was an extremely private person, only letting people in on rare occasions. School had been my focus for so long that I really didn't have personal issues that would make me lie.

My main friends were Mason and the other pack kids, I hung out with school friends sometimes, but I didn't go partying with them or anything. The girls I played sports with were my friends, and their guy friends became my guy friends, however how much I looked their age I never hung out with them outside of school unless it was a school event, which I rarely went to in the first place because they knew my real age. I never lied about anything we did because there was nothing to lie about.

"I honestly can't think of a time I deliberately lied. I know of times I didn't say the whole truth but never have I flat out lied. Not like you or Seth or Mom or Sam anyway." I told her honestly

She just shook her head and looked at me.

"And this will be the second time you go through high school? How pathetic! You're such a goodie goodie! You have to go out and live for once! Stop worrying so much about your future and live in the present!" Leah preached

"So you want me to go out, get drunk at a party and do some drugs? Would that be any better?" I joked. I was not gullible enough to do anything like that. I saw no point in it; yeah you would have a good time in that minute, but then what?

"No, but I am saying, when you're at Forks, it wouldn't kill you to make some friends. Go to the mall with them, see a movie, go bowling, something! The sophomores are only two years older than you; some may even be only a year older. Try and find some friends besides Mason. Hell! Even go out on a group date or something! Just because you're so close to Mason doesn't mean you belong to him. My freshman year I went out with a senior, that's three years difference." Leah suggested

"Lee I don't want new friends, I'm good with the ones I have." I told her honestly

"Lizzy, I don't want you to end up like I did. If you do eventually fall for Mason and then have him imprint on someone else… I know from personal experience it sucks. Even if you don't fall for him and he still imprints on another girl, your friendship will be basically out the door. She would always come first. It could never just be the two of you again. You need friends besides Mason, one day he may not be there for you." She warned. Even after fifteen years, I could still feel the hurt she felt from when Sam broke her heart. Just like she warned, he couldn't be there for Leah anymore because Emily came first, and she always would.

"If that does happen, I could always give William a shot." I couldn't help but joke to myself out loud remembering yesterday's conversation

"That is not funny." She said blankly with a straight face

"Really I found the whole idea pretty comical." I told her with a smile, letting her know I took it as a joke in the first place, allowing her to crack a smile

"So one of them really said that whichever guy you fall in love with will be the family you stick with? What century was he born in?!" Leah continued on the topic

"That's one of the reasons I became so mad yesterday. They think I'm going to be like Bella and have like this epic decision to choice between the two. I don't even know this guy! Quite frankly I don't even know how long he's been around which creeps me out." I told Leah point blank

"Do they really think they can get you to fall in love with that leech in a few years when you've known Mase your whole life?" Leah asked putting her elbows on the table

"I guess, however from what they've said, it would be like three or four years. For me to fall in love, be changed, and run away together. Three things I find completely absurd." I told her crossing my arms, regaining some of the anger from the day before

"I thought Jacob said the Volturi wants you when you're sixteen?" Leah asked confused

"They want to change me before the Volturi has a chance." I told her still becoming angrier

"Over my dead, cold body." Leah said flatly

"I thought you would say that. Besides as it stands I'll be out of high school by fourteen and hopefully off to college I shall go, a full wolf so no vampires will follow me." I told her.

"Um, er, about that college thing Lizzy, when you were in a coma for those three days, we had some time to talk about your safety… and your chances of going off to a university." Leah informed me with a grimace on her face

"What do you mean 'my chances', I can go anywhere I want. Most schools have promised full rides if I choose them when I'm older." I said to her, narrowing my eyes to catch any sign of hesitation from her

Leah began fidgeting with any little thing she could find. She obviously did not want to be the one to tell me something bad pertaining to college. They all knew how much I wanted to go out and study something I was interested in and was at my level of education. Going to high school for a second time was just something to keep my mind occupied for the next two to three years. Forks would be a place for slightly higher learning; everyone knew it was just a place holder though. Something to make sure I wasn't rusty come time I was accepted into a major university. Not many kids from La Push went to school farther than the nearest university. Rarely ever did they go out of the state for it. They loved home too much and those with bad home situations couldn't afford to get out even if they wanted to. I, on the other hand, had been a different story form the beginning. I loved my family and everyone in La Push; however I wanted to see beyond the one square mile that was the Quileute reservation and surrounding area. Especially now seeing as though I would have to become alpha eventually, I wanted to see and experience as much as possible before I had to come back and fulfill my 'birth right' to lead the pack, and the tribe.

Before Leah could answer me, there was a knock at the door

"Thank god!" Leah with a sigh, leaping from her seat to get the door

I was not going to let this topic die easily. It would be brought up either at this meeting thing, or tonight.

Once Leah opened the door, not even seeing him, I could smell Sam at the door. It was only ten thirty, and the meeting wasn't supposed to happen until noon. Mason hadn't been with him, and I didn't want to have to listen to anything he had to say. Along with loosing trust, he also lost some of the respect I use to give him unconditionally.

Not even trying to, I heard the hushed, quick conversation Sam and Leah had at the door.

"Is she here?" Sam asked first

"Yeah but I'm telling you now, she is not happy with you." Leah warned

"Where is she?" Sam asked again, stepping into the living room.

"Kitchen, but Sam, are you here to apologize or what?" She said stopping him

"Why would I apologize when she knows I was angry? I still am." He told her, trying to move past

"Because" She started grabbing Sam "she knows how little you think of Bella. If she thinks you meant what you said, and she does, you basically just made her choice for her."

"What choice?" Sam asked

"She trusts and respects Jacob more than you now you idiot. And I'm telling you in advance, when she goes with Jacob, I'm going with her. So are Seth, and Quil and Embry, and Collin and Brady, maybe even Jared. You know all too well that even your own son will choose her over you when his time comes. Then when she's alpha, whosever is left will join her, leaving you all by yourself."

"What is your point Leah?" Sam asked angrily

"She is not just another wolf you can order around Sam. You can't degrade her like you did last night. She is your alpha just as much as you are hers. You two are equals right now; you are no better than she is." Leah told him

"Need I remind you? She's twelve." Sam said trying to push past again, but in vain

"Yes, but she already has more control, speed, intelligence, skill, and pride than you and Jacob put together. She'll figure out how to be a leader within a year with or without your help. You love her, start treating her like it again, because lately you've lost that, and you're losing her." Leah gave one last warning, and then finally let a wordless Sam come into the kitchen

I sat at the table with my arms crossed, trying to keep relaxed. Sam tried to keep his expression blank, when he saw me there however; his composure wavered, showing a flash of nervousness. When he came to sit across the table, I clenched my jaw and looked away at the floor. Playing what he had said over and over in my head, the sadness I had felt initially was gone, replaced with anger and disgust that he could have said such a thing in the first place. It seemed like the longest time before he would talk.

"Will you at least look at me Lizzy?" Sam asked, sorrow in his voice

It may have seemed immature for me to give Sam the cold shoulder, however even if I just so much as looked at him, I didn't know what I would do. Feeling such extreme anger toward him, and having to control my temper now, I didn't know how things may end. I remained quiet, and did not look at him.

"Fine, I'll just say what I came here to say. You deliberately disobeyed me yesterday, on multiple occasions. You need to learn that you cannot do that. I'm sorry if you took what I said the wrong way, but something needed to be said to remind you of your place." Sam tried to explain

I actually laughed out loud when he finished

"Sam how could I take what you said in a good way?" I started, looking him in the eye. "You tried to put me in my place? Right now my place is second in command only because I don't know how to lead this pack yet I am practically your equal. What you said degraded me to an omega." I told him

"Liz, you needed to be disciplined." He informed me

"You don't get to make those decisions Sam. I am not just another wolf in your pack. Did you treat Jacob like this when he first phased? No, you treated his with respect and trust, things a future alpha deserves. What any person deserves. You are not my dad." I told him

"Liz you scared me so badly yesterday. The last time you ran away from me like that you got bit by a vampire and nearly died. I thought I lost you. For those three days I was a complete mess waiting and wondering what you'll wake up as. If it happened again I don't know what I'd do. I can't bear losing my daughter." Sam opened up.

Sam's composure was a thing of the past at this point. The hurt and worry shown everywhere, exuding from his every move.

"Sam. You are losing me. And until you treat me decently, and give me the respect I deserve as a person, you will lose me completely. You may have thought you were teaching me a lesson, but you're actually driving me into Jake's pack." I told him honestly

"Tell me what I can do to prevent that." He said

"I just did. Honestly, you can't change the fact that Jake and I already seem so close even after I just met him a day ago. It took a life time for you and me to develop to same amount of trust and what you said last night ruined it for you. It takes years to build trust but seconds for it to be taken away. You screwed yourself over Sam, now it's time for you to deal with it." I told him getting up and heading for the back door.

"Liz wait, I came here for you to understand my side and to settle this!" He yelled attempting to make me stop

"You know for someone so worried about me joining Jacob, you're not doing a good job to convince me to stay with you." I recalled the last words Jacob had told him last night before walking out the door.

* * *

 **AN:** Angst, angst angst. Liz is still a teenager; she is melodramatic, she takes things personally, especially from those she loves as most teenagers do. I didn't want her life to be lolly pops and gumdrops because that's not realistic (yeah supernatural powers arn't either, but that doesn't count!)

I believe Liz needs to explore her other worlds; her other options. That's why I have her taking a beat and thinking things out. Sometimes when everything in your life seems overwhelming even thinking about it can cause anxiety (as i am well versed) and, for me at least, being alone with my own thoughts in a peaceful environment (i.e. a room with no technology or a secluded outdoors location) is a great way to sort things out.

SO MUCH MORE to come! Stay tuned for the next chapter in a few days!

Start a conversation with me about you ideas or questions through personal messaging, I'd love to hear what you're thinking in regards to Liz and her story.

THANK YOU!


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** So I just moved back to school and have been swamped with work. I realized I already blew my once a week posting promise, but I am going to stick to that as closely as possible without taking away quality.

As always, review, comment, start a conversation; I want to hear your thoughts!

ENJOY

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Watching**

Unlike yesterday, Sam didn't run after me. Maybe this time he actually listened and understood I need my space. I knew I had to stop running from my problems, so I took a baby step by not running off into the forest. Instead I decided to walk the streets of the reservation, taking my time, and doing as I pleased. I took the main roads, having conversations with neighbors or old school mates when I saw them. To these people I was a respected tribal child and that was it. I was normal to them; well as normal as I ever was. I had already forgotten how nice it could be just being a good kid and not a possible future alpha with a bizarre family situation.

Apparently word reached Mason that I wasn't with his dad anymore because he caught up to me in the street as I was passing Tiffany Call's house. Mrs. Call is Embry's mother, who kicked him out around the time I was born. They have an estranged relationship because she isn't allowed to know Embry is a werewolf. Adding to that, she refuses to tell Embry who his father is, adding fuel to the controversy that Embry is Jacob, Quil or Sam's half-brother. She wasn't an overall terrible person by any means; she just liked things her way or no way. Now with Embry out, she spends most of her days maintaining her impeccable garden. Rain or shine you could catch her outside weeding, raking or just relaxing and taking in all her good work, like she was now.

"Here you are Liz, I've been looking everywhere-" Mason began

"Well aren't you two as cute as a pair of kittens!" Mrs. Call called from her porch

Mrs. Call didn't seem like the sixty something year old she actually was. She had the energy of someone half her age and could still wear shorter skirts and shorts than most young adults. She still had a twinkle in her brown eyes and you could tell she was the type of person always up for a challenge. Today she walked up to the two of us in yellow shorts and a coral sleeveless polo looking like she had just come from a golf course. She even had sunglasses and a yellow visor to add to the illusion. She also had a distinct voice. It was higher and more artificial than most women. She stressed her vowels and gave sharp diction to every word. Like most of the people in La Push, Mrs. Call was committed to the idea Mason and I were going to get married and had convinced herself we were already dating.

"Good morning Mrs. Call." I told her, sucking in a breath and fake smile ignoring her comment

"So how are you two doing? Mason, have you made a move on this girl yet?" Mrs. Call asked putting an arm around my shoulder as to emphasize she was talking about me. She had a way to make things awkward in a hurry.

With a laugh Mason answered through his teeth "Not yet Mrs. Call."

"You better get a move on it! She's about to be released into a whole new group of people out there in Forks, who knows who she'll meet?!" She asked in a frivolous tone

"Mrs. Call, I'm not even thirteen yet." I reminded her

"Age is only a number darling! You have the height, the legs, the face and the boobs of a seventeen year old and a gorgeous exotic seventeen year old at that! Those Forks boys will never have seen anything like you before! I say you get asked out by at least six boys your first day and unless this boy right here takes you off the market you'll be a free commodity! Besides I must have had six boyfriends by the time I was your age!" Mrs. Call informed us

"We'll just see about that." Mason said more confidently than awkward

"Mason, you'll be a hot commodity too! You're Mason Uley! Sam Uley's eldest son! Those high school girls are just going to eat you up! Just wait till your sophomore year, I bet you'll be just like Embry and grow a foot in a week and bulk up! But you better not be out all night worrying your poor mama when you do!" Mrs. Call warned him taking a more serious tone Mrs. Call would never admit it, but she was having a tough time with kicking Embry out. She still saw him everywhere but they had little to no contact.

"I promise I will never worry my mother." Mase assured her

"Well if you want to make her the happiest woman alive go out with this girl right here!" Mrs. Call turned her attention back to me, pushing me into Mason's arms. "And get a move on it!" She finished with a wink and went back to her porch, letting us return to our walk.

"Now I understand where Embry got his crazy from!" Mason said once we were far enough away from Mrs. Call's house "I swear, even if you did agree to go out with me she would already be asking 'Where's the ring already?'" Mason said imitating Mrs. Call's high soprano voice, making me laugh

"Mase, you and I both know a lot of people here wouldn't even stop at that." I reminded him

"So true. Besides, with you as a wolf now, I bet we won't be able to see each other that much anymore. You have more important things to do and until I'm a wolf I'll just be in the way." Mason said solemnly, kicking a rock on the side of the street

"You'll be a wolf soon, Seth first phased when he was fourteen, and Collin and Brady were only thirteen, so you could phase any day now. Being Sam's first born, you're at a higher ranking than most everyone else. If anything happened to me, you'd be second in command until Sam stepped down." I informed him

"Except nothing will happen to you. My dad and everyone assured me of that." Mason said

"Well look what happened three days ago, I'm not one hundred percent safe. I never have been and never will be. Honestly I don't know how much longer I can take Sam as my alpha." I told him truthfully

"What are you getting at Liz?" Mason asked knowing me all too well

"I don't want to, but I think I may cause the pack to split again. I'm really close to just saying 'screw it' and joining Jacob. Which would make you Sam's next alpha and would make me the leader of your rival pack." I told him

If the pack did split again, it would be just like that; those who were loyal to Sam versus those loyal to me. Mason would have the hardest decision out of everyone; however I thought he would choose his dad. Even with how close we were, being asked to choose a girl over blood would be hard if not impossible. If the situation arose, it would be his job to take over for Sam.

"What if I didn't choose my dad?" Mason's question stopped me dead in my tracks

"What do you mean, what 'if you didn't choose your dad'? You wouldn't seriously join Jacob's pack before his would you?" I asked dumbfounded

Me going to Jacob's pack was one thing, but Sam's own son choosing Jacob over his father? That was a double slap in the face and something Sam would probably never be able to forgive him for.

"Liz, I think of it this way. My dad would be telling me what to do and I would have to listen. What if for some reason he told me to kill you? I would never be able to do that. I guess I know how Jacob felt when Dad told him to kill Bella. There's just no way I could." Mason admitted

"Now what are _you_ getting at Mase?" I asked, not liking where this conversation was going

"Jacob couldn't kill Bella even though she was carrying someone else's baby because he loved her so much. I know he imprinted on the baby, but he still loved Bella the same way Edward had up till then, which is kind of creepy now that I think about it; but my point is still the same. Liz, I can't imagine a life without you. You're the only person I can trust wholeheartedly and you've been there basically my entire life." Mason said taking my hand

"Mason, that's just it. Jacob imprinted, his love for Bella didn't matter after that. Same with your dad and Leah, they were in love too. Then Emily came to town and the love Leah felt for Sam couldn't be matched by him anymore. This imprinting thing, it could happen to anyone at any time. It's not as rare as it used it be because of how many wolves there are." I informed him

"Wait, so you're afraid I'll imprint on someone else?" Mason asked grasping the concept "Is that the only reason you won't go out with me? Cause that's like a one in a million chance that I'll imprint with anyone, let alone someone who isn't you."

"Wolves imprint because they find a girl most likely to help them carry on the shape shifting gene. Using Leah as the only example, female wolves can't have children, going against the whole point of imprinting." I reminded him

"You forgot one thing Liz," Mason grabbed my shoulders "you're not a normal wolf. You can't use anyone as an example for yourself because you're one of a kind. You're different than Leah." He told me

I knew Mason was right, to a point. I was too different from Leah to use her as a future reference. Leah phased when she was nineteen, had to cut her hair short and was a full out wolf which I wasn't. There's something about the consistency of me as a wolf that wasn't right, it's like I was a ghost wolf or something. Another major thing was I still smelled the same as before, which was why the vampires were still after me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I admitted and we started walking again, both of us off in our own heads for a little while

"Liz, can I be honest with you?" Mason asked seeming serious

"Of course, but I should warn you, our thoughts aren't very private anymore, not when I'm linked to the pack mind." I cautioned him

"I don't care if they all know this; I just have to tell you." Mason said

"OK?" I asked playing along

Mason took my hand and dragged me to the end of the street that opened up to the beach. Seeing as it was a cold day, the beach was deserted. Mason took me about half way down the beach before anyone said anything.

"What is it Mason?" I asked after we stopped

"When Mrs. Call said you would be a 'hot commodity' out in Forks, it just reminded me that there may be a chance of some other guy out there that could take you away from me and I'm not talking about a vampire guy." Mason started

"Mase, it's Mrs. Call, she's been saying that for years." I reminded him

"Yeah, but I was already thinking it this time and I thought about the whole time you were in a coma. It's just, we'll both be in high school now, and I would be honestly hurt, if you came home with a guy from Forks that was more than just your friend. It makes me sick to think you would go out with some guy and you wouldn't go out with me. I get you're worried I'll imprint on some random girl, and I know you hate to get hurt. I think we both know you'll never find another guy like me just like I will never, ever, find another girl like you. No one will know your every thought and understand your every feeling like I do. And I know you'd feel the same way I would if the roles were reversed."

"But what if we screw it up somehow. I can't lose you as a friend." I admitted.

"How could we screw it up? We barely fight, we see each other all the time, and we understand each other. I want to see how far a relationship between us can go and I think it can go pretty far. All you have to do is give me a chance." He appealed

"What if we do manage to grow a part, like if I go away to university?" I asked

"Even when you go away, this will always be your home and I will always be here to welcome you back to it. Forks will be a great experiment, you'll be gone at school and I'm sure we won't be able to see each other every day, but I just know nothing will change." He started

Liz, we need each other to survive our crazy, psycho, mythologically altered lives. I'm not saying we'll never fight; even the people who have imprinted still do that. What I am saying is, we've gotten through so much already and we need each other to get through what's to come. And I want to be there for you as more than just your best friend." Mason offered lightly

Yet again, I knew he was right. We needed each other to survive our parents and the pack and the vampires, everything really. I couldn't imagine a life without Mason, and looking into the pack mind as slightly and quickly as I had, I knew that the ones who had imprinted had felt the same way. Their wives or girlfriends were their other half. Someone they could tell anything and everything too, and they wouldn't judge them back. Thinking about those imprinted couples, I realized I just described the relationship between Mason and me. The only difference was all of those people had been older when they first began to see each other. Mason and I were both mature for our age; however, relationships never succeed when the two people in them are this young. Mason was almost fifteen, but again, I was just about to turn thirteen. He may have been ready to commit to us, but I knew we still had some growing up to do.

"As much as I want to say yes Mase, I think we're too young." I dropped the bomb; Mason hung his head in defeat, not anticipating what I was about to say "However, I can't imagine being with any other guy, except you. I just don't want something stupid to mess it up because we're too immature to deal with it. I think we both could grow up a little more to ensure it doesn't fail." That was the first time I had admitted it to myself, but it was true. I did like Mason more than a friend. I know that by looking at the memories of the imprinted couples. They share everything we do besides the physical stuff. We had the beginnings of a relationship that was more than friends, even more than boy/girlfriends. We had something that could last.

"What are you saying?" Mason asked, a tinge of hope in his eyes

"I promise you, if you still feel this way in a few years, I will say yes in a heartbeat." I told him, Mason's face grew brighter than a full moon

"How many years?" Mason asked to clarify

"I don't know, when we're both ready… two, maybe three…" I guessed.

Mason grabbed me by the shoulders to get me to look at him. He slid his hands down my arms until they were intertwined.

"Next year." He said with a half-smile

"Maybe Mason, I don't know…"

"I do. It will be next year. I know it." He announced, the look in his eyes told me to trust his instincts

"When you are sixteen and I am fourteen." I reassured him. "If that's still what you want. Who knows who you may meet in high school? After all you are Sam Uley's son." I said, recalling Mrs. Call's words

"Oh please, everyone in my class and the classes you've been in knows they can't come between me and you. There's a reason no one has made a move on either of us Lizzy." Mason said returning to his light hearted, dorky self

"Um how about the fact I was twelve and a senior in high school?" I offered

"Eh, maybe, or maybe it was because everyone saw us together all the time and they ran with it? I know my friends at school do all the time. These Forks kids though, what are you going to tell the ones that are only a year or two older than you?" He asked intrigued

"My parents say I can't date, or I'm too focused on my studies for that kind of distraction." I told him on the spot

"Brilliant!" Mason came to his conclusion

We laughed and started to head back down towards the beach to finish our walk through town

"Mase, are you coming to the pack meeting today?" I asked him, after all my mom only assumed he wasn't going.

"No. Neither of my parents will let me." Mason told me, the way he said it told me he put up a fight about it

"Crap." I said with a sigh "Jacob better show up then." I said mainly to myself

"You told Jacob to go? My dad is going to me pissed." Mason warned

"Nothing new there." I told him sarcastically back

We walked around, talking to people every once in a while. Nothing unique, we typically just walked around when we were bored, odds were someone or something could keep us occupied. The cool thing about walking with Mason, we never had to say anything; we were okay with silence between us. It didn't feel awkward in any way; we just spent time in our own heads sometimes. I knew it was getting closer to noon, and against my better judgment I knew I had to show up to whatever meeting Sam had planned. I figured he would be waiting at my house knowing I would come back eventually. With Mason in tow, we walked back to my house, just as expected; Sam sat on the front steps, hands clasp together, looking deep in thought.

Sam shot up off the steps once he saw Mason and me in the front lawn. He wasn't angry, but more frazzled and all over the place.

"Mase, Lizzy." Sam said acknowledging us as we walked up

"Where's the pack meeting at?" I asked wasting no time

"Um, no pack meeting now, it seems like you and Leah arranged a more important one." Sam said trying to get his composure

"Am I allowed to come to this one?" Mason asked reluctantly

"You are not a wolf yet Mason. I don't want you getting hurt because you know certain information. You can't protect yourself like we can." Sam warned

"But Dad!" Mason started

"But nothing! These things know you're close to me and to Liz. There's a reason not everyone is allowed to know our secret. It's not just for our benefit, but for their safety. I'm sorry but until you're a wolf you need to know as little as possible." Sam said; he had true concern written all over his face. This was a thought that had crossed Sam's mind many times before.

"But Dad, what if I can help with something?" Mason tried to beg

"Mason, I completely see where Sam's coming from." I began "These things, they know how to get to me and the quickest way to do that is through you. What if our roles were reversed right now? Would you want me to go to the meeting knowing the danger surrounding it?" I asked, knowing his answer before he said it.

"No…" He admitted disappointed

"Okay, so you know where I come from when I tell you as much as I want you there you can't go." I told him

"I just want to help protect you." Mason confessed quietly so only I could hear

"What do you want to do? Jump in front of a vampire for me?" I asked jokingly

"Yes! Something that doesn't include me just staying out of the way!" He played along

"But you already are, by keeping yourself safe, you're keeping me out of harm's way. When you do finally become a wolf, I will be the first to tell you absolutely everything and then you can jump in front of a vampire for me, okay?" I asked in the light hearted manor Mase and I usually talked to each other in, even if it's a serious topic

"Yeah okay." Mason gave in unwillingly, obviously upset

"Thank you." I told him taking him in an embrace "One day soon you'll be able to protect me all by yourself, but right now we have to keep you and everyone else safe first."

"I promise Liz, when I am a wolf, I won't let anyone hurt you." He told me

"I'm going to hold you to that." I said with a smile as we stepped apart. Looking back at Sam who was still on the porch, he had a big smile at the sight of our embrace. Besides the fact that Sam wanted me as a part of his family, he bought into the thought if I was tied to Mason, it would keep me here with his pack. Little did he know about Mason's idea to join Jacob if I did. Remembering our talk this morning and Sam's lack of an apology, I was quick to return to my cold ways of dealing with Sam.

"Is there anything else Sam?" I snapped back into my attitude

"Actually yes, Lizzy. I am… sorry for what I said yesterday. You were right, I treated Jacob completely different than I treat you and I should have more faith in you. You never even thought about joining them until I became so cruel. I have been treating you like a traitor, when all you've done was meet your family. Once you knew the truth I shouldn't have tried to keep them from you. I should trust and respect you more and I think so much of you. You have never done anything to make me think otherwise. Where that came from last night, I don't know. I think I was afraid you'd run off someday and I'd never see you again. Please, forgive me." Sam told me.

Never have I ever seen Sam act this way. He wasn't treating me as a daughter anymore, but as his equal. He realized I was slipping away and he wouldn't know what to do if I were against him. I could be his ally or his enemy, now that he finally realizes it he's trying to fix things. As much as I wanted to stay mad, his apology had been entirely sincere. The crazy, worry some Sam was gone, replaced by the man I knew and loved.

"That's a start, thank you." I told him, some of my iciness melting away

"I realized I was pushing you away and that's the last thing I wanted. I fear for the pack splitting again and with you in so much danger, two is not better than one." Sam said sitting back on the steps inviting us to join him, which we did.

"As long as Jacob is around, there will always be a divide. The people who were loyal to him at first will always remain loyal, no matter how bitter they seem. It's only a matter of time before they go back." I thought out loud

"There would be chaos, three alphas, one good coven of vampires and another, more powerful coven hunting one of the alphas." Mason caught on to my idea

"Actually, if the packs remain like they are, technically, Liz is the future alpha for me and Mason is the future alpha for you Sam." Jacob corrected, coming up to the house.

Sam immediately tensed up, he knew he had to cool it on the Jacob bashing, but old habits die hard. It didn't help that Jake was right either; I had already spoken to Mason about that fact, however it seemed like it hadn't crossed Sam's mind.

"Liz has birth right over Mason." Sam reminded Jacob

"Not entirely, the packs are in two. You have reproduced as alpha and I have… come up with as close as I can get. They both have a birth right. You may not have been born with it Sam, but you've kept it all these years and have earned the title, giving Mason a birth right as well as Liz. Billy agrees, Mason technically should be alpha, granted things stay the way they are." Jacob informed the three of us. I had to admit, things have just gotten a whole lot more complicated.

"I knew it." I said mainly to myself, although Sam heard me and wanted me to elaborate. "Mason and I are supposed to be alphas of rival packs. Unless you two settle this and then whoever becomes the one, sole alpha, their "child" has the ultimate birth right canceling out the other's. That or one of us has to denounce their alpha status to the other." I told them my previous thoughts.

"I don't want to be alpha, that's too much pressure. Liz, you're the alpha here not me." Mason said skittishly. He had never thought of himself as leader when I was around. When I was not, however, he could lead anyone anywhere he wanted, it was natural for him. On the other hand Mason was not one for the boring, official part of things. He had issues with taking things seriously at times and his short attention span was a problem.

"Mase, you can't say that for sure until you experience it. I tried that and look where we are now." Jacob warned him before Sam had a chance. The way Jake told him sounded very Sam like regardless.

"Besides it's not as simple as denouncing your title. We're werewolves, not royals. In the beginning, I was grooming Jacob for the position, knowing it was not rightfully mine. When he wouldn't take it, I was forced into a role I was never supposed to be in. Because of the two packs, it's not as simple as taking over for the one before you. When it comes to real wolf packs at least, it's a fight between alphas that determines who remains and who goes. Usually, it's a bloody fight too, sometimes to the death." Sam added looking at Jacob, while Mason and I met eyes.

There was no way Mason and I could fight to the death. We just agreed upon the fact we couldn't imagine our lives without the other. There had to be some other way, after all when a father passed on his status to his son he simple stepped down. There was no fight; it was almost like passing the torch. It was a proud moment for father and son, why could this not be the same.

"Well for Mason to be considered a possible alpha he has to change first obviously. If we get this settled before he becomes a factor, it may be easier. As it stands, I am the only possible choice, for both packs. And normally a father simple hands down the title when their time has come and they think their child is ready, that's what the stories say. You both see me as a daughter, could that simple not work in this situation as well? You two handing down both sides of the alpha title to me at the same time, creating one single pack again." I suggested thinking back to some classes I took in school

"Technically speaking that could work." Sam admitted looking to Jacob to see his reaction

"That only gives us a short window of time. He's fourteen and looking at how young some of these kids were when they first phased, I'm surprised he hasn't already. Especially when he' so protective of Liz, usually something like that would be a trigger." Jacob thought aloud

"What if I don't acknowledge the fact I was supposed to be alpha? If I phase before this is all figured out, I don't have to accept alpha status do I? I mean Jacob didn't, why would I have too? It's been almost thirteen years and Liz and I have never disagreed, voiding the idea of another split." Mason asked posing a very good question

Jacob had done exactly what Mason was talking about. If it weren't for Sam trying to tell him to kill Bella, none of this would've happened. Jake would still be in Sam's pack as just another wolf, nothing special about him and Mason would be in my place right now. Preparing himself for the job as an alpha and future elder in the tribe.

"In theory you wouldn't have to, however theory and reality are two different things." Jacob said, catching me off guard for a quick second because he sounded just like me.

"I think it's safe to say that Mason will change within the next few years. You brought another vampire back with you this time, meaning we would need greater numbers. Besides, Leah is trying to stop; we'll be one wolf down. Liz may be ready mentally to be alpha in the next two years, but unless major things happen to where she can handle it physically, there's no way I can consciously step down for her." Sam disclosed

"I agree. If I can't hold my own I shouldn't be alpha." I agreed with Sam. An alpha was a leader, hands down the best and strongest in every way. If I couldn't provide that than obviously I couldn't do my job as a leader.

"Well, I've been working on a theory myself." Jacob admitted "This can only work if everyone agrees to it, not just the four of us here. Even if Mason does become a shape shifter, this should work. At first, Sam, you probably won't like it, but you have to hear me out." He warned firstly.

"I don't like how it's starting." Sam said flatly

"Liz would join my pack, only to become the alpha when I step down to her in say two, three years' time. It would be peaceful, no fighting, just how it's supposed to be. Then she could have us join you, mend the tear I created fifteen years ago and be your second in command. Then when you think she's ready, she can take over for you, seeing as though she has birth right and had been an alpha before, out ranking Mason." Jacob thought out loud, speaking mainly to Sam knowing he would be the deciding factor in this.

"That's not an altogether terrible idea Jacob. Let me ask you this, why does she need to wait two, three year if she's only going to become second in command like she is now? Could she not join your pack for a few months, maybe even weeks instead of years before she becomes your alpha?" Sam asked

Thinking before he spoke, Jake came to his conclusion. "A few weeks won't be enough. Six months to a year minimal. I have to be able to train her myself as much as you do. That way, she is MY heir. I want to teach her the ways of a wolf. After all, it's because of me she's like this."

"Acknowledged. I can trust you with him and the vampires. I know I can." Sam turned his attention back to me, I just stood there a few seconds looking at the ground in thought

"What if I just don't become alpha?" I questioned

I seemed like all our worries would be over if this was the case. I could be groomed until Mason shifted, then teach him what I've learned along with Sam and be Mason's second in command.

"You want to live under someone else's command for the rest of your life? That doesn't sound like you Liz." Jacob scoffed

"I know, but when the person is already so much like me, would it really be that bad? We keep talking about Mason giving up his status, but what if I did instead? I mean Jake can never really give me his status because he can never stop. Nessie is immortal right? You can't leave her, so you can't stop phasing to give me the title." I asked

"Liz look at me," Mason took me by the shoulders to face him "You are always the one who knows what to do. You know so much more than me and I'm not talking about school stuff. You exceed all the expectations given to you as a wolf. You hear better, see better, smell better run faster and I would bet you are stronger than the rest of them too. But most importantly everyone in the pack loves you and would die for you. Not only do you have their respect, but you have the peoples' respect on the reservation as well. You were meant for this. I was meant to stand beside you and help however I can. That's how we always have been and how we always will be. I don't care about my dad or Jake. This is our future. Don't screw it up by trying to be nice." he added the last part a little lighter than the rest of his speech.

I took a deep breath knowing that once again he was right

"Okay." I finally told him as we stepped out of the private space we had just created back to reality, it was then we realized Sam and Jake had been staring at us the whole time

"You know what Jake," Sam began; this was also the first time I had seen Sam relax around Jacob since he came home "I think we're over thinking this whole thing."

"I do believe you're right Sam. I have a hunch things will work out just fine." Jacob agreed as they exchanged smiles at how close Mason and I were. Embarrassed, Mase and I took a step away from each other. No one knew about how close we actually were, or about the deal we had made and we wanted to keep it that way. I knew the perfect thing to change the subject

"Now we just have to make sure the Volturi don't get to me before this all works out." I added

My statement seemed to sullen the mood

"Sam you have to let us help. I know they reek and can be a pain in the ass, but the Volturi's number one fear is the Cullens. Just having their presence can keep a few from attacking." Jake explained

"I hate the fact you have a point." Sam exclaimed running a hand through his hair like Mason does when he's frustrated

Letting Jacob and the Cullens back in, regardless of how he felt about them was a big step. It meant not just safety for me, but if the Volturi did send an army, it meant safety for the people as well. We had a moment of silence fall upon us and in that moment, I heard the sound of a branch snapping in the woods. It was faint, must have been nearly a mile out. At first I thought nothing of it, until I caught a slight scent the wind brought to me. I remembered it from somewhere. I knew that scent.

"Jake, are any of the Cullens in the woods today?" I whispered, not wanting anyone to overhear

"No, they're trying to un pack today, why do you ask?" Jacob inquired matching my sound level

Concentrating further and bringing my hearing range to just over two miles, I heard a bit of a conversation

"Be quiet Jane! She'll hear you!" A voice warned.

I knew that voice. It was the voice from the night in front of the Cullen's, Jacob had called him Alec. The recollection of Alec's voice sent an involuntary shiver down my spine.

"I doubt that." A female's voice said, I assumed it was Jane

"I thought you said he went back to Italy?!" I whisper yelled at Jacob, running into the house and to the back window in the kitchen.

I had to catch myself from running and going after them, remembering I really didn't know what I could do as a wolf yet. Mason was the first to run inside after me, not really caring why I was doing what I was doing, he could just tell I was distraught. Seconds later, Jacob and Sam met me at the back window as well.

"Wait, Liz what are you talking about?" Sam was the one to ask as they entered

I ignored Sam for a few seconds as I continued to listen to Jane and Alec's conversation.

"No really, she can hear this far when she's at her house and Felix said she and the boy went back and were talking to Sam. The Cullen's return has muted her sense of smell for the time being. We can get closer to her until she gets use to their scent." Alec said

"So she can hear better along with see and smell? And she's fast? This kid seems to get more ridiculous as you talk about her Alec." Jane told him flatly, she seemed almost jealous

"Jane she's brilliant, she'll make the perfect addition to the guard. Even without a gift I see her climbing the ranks to join us." Alec seemed to be excited about this, like he was getting a new puppy or something.

"Oh please, the whole reason Aro wants her is because she'll have a gift. Without one she'll be useless. Although you seem quite infatuated with her, Aro-" I couldn't listen to the rest because Jake wouldn't take my silence anymore

"Italy? Wait, do you mean…?" Jacob asked finally putting two and two together

"YES! He's back! And he brought some friends! I was just watched all day." I told them, feeling violated after I said the words out loud. How could I not have caught on to this? I didn't think my sense of smell had been that harmed since the Cullen's came back, but I guess it had been.

"Who is with him Liz?" Jacob asked the most serious I had ever seen him

"He was talking to a girl named Jane and he said a guy named Felix followed me, he knows I was alone with Mason and that we were talking to Sam just now." I told him wrapping my arms around myself, feeling sullied

Without a second to spare Sam and Jacob had a conversation, got on different phones and called for backup.

I didn't bother to listen to eithers' conversation, still contemplating the thought that I had missed someone following me all day. Imagine if I had decided to walk through the woods instead of the populated streets. I thought they said Alec was gone just yesterday. I thought I would be ready to fight the next time I saw him, in reality, I wasn't. I didn't know how to defend myself as a wolf yet, all I knew how to do was ram someone and run. That's all I've done so far. I didn't know if there were certain things I couldn't do that normal wolves could or if I could do things they couldn't. My adrenaline was pumping, not out of eagerness but fear. Alec had bitten me once, who says he couldn't do it again. Only this time it might kill me instantly instead of burning.

Jacob making me look at him broke me out of my mental prison of terror.

"Quil and Embry will be here any second. Rosalie and Alice are also coming here to protect you. Jane and Alec won't come near you, not on our watch." Jacob told me, bending over to my level

"They're not going to attack me now; they could've earlier when I was alone or with just Mason. They know I'm with Sam, if they were going to attack they would've already. I think they're planning something." I told him

"They know we protect you now too, you've just become twice as hard to get and it wouldn't surprise me if they were planning something. You and I both know you're not ready to face them head on, if you're ever going to listen to me, please do it now. Stay here. I don't care if you listen for them, in fact I want you to, just in case they do try and come after you you'll hear them coming. But do not leave this house. Mase I'm counting on you to make sure she doesn't." Jacob pleaded with me and Mason.

"She's not going anywhere." Mason told Jake as he took my hand to make sure I wouldn't try and run

"Good." Jacob said, then turning his attention back to Sam

I have been told time and time again this coven was after me, but it wasn't until I heard them say exactly where I was and who I was with for it to really resonate with me. They knew my every move and I didn't even know they were there. They came back and brought more people to insure that they didn't let me go this time. They were planning some kind of grand scheme not two miles away from my house. They've had someone watching me for years, but it never sunk in like it just had. How much did they know? Could they already know how to get to me? Did they know who was closest to me? My life suddenly turned into a game of cat and mouse, and I was losing.

My whole body started to shake, causing Mason to catch on to my fear. Mason has never seen me legitimately scared before and he was nothing but caring and reassuring.

"Hey, you're okay. You have twenty people here to protect you now and who are going to make sure he doesn't get to you again." Mason tried to sooth my fear

"Mase, you don't get it. They know everywhere I went today, who I was with, who I talked to, and they've been doing this for years. What else do they know about me?" I asked my inner thoughts out loud, sliding down the wall until my knees hit my chest.

"They know that you're not easy to get too and a multitude of people are standing in their way. They know they have to go to elaborate lengths to get anywhere close to you. The first time was pure luck, now they have to try." Mason tried to remind me, his words only barely helping

Quil and Embry ran in the door just a few seconds later, awaiting orders from Sam, who was still trying to call everyone else, so they took their orders from Jacob

"I need you two in the woods out back, Collin and Brady will be across the street, if something happens we're sending for you two to come help us. Rosalie, Alice and Nessie will be in here with Liz as a last line of defense. I don't know how long this will take, so if someone could check on Liz every once in a while just so we can know she's alright that would be great." Jacob told them and with no hesitation from the fact their alpha did not give them the orders. Just in the way they listened and talked, I could tell the three of them use to be close. Their friendship had not broken like they thought; it was still there after fifteen years of no communication.

Quil and Embry ran out the back door and into the woods as they were told. Sam finally got off the phone to turn his attention to Mason and me again.

"I'd like to see the leech that tries to get through us again. We've taken down an army of these things before, us and the Cullen's, we can handle these three." Sam reassured the pair of us calmly and collectively, like this was a regular occurrence

"Sam," Jake motioned Sam over to the dining area across the room. "We can't take on Jane and Alec without Bella. We don't stand a chance without her; you know that, as much as you don't want to admit it, you know it. Without her shield we're sitting ducks." Jacob warned him

"I already knew that, I assumed she was coming with us." Sam thought, becoming suspicious as to what Jacob was getting at

"She'll be the first one they go after if an all-out fight breaks out. We need her in a safe place as well; all she has to do is protect one pack mind for it to work on all of us." Jacob started to reveal his idea

"What are you asking Jake?" Sam asked extremely cautious now

Jacob looked at me before he answered Sam's question.

"Keep her here, in the house." Jake tried to say as quietly as possible in an attempt to have me not hear.

"NO! SHE CAN NOT BE HERE!" I snapped, fear taking over

"There's your answer, she can go in the woods with Quil and Embry but that is as close as I want her to Liz. I know for a fact Charlie and Sue don't want her in their house." Sam told him, and Jacob disappointed in the answer, hung his head in defeat.

"Where are they in the woods Liz?" Sam asked turning his full attention to me once more

I listened for their conversation again, finding it just over two miles away now.

"They're heading due north, about two miles out where they stand. I don't think they know I know they're here. They're just walking and talking, but I don't know where their look out is, Alec mentioned a guy named Felix; he's been the one watching me. I don't know if there are more either." I admitted

"That's perfect Lizzy." Sam told me, kissing me on the head before heading out the back door at the same time Alice, Rosalie and Nessie walked in the front door.

"Just listen to Liz; she'll hear them before they get anywhere close." Jacob informed them before running out after Sam as well, when the door was opened I caught the scents of the other wolves and vanilla and lilac, telling me everyone was on the move. Nessie was the first to find us in the kitchen

"You okay Lizzy?" She asked, seeing me shaking in a ball in the corner

"She's shook up, but she'll be okay." Mason told her for me, helping me up and walking me over to the dining room table.

"You're Mason I'm guessing." Nessie assumed sitting across the table from us

"Yeah, Mason Uley." Mase introduced himself, shaking Nessie's hand

"I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie, everyone else does. This is Rosalie and Alice." Nessie said introduced herself and the other female vampires

"It's nice to meet you." Mason said politely

"Likewise… you're not a wolf are you?" Alice asked, with a confused face

"No not yet." he told her, catching on to something "Why do you ask?"

"He sure smells like one, he's just not potent as the full grow wolves." Rosalie answered for her

"Well yes there's that, but for a second he had the look in his eyes Jacob has when he looks at Nessie. For a moment I thought you two had imprinted." Alice confessed, half expecting us to deny such a thing

"Not yet unfortunately." Mason mumbled to himself, although everyone in the room heard him. He was hunched over in the chair, pulled all the way out from under the table, his elbow on his knees. I don't know how much these girls thought Edward was right, about which guy I chose keeping me with a certain family crap, but their faces read like they agreed. They exchanged glances when they saw how closely we sat next to each other, but never said a word. Mason's motives were pure, not manipulative. He didn't want me to end up with another guy because he liked me for me, as for the vampires, it would change their plans of the future indefinitely.

I could see the same frustration creep over Mason's features following every time someone brings up the fact he wasn't a wolf yet, or that he hadn't asked me out, or the pressure of everyone wanting him to imprint so badly. I put my hand on his knee, trying to relax him now. Mason met my eyes, and it was like all the tension he was carrying rolled off his back. He took my hand that was on his knee and intertwined his fingers with mine. The last bit of frustration had disappeared and the Mason I admired so much had returned.

"Is it possible for a girl to be imprinted on by a future wolf?" Rosalie asked Nessie quietly, after seeing Mason and mine's interaction.

"After seeing that, it sure seems like it. Even Jake and I don't have that kind of connection" Nessie told her back

"Will is screwed." Rosalie whispered back to Nessie, who apparently agreed

"You and Jacob are imprinted right? Like my mom and dad?" Mason asked, not hearing the girls low murmurs

"Yeah, exactly like that actually, except more complicated." Nessie admitted

"How so?" I asked, not knowing the back ground story of how Nessie and Jacob came to be, only that Nessie being born was the reason Jake left.

"Well kind of like you Liz, I grew up fast. In a matter of two years I was completely grown. Apparently it's a hybrid thing, I've looked like this for the past thirteen years and I'll look the same for the next two hundred. I'm fully grown and now the vampire side of me kicks in and stops everything, so I'm more vampire than human. I drink blood like these guys, but I can also eat human food with Jake.

The whole reason Jake imprinted with me at all was because I was supposed to help carry on the shape shifting gene, however my window for having children closed more than ten years ago, making you, his god child, the closest thing for him." Nessie explained

"Well why didn't you try to have a kid when you could?" Mason asked, I wondered the same thing.

Nessie glared at Rosalie before answering

"You see, I've only been alive for seventeen years. I may have looked the same ten years ago, but I was only seven. Rose and some others wouldn't let us try to have kids." Nessie said looking at Rosalie again

"Because you were seven, in fact you were younger than that when you wanted to try and give Jacob a baby." Rosalie reminded her

"Okay gross." I mumbled, this was getting creepy really quick

"Number wise, I have been a child, but mentally, physically and genetically I was in my mid-twenties. Even my parents agreed to it, they understood that was the point of us being together in the first place. Besides my dad knew Jacob wanted children more than anything and Rosalie would've liked another baby around." Nessie brought up points that she seemed to have said many times before.

"Well I guess we'll never know now will we?" Rosalie told her, staring at Nessie intensely as to make her agree. Nessie looked at me, then down at the table

"Yeah, I guess not." She agreed

There was an incredibly awkward silence that followed. Changing the subject and not wanting to wait till tonight, I decided to ask a question that had been bugging me since I was told it was unusual.

"Why can't Edward read my mind? And why doesn't Alec's gift; whatever it is, why does it not work on me?" I asked getting the question off my chest

"That is a good question, which we don't really know the answer to yet." Rosalie confessed, sarcasm licking her answer

"I thought you guys were the ones with the answers." Mason asked off put by Rosalie's answer.

"We know most of them and we can only guess that you're a natural shield. Gifts have never been known to be given twice and there's already someone with a mental shield and someone else with a physical shield, so maybe you have both? It's something we really wouldn't know unless you were changed." Nessie told us

"However there is absolutely nothing normal about you Liz. Besides from the obvious, because of you I can see wolves in my visions now. Before it used to be that whatever had to do with them, or whoever was with them I couldn't see their future. Now when they're with you, I can see them. It's so strange, it's like you're breaking all the rules and laws we've come to bind ourselves with. In all honesty, you really don't make any sense." Alice explained

"Haven't I been telling you that for years?" Mason teased

I gave him a dirty look, then got out of my seat at the dining room table and moved to the sliding glass door at the end of the room, trying to zone in on Alec and Jane once more.

"Anything?" Alice was the first to ask after a few second's time.

"Their conversation stopped, it sounds like they're heading for the mountains. They're running so I assume the pack caught up with them. Alec and Jane will get away, but they'll be back." I reported just as their steps went out of range.

"You amaze me so much Liz. Your abilities are miraculous, you've mastered them and you're not yet thirteen." Nessie said dumbstruck

"One more week" Mase recounted, giving me a big smile

"One more week until what?" Rosalie asked

"Until our birthdays, Mase is turning fifteen and I'm turning thirteen, it's a few days before school starts." I informed them, while at the same time informed myself. So much has happened in the past few days I actually totally forgot about it.

"You're born on the same day? Wow you guys are like, crazy connected." Rosalie said in disbelief

"Are you having a party?" Alice asked ignoring Rosalie completely

"We don't usually have a party. I don't really have friends my own age and Mason isn't the birthday party kind of person. Besides, our families and all the guys in the pack seem to have their own way of celebrating, so there's not really a point." I confessed.

The last party I could remember having was my fifth birthday. I was already ahead in school but only by a year so it wasn't weird to have all the kids in my grade invited. As I grew up and advanced, the kids I went to school with ended up being six, sometimes seven years older than myself, trying to have an age appropriate party wasn't really an option. Besides, my birthday has always been a week or so before school started and I never had people to invite. My family and the pack did have their own way of celebrating. For the past five years or so, Mason and I have celebrated our birthdays together for everyone's convenience. We are both so laid back we really don't mind. Typically, we all come together for dinner at the house and just hang out like usual, but add cake. We would get a small handful of presents each, be wished happy birthday and be on with the rest of our lives. No big fuss, no huge blow out, just dinner and done.

"Don't even think about it Alice, you know how well that idea went over for Bella." Rosalie warned seeing the grin that grew on her sister's face.

"But it's a big birthday! Thirteen, you're finally a teenager!" Alice said ignoring her sister's warning "And it's the first one we'll be able to be here for! We must do something!"

"Alice loves planning events, even if it's just for the ten of us." Nessie told Mase and I.

A quick listen to the outside world told me everyone was still on the hunt, even though it was a hopeless battle they were fighting at this point. All that mattered was that Jane and Alec were gone… for now anyway, I could breathe easier.

"They're heading for the mountains; they'll lose the pack any minute." I told them regretfully, my fear melting away but my anxiety growing stronger.

"We'll get them Liz. They can't outrun all of us forever." Nessie tried to reassure me

"She's right Liz, the pack and vampires together can get them. You don't have to worry." Mason tried to add

"Mason, you don't understand what you're talking about. I do have to worry. Until they're ripped apart and their pieces are burned I do _have_ to worry, for my life, but more importantly for the people that live here. As long as there are vampires around, innocent people are in danger. I can't help but think me being here is putting them in even more danger then before." I began a train of thought aloud.

All these different vampires, they were all being drawn here because of my scent. If I weren't in La Push all the people would be a whole lot safer. I guess that went for wherever I was though. Whatever town, city, or even state was at a higher risk because of me, and that was the one thing I couldn't stand to think of other people dying because of me.

"Liz, you don't have any control over that. You can't help that you smell the way you do. And I know for a fact the vampires who come around here just to sniff you out are the gutsy ones. There are twice as many that catch your scent and head in the opposite direction because they find you intimidating. As for the Volturi guards, they would be around here with or without you. Aro has a special interest in the pack and honestly if it weren't for you he may have sent an army by now to destroy them. Because of you, he only sends observers or extendable members. You think you're putting La Push and its people in danger, when really you're probably making them a hell of a lot safer." Rosalie explained unexpectedly.

Rosalie had seemed cynical and mean before this moment. Now however I could see the caring side of her. She knew saying what she did would make me feel better and she knew she didn't have to say it. My fears could have been used as a method to convince me to leave my home and join them, knowing I put others before myself. Instead, she told the truth to sooth my fears and calm me. Before I could say anything, Quil and Embry were knocking at the sliding glass door. Mason was the one who unlocked and opened it for them.

"We lost them in the mountains. Edward thinks they jumped into a river to make sure we lost their scent." Embry informed us

"But they're gone?" Nessie asked before I could

"For now yeah, Sam and Jake are on their way back here." Embry told us

"You guys," Embry motioned to the vampires "can head out. We got it covered. The meeting is still on for sundown." Quil suggested

"Actually I'd prefer to stay until Jake makes it back. I want to make sure he's oaky." Nessie said. Quil and Embry exchanged a glace, but I knew they wouldn't say no. Jake was imprinted; at least Quil knew what that meant. "Of course" Quil said thoughtfully as he shut the sliding door, staying outside with Embry.

Even though this was over for now, I knew they would be back. Next time I needed to be ready and I could not be this frightened ever again. What Rosalie had told me still resonated. As she and Alice were collecting themselves to leave I spoke

"Rosalie," she turned to look at me "thank you. I needed that." I told her honestly. A half smile came across her face

"It was no problem," she started to walk to the other room, but said over her shoulder "and call me Rose." I met her half smile as we lost sight of each other.

"Wow. I have never seen Rosalie warm up to anyone that fast." Nessie said pleased

Nessie beamed at me after Rose left, she seemed to become happier and happier with every vampire I befriended. I laughed a little at her comment but otherwise I sat with my knees tucked into my chest at the dining room table. Mason still sat close to me, not wanting to leave my side. My fear had drained but was being replaced with anxiety and stress. I knew Alec and Jane were planning something and my imagination was turning into my worst enemy. Thoughts were running rampant of the most horrific things they could do to me. They could do something to my parents. They could set the houses of innocent people on fire or worse threaten their lives directly. They could expose the pack and have the reservation turn on them. They would have to be stupid to go after Mason or Emily because you would have the whole pack after them, not just me, but they still might. They could kidnap, kill or torture someone, the possibilities were endless.

"Something good came from today." Mason whispered, drawing me out of the dark corner of my mind. "You proved to me you're not perfect."

"And how is that good exactly?" I asked not knowing if I should be intrigued or insulted

"Being a wolf makes you half wolf and half human. Everyone has been so focused on the wolf part; I think they forgot about your human side, including you. By being scared just now, you proved you were still human and not perfect." He told me

"I still don't understand why that's good for you." I admitted

"The Liz I know and have loved for years was human. Even though you've become 'this' or may be a future 'that'. As long as you have a human side, you will still be the same Liz to me." Mason said "Besides, perfect is overrated." He added with a wink.

I laughed at little at the last part letting him put his arm around me as I rested my head on his shoulder. I could tell the next few weeks were going to be crazy and the next few years difficult. It was nice to remember all the people I had supporting and protecting me along with all the people that loved me. The future casts its shadows, but I don't think anyone could imagine what was to come.

* * *

 **AN:** The whole point of this chapter was to remind everyone that Liz is still a young girl trying to find her way. I know writing this story, I forgot about the simply facts because she is so grown up in my eyes and this chapter reminds me she is still a girl even if she is extraordinary.

I also tried to capture anxiety and one of it's manifestations: panic. As someone who suffers from social anxiety, stress and panic attacks, I think I captured a glimmer of what it is like to be completely fine one second and fall apart the next. What do you think? Let me know.

Another post coming soon!


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own creations

 **Author's Note:** Now we are going to see relationships develop and kids are going to grow up rather quickly. This is kind of a turning point for everyone involved and Liz, Mason and their family ties will never be the same. This and the next few chapters were the most vivid for me to write so as always, ask questions, let me know your thoughts; are you guys even liking this stuff or what?

ENJOY

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **One Moment**

Mason had been by my side all day after Alec and Jane were chased away. Sam and various pack members had never been more than a hundred feet away themselves. The events from this morning had left me feeling anxious and violated. I still shuddered when I thought about the fact a vampire had been watching me the entire day, knowing exactly where I was and who I was with and I never knew it. I was so used to knowing all the information in a situation that it was really discomforting to think of how easy it was for them to get so close to me. For what seemed like the first time in my life, I was exhausted; emotionally drained. This was the closest I had come to a panic attack and it left its mark. However, because of how anxious I was I couldn't relax enough to sleep. Not even with the entire pack guarding me. I wasn't sure how I would be able to sleep again at all knowing how well the Volturi could get to me. This meeting with the Cullen's was my only hope for solace I could imagine.

The sun was finally crossing the horizon when Sam said it was time to head to the council fire. Sam, Jared and Seth walked with me to the meeting place after sending Mason home to Emily. Sam still thought it wouldn't be right for Mason to go to the meeting because he's not a wolf yet, and I still agreed. I didn't want Mason knowing anything that could make him a target. Besides, I could tell Mase was exhausted from this morning as well. He tried to keep a brave face but I could tell he was worried by the way his arms tensed at the sound of the door opening, or how he clenched his jaw at a sudden noise. He had been on guard all day like the rest of us, except he was not supernatural. The constant tension had worn him down and I knew he would be asleep within the hour.

The rest of us on the other hand had information to trade. If the Cullen's were going to work with the pack again, all grievances would have to be aired out and no secrets were to be left unspoken. The location was close to a cliff side and far enough away that no one from town would wonder by. Normally this location is used for cliff jumping but it had been a cold summer and the cliff wasn't used often. Quil and Embry were already tending a roaring flame when the four of us arrived. Collin and Brady were patrolling the forest for Volturi and would be filled in later. Leah and Paul were sitting quietly on the logs, Jared sat down next to Paul, Seth stayed close to me and Sam kept a hand on my shoulder but didn't speak. I wasn't sure if he was trying to comfort me or hang on to me, to make sure I didn't leave his grasp. I decided I would take it as comforting. No one said a word. They were either deep in thought or staring off seeming to not think at all.

The sun had fully disappeared sometime later and I could hear cars about two miles out. Sam led me to the area designated as the front of the circle and had me stand on his right side, Jared instinctively moving to Sam's left. I knew this was more than just convenience, this was how I to be ranked from now on. I was Sam's right hand, second in command. This was exactly what Sam wanted the Cullens to see, me in the ranks of his pack.

I didn't understand completely. I thought Sam and Jacob were joking when they said they were thinking too much and the alpha issue would work itself out on its own. It seemed immature to think so simply considering the severity of the potential problem. For all I know Sam wanted me at his right hand to prove a point. That I was committed to the pack and La Push versus whatever idea the vampires were about to bring to the table. I wouldn't put it past Sam if he placed me here just solely to irk Jacob either. Whatever the case, me as Sam's second in command is exactly what the Cullens saw when they arrived. Two large SUV's drove up carrying the whole Cullen clan. Jacob was driving the first car and Carlisle the second.

Before the doors opened, the pack became collectively tense. Fists clenches, teeth began to grind and some focused on deep, even breaths. Sam gripped my shoulder tighter and I saw Seth's shoulders slump as he turned away from the cars. I found it strange that I also noticed my own fists clenched and I was grinding my teeth as well. I did not despise these people as the rest of the pack did but I couldn't help but feel their disdain. Even without the pack mind, I was connected to them and this was the first time I had realized it.

All ten vampires got out of the cars one by one and made their way to the fire. Being on Sam's right, I was sitting closest to the vampires. Carlisle greeted us and took his place toward the front of the circle with Sam and me. I was surprised when William took the next closest spot followed by Alice and Jasper, Esme, Nessie, Rosalie and Emmett and Jacob took the opposite side of the circle looking Sam in the eye as if the challenge his status. There were two more vampires that did not come close to the fire; Bella and Edward. They stayed in the shadows, not letting the glow of the fire illuminate their faces. I knew if I looked I would be able to see them, which was why I didn't. This was not the time to meet Bella, and I think she agreed seeing as though she stayed as far away as possible.

"I know this may be awkward," Carlisle began "considering how we left things. All I ask is that we all remember why we are here, for Liz and her safety. Please try to keep an open mind, we" Carlisle gestured toward his family "want what is best for her as well, so please do not get angry with us, but try to imagine what is truly best for Liz. Thank you." Some of the wolves scoffed or merely glared, others, like Seth, refused to meet Carlisle's eye at all. I could tell from his disclaimer that the Cullens had some news the pack was not going to like, but had to hear.

"Thank you Carlisle," Sam took over "We all understand why we are here. A member of the pack is in danger and it will take all of us to protect her. We need to be able to…" he hesitated "trust each other. Like we once had. The past needs to remain in the past and we need to focus on the future. We need to all be informed about what the other knows so no one is in the dark. I think you know most of our information, so why don't we start with the Cullens." Sam turned to Carlisle then sat down, his hand still on my shoulder I came down with him.

"Alice, start with the visions." Carlisle said to his daughter. She nodded then stood.

"Okay," Alice started speaking to the wolves across the fire "as you know, my gift is I see visions of the future. The future can change dramatically because of one single decision, so visions taking place many years into the future are more susceptible to change. In the past, we discovered I could not have visions of pack members. If I was trying to see a person, their being around a pack member would make them disappear and I would not be able to see them. Also, when I was around a wolf myself, my visions would disappear completely.

The strange thing is, as soon as Liz was born, I began to have visions of her, defying everything I have just told you. I would see Liz when Seth lived in the same house, I could see Sam in the vision with Liz and even when Jasper and I came back and I was around Jake again, I was still getting visons of her. This told me something was going to happen to her and some force was making me pay attention.

I have lost track of how many vision of Liz I have had. Some of everyday life and other of her future, both light and dark, to be honest I don't really know where to start." Alice confessed.

I was taking in Alice's every word, trying to play catch up and understand, I didn't even realize she had directed the last statement to me.

"Oh, er, whatever you think is most important." I told her. I don't know what her visions were, how was I supposed to know

"The futures," Jacob said across the fire "that's what they need to know." He said the last part looking at the ground. I saw the most of the Cullens exchange glances, I had a feeling this was not going to be good.

"So far I have three solid outcomes for Liz and you will not like two of them." She warned looking at Sam then her eye's landing on me

"We need to know Alice." I told her confidently. I put on a brave face but prepared for the worst. I like knowing things but playing with the future was another game I was forced to play.

"The first outcome you will like." She started "This one came to me about three months ago. It was of Liz wearing scrubs and a lab coat holding a patient chart. Mason comes in, greets her with a kiss and they have a moment. Both are very fit and look like they're in their late twenties, I couldn't tell if they were wolves or not."

Sam struggles to hide a smile and I tried not to blush. No one knew that Mase and I already have kissed and it was just awkward to think about someone else seeing it happen when we're older. I had to keep focused to other two futures would not be good ones.

"The second one," Alice continued "is the darkest." She closes her eyes as if the replay it in her head as she told us. "I see Liz in a black cloak with white skin and red eyes. Jane and Alec flank either side of her and there are dozens more cloaked vampires behind them. They are here in the woods on the reservation. I see glimpses of them walking, and then they get to the wolves. Liz is the one who gives the order to attack. It does not look like she knows who they are anymore, because she sits by as Alec jumps on Sam's back and snaps his neck. Liz then walks over to another wolf who I've never seen before. His fur is very dark brown, almost black, but has milk chocolate eyes like Liz does now,"

"Mason." I mumbled in disbelief, no one else would have my colored eyes

"I think it is," Alice confirmed, then continued "Liz and Mason are squared off, Mason refused to fight her, but she doesn't remember him. Liz flicks her hand, there is a loud snap, and a whimper from Mason before he crumbles to the ground. It ends with Liz smiling at his corpse and walking away. This one was the most vivid, like a nightmare." Alice said opening her eyes again.

She was right. It was a nightmare, the absolute worst nightmare I could think of. I had to fight my natural instinct to tremble as I hung on every word. Not remembering the ones I loved and killing them myself because they refused to fight me made me sick to my stomach. The thought of Mason's body crumbling to the ground brought tears to my eyes. The idea of my smiling afterward sent tremors throughout my whole body.

Sam saw my efforts to stay calm and brought me closer as he put his arm around me. This was the kind of think he didn't want me to hear because of the possibility of the reacting the way I just had. I would like to think if I had had more sleep, more focus I could have held it together more, but I think I would be lying to myself.

"And the third?" Sam asked not wanting me to linger on the second any more

"The third future," Alice persisted "is the newest. It's from about two weeks ago, and ultimately why we came back to Forks. In this future, Liz is a vampire, but her eyes are gold, like ours. They are at the house in South America and Carlisle and Liz walk in the front door and hang up their lab coats. Liz goes to the sun porch and finds…" she hesitated again, exchanging a glance with me and William; I knew what she was going to say. "She finds Will, reading a book. She comes up behind him and put her arms around him, kissing him on the cheek. He puts the book down and turns to kiss her on the lips. Then the scene cuts to the two of them running in the jungle hunting with the rest of the family. Those are the three futures that are most vivid and I have had reoccurring visons of them." Alice concluded.

My trembling had stopped but it seemed some of the wolves had begun to shake themselves; out of anger. I looked at William who had been staring at me for longer than I had realized and once again I was struggling not to bush. William had a certain way of looking at me. It wasn't like Jasper, where I was a meal. It wasn't like Carlisle where I was a daughter, or Emmett as a sister. It reminded me of how Mason looked at me. Care, intrigue, worry for me all wrapped up into a gentle look while the sight of me appears without imperfection in his eyes. Somehow William's gaze doesn't weird me out, or give me the creeps. It comforts me; makes me feel safer somehow. I am no longer scared or embarrassed. It took a second to realize he was even half smiling at me, and without thinking I mirrored his half smile back to him. It was easy; but not like with Mason. With Mason everything felt right, unlike William where something was wrong and I couldn't put my finger on the problem. I quickly looked away as Paul started to yell.

"Who is this guy anyway? He wasn't here before!" Paul hollered across the fire

"William is an old friend of mine; we met up again about ten years ago in South Africa. He is the first vampire to experiment with an animal blood only diet. More importantly, he has an idea of the Volturi's plan to take Liz." Carlisle explained

"Then by all means, the floor is yours." Sam told William

"Right," William started "I have been tracking the Volturi's movements for centuries. I began to pay special attention to their movements in this area after word of the standoff you were all involved in became known. I have since received detailed information about their plot to kidnap Liz. I believe this morning's events were related to their scheme as well."

"Can you tell us why they want her?" Sam asked

"Yes, in the beginning, Aro had been sending members out here to spy on the pack since the standoff. When Liz was born, the member who was on watch could tell there was something different about her. Therefore, higher ranked members were sent solely to watch Liz and determine if she would be a problem or not. By the time she started to develop superhuman traits, they were ready to kill her. Alec convinced Aro to kidnap a member from the Denali coven, a man named Elizar, whose gift was predicting gifts if humans were to be turned. He could not read her, meaning Liz has a mental shield, just as Bella did before she was turned. The problem was, gifts have never been known to be repeated, which naturally only made Aro more intrigued and also made Marcus and Caius curious." William told us

"Wait, so they want to take me based off a hunch I have a shield? That's a lot of risk for a small reward." I said as the logic of the situation evaded me

"They want anyone who could be useful to the guard. They have lived hundreds of years and are willing to take chances on high risk situations for the mere chance of striking gold. The Volturi has the highest amount of gifted vampires in history. Jane, Alec, Renata, Demetri, Chelsea, Corin, Heidi, and they finally got to Benjamin and Tia, well mainly Tia." Rosalie told us

"They have the kid who can control the elements?" Quil asked dumbfounded

"They managed to manipulate Tia into joining, and because of their bond, they had the chance to manipulate Benjamin. They are having a hard time controlling him, he is still a free spirit and it infuriates Marcus." William told us "Anyway back to the point. They had planned to use Alec to disorient Liz and take her back to Italy. They have a dark room made up for her to be changed already set up. They have the memory wipe down to a science. Liz would be in the dark room, Aro wants to bite her himself, then she is left there for four days; three for the change and one to ensure all she cares about is the bloodlust. Because of the darkness, she will not remember a single thing from before the bite, not her family, not where she is, not even her name. She will have no choice but to trust the Volturi, then the gifted will manipulate her into never leaving."

"But Alec doesn't work on her." Seth finally spoke, but still refused to look up "He tried already and it didn't work, so what are they planning now?"

"It has not been confirmed by my source, but I have a hunch they will try to black mail her into coming with them. Because they can't convince her to leave because she is unhappy, they will use her loved ones to make her leave. Which is what they were doing today; they were watching to see whose relationship would be easiest to use against her." William delivered

"The people she is closest with are pack members and pack families. There is no way they are stupid enough to come after one of us." Quil retorted

"They have no respect for human life. They won't hesitate to kill to get what they want." Carlisle told us

"So what do I do?" I kept moving forward, not letting the shadows of my mind engulf my thoughts.

"There is one key thing they are unaware of: they have no idea you are a wolf." Jacob gleamed from across the fire.

"If they are going to threaten a life as William thinks they are, you being a wolf will change the game." Jasper spoke up but I just saw William's eyes turn to the ground

"What's wrong?" I asked reading into his subtle movement

William looked me dead in the eyes when he spoke "They have already discussed it. If you become a wolf before they can change you, they are going to bite you anyway. Either they have their outcome, or you die. That way you are no longer a fator."

Everyone else was taking time to process my possible death, but once again I refuse to dwell, instead I asked: "The real question is: am I wolf enough now to die from a bite? You guys said it yourselves, I'm not a solid wolf, and I don't smell any different. I think I've grown an inch or two but other than that nothing has happened like it should have. For all we know, I could still be changed."

I proposed a good question, and by everyone's silence, I could tell they knew it too. I've seen the image of myself as a wolf. It looks like fog had taken the form of a white wolf as compared to the actual thing. But from far away I looked like a normal massive white wolf and could hit like a mass instead of a fog too. I could speak aloud and not just in the pack mind also. My wolf snout never moved, yet my voice was clearly heard. I didn't have to worry about my clothes tearing up when I changed either. What happened to my body when I did change, I mean really? I needed to pay more attention next time I phased to try and figure it out.

"Liz, I think we are better off with you avoiding the bite at all costs, and I think everyone could agree to that, right?" Sam said it more than asked and he was not happy when the Cullens exchanged glances instead of agreeing

"This is what I was talking about." Carlisle said "We know the Volturi will not rest until Liz has been bitten and either turned or died. Because of her unique situation, I'm not sure even seeing her as a wolf will halt their pursuit. We believe, in the end, the best course of action for Liz is for us to change her and she comes with us."

With what Carlisle just proposed, I knew there was no way this would end well. Naturally, Paul was the first to stand up and start yelling, but quickly the rest of the pack joined in. Even Seth was on his feet and loudly stating his opinion. Sam remained in his seat, but I could tell he was trying very hard to contain his anger. The Cullens were ready to get up and run if one of the pack members phased.

Jacob appeared behind me and whispered "Liz, give them some space." as he guided me to the right and away from Sam who was trebling from anger. A few moments passed as the wolves contained their anger. Jacob still had both hands on my shoulders when Sam finally spoke

"I appreciate that you think you have Liz's best interest at heart, but you are wrong. This is not the same as Bella's situation where you did not have a choice. Liz has a choice and it has been made. She is a wolf and I am not willing to allow one of you to bite her to try and save her because it will kill her. She is a wolf. End of story." Sam told them

"Understood" Carlisle told him backing off of the subject

"We really would like Liz to come over and visit as often as she wants. As long as we are here we would really enjoy getting to know her." Esme asked to change subjects

Before answering Sam turned to me to see what I thought. I looked at all the faces of the Cullens, how welcoming they were. At the end of the day, they were family and it would be good to get to know them. On the other hand I would hate to get attached only for them to leave again.

"Mason is also invited to come, if that would make you feel better Liz." Alice offered

They all seemed so genuine about getting to know me and making up for lost time. I still did not dare look at Bella afraid she only would make me change my mind. I finally turned back to Sam and nodded slightly to tell him I was okay with it.

"Fine. But the pack reserves the right to check on her as we please." Sam bargained

"Naturally." Esme said

"Is there anything else worth sharing?" Sam asked the entire group

"New kid, do you have a power?" Embry asked William

"No. I am an accomplished tracker, but even that is not a gift, only a talent." William said flatly.

I wasn't going to say anything in front of everyone, but I had a hunch William was lying. The way his eyes jolted to the left corner after he spoke made me suspicious. I would question him later.

"I almost forgot, for extra protection, we have enrolled Renesmee and William at Forks High School this fall. William will be a senior and Nessie a junior. We thought it would be good to have people inside just in case." Carlisle told us

"That is actually not a bad idea." Sam admitted. "If that is all we can adjourn. Carlisle, I just have some questions for you before you go." With that the two groups broke into pairs and trios within themselves no doubt talking about the meeting. Carlisle and Sam were speaking and Esme had gone over to Seth who was having a hard time meeting her eye, other than that there was no intermingling.

What had been said was finally starting to sink in. I use to pride myself on control over a situation, especially when it came to my own life, but now it seems like I never had it to begin with. There has always been someone watching me, this morning was just the first time I had realized it. There were so many things I hadn't known and still don't know or understand which made me feel like a fool. I was naïve to think if I micro managed my life and learning to control every aspect would allow me to be able to control the outcome. This realization of having lost all control was terrifying, exhausting and concerning all wrapped up into one. My heart was beginning to race and my breathing quick. The heat of the fire pressing on me along with the people everywhere, all of them glancing at me repeatedly managed to make such an open space into a small one. I had to get away from it all. Swiftly I walked over to the cliff edge and sat down with my chin on my knees and my arms wrapped around my legs. I concentrated on breathing, in through my nose and out from my mouth.

It hadn't felt like we were around the fire very long but I could tell by the moon we had been there for hours. It was a rare, non-rainy night. I imagined it would be cold for a normal person. The summer had been mild and the breeze on the cliff would send a chill down the spine. If I were normal, I would probably need a sweater. No matter how much I imagined it, I would never know, because I was not normal. I was just sitting around a bonfire with werewolves and vampires talking about my humanity. Hell, I was a werewolf. I was not a full human, if I ever truly was to begin with. My world of science and logic was being turned upside down and honestly, I wished I could go back to it. I used to strive to know everything and now I question if I want to know at all. I could feel the dark imagination of my mind trying to take over. I decided to play with my senses. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. In through the nose, out of the mouth, steady breaths. The night air was crisp. It smelled of Oak and Mountain Ash. I was able to tune out everyone still on the cliff as my hearing drifted into the woods and back to town a few miles away. I could hear the owls and crickets in the cool night air. Nature being so peaceful made me calm down and remember, if I had been normal, I would not be able to do this right now. I wasn't sure if this made all of it worth it, but it didn't hurt.

As I breathed in again, I smelled something. It was a sickly sweet scent and I knew it belonged to Alec. I snapped my head to face the wind, there were three others beside Alec. I think I recognize one as Jane, one Felix but there was a new one too. The wind was coming from town, but I couldn't tell from where. I tried to focus on my hearing, but my twitchy movements were noticed.

"Liz what's wrong?" William was the first to see as everyone else began to pay attention

"SHHH." I told him sternly as I honed in on the creeps location.

They were on the east side of neighborhood, where Jared, Paul, Billy and Sam lived. With a little more focus I was able to hear the end of their conversation

"He will do perfectly. From what I sense now and what Felix told me, this is the perfect relationship to use, they share an unbreakable bond." A female said

"Yes but he is the risky choice." Alec said

"It's too late to turn back, we cannot disappoint Aro." Jane snapped at them.

That's when I heard the window open and a muffled scream. They were going after Mason.

"They're going after Mason." I just kept saying it over and over as adrenaline began to pump through me. I had to get to him, they wouldn't hesitate to kill him, and I had to save him. Tremors started taking over my body as I walked toward the group, my wolf instincts were taking over.

"Liz, are you sure?" William asked grabbing me by the shoulders and staring me in the eye

"Yes! Now get out of my way!" I snapped yelling, Carlisle grabbed William by the shoulder dragging him away as I began to sprint.

I hadn't run a hundred yards when two more tremors shook my body and I noticed I began to pick up speed. I looked down and saw white paws under me instead of feet, I had phased and with it came the pack mind; luckily I didn't have to speak for everyone else to know where I was going. I was too focused to try and explain. The Volturi were insane if they thought killing Mason was a way to convince me to join them.

Jane had the leeches move Mason into the woods. I could hear by the lack of twigs snapping they were in the meadow a mile past Sam's house.

 _Liz what do you think you're going to do? Rip them to pieces by yourself? We need a plan_ Jacob's voice said in my head

 _Edward, have the vampires hide in the woods, except for you, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Bella. Liz you stay with William and Rosalie in the woods out of sight_ Sam said

 _You're joking!_ I yelled back

 _They don't know you are a wolf, which means they don't know we have another pack member. Stay in the woods until I give the signal, then your job is to go after whoever is holding Mason and get him to safety with the Cullens. We will take care of the rest._ Sam commanded

Admittedly, after hearing the rest of it, I was okay with his plan. Using the element of surprise would be smart, especially if they never find out it was me. We ran a few minutes more when we reached the area we would have to split. I went with the Cullens to one side of the clearing while Sam led the pack and the select Cullens to the other. There were enough of them to draw the four guard members' attention; my only fear was I hoped there were enough of them to cover my scent.

 _Be prepared to improvise, in case they do smell you_ Jacob warned, reading my thoughts

 _Only as a last resort._ Sam chimed in

Everyone on my side gravitated quietly into place. William and Rosalie stayed very close to me, but I could tell Rosalie, at least, was a bit skittish standing so close to a wolf. William on the other hand seemed mesmerized. I could see him looking at me out of the corner of my eye and as we waited for Sam and the others to get into place, I saw him reach out and try to touch me, but backed off before his fingers reached the wisps of fur on my shoulder. Through the trees I couldn't see Mason past the four black cloaks, but I could hear him struggling against whatever was holding him. When Sam and the others finally arrived, I was able to see him through the pack mind. Mason was being held by a large, burly vampire with black hair to the side of the group whom I assumed to be Felix. Next to him stood a female, taller than Jane but much shorter than Felix with dark brown hair. On the other side of the female was Jane and next to her, Alec. All of them stood smugly, as if they had already won.

"I told you this was the right one, got them all here in good time." The female said

"Jane, Alec, what is the meaning of this?" Carlisle asked trying to play the diplomat

"Simple. It has come to our attention that this boy knows about our world because of the shape shifters. It is our job to maintain that our existence remains a secret. Normally, that would leave two choices, death or the bite." Jane said flatly

The pack members began to growl loudly as Jane continued

"However, Aro has commanded us to be merciful and except a trade, Elizabeth Swan for this boy." Jane reported, I noticed Alec's smug look melt when he finally realized I was not there

"Where is she?" He asked sharply

"You didn't honestly think we would let her come with us?" Edward spoke

"I know her; she wouldn't let you come without her!" Alec was convinced

"She is just a little girl. It only took Emmett to get her into our car and back to the house." Edward told him. Alec's composure was starting to break until Felix spoke

"You're lying. Her scent is here." He said

"So where is she?" Alec demanded

"With the other members of our family, going back to the house." Carlisle reiterated

"Their bond is strong; if we change him she is sure to come with us." Chelsea told Jane but loud enough for everyone to hear

Sam's growl turned into a deep bark

"You're the father. You of all people want him back. Give us the girl and we will be on our way." Chelsea said to Sam manipulating his bond

"Not an option Chelsea." Alice told her

"We know she is here. Where is she?!" Alec demanded again

"Calm brother, I know one way to make her come out." Jane told him then turned to Mason. All she had to do was look at him for his muffled screams to drown in the night air.

The wolves all lunged forward

"No no. There are worse things we could do to him." Chelsea said bringing Mason's convulsing arm to her mouth "One bite or twist of the neck, and he will be gone." She warned

The wolves were helpless. Seeing Mason's thrashing body was making me sick. There was only one way to stop it, and without even thinking I screamed "STOP, please stop!" Alec, Chelsea and Felix began to look around to see if they could find where my voice was coming from.

"Not good enough." Jane determined and continued to stare

This time Felix dropped Mason and he fell to the ground, his full scream filling the still air. There was no signal, I didn't think ahead, as soon as Mason touched the ground I was flying through the trees and hurling towards the source of his pain: Jane. Everything happened in a matter of seconds. Before any of the guard members knew I was there I had Jane's head and right shoulder in my jaws. Jacob, Seth, Leah and Quil had gone after Felix and Alice scooped up Mason out of the way as the rest of the pack unleashed their full force. Chelsea was smart enough to run, but she headed in the direction of the other Cullens. I wasn't sure if it was Alec's mist or my own that now surrounded us, but I know it was Alec who punched my neck forcing me to let go of Jane's head just before I could bite through completely. However that wasn't enough because as I still stood there, Alec took his hand and scratched me from my spine to the front of my ribs. It burned for only a second before I turned back and tried to bite him as well, however by this time Jane had recovered and somehow when she looked at me I felt as if I had been set on fire, that my bones were breaking, my ligaments ripping and someone was stabbing me everywhere. I could feel my head throb because of the intense, sharp pressure that rang through my skull. I fell to the ground unable to move. Alec swiped at my shoulder for extra measure while his sister had me trapped in a perpetual agony. Finally she was forced to flee by the other wolves, breaking her gaze. I opened my eyes just in time to see mist creeping towards me. This was not my mist, it was dingy and more opaque, this was Alec's. If Jane had worked on me now, there was no promise Alec's would fail this time. I staggered to me feet trying to escape but I kept falling. The mist was creeping closer and closer and for the life of me, I couldn't move fast enough away from it. I stood in just enough time to see the mist hit an invisible wall. The fog still crept along the bottom, but it was no longer advancing, I felt I could breathe again.

"Mental shield," William said clearing the trees and joining the few of us who were still in the clearing. "Bella comes in handy when those two are involved." He said again

"Then why the hell didn't she stop them from hurting Mason?!" I snarled

I could tell my adrenaline was finally wearing off because the pain from Alec's scratches was starting to ache. I was calming down, but I was getting dizzy too. Something was wrong. I managed to phase back, but as I did I became even more disoriented. The edges of my vision were blurred. I saw Mason walking over to me, concern filling his face.

"Liz what happened?" Mason asked, but it sounded as if he were a mile away, an echo of what it should have been. I finally followed his eyes to my shoulder and side. What I thought had been a scratch turned out to be deep gouges, staining my periwinkle shirt with crimson patches. The shirt itself was not torn however, it wasn't until Mason lifted the one side was it apparent as to why I was so dizzy; I was losing too much blood. My knees buckled and I collapsed, Mason caught me before I fell to the ground. Alice and William came quickly to my side. I felt my shirt lift again and I thought I heard Alice say she could see my bone in the back.

"Why isn't she healing?" Mason was panicking, he still sounded like an echo, or maybe it was just the ringing in my ears becoming louder

"We need Carlisle. Bella help me with Liz, Mason go back to your house and lock the doors; Alice find Carlisle and tell him to go back to the house. We need to get Liz to the cars and drive, it's the fastest way. Mason I need you to let go of her… she is not healing she needs help." William's voice was the only one I could hear. He would pause as someone else spoke, but I couldn't hear them. My sense of smell was virtually gone; I could only smell the metallic tinge of my own blood. I felt something soft against my damaged side then suddenly my face and good side were against something cold and I was in motion. White spots had started to cloud my vision as I tried to stay awake.

"Liz, stay awake, don't close your eyes." William told me

But I was so tired. How was I supposed to stay awake?

"Talk to me Liz." William requested

"How did you know?" I tried to say, but it came out quieter than a whisper

"How did I know what?" He asked still concerned

"That they would… go after someone" I struggled to breath and speak at the same time

"I know how they work is all." He told me

"Wh-why did you lie?" I became even quieter

"When did I lie?"

"A-about y-our gift" I struggled to say, but it didn't matter. My eye lids were so heavy I couldn't keep them open any longer

"Bella drive faster! Stay with me Liz! Stay with me!" William was finally starting to lose his calm demeanor; I could hear it in his voice. How much time had passed? When did I get into a car?

William kept telling me to stay with him, but eventually even his voice began to fade. I could still hear it, but it was like a dream, muffled in some way. I didn't know if my eyes were closed or I had lost my vision. I couldn't even smell my blood anymore. Alec seemed to have gotten his way even without his mist touching me. My senses were being cut off, but instead of being scared as I probably should have been, I was calm and relaxed. My mind took me to the stream past the Cullen's, where I had gone after learning the truth, except now it was night and everything was tinted blue. The only sound was the stream running across the ground. I wasn't thinking of anything, I was at peace. William's voice was the only thing that managed to pierce through the dream veil and keep me connected to the world. "Almost there. Hang on Liz. Lizzie don't you dare leave me. Liz, stay with me, please! I need you here. We need you. Stay with us. Stay with me!" Eventually, I didn't hear William anymore. I was alone in the veil by the stream at peace. Alice was right, one moment was all it took to change the future, or take someone's away completely.

* * *

 **AN:** A little melodramatic, sorry not sorry. Also some possible foreshadowing with the three visions. (It is actually quite hard to write scenes with so many characters) I'm a little scatter brained with the AN, sorry guys. I just want to keep the story going.

Warning: the next chapter will not be Liz's voice but someone else. Any guesses? Any requests?


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own creations

 **Author's Note:** Okay. Experimenting with another point of view, my second favorite character: Mason. It was hard to write in such a different way because Mason is not even close to being like me. I got to channel a totally different person which was awesome but quite difficult and the reason this section is so much shorter.

As always, let me hear your thoughts, questions or even complaints/ critics.

ENJOY!

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 **You Promised**

 _ **Mason**_

Those leeches dragged me out of bed barefoot, but the pain from sprinting without shoes in the forest was nothing anymore, not after that bitch's mind game. I had only one thought now and that was to get to Liz. I may be a runner at school, but I knew I would never be able to keep up with William, instead of running with him I sprinted back to my house to grab my dirt bike. I had no idea where the Cullen's house was but I knew I needed to get there. Before I left, I was smart enough to grab shoes, but my fumbling around managed to wake up my mom. In her robe and pajamas she stuck her head out of the door into the garage.

"Mason what the hell are you doing? Do you have any idea what time it is?" She asked

"Volturi kidnapped me and attacked Liz, she's hurt, they took her back to the Cullens, and I need to get to her." I spoke as I put on my jacket and helmet

"What do you mean they kidnapped you? Is she okay?" Mom asked horror crossing her face

"Go back inside lock all the windows and doors. Don't follow me." I told her starting my bike

"Is she okay?" My mom asked again, louder this time

"NO!" I nearly yelled before speeding out into the street

The fact I had no idea where I was going came back to me. If there was ever a time I needed the universe to be on my side, it would be right now. I knew the Cullen's house was in Forks, but after that I was clueless. I wasn't Liz; I couldn't just follow their scent. But I could use logic like Liz. The Cullens would have to live away from town so they wouldn't be seen, and far enough into the woods where a hiker wouldn't find them accidentally. Logic told me to go through the town of Forks onto the interstate and hopefully I could guess from there. Logic also told me I probably should have asked my mom if she knew where they lived, but it was too late for that.

It was my fault this happened to Liz. If I hadn't made them tell me, those leeches would never have had a reason to come after me, or at least one easy to cover up. I didn't want to let go of her. I knew she needed help and still, I couldn't let go, as if keeping her in my arms would heal her somehow. I can't believe I let William take her away from me. I have never had to worry about Liz. She was always so smart and fast I thought she could get away from anything. I guess I never thought about what would happen if she didn't run away, if she stopped trying to get out of things. I knew she was brave, but I never pictured her having to risk her life for mine. I thought that was supposed to me my job. Then again I thought it was my job to be the wolf too. All those stories we were told as kids, it's the husband, the man that goes out to protect the tribe and his family. I couldn't even protect myself, let alone anyone else. My weakness was turning into her downfall but I was selfish enough to keep myself in the picture and honestly, I was still too selfish to let her go.

Ever since I can remember it has always been me and Liz and it has always felt right. She was the one I have always wanted to be around, she was the one I could tell anything to, she was the one that understood me, she was the one. I have liked and had crushes on other girls in the past, but Liz is different. No matter how much time I spend with her, she has never felt like my sister, we call each other best friends, but she has always been more than that. I don't know what being in love feels like, but it was hard to imagine it felt any different than this.

It was still the middle of the night, thankfully that meant next to no traffic on the interstate when I finally got there. I built this bike from scrapes; I knew it could never keep up with a real car. I went back to logic; a clan of vampires would live far into the woods, so I had to look for a gap in the trees with a dirt road, driveway, or something a car could get through. I rode for what seemed like hours but it must have only been forty minutes; I never found a gap in the trees. I eventually pulled over because there was nothing to indicate a path anywhere, and I didn't know what to do. It was useless. I had no idea where I was going, and logic had failed. I took my helmet off to look around but I didn't have a clue as to where to go.

"Liz, I'm sorry. I tried so hard to be there, but I don't know where you are. I failed you." I whispered to myself out loud resting my head on the handlebars. I was so used to everyone saying the universe was on our side or that the spirits smiled upon us that I had begun to believe them. If the universe, spirits, or whatever wanted us to be together, I felt like they should have sent a sign by now. Or maybe this was the sign. The fact I couldn't find her, maybe this was the spirits telling me to let her go. I had caused her enough damage anyway.

Suddenly I heard a bird chirp above me. It was the middle of the night, there shouldn't be birds around yet. I lifted my head to see not just a bird, but a red-tailed hawk perched on a branch in a nearby tree. It continued to make noises as it began to fly, first by circling above my head, then flying down the road and hovering. As crazy as it was, I somehow knew it wanted me to follow him. Logic had failed me; maybe the Quileute spirits could guild me.

"Alright, I'll follow you" I said aloud. I put my helmet back on and followed where the bird flew. He took me about five more miles down the interstate before hovering around a gap in the trees. There were fresh tire tracks in the dirt; this was the path that would lead me to the Cullen's house.

"Thank you." I told the hawk before continuing down the dirt path. Eventually, dirt turned to asphalt and the lights of a house came into view. Somehow I had managed to get here. I guess the universe really was on our side. Jared and Paul stood in the front yard, shocked to see me of all people pull up.

"How the hell did you get here?" Jared asked genuinely curious.

"I followed a red-tailed hawk." I told him truthfully taking my helmet off

"You're kidding." Paul said flatly

"Not even a little bit. Where is she? I need to see her." I asked heading for the house but was stopped by Jared and Paul putting one hand each on either of my shoulders and pulling me back

"She's in surgery. Carlisle, Jacob, your dad, and William are with her. There is nothing you can do in there, so help us out here. It's our job to keep the vampires out of the house, including the Cullens." Jared told me

"What, why the Cullens?" I asked

"They may drink animal blood, but they're still leeches. They say Liz's blood is hard to resist normally, when it is pouring out-" Paul started but shut up when Jared hit him

"They can't handle the scent of her fresh blood so they remove themselves from the situation." Jared finished trying to protect my feelings

"What happened to the four that attacked us?" I asked

"They had more body guards hidden in the woods. They led us right to them, and as we fought they got away." Jared reported in defeat

"We only took out four of their body guards too, less than half of what was there." Paul added

"Was anyone else hurt?" I asked concerned

"Scratches here and there but nothing we're not used to. They weren't attacking, only defending themselves. The whole point was to distract us so the four deadly ones got away, and we played right into their plan. Edward got the call from Bella that Liz was hurt and not healing and he got Sam and Jake to come here." Jared filled me on.

"She's going to be okay right?" I finally got up the courage to ask

Jared and Paul exchanged a glance; Paul's eyes went straight to the ground when Jared's locked on mine when he spoke

"Mason, I-I'm sorry, it doesn't look good." He said

"No. No, I don't believe you. She is going to wake up and everything is going to be fine." Panic was beginning to set in again. All my guilt was building up; Jared grabbed me by both shoulder and shook me a little

"Mason. Mason, listen to me. She will wake up." he said

"Then why did you-"I trailed off

"Because. She is going to wake up, but we don't know if she'll be herself or not." He told me

I could tell my face said I was confused because Jared continued to explain

"Your dad is not in there to give medical advice. He is in there to give the okay."

"The okay on what?"

"For her to be bitten. If there are no other options, Sam has the call to let her die or to allow them to bite her." He told me

I didn't know what to think. Part of me was absolutely ecstatic because she was going to wake up. No matter what, Liz was going to come back to me. But, she would be a vampire. She wouldn't be the same. She wouldn't have the same warmth, she wouldn't look the same, and she wouldn't be alive anymore. She would eventually have to leave me. I would die and she would continue on. I suppose that was still better than me trying to live without her, because I don't know if I could. I just had to believe everything would be okay.

She will be fine. She will wake up a wolf and everything would be fine. I was not going to lose her tonight. I was guided here for a reason. I needed to be there when she woke up.

We waited outside for a few hours. The forest around us came alive with the rising sun, birds sang their songs, and the winds blew the leaves on the branches. Paul and Jared managed to fall asleep; I didn't dare, spending my time pacing, sitting, kicking rocks, anything to keep me occupied and warm. Fall was coming early this year, not even the sun peeking through the trees could produce enough heat to keep the cold from sending shivers down my spine.

"You know you can go inside right?" Rosalie said appearing out of the woods and making me jump

"You scared me." I admitted

"A little jumpy from last night?" She asked, she wasn't cynical, but took humor in the thought

"Wouldn't it be fair if I was?" My question sounded more like a challenge she shrugged her shoulders as I continued "Besides it was your voice that made me jump. I didn't realize how much I got used to the quiet." I told her

"Sure, sure, back to the point. You must be freezing; you're still in your pajamas. If you won't go in at least let me grab you a sweatshirt or something." She brushed me off

"I was told I couldn't go inside and that you weren't supposed to either."

"I purposely fed profusely so I could handle the scent. I want to know how she is, and I know you do too. The only way to do that is to go inside. Come on, I'll grab you some clothes and something to eat." She told me

"Why are you being so nice to me? From what the guys told me you hate them more than anyone else." I told her. It was true, when Liz went off after she phased the first time, I was sat down and told everything, including personality traits. Everyone said Rosalie hated the pack the most, but loved kids.

As she spoke she looked directly at my eyes, "You're not one of them yet, you're still just a child. Also, it's obvious you love Liz more than anyone else. I would venture even more than her own parents, because you love her differently and your love is stronger than their kind. Please tell me if I'm wrong." She challenged me. I met her stare for a few more moments before finally breaking away in defeat. She was right, I did, but I couldn't say it.

"Exactly, now come in or don't I don't really care, just make sure to quickly close the door. We have to keep her scent as contained as possible." She warned tip toeing around Jared and Paul then went inside closing the door quickly behind her.

I took a look at Jared and Paul still asleep on the stairs leading up to the house. I knew if the Volturi did show up I would only be in the way again anyway. Plus I really was cold and hungry. Besides, they told me not to go in hours ago, things had to be different now. I have always been one to follow directions, but I think it was time to try something for myself this time. I moved past Jared and Paul, quietly to make sure they didn't wake up, and went inside quickly shutting the door behind me. As I turned around Rosalie was standing in the entry way with clothes in her hands.

"Thought you would show up. Here is a hoodie and some sweatpants that should fit. There is a bathroom all the way down on the right and the kitchen is down that hallway, I'm going to go check on Liz now, and someone will be down to talk to you soon." She told me then turned on a dime, speeding up the stairs.

Their house was crazy massive. The front entrance opened up into a room with thirty foot ceilings and a huge staircase off to the right. There must have been three or four floors to this place; it was the biggest house I had ever seen. The walls were white but had art hung everywhere. On the way to the bathroom to change I saw a room with a gigantic TV with glass and hard looking furniture around it. The room with the high ceiling looked like some formal space, everything was white. White couch, white chairs, glass table and the art on the walls was glass too, I felt like I would break something so I hurried past it.

I changed in the bathroom then headed to the kitchen. Like everything else, the kitchen was modern; everything was either black, white or red. I didn't know if they did that to be ironic or genuinely liked the visual appeal. I walked over to the fridge which had the refrigerator on top and freezer on bottom and their fridge had two doors. I was concerned I would open it and find bags of blood or something; luckily I only found normal things like milk, juice and eggs. I grabbed a bottle of water and some grapes and sat down on a stool at the bar and waited for someone to come and tell me something. Ten minutes passed, then fifteen, the twenty, then thirty and after forty five minutes I couldn't sit there anymore. I had waited hours for news and to see Liz, now that I was so close I couldn't take the silence, I needed to know something.

I got up and headed for the stairs back at the front of the house. Rosalie had gone up two flights before disappearing behind a wall, so that's where I would start. I didn't have super human hearing, but I was trying to listen for other people's voices. Jared said the only ones in the house were helping Liz, so it shouldn't be that hard. I finally reached the top of the second flight of stairs and sure enough, I could hear voices coming from the end of the hallway. There was a door open with bright light shining out of it, which was where the voices were coming from. I walked as quietly as I possibly could up to the door. The hardwood from the hallway turned into tile, it reminded me of the tile in the locker room at school. Antiseptic and something that smelled like metal wafted out into the hallway. Before I looked in, I began to hear what was being said in the room, along with the beeping of several different machines.

"She will need more morphine by now." a calm male voice said

"You're right, go ahead." A different voice male voice said in return

"Her heart rate is dropping again." My dad said, not nearly as composed as the others

"Rosalie, please help me with this." The second voice said again. That's why Rosalie didn't come back, she has been helping Liz. "Sam, I don't know how much longer she has." He said again

"Keep trying. She would never give up this easily." My dad told him back

"She's still unresponsive." William said

I finally peaked around the door frame and looked into the room. My dad and Jacob were on the far side of the room, switching between watching the machines and looking at the vampires around a metal operating table. An older man with blonde hair was the one doing most of the work while Rosalie helped close by. Another guy was standing by the side of the table near the I.V. William was by the front of the table maintaining the oxygen machine, he was standing there, still shirtless from when he used his shirt to try to stop the bleeding on Liz's side. She was on the table. I don't know why I expected any different. It looked as if the blonde guy was finishing stitching Liz's side, but I couldn't tell if her shoulder had been tended to or not. She was so pale; she looked like one of them. Like her spirit had left her; like she was dead. She was breathing, but not well. Her chest only raised a couple dozen times in a minute. I didn't understand. Why was she not healing? She was a wolf; she shouldn't have had a problem healing from this. The guilt was starting to rise in me again. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be in this mess.

"Rosalie, she needs more blood, type AB positive." The blonde guys said again.

My presence had gone unnoticed up until then. As Rosalie was about the leave she saw me. She hesitated and looked at me with her eyes full of pity, before running into the hallway and down the stairs. Her hesitation led the blonde man to look in my direction and to notice me as well.

"Mason! Come here, take her hand and talk to her. Maybe she will wake up to you." He told me

Obviously everyone noticed me by this time. The guy standing by the I.V. moved out of the way so I could get closer. William looked me dead in the eyes, as if he was jealous of the idea of Liz waking up to me. I crossed into the room and took my place by her side. Her hand felt like ice when I put it in mine. It almost brought tears to my eyes when I intertwined my fingers with hers and she didn't automatically do the same. Her fingers still stood straight in my grasp. That was when it all set in, and I mean really set in, about how bad of shape she was in. She had more than just a flesh wound; she was fighting for her life, and she was losing.

"Mason, how the hell did you get here?" My dad asked across the room

"Dirt bike." I said more quiet than I wanted to.

"How did you find the house? Did someone give you directions?" William asked

"A red tailed hawk showed me how to get here." I said, talking to Liz and not William "I guess all those old council members were right Lizzie, the spirits truly are on our side. That's why you need to stay with me. You keep fighting because I am right here for you when you wake up."

"Her heart rate is stabilizing again" Jacob called across the room

"There are so many people here who love you Liz. The pack is outside and the Cullens are helping fix you and I doubt anyone has told your parents yet so they're not freaking out. Sam is, but would you really expect anything different from him?" I joked knowing she would have laughed

Rosalie came back with two bags of blood which she quickly strung up to the I.V. I moved closer to Liz's ear and whispered so it would be harder for my dad and everyone else to hear.

"Remember that promise you made me? About a year from now? You always keep your promises. Lizzie I need you. You are my best friend but you're more than that, you know it. Stay with me, you promised."

Suddenly, I felt her intertwined fingers grasp my hand.

* * *

 **AN:** Totally cheezy but I do not give a damn. I tried to push the stereotypical "female" response from super hero stories (when the hero gets hurt and the girl blames herself blah blah blah) onto Mason because Liz is such a strong, (and I would like to think) feministic character, and I want there to be this character growth for Mason. I think you guys will see that as Liz is far older than her years and Mason is kind of like the 'normal' standard for her and now Mason has finally been brought into this crazy world and already he has needed to grow up quicker than his peers. Mason is now getting to Liz's level but he is still not strong. He is weak, naive and ignorant of what life is for Liz, but he won't be for long.

Gah I have no idea if any of that made sense but I just enjoy Mason and his arch and I only hope in the end you guys do too.

This one was pretty short so I hope to have the next chapter out sooner rather than later.

Thanks for continuing to read, review and send me messages; KEEP THEM COMING!


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Back to Liz and taking a side note into something that may or may not be very important...

Review, ask, Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own creations, everything else is Twilight and Stephanie Meyer

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Memory Box**

 _ **Liz**_

I woke up to a blinding white light, my eye lids fluttering from its harsh glare. My senses flooded back into me all at one. My hearing went from a ring back to its usual potency of people's voices and the beeping of machines. Antiseptic hung in the air, accompanied by the scent of my own blood. Now however, I could tell the differences between the people in the room by their scents. I could smell Carlisle, Rosalie, Edward, William, Sam, Jake and Mason. I was against a metal table, except my left hand was being held by someone warm. My vision was the last to come back; it took me a moment to identify the face that was kind enough to eclipse the blinding light.

"Hey stranger." He said. It was Mason, of course. He was the one by my side, holding my hand; I wasn't surprised.

"I always keep my promises." I recalled Mason's words, surprised my voice could still sound so weak. We met each other's gaze for a moment. I swear I saw Mason's eyes tear up

"You're kidding me." Jake's voice broke our gaze

"What?" Mase asked before I could

"She's healing." Jake said "Look you can see it happening."

My periwinkle shirt was gone and I was left in my jeans and a sports bra. I remembered what had happened, where I was scratched, so thinking ahead, I didn't dare sit up. Instead I just looked at my shoulder. The cuts had been stitched, but I could visually see my skin repairing itself as cicatrices formed. It was amazing, and yet gross at the same time. I couldn't feel it; then again I couldn't really feel anything. I felt the hard surface of the table I was on, Mason's hand intertwined with mine, but otherwise I only felt a general aching in my whole body.

"Well better late than never. How are you feeling Liz?" Carlisle asked after examining my side again

"Tired and sore." I told him

"I'm not surprised, Alec did some damage." He said

"How much damage exactly?" I inquired

"He managed to puncture internal organs, including you right lung, which took the longest to repair. Other than that the actual reconnecting of you side was quite difficult. He grazed a major artery towards the back of your shoulder which attributed to more blood lose than anticipated, luckily Edward was here to help because William was keeping you breathing. You had us scared Liz, I'm very glad you are awake." Carlisle told me relieved

"Thank you, really, thank you guys. I'm sorry I broke from the plan, I just- I just had to make her stop." I said getting riled up at the thought of Jane

"Hey easy, you don't have enough energy for that yet." William told me giving me the oxygen mask again, why was he shirtless?

"No one can blame you for what you did. You took charge and everyone followed your lead. The real problem we need to find out is why you didn't heal." Jacob told me

"Sam, I would like to take a blood sample once she's recovered to see if I can find anything abnormal. Until we can figure out her healing issues, I must advise you not to let her become physical anymore, as a wolf or a human. I would also like to keep her here for at least twenty four hours so I can keep an eye on her." Carlisle said to Sam

"Yes of course." Sam told him back. Sam looked like he had aged twenty year since the last time I saw him. The bags under his eyes were almost as dark as the Volturi cloaks had been.

"Can I get up now?" I asked getting sick of lying flat on my back

"Slowly and carefully." Carlisle told me

Mason, William and Rosalie were all helping me, but I knew as soon as I started to move it was not going to feel good. I hid a groan most of the way but couldn't help but inhale quickly when my back was completely vertical. Getting off the table was the really painful part. A small yelp escaped my lips which put everyone in a panic

"I'm okay, I'm okay, I can handle this don't worry." I rambled at them as I stood on my own. Everyone let me stand by myself, except Mason who refused to let go of my arm.

"Mason I'm okay, you can let go now." I told him in a hushed voice

"But I can't. I can't let go." He told me with my favorite half smile. I knew he was talking about more than just our hands. Something had happened to him, he was different, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"We can have a car take you home and any other pack members who are here." Carlisle offered to Sam as I gimped toward the door

"No I'd prefer to stay." Sam insisted

"Sam, I'll be fine and you need to sleep. Trust me I'll still be here tomorrow. You have the pack to worry about, plus someone has to tell my parents." I reminded him remembering what Mason told me. Sam looked at me for a moment and knew I was right. It had been another scary night and he would never sleep well in this house.

"Mason, you can help her to William's room. It's all the way back down the hall, passed the stairs, on the right." Edward told Mason.

I had never stopped to look at Edward. He was tall, about my brother's height but with a medium build. His hair was dark and tussled in every which way, but had a natural wave, making it sleek. His jaw was not exceedingly strong like Emmett's or William's. His eyes were topaz and they hid under his strong brow. His eyes were the defining feature of his face.

"Thanks." Mason said escorting me out the door.

"So how are you really?" He asked almost immediately

"It's dulled and officially not the worst pain I've ever felt." I told him knowing he knew exactly what I meant.

"Liz, I'm sorry. I got you into this because I made you all tell me about the pack. It's my fault you had to come to my rescue."

"I knew you blamed yourself. Mason listen to me, this was not your fault. They wanted to get to me, and anyone could figure out the quickest way to do that is through you. You knowing about us was just a coincidence that they took advantage of. You can't blame yourself for being special to me. Blame them for taking advantage of our relationship. Blame them for what they did to me, because they did it, not you. Okay?" I told him sternly

"I'll try" He told me honestly, he helped me walk a few more steps before I spoke again

"Did a bird really help you here?" I asked lightening the conversation

"A hawk and yeah it did." He corrected matching my light tone. We laughed as usual but I struggled because every time I inhaled a sharp pain echoed through my rib cage, my struggling only made us laugh harder because of how dumb I sounded laughing and owing interchangeably.

Mason opened the door to William's room and my mouth dropped open. Three of the four walls that made William's room were covered from floor to ceiling with books. The only wall not covered in books was floor to ceiling windows looking out to the backyard. There was a recliner in one of the corners where books met books and a couch against the window wall. A giant king sized bed was made up with gold and black comforter and pillows. The design of the bed was ornate, but the black color made it feel less grand, even as gold Parisian side tables flanked either side. I still couldn't grasp how many books were in this room and at first glance they looked to be old. Mason, knowing me too well, knew my first instinct would be to run to the books and start reading.

"No. Get in the bed." He commanded flatly, guiding me toward the ornate piece of furniture.

"But they look like first additions!" I said fighting him slightly

"You will have time to look later! Right now you need to heal." He told me

"I can heal and read at the same time!" I argued

"You need to sleep. Last time you healed when you were asleep." He reasoned

"Ugh, fine. I hate when you're right." I admitted in defeat

"Well don't worry, it doesn't happen very often." he joked back

"Wait before you get in bed! Here are some pajamas for you to sleep in." Alice appeared in the doorway out of nowhere, handed them to me then bounced back out the door.

"Where did she come from?" Mason asked still looking at the door

"Better question, who sleeps in this?" I asked holding up a silky tank top shirt with lace on the hem and pair of matching silk shorts.

"Here, at least take my t-shirt." Mason offered unzipping his hoodie and taking off the plain navy t shirt he was wearing then zipped the hoodie back up before I could protest.

"Thank you, this will be a lot comfier." I told him. Knowing taking off my sports bra would be agonizing at best, I decided to just put Mason's shirt on over it to save the trouble. His shirt smelled just like him which was comforting. I don't know how long he had been there, but Jacob knocked at the door as soon as I pulled on Mason's shirt all the way.

"Hey Alice told me what she gave you to sleep in, and I figured it wasn't your style. Here is a pair of my flannel pajama bottoms and a shirt, but it looks like you have the t-shirt covered." Jake said handing the bottoms to me and looking at Mason in the corner of his eye.

"Thank you! They're perfect!" I told him excitedly. They were big but they were what I wore at home, they even smelled like home from being around Jacob.

"No problem, kid." Jacob said with a smile before turning to leave, his eyes lingering negatively on Mason

"Mase," Sam said appearing in the doorway, and awkwardly letting Jacob pass before talking again. "We're about to head out. Grab your helmet and let's go." He continued

"Can't I stay? Rosalie said I was welcome anytime." Mason begged

"I just got off the phone with your mom and she is worried sick. She needs to see you in person. Besides both of you need sleep and neither of you will get it as long as you're in the same room." Sam said matter of factly

"You know he's right." I told Mason under my breath when he looked at me for backup. I could tell Mase hadn't slept all night either; it just wasn't plastered under his eyes like his father.

"We'll be back tomorrow I promise." Sam told him

"Fine." Mason told his dad then turned around to embrace me. His hug was timid, afraid he would hurt me and so I hugged him back harder to let him know all was well. "I promise, I'll be back soon." He whispered then stole a kiss on my cheek so his dad wouldn't see.

"I know, don't worry I'll be fine. Get some sleep, and lock your window this time." I told him with a smile as he closed the door behind him.

I changed into the pajamas Jacob had given me and left the silky ones from Alice folded in a chair close to the door. Once I was changed I slowly crossed the room to the window wall. From there, I could see the sun in the east. It was still early in the morning but I couldn't tell what time exactly. I honestly didn't know what day it was or how long I was passed out. I was assuming it was only a few hours, but it felt like days.

After William's voice stopped I only heard the stream and the wind in the trees. The scary part was I did not want to leave. I had been content with the peace and tranquility in that space enough to keep me there for years. It wasn't until I heard Mason's voice did I realize something was missing like it had been when I was at that spot in real life. When I went to the stream the first time, I had come back wishing Mason had been there with me, and the same thing happened in my head. I heard his voice and it was like an alarm going off telling me it wasn't as perfect as I thought it was because Mason wasn't there, so I woke up. It frightens me to think about what may have happened if he wasn't there to talk to me. How much longer would I have stayed there? Unexpectedly, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey," William was there "I though you could use some water and maybe some help actually getting into bed." He said, awkwardly waiting in the door way

"Both would be great actually." I confessed starting to walk/gimp back to the bed from across the room

"Here let me." He said placing the water on the closest end table walking over to me at his speed "Put your arm around my neck." He told me, Because of the height difference, he had to bend his knees slightly so the crook of my elbow could reach around his neck.

"Um, okay…" I said hesitantly

Before I knew what was happening, he had whisked me up under my legs and around my back and was carrying me threshold style to the side of the bed. "O-kay." I said awkwardly as he lifted me. He set me down gently on the sheets and reached over for the comforter so I didn't have to. "Thank you." I said after he had set me down. That truly was faster and less painful than I was anticipating.

"Of course." He replied with his handsome half smile. He started to walk out the door but turn back to face me before exiting "Liz, do you remember what you asked me before you passed out?" he asked

I was caught off guard, and honestly, besides hearing his voice, everything was kind of a blur

"Honestly, no, not really." I confessed, leaving William with a look of disappointment

"Well you asked why I was lying, about having a gift." He reminded me

"Oh! Yeah, I remember from the bonfire. You said you didn't have one then at the last second looked out of the corner of your eye, classic tell." I remembered

"Well you were right. I did lie." He said then went to leave the room

"Hey! You can't just admit you lied then leave! Especially when I can't follow you!" I hollered after him. His face reappeared in the doorway second later.

"You need to sleep." He told me flatly

"Should have thought about that before telling me you lied." I sassed him back

"Fine." He sighed, then came back into the room and shut the door behind him. "Just so you know I'm a private person. Only Carlisle knows my story, everyone else only has pieces, but even Carlisle doesn't know everything." He asked walking over to sit on the far corner of the bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't mean to pry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I retracted truthfully. I had no idea the Cullens didn't even know William's story, my apology only made William half smirk.

"No, I want to tell you. Liz, I don't know what it is, but I feel like I can tell you anything, and that hasn't happened to me in centuries." He acknowledged sheepishly.

I did not want to admit it myself, but I had the same feeling about him. It was strange, Mason was the only other person I have felt that way with and that was because we built our bond as children who had no need to lie. I just met William, and yet I had a hunch I would feel terrible lying to him, just as I do with Mason. I couldn't bring myself to answer the same back, I only smiled and changed the subject.

"So that means I'll be the only one to know the whole thing?" I clarified, guilt beginning to pang in my chest, knowing I would not be able to hide his secrets from the pack mind but being too curious to tell him to stop.

"The whole unfiltered thing, if you want to hear it." His smile made me want to jump to say yes, only to be reminded of the inability to keep his secret

"I do, but, the pack mind-"

"Don't worry about that. I can help you keep it a secret." He informed me

"Wh-what?" I asked unsure of what he meant

"It will make sense after the story, I promise, and just like you, I keep my promises." He told me with a twinkle in his eye.

"Okay." I confirmed sheepishly. How on earth was I able to openly trust this boy? I didn't know him a week ago and already I trusted him with my life. Granted he did just help save my life… again, but still! I would say he had some kind of manipulation power, but I was the only one falling for it. More than anything, I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Okay," He awkwardly began "I'm going to start in the beginning. I was born in England in the middle ages. My parents were Adam Chamberlain and Joanna Oliver. My father clawed his way to nobility from his life of poverty. He was very ambitious, always doing what was needed to elevate his status, including marrying my mother, the daughter of some high ranking nobleman. My father worked for the Lord of the land directly, serving as his personal treasurer. When my sister Lucy was born, my father started drinking and sleeping around with the peasants because my mother was always busy with the baby. Two years later, my father came home drunk and raped my mother and she became pregnant. She thought about having me aborted, not wanting to bring me into such a terrible family and the terrible world she lived in. She didn't think it was fair to me, to force me into this world right when it was falling to pieces. However, she was too scared, the procedure during that time was dangerous and she was terrified to leave Lucy alone in this world, so I was born in 1331, as William Oliver Chamberlain."

"Sounds like a knight's name." I commented

"I wished, but I never had the chance." he admitted more to himself than me before he continued. "My sister and I were very close to our mother, and feared our father. We were fortunate enough to be educated with the Lord's children, but our father hated the fact we were becoming smarter than him. He was self-educated, mainly in math, and especially hated when I learned to speak properly and he couldn't.

"You see, even as a child, I was very good at word manipulation and it only became more forceful when I gained a large vocabulary. I would have intellectual conversations with the other noblemen, I was a gifted story teller, but one of my favorite past times was haggling the traveling merchants. The Lord took a liking to me when he saw how good I was at bringing down prices and confusing the merchants altogether. The weaker minded ones would forget where they were completely after looking me in the eyes. My father hated the fact the Lord took a better liking to me than him. He thought I would get in his way. He would try to beat the education out of me, but obviously that never worked. Eventually he gave up and joined the army when I was ten, called it his 'heroic duty' or something like that. We were all relieved when he didn't come back." A pang of guilt crossed his face when he thought of his father's outcome.

"We were lucky the Lord liked me. He offered me a job as a tradesman when my father left, to keep the family going. Word of my position swept the countryside. Merchants tried their best to thwart my arguments and all the peasants knew my name, but other than the celebrity, everything fell into place. For once my mother, sister and I were all happy.

"Everything changed when the Black Death reached England eight years later. The manor was decimated quickly. The peasants became ill first, and in a matter of days, the Lord and all his children had died. My mother was the first to catch ill, she barely survived a day. Lucy and I were heartbroken, but even worse we didn't know where to go. We had read reports of out breaks everywhere we could think to travel, and because we hesitated, Lucy became sick. I sat by her side for three days as she tried to fight it. On the fourth day Aro found us. He offered both of us a chance at a new life, and a real family, but Lucy was content. She had accepted she was going to die, but wanted me to go with him. I thought she was getting better, but she told me to leave her anyway. She didn't want me to take the chance of getting sick myself. Because Lucy told me to, I went with Aro.

"A nomad had posed as a merchant and reported me to Aro and he was curious enough to change me. That's how I knew he would change you simply out of curiosity, because that why he changed me."

He looked at me again expecting me to say something but all I could do was nod as he continued.

"Once I was turned; I found that if I looked into people's eyes, I could see all their memories, and I could alter or terminate whatever I wanted inside someone else's mind. I wasn't as powerful as Aro had hoped, but I was useful. I wiped the memories of newborns; I helped keep the wives content by riding them of bad thoughts or altering pleasant ones into their place. If a guard member saw something they shouldn't have, instead of killing them, Aro used me. The lesser members were scared of me, not like Jane or Alec, but they didn't want me in their heads rearranging things. If I had been as cruel as Jane or Alec, I imagine I would go into others' minds simply to toy with them, but I was not cruel. Instead, I became close with Felix and Demetri. They trained me to fight and I did, on multiple occasions. When mind games didn't work, I was one of the few that could defend the coven physically as well.

"What I hated most was when humans came. For his own enjoyment, Aro would have me wipe their minds so they would be confused and scared when they were killed. It was sickening. I eventually refused to feed off humans all together and turned to animals sometime in the early sixteen hundreds. Aro thought I was absolutely crazy and Marcus thought I had a death wish. Carlisle was the first person I met who shared my lifestyle and had eyes like mine. It automatically gave us a bond and that bond was my way out. Carlisle and I became friends quickly, he became like an older brother to me in the end. For the first time in some three hundred years, I was given the family I was promised. When he decided to leave, Aro knew I wouldn't be far behind. He ordered me to be around Corin for multiple days so I could become addicted to her." William explained more as he saw my brow lift in confusion, "Her gift is giving the people she's around the feeling of contentment, but it has drug like side effects; when you're away from her you go through withdrawals, addicting you to her presence. Chelsea also took advantage of my friendships inside the guard and tried to turn me against Carlisle in my own head. What she didn't know and still doesn't know is Chelsea has no effect on me, but it took me years to find contentment again after being by Corin for so long.

"I told Carlisle that I left shortly after he did to find him, and I did, but that wasn't the whole truth. In reality, around the turn of the nineteenth century, Aro summoned me to the throne room to wipe a newborn's mind. The man must have been in his mid-twenties and was muscular; I could tell they wanted him as a fighter. It took four guard members to keep him in place for me to do my part. I looked into his eyes and saw flashes of his past life. This man had hung on to so many memories, more than I thought possible for the Volturi's system. Because I was to obliterate so many memories, I had to stay connected to him longer than anyone I ever had. He was a husband and father, he had two small girls. They had picked him out of the feeding crowd and made him watch as they fed on his wife and children. A sole memory kept coming around, it was his wife and daughters on a gondola ride. His daughters were smiling from ear to ear and his arm was around his wife. That was the happiest moment of his past life and I was supposed to take it away from him. I felt like a monster. I thought that if he had attacked me at that moment, I wouldn't have time to take it away. That if he took his right arm and choked me to the ground, he could keep his memory. In my mind, I wanted him to, I dared him to. His face went blank, his pupils dilated and just as I had thought it in my own mind, he did it. His right hand broke free and he choked me to the ground. He didn't make a single noise and his face was blank the entire time. As soon as I was on the ground his face returned to normal, but he had no memory of what he had just done. I realized that I compelled his mind into the actions he had taken. Not only that, but seeing memories became stronger as well. I didn't have to look people in the eye to erase or alter things anymore. If I wanted to dig in their minds I still needed look them in the eye, but it was a far cry from where I had been.

"I was terrified. If Aro had found out, he would have weaponized me and I couldn't let him do that. The next day, I erased the memory of my scent from the guards' minds and took what I could away from Aro, Marcus and Caius. I left Volterra and started my search for Carlisle. I wondered around Europe, Asia and Africa for nearly a century, before I sailed to America in 1905. I got caught up and ended up graduating from a few high schools and colleges over the next hundred years, until finally I heard about the standoff in Forks involving the Volturi and Carlisle Cullen. I managed to track them to South Africa about a year after they got there and here I am today, with my family." William concluded waiting for my reaction

"Your gift is mind control?" I asked in disbelief. I didn't know whether to be impressed or disgusted that this was his gift. I immediately began to question our every interaction to try to remember if he had made me do anything.

"In a way yes, and before you say anything, I can't control you." He guaranteed

"How do I know that? You have a habit of looking in my eyes." I snapped back, disgust overtaking my emotions

"Because mental powers do not work on you."

"Because I'm a shield right?" Sarcasm dripped from my every word

"I don't think you're a shield. I think your gift is control." He admitted

A gift being control? I wasn't an expert on vampire knowledge, but I had a hunch that wasn't something a person could be gifted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked

"It's pretty evident you like to control things Liz. You are a natural leader, but more importantly you are in tune with every muscle and bone in your body along with the elements of nature. You want to know everything and anything you can and it scares you when you don't or things are out of your control. I think as a person, mental gifts don't work simply because you don't want them to. In the pack mind you are more vulnerable because it's not just your mind anymore, but even then Edward couldn't hear you and I couldn't see anything. Your guard fell down as a wolf, which was why Jane could attack. When you were cut, you didn't heal because you were in the pack mind and then it was too late. As soon as you woke up, and your guard was back, you began to heal." William defended his argument, admittedly, it was good. "I look in your eyes because I can't see anything. You make me feel human again, like I still have a soul. It's selfish, but I find it hard to look away because what is looking back at me is so special. I don't see your memories, I see you." He admitted the last part into his hands

"So, you can't alter, delete, or control me in anyway?" I clarified

"Not even if I wished it." He replied, still into his hands.

"Thank you," His eyes flew to mine as I spoke "for telling me the truth."

"I could never lie to you Liz. You are the first person in my life that makes me feel whole; it would hurt too much to lie to you." He admitted

I was so hesitant to look into his eyes again, still unsure if I could trust him, but I couldn't stop myself. His topaz eyes locked on mine and I could tell he was telling the truth, but there was still a tiny voice telling me that even as a human, he was a manipulator. I am smart, but I am also quick to trust. No matter what, I didn't want anyone knowing about this conversation, which meant keeping it out of the pack mind.

"How do I keep the guys from seeing all this? You said you would show me." I reminded him

"To do that, you need my help."

"I thought that was established?" I half mocked

"No, from the inside. You need to let your guard down for me." He explained

"Excuse me?" My eyes widened in surprise

"I've seen you do it before."

"Yeah, as a wolf, that kind of defeats the purpose of keeping it safe." I said

"No, I'm talking about with Mason." He explained sheepishly again

I was taken aback; I never realized I changed around Mason in anyway. We always seemed to be on the same brain frequency, but I never thought that meant my guard was down. Thinking about it though, I guess it was true. Even as kids I always felt safest around Mase, I was never embarrassed or intimidated, we always knew what to say and we even felt content not saying anything at all. I literally cannot remember a time when we were not that close. He has been there since I was born, my first and sometimes, only friend. I have never known life without him, so it made sense I let my guard down. After learning William use to have manipulative qualities, it makes it difficult for me to trust anything he says, let alone let him into my head when I would be my most vulnerable. I felt bad about the pack learning his story when he had entrusted me, but it almost seems worth it compared to his idea of keeping it a secret.

"I understand you and Mason have something special and I can never compete with what you two have, but I am asking you to trust me. If I am right, and your gift is control, you should be able to do this without any effort from me. I'll just be there to guild you."

"and if you're wrong?" I spoke so quickly I saw William wince slightly

"Then you really are a shield and I won't be allowed in anyway."

"I just hate the idea of my thoughts and ideas not being private…" I admitted quietly, heat filling my cheeks as I refused to meet his eye. There were some things I wanted to keep to myself, precious memories and thoughts that were just for me.

"Like I said, I don't want to see your memories. I want to get to know you like a normal person, I don't want to cheat." He said softly, moving closer closing the space between us.

"What exactly do you plan to do?" I asked

"I can only describe it as building a box. I use it on Edward when I want to keep thoughts private. Basically it's thinking of all the information you want to hide, then putting it into a box, by building one wall at a time. Once the box is created, it's only for you, well you and whoever you share the memory with." he explained

"How did you come up with this?"

"I used it against Aro. That's how I managed to keep all my memories from my past life. I put them in a box and even with his gift, he couldn't see them. I promise I won't look, just let me help. The first time is the hardest." He nearly begged. The idea of him in my head still made me apprehensive, on the other hand if it meant keeping some secrets from the pack mind, it may be worth it to know how to make memory boxes.

"Alright." I said with a sigh.

"Alright." He echoed back, trying to hide a huge grin. When he moved this time he left no personal space. After finding himself comfortable he said "When I think you're ready, I'll ask you to close your eyes, okay?"

"I guess."

He wrapped his right hand around and set it on the nap of my neck. His fingers were icicles against my fevered skin, but instead of frigid chills, I felt a cool sense of relief wash over me. My muscles relaxed under his touch. He drew me in close to his face, almost close enough to rest his forehead against my own, his topaz eyes staring directly into my chocolate ones. This is the closest I have been to a vampire since Alec bit me, but instead of feeling tense or even awkward, I remained completely relaxed. I knew I should want to pull away, if anyone else had done this my first instinct would be to retreat then retaliate. However, here I was, starring into William's liquid topaz eyes and I did not feel the need to move. There must be a reason I felt this was okay.

After a few moments, our breathing synchronized and I felt my eye lids become heavy as I fought to keep them open.

"Close your eyes." He whispered and I was more than willing to oblige.

Everything was dark at first. It felt like I was in a established space, but it was large, like an auditorium. As each second passed, moving images began to fill the space, one by one. I saw my parents, the pack, Mason, the Cullens. A closer look showed me they were memories. All these millions of moving images were memories. Some from a week ago, others dating back years.

"You have quite a collection." I turned to see William walking towards me out of the shadows, a warm smile across his face.

"Thanks, I have to admit; there are a lot of these I've forgotten about." I told him, looking at glimpses of memory of when I was younger. I turned back to William expecting to see him looking as well, but instead his gaze was locked on me. "What?" I asked

"I told you. I didn't want to cheat." He half smiled at me.

"Good. Now tell me how to make this box thingy." I turned back to the point

"First step: recall the memory."

"How do I do that exactly?"

"Just think about it, it will show itself." He told me. I chuckled and I thought back the memory. Sure enough it manifested in front of my face.

"Good now, you see that dark corner over there," he pointed to the left behind me. I turned around to face the other side of darkness; sure enough I saw where two walls met. "Make the memory follow you there."

It wasn't a hard thing to do. As I walked into the shadows, the memory followed with ease, illuminating my path.

"Now imagine four walls, coming out of the ground and stop them when they're at your waist." Once again I complied with ease. The first wall came out of the ground as if it was steel pushing past dirt. The next three followed meeting the corner of the one previous.

"This is the most difficult part. You need to physically take hold of the memory and put it in the square. It won't want to go in, but you need to make it."

The glowing square of an image retracted as my fingers tried to reach it. I reached a second time and it retreated even further.

"Come back here." I told it. It hesitated a second but was quick to comply with my demand. I was able to grab it on my third try, knowing I wouldn't let it go, the memory allowed itself to be put in the box. I heard William mumble a 'wow' behind me before saying the next step.

"Imagine a top on the box, lock it."

The image of a metal lid appeared on top of the four walls I had created. I felt something heavy and cold in my hands. I looked down to find a lock and key. They were old fashioned, the lock having a swirled design carved into the black metal, the skeleton key sharing the same design with an intricately looped end. I slid the lock into place and tugged once it was sealed to make sure it would stay secure.

"What do I do with the key?" I asked holding it up.

"That is up to you. You can let it run free with the other memories, you can hide it in the shadows-"

"Wouldn't it be easy to find like that?" I cut him off

"It's harder than you think to find something so small in someone else's mind." He reassured me

"Could you take it?" I asked

"Excuse me?" He asked, his eyebrow raised

"It would be impossible to find if it wasn't here at all. This memory is about you, it's only right that you take it." I put the key into his hand. William's gaze went from me to the key and back again multiple times. "Is there something wrong?"

"I can't take this. I don't know what will happen if I leave here with it. You may never get it back." He admitted, holding the key back to me

"These boxes are to keep other people out right?" I asked, he nodded in response "I will be able to see the memory whenever I want to. No one else needs to see it. Take it." I told him. He looked at the key once more, his eyes were still wide in disbelief. He closed his hand and put it in the inside pocket of his jacket, only to take out a different key in its place. He took a long glance at it before holding it out to me.

"Take this one in return." he told me

"What is it to?" I asked, too hesitant to take it

"This belongs to the box which holds all the best memories of my past life."

"William I can't take that. My memory was of you, this has nothing to do with me." I took a step back

"That's just it. I've been carrying this thing around for over six hundred years, afraid it will fall into the wrong hands. I cannot think of a safer place than with you Liz. Please, take it." He held the key out to me once again. I took it delicately from his hand.

It was a skeleton key, like mine had been, but it was worn. If there had been a design carved into it's flesh, it had been long worn away. However the head was adjourned with intricate knot work which reminded me of a detailed Celtic knot and showcases a brilliant radiant cut ruby so rich in color it respelled blood. William shut my hand around it as he closed the distance between us, placing his right hand at the base of my neck again and like time resting his forehead on mine. Without needing to be told, I shut my eyes once more to escape the images in my mind.

With my eye still closed, I could feel the sheets of the bed under me and William's cold fingers against my neck, his forehead was also resting on my own as it had been in my mind and his left hand was curled around mine, as if he had just given me the key. We did not move as our eyes opened. My eyes were originally turned down, knowing he was looking at me, I raised my focus to meet his gaze. The moment I met his topaz stare, it felt like a sudden gust of wind hit me and took my breath away. Images began to flash through my field of vision as I struggled to inhale oxygen. Unfamiliar emotions filled my senses.

Scenes of people flashed. They were dressed in clothes from hundreds of years ago. Some images had women carrying baskets, men wheeling crops in carts, and children laughing. More than half have two women, one significantly older than the other. Both wear long dresses which just barely touch the ground. Their sleeves are tight and go down to their fingers. The older woman, who truthfully was not very old, wears a deep emerald and has some kind of white head wrapping covering her hair. Her features are delicate but still beautiful. The younger girl, who must be in her mid-teens, wears a deep blue gown with crème trimmings and a long pale blonde braid hangs down her back. She shares the older woman's bone structure and is by all means absolutely gorgeous. They are laughing and I have the overwhelming emotion of joy and contentment. Even more memories have just the younger girl, more laughter and happiness surrounds the times when she is the only one in view. I feel like she is a mentor, someone I look up to and have everlasting love for. Then the two women are together again and it's as if I couldn't be happier.

Finally the flashes stop and I am back in the room again, blinking and still trying to take in oxygen. To my surprise, William is doing the same thing across from me. Even though my struggle I managed to see the resemblance in the high cheek bones and brow shape in William's face. I just saw his mother and sister. I could still hear the echoes of their laughter and chatter when I began to talk

"When we switched keys, we must have-"

"-granted the other to see the memory themselves." William finished for me

"Did you know that would happen?"

"I've never given someone a key before, so no." He said still trying to catch his breath

"Will," His eyes shot to me at the abbreviation of his name "She was pretty, Lucy. I can tell you loved her and your mom a lot. I can tell you miss them."

His shock turned into a warm, full smile.

"I think I got ripped off in that trade." He joked lightly "You know a hell of a lot more about me than I do about you."

"Yeah, but I cheated." I teased him back, matching his full smile. We both laughed out loud

"You need to sleep." He told me making his way to the door

"But I'm not tired." I told him, realizing I was lying to myself as my eye lids became heavy once more.

"I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." He told me, leaving and closing the door behind himself.

Exhaustion was beginning to seep into me, but there was still one thing I had to do before I forgot how to go back to the memory place. I shut my eyes once again, opening them to the dark space. The memories flooding back as they had before. I walked closer to the millions of memories and recalled the one of Mason and I on the beach, where we made our promise to each other. I also summoned the memory of our first kiss. These belonged to us. No one else had the right to see them. Both memories came to me easily. I took them even farther into the darkness then before, their exceptional glow illuminating my path. Instead of a cold hard container I had imagined with Will's memory, I tried to imagine a box that deserved to have these memories in them. What appeared before me was a metal box, but this time it has softer, rounded edges and an intricate pattern scrawled across the entire thing. The inside was not just dirt like the last, but lined with a deep purple fabric with a gold trim. It was perfect and exactly what these memories deserved. I reached for the memory of the kiss first, it moved only slightly before it allowed me to set it into the exquisite box. The memory of the promise did not flinch, it moved into my grasp. It seemed like it knew what I was doing and agreed with me. I set the second memory next to the first against the purple lining. Like most things, the lid for this second box was different from the first. Instead of a simple hinge lid, this box had double metal doors. They gave the appearance of elegance with the whimsical design cascading across the frame. Because the lock was built into the door, I only felt the weight of a key in my right hand. The key to this box was a bright gold. The top of the key was made into detailed butterfly wings, at the center, joining the wings together sat a small yet brilliant light. I made sure the door was locked and I let the glow of the key lead me back to the other memories. My only decision left was what to do with the key. I could keep it in my pocket along with Will's; the light was too bright to hide in the shadows. Suddenly the wings of the key began to flutter. I gasped as it began to fly around my head, but allowed it to land in the palm of my hand.

"Do you want to stay here?" I asked it. It fluttered around my head, landing on the outside of the jacket I was wearing. For the first time I bothered to look at what I was wearing. I was not in my borrowed pajamas, but jeans and leather jacket over Mason's blue shirt. I had put Will's key in the front pocket of my jeans but it never registered what I was wearing until now. I reached inside the leather jacket and found there was a pocket on the inside, which when closed went over my heart. The key fluttered off my shoulder and landed on the outside of the pocket.

"You want to go there huh? You sound like Mason." I told the key as I propped open the pocket and let it fly in. With the key safely in place, I let myself drift once again back to reality.

I opened my eyes, I was back in the room surrounded by books and the sun which shown bright in the morning. I didn't have time to over think things, exhaustion swept through my body like a tidal wave. Sleep came as soon as my head hit the pillow, and for the first time in months, I spelt with no interruptions.

* * *

 **AN:** I actually did quite a bit of research to give William his background and I tried very hard to give his a gift that no one has had before but I'm afraid it may come off confusing, does it? Not a whole lot happened in this chapter, but it was very important to talk about the mental space if not for the this story then for the next. And yes, there will be a sequel! I do not know the whole premise yet nor do I have any idea when it will be finished/ posted just know it is in the works.

For now, let me know what you think about Liz and Will's relationship because it will determine what happens in their futures.

That's all for now, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I own only my inventions

 **AN:** Sorry it has been so long guys! I started school and with a new double major, writing has become a luxury I cannot afford. There are a few chapters left and I want to get them to you soon. For now enjoy this chapter as always, keep the reviews and questions coming!

Enjoy

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **To Be a Cullen**

I woke up slowly. An ache radiated through my entire body, but it was no longer a pain. The smell of cooking meat hung in the air. I looked out the window expecting to see the sun, but instead I was greeted by the silver of the moon. I raise myself into a sitting position, confused as to what day it was.

"It's Friday for about ten more minutes." Will didn't even look up from the book he was reading in the corner, unit I physically jumped from the shock of his voice. "I'm sorry I thought you would have caught my scent." He apologized.

I should have been able to tell he was here, but the only scent I cared about was of the food that wafted into the room even past the closed door. Food was a basic necessity that I had been without for far too long.

"Alice saw you waking up; she instructed Jake and Nessie to make food for all of you. Mason is with them. He got here about two hours ago." Will told me reading my mind again

"How did you know…?" I trailed off afraid of the answer

"You're not the only one who can use logic you know." He told me with a smirk "Oh and fair warning, Alice wants to give you a makeover." He mentioned casually, opening the door "Thought you should know." He grinned mockingly leaving the door open behind him.

"Well that is a terrifying thought" I mumbled sardonically to myself. Alice was such a sweet person, but she didn't exactly have my sense of style nor did the idea of anything past a hot shower appeal to me in the slightest.

I managed to sit up with only minor pain from the stiches. I lifted the right sleeve to look at the gashes on my shoulder from yesterday. The stiches were neatly sewed, but for the most part they were no longer needed. The advanced healing seemed to have started sometime during my sleep and now my shoulder was nearly healed. Getting out of bed was not fun. My entire body felt like I had been hit by a truck. The pain that radiated from the five gouges was raw and searing. I lifted the borrowed navy shirt to see the lines which danced across the majority of the left side of my mid-section. These were not as healed as my shoulder, telling me they were deeper and caused more damage. All of them would scar. I wonder if they will be obviously noticed. Would we have to come up with a story like Emily? I sincerely hoped not.

I managed to make my way out of William's room with only minor gimping. Going down the two flights of stairs was better than anticipated, I could only imagine going back up would be the hard part. I noticed how quiet the house was. There were some noises coming from the kitchen, but other than that it sounded like the house was empty. There were no heart beats or sounds of people shuffling around on any of the floors above me and there were only a hand full of people in the kitchen, where was everyone?

"There she is!" Jake hollered when I entered the room.

Jake and Nessie were behind the island around the stove cooking. Rosalie was reclined at the dining room table which could be seen from the doorway where I stood. Alice sat to Rosalie's left and William to her right. Carlisle and Sam sat with their backs to me and Mason was perched on a stool on the opposite side of the island. Everyone turned to look at me when Jake spoke.

"Liz!" Mason yelled excitingly and ran over to engulf me in an embrace. Had he grown since last night?

"Hi Mase." I told him as we stood there intertwined. Everything else seemed to go away in those few moments and admittedly, I was content to stay in Mason's arms for a while. He was warm and smelled like home. It was comforting to have him there in that moment just as it had been yesterday. It was something so small, but the way we fit together just seemed right. Naturally, we had to break apart sooner than either of us wanted as Sam and Carlisle walked up to us.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked with his serious tone

"Sore, there's some stabbing pain in my back and ribs if I move wrong and I am starving, but otherwise, I'm good." I told him honestly

"Thank god." Sam muttered as he pulled me quickly into a hug. Just now, he was not my alpha or anything of the supernatural sort. In this moment, Sam was a relieved father who couldn't have been happier his child was alive. It was a raw and unconditional sort of reaction which truly resonated with me. Everything from the past few days didn't matter anymore. Sam was a second father figure in my life and he cared. I guess I always knew that, but this reminder will be hard to forget.

Sam let me out of our embrace and placed a hand on my good shoulder, as reassurance I assumed.

"Liz can I take a look at you stiches before you sit down?" Carlisle asked politely. All I wanted was whatever Jake and Nessie were cooking, but I obliged to Carlisle regardless. First I rolled up my sleeve to show my shoulder. It was healing nicely. The five lines stretched from the middle of my shoulder blade, wrapped around and grazed across my collar bone. There would be scars, but light ones.

"Not bad, those stiches should be able to come out today." Carlisle reported "May I?" He asked gesturing for the hem of my shirt

"Go for it." I told him, this way I wouldn't have to try to raise it myself.

I lifted my arm slowly and Carlisle looked at the gashes. I heard Sam breath intake and Carlisle sigh.

"The back was the worst." Carlisle reassured himself as he walked to around to face me

"You are healing well all things considered. After you eat I will take all of you stiches out. We will probably need to bandage around your stomach so your back doesn't bleed through anything, but it will make it easier for your body to heal; a warm shower should also help." Carlisle gave his prognosis.

"A warm shower will be fantastic." I agreed

"Then we are going to pamper you! After the past few weeks you are so deserving of a good blow out!" Alice chimed

"Excuse me?" Sam asked confused

"She means her hair Sam." Nessie explained with a smile

"But first, food." Jake announced placing a plate on the edge of the counter closest to me.

"Don't tell me twice!" I exclaimed, making my way over to the counter.

Those of us who ate food on a regular basis did so. It was a great breakfast with pancakes, bacon, eggs, everything a person could ask for. Sam and Jake consumed a least half of everything and Mason did his part to ensure there were no left overs. I ate what I could, but it turns out I wasn't as hungry as I thought I was. I was tired and needed more sleep so my body could heal. Regardless of my sleep needs, after I finished eating, Carlisle took me upstairs to the antiseptic room to remove my stiches. It was odd being in that room again so shortly after what had happened, but it made the most sense because of the lighting and disinfectants available.

"Where is everyone? I don't hear people around the house." I asked Carlisle as he worked on my shoulder

"Most of my family has been avoiding the house because of your blood. The smell is too strong for them and we can't exactly air the place out without drawing other vampires here. We can once you've left but I refuse to take that chance while you are here." Carlisle informed me

"Thank you for that. Has anyone, you know, informed my parents? I think it's kind of weird that they're not here." I confessed

"They were here this morning, while you were asleep. The pain medicine knocked you out. We reassured them that you would be fine and that there was nothing more they could do, so they both went to work and stopped by again on their way home. They stayed for a few hours but had to head home to get some sleep themselves. I must admit they are handling things very well."

"It probably helps that Sam is here."

"Oh no doubt about that. I simply find it strange they were so easily convinced to go. Personally I thought it would be a battle." Carlisle admitted

"I'm sure they're fine. Just a lot has happened in the past few days." I said, trying to convince myself more than Carlisle

"I'm sure you're right. Now I'm going to need you to lie on your side so I can get these out. Try to focus on even breathing." He told me

I was quiet for the hour it took for Carlisle to remove all the stiches from my mid-section. I hadn't realized there had been so many of them. Considering how I was slashed, Carlisle did fantastic job putting me back together, yes the scars would be brutal but that's all there would be.

I succeeded in getting upstairs to the second floor. It was as bad as I thought it would be pain wise, but the idea of a hot shower was more than tempting enough to get me through it. Alice was already waiting by the door when I got there, holding the door open for me and speaking a mile a minute.

"Alright, we have shampoo, conditioner, scented body wash, relaxing body wash and scrub body wash for your selection. I also included some bubbles and bath bombs in case you were feeling a bath. Then there is a soft wash cloth, a tough wash cloth, loofa, sponge and a back brush so you don't have to reach too far. Towels are on the heating rack to your left and I have left some clothes out for you. Simply t shirt and sweats for now, better clothes to come later after we get a hold of you. Simply unlock the door when you're ready and we'll be right up. Also holler if you need anything." Alice buzzed with a bright smile.

She left almost as quickly as she spoke. For the first time in what seemed like weeks, I was finally alone. I started the shower and didn't get in until steam was filling the room. The hot water aggrieved the lacerations at first, but then seemed to sooth the weathered flesh. Even after I was done washing my hair and skin, I simply stood under the heated water, soaking in the serenity of being by myself and not thinking about anything. I knew I had been in there a while when my hands began to prune. I figured I should get out and go back to the real world, but it was a hard proposition to convince myself of. The idea that school was about to start in just over a week or that my birthday is in only two days were things I didn't want to think about. I also really didn't want to think about how my world has been turned upside down in a matter of ten days and even worse, I have no idea what tomorrow will bring anymore. Two weeks ago, I basically had my life planned out: go to Forks, get noticed, get a scholarship, go to college, go to med. school, get a job, and help people. That was it for me. Now, I can't be sure I'll even make it to college, hell I can't worry about just myself anymore. Anyone who is close to me is at risk as last night proved. Who will be next, my parents, the pack, Emily, Mason again? The Volturi won't give up easily and I've made it perfectly clear that my weakness is the ones I love. Crap, I wasn't supposed to think until I got out of the shower.

With a sign, I turned the water off and grabbed the towel off the rack. I couldn't help but think how awesome it was to have a towel heater and immediately wondered why a family of cold vampires, who are not fan of heat, had one. As I dressed I decided I didn't really care and began to prepare myself for the upcoming onslaught of Cullens that I knew would appear as soon as I open the door. The sooner I start it, the sooner it would be over…right?

To my surprise, only four people came in when I unlocked the door. Alice led the quartet, followed by Rosalie, Nessie and Esme of all people. They immediately turned on the radio to some old fashioned music, and by old fashioned, I mean from the twenties and thirties. It was so unexpected; I mean what station even plays that kind of music? However, it added a light hearted feel to the room as everyone relaxed and danced around as they worked. I dare even say it made the whole experience fun. Rosalie was in charge of my hair with Esme's assistance. Nessie was painting my nails with a grey ombre effect and Alice was putting moisturize and other cleaning products on my face before applying a light layer of makeup. Rosalie and Esme managed to blow dry and curl my hair in a very gentle curl and pinned one side back with a subtle black lace clip. With the hair and natural smoky eye Alice had accomplished with my makeup, I thought I looked like a movie star from the forties. I was pretty. I thought I wouldn't look like me after they had finished, but I did, only a fancier, more polished me. I'm not saying I would commit to this as an everyday thing, but it was nice to know that it could be done.

Seemingly satisfied, Alice escorted me to a big room on the third floor which I'm sure started out as a normal bedroom, but the girls had turned it into the biggest closet I have ever seen. Admittedly, I had to pick up my jaw as I passed the threshold.

"I know impressive right? Pick out whatever you want. I suggest some skinny jeans, a nice shirt and" Alice walked over to the jacket section "I saw this and immediately thought it was up your ally." She told me, holding up a beautiful black jacket with black leather patches "It's simple, no buckles or anything. Turned down collar, sport length, full zipper, leather patchwork from the elbow to wrist, shoulders and a medium leather band around the waist, the rest of it is fleece. Well?" She pointed to the details as she talked

"It's beautiful, but I-"

"None of that. I got it for you; don't feel badly about taking any of this stuff. We wear clothes for fashion because what else can we do with our time? Take it." She told me, handing me the jacket with a 'don't try to argue with me' smile.

I took the jacket from her gingerly and also found a great pair of dark wash jeans, a powder blue lace tank which came in at the waist and flounced out towards the hem.

"These would be perfect with that." Alice said holding out a pair of dark grey suede oxfords.

I had always wanted a pair of oxfords, but they always seemed so impractical for the reservation because of how much time I spent running around in the woods and how much it rains in this state. However, she wasn't wrong; they would be perfect with what I picked. Sensing my hesitation, Alice spoke up

"Good grief Honey, take them!" She encouraged

"Okay okay! Is there a particular place I should go to change?" I asked

"There is a curtain and mirror just past the dresses. If you hit suit jackets you've gone too far." She told me seriously, all I could do was stare blankly at her for a moment, then walk in the direction she had told me.

As it happened, everything fit rather well. The shirt was a bit big on me, but it worked with the fitted leather and fleece jacket. All put together, the hair, makeup and clothes; I still looked like myself, only slightly different different. My hair wasn't as unruly or frizzy. The slight redness of my nose was covered. My eyes were highlighted with shadow and mascara. The shirt had a nice round cut to the neckline; nothing was showing, except two of the five new scars which danced across my collar bone to hide under the blue lace. I guess I had been back in front of the mirror for a while because Alice yelled over

"Well let me see you!"

I made my way out past the towering racks of clothes to the door where Alice was joined by the rest of my glam squad. Their faces immediately lit up as I walked around the corner.

"Absolutely beautiful." Esme was the first to talk and walk over to hug me.

"So how do you feel Liz?" Nessie asked sincerely

"Better than this morning…last night?" I second guessed because my days and nights were switched around

"Common, we have to show the guys." Alice announced, grabbing my hand and yanking me out the door faster than a normal person could move but I fared well at her pace.

"Carlisle, Jake, Will, come out here!" Alice yelled from the top of the second flight of stairs. The girls all stood around me so the guys wouldn't be able to see as the rounded the corner.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked, concern in his voice

"The Lady Cullens are proud to present, Miss Elizabeth Swan." Alice announced and the women around me moved to either side of the stairs, in essence, revealing me to the people downstairs.

"Oh Liz, you look splendid." Carlisle commented with a warm smile

"Gorgeous" Jake added

"Yes Liz, beautiful." William added trying to look me in the eye but I was looking at Mason and Sam, neither of whom seemed very impressed. I finished walking down the stairs and went up to them.

"Guys you know this is nothing. They were being nice and we had fun. I've never been able to just be a girl before. I know I look different, but just let me have this." I told them

Mason stepped forward closing the space between us.

"You look amazing Liz, I'm just surprised. This is a side of you I've never seen before." He admitted

"I've never seen it either." I reassured him; his smile in return told me everything was okay between us.

"You look like them." Sam said gritting his teeth

"Sam, it's just clothes and makeup. It's okay." I told him

"This might help" William piped up; pulling my charm bracelets out of his pocket "I didn't want you to lose any of the charms so I took them off in the car ride here." He confessed as he handed them to me. I took the one with the rainbow of wolves and put it on.

"Better?" I asked, partially patronizingly

"Only just" Sam admitted disdainfully

"Guys," Emmett burst in through the back door "We have a visitor."

"Liz, Will, Mason and Sam go upstairs. We don't want you involved if you don't need to be." Edward said calmly following Emmett in through the back door.

Edward wasn't alone either. There was a woman with him. She was around Renesme's height. Brown wavy hair hung past her shoulders in a moppy, wet fashion courtesy of the rain outside I was sure. She had the same gold eyes as the rest of the Cullens, but the thing that I couldn't help but notice was the fact she had the same nose and eye shape as my dad. This was Bella. I didn't have a chance to fixate any more than that because I was being pulled up the stairs by William and followed by Mason and Sam. We went straight into Will's bedroom on the second floor but Sam did not shut the door completely, I could tell he wanted to hear what was about to happen as much as I did.

"Why are we hiding? Who's here?" Mason asked confused

"Volturi. I'm not sure how many, but there must be a reason why they told us to come up here." William told him

"Sounds like three… no four SUVs. By the number of doors opening I'd say at least four to a car. It's hard to hear past all the Cullens' heartbeats." I told them

Sam took in what I said and seemed like he was formulating a plan. Mason, being use to these sort of talks simply nodded and waited for more information. William just kind of gawked at me. He didn't fully understand how good my hearing was and this gave him a glimmer.

"Why are you up here with us?" Sam asked looking to William

"The Volturi don't know I'm here and we're trying to keep it that way. If Aro is here we're screwed. He'll take one look into someone's mind and see me." William informed him; Sam nodded in response as the front doors opened

The people were so strange. I counted about five walking into the house, but none of them had heartbeats. I know vampires didn't really need their hearts to work, but I had grown so used to hearing the Cullens and learning to identify them based off rhythm like I do with the pack. It was kind of a surreal moment, remembering that vampires are indeed dead. Especially when I could hear that all the Cullens had returned from wherever they had been to handle this situation. About half stood on the stairs, directly blocking the Volturis' path to us and the rest stayed in the foyer. I figured they did not want these people to stay for very long and they did not want them in the house. The doors to the house remained open as Carlisle began to speak.

"Aro, was a pleasant surprise. What business has brought you to our home?" Carlisle put on his most pleasant voice as he talked, as if they were old friends. I caught William's expression harder at the mention of Aro's name. His cover was about to be blown.

"Well Carlisle I think we both know why I needed to drop in. That altercation this past Thursday night was unacceptable." Aro announced. His voice reminded me of a stereotypical aristocrat would speak, full of pretention and pride.

"I couldn't agree more." Carlisle simple said

"Those shape shifters interfered with official Volturi business. Do you think we can let them go unpunished?" Aro added a slight condescending tone

"In all fairness Aro, they do not operate under vampire law. They are an anomaly in this world, having their own code and governing system. How they inform their people about what they are is their business. We have a treaty with them so they can never divulge our secret, as you know. Kidnapping one of their children and threatening his life while torturing him seems to be the bigger crime here." Carlisle explained calmly

Aro found his words amusing and had to calm his chuckling before answering

"Ah Carlisle. Always the diplomat. However, the fact they are an anomaly is the problem, isn't it. The fact we cannot control them, and they have the capabilities to take down our own. You must admit it is potentially problematic."

"I don't know what you would like me to say." Carlisle eased plainly

"They are a problem, are they not?"

"We have lived in peace with them for centuries. I think I can speak for my family when I say we do not have a problem with them."

"Hmm… Pity." Aro began "Well you see old friend, they have something I desire and I suppose you desire as well. I was hoping I could find an excuse for whipping them out… but what am I to do about their attacking my finest guardsmen. They nearly ripped poor Jane in two, she's all better now as you can tell, but still it is not very polite."

"That takes us back to the idea that they were kidnapping." Edward chimed into the conversation.

"I suppose they were. Admittedly that was not very polite either. All we wanted was a smooth exchange: one of their own for Elizabeth. We thought it was fair. No one had to get hurt"

"But they did." Bella now spoke

"Really? I don't see anyone here with any ailments. Perhaps you mean one of the shape shifters? That would make my life easier." Aro mused

"Liz got hurt." Bella informed him

The was a short silence before Aro spoke again all amusement drained from his voice

"I was informed Liz never appeared."

"She didn't, we only heard her voice." Alec said with a bit of panic

"She nearly died." Carlisle assured

"Prove it." Jane flatly added

"Yes, I can smell she is here, in fact she has been here for a while correct?" Aro mused

"She went home a few hours ago. You are smelling her blood. We did the best we could with cleaning supplies but have not had a chance to air out the house because of the rain." Carlisle lied flawlessly

"Would you mind terribly if I made sure that was true?" Aro asked and a pause followed "If you are telling the truth then there is nothing to hide, correct?" he added

William's face cringed, it was over for him. The second Carlisle let Aro touch him, he will see William in his memories.

But, what if Aro didn't need to look into Carlisle's memories?

A plan formulated in my head, I didn't know if it was good or bad before I was in motion. Mason tried to grab for my arm, recognizing the determination in my face, but I evaded his grip and was out the door before Sam or William knew what was happening.

"I'm right here." I announced turning the corner to face the audience.

Carlisle had not given his hand to Aro, my stupidity was not in vain, yet anyway. Jane and Alec were to Aro's left, a different girl with black hair was to his right. She was smaller so I figured she must have had some kind of gift. Two burly guys stood close to the group and I could tell there were more just outside the door. Aro stood in the middle of it all. His skin was not smooth like everyone else, but rather resembled powder. The thing that caught my attention was his eyes. They used to be red, but somehow they became milky. With his jet black hair, his eyes became even more unsettling than an average member of the Volturi. The way he looked at me was also a factor of how unnerving I suddenly became. With a deep breath I tried to steady myself as I walked half way down the stairs. The Cullens accordingly moved closer and made a barrier between Aro and me.

"Miss Elizabeth Swan, such a pleasure to finally meet you in person. I have heard so many wonderful things." Aro spoke with a wide grin

"I wish I could say the same." I said flatly

"Now Carlisle, lying is not a very good thing, especially lying about the health of such an important person." Aro spoke to Carlisle but never took his eyes off me

"He wasn't lying. I was gravely injured during the attack on my people. You smell the remnants of my blood from my injuries. If it wasn't for Carlisle and the Cullens, I would not be here." I told him, surprised at how old I sounded

"If I may say, you look alright to me." Aro said clasping his hands

Without thinking again I took off my jacket to reveal the scars on my shoulder and lifter the hem of my shirt to showcase the obvious scarring around my midsection.

"Your people have been watching me for a while; tell me, have they seen these before?" I asked, cold curiosity filling my voice

"Those are scars, with the attack being two nights ago I hardly see how that proves anything." Aro spoke as I put my jacket back on

"Why don't you ask Alec? He's the one who inflicted them." Bella came to my aid

"I did no such thing! I have never laid a hand on Liz!" Alec defended himself

"So you didn't break two of her ribs, fracture her wrists and bite her a week ago?" Alice retorted

"Again, I see no evidence of such a thing. She appears unharmed." Aro continued not waiting for Alec's rebuttal

"That would be because of my advanced healing." I chimed

"Pardon?" Aro's gaze shot back to me

"Tell me Alec, did you attack a white wolf? Take your hand and claw them from their spine to their stomach when they had Jane in their jaw? Then give an extra slash across the shoulder for good measure?" Edward questioned

Alec's eyes immediately expanded as he pieced together what he had done. Aro's grin was nonexistent as he now glared up to me.

"Forgive me master I did not know!" Alec began to beg to Aro who silenced him with a hand

"She doesn't smell like one of them." Jane told Aro

"Forgive me if I ask you to prove it." Aro said holding out his hand to me.

I started to walk down the stairs but was stopped by Jasper and Emmett.

"We would prefer her attacker leave the house before she came any closer." Edward said

Aro simply looked at Alec and with a grimace, he left. Jane however stayed and the girl at Aro's side tensed. It seemed like everyone in the house was staring at me, no doubt interested to see what would happen and also ready to pounce at first wrong move. Aro's hand was still out stretched to me. I looked Aro in the eye and made sure not to hesitate to touch him. Within a moment, I knew he could see nothing. His eyes seemed to manic matching my steady gaze and suddenly he pulled away, grasping his hand, his body guards moved in and the Cullens surrounded me again. Aro recovered in enough time to ensure nothing happened, but he was filled with bitter when he spoke again.

"I saw nothing… and you burned my hand." He said flatly visibly annoyed

"What can I say? As a wolf I run a temperature." I told him, my tone swimming in sarcasm.

"She's not a full-fledged shape shifter. There's no way. The white one that bit me was strange. A mist surrounded it and it seemed see through. Besides, that it was not a shield, I caused it pain." Jane spoke then locked eyes with me. I could tell she was trying to hurt me and it was a relief when she couldn't.

"She's special." Nessie said

"She is indeed. I wonder…" Aro began, as Jane continued to stare "Well Elizabeth, I did want to apologize for the other night. As misguided as my guards were, it was from a place of admiration. We would be honored for you to join us in Volterra at your earliest convenience." Aro turned his regal act back on

"She's a wolf, she can't be changed." Jake reminded

"I'm not convinced of that. Besides, the possibility is too grand not to take the chance. We can provide for you anything you wish, with the Volturi; you will have a life, people you can trust, a true home." Aro tried to convince me

"Thanks, but I already have all of that." I told him sternly

"Do you? Well in any case, should you change your mind, you are always welcome. Fantastic seeing you Carlisle." Aro turned to walk out the door.

"Oh Aro," I grabbed his attention and pushed past my Cullen barricade to get closer to him "Should I ever find one of your guardsmen around my people again? I will personally ensure their death. And if someone I love is injured or worse, I will make sure my future will never belong to you, by whatever means necessary. Do we have an understanding?" I asked him

"I believe my understanding of the situation is perfectly clear. I look forward to seeing you in the future Elizabeth. Good day." He told me then walked out of the house, followed by the bulky guardsmen and Jane who appeared visibly annoyed that she had done nothing to me. Carlisle shut the front doors and locked the dead bolt.

"We haven't seen the last of him." Carlisle was the first to speak after we couldn't hear the SUVs anymore.

"Liz, what the hell was that?" Sam asked turning the corner and coming down the stairs

"Will's involvement would have come to light and I had a gut feeling this wasn't the right time for that. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me and I knew Jane couldn't so I went for it." I said honestly

"Sam, I suggest to call your people, have them on alert just to be safe." Carlisle told him before he could say anything else.

Alice marched over to me and grabbed my hands. No one did anything for a few seconds as Alice stood there, hands clasped with mine.

"There's nothing. You are no hotter than usual, no fever, you didn't look angry. How did you do it?" Alice asked finally

"I didn't do anything. I didn't want him to touch me and once he did I wanted him to let go. I didn't care how." I told them truthfully

"He knew he wouldn't be able to see anything, he just wanted to make sure of it. Whatever you did sparked an interest." Edward confirmed

"What did you mean by that last part?" Jake asked stepping close to me

"Jake I think you know what I meant." I told him, not able to meet his eye

"So it was a veiled threat to kill yourself." Rosalie established

"It was a tactic. He wants me more than anything right? Well I don't want anyone getting hurt. If he ever has a chance of getting what he wants then he has to give me what I want first, otherwise can never get it." Jake and Mason were visibly confused, but the majority of the Cullens understood. I did not have a death wish, in fact should someone I love get hurt I would probably go on a rampage but just giving Aro the idea that his most prized procession would be out of reach may work. We would have to see, but I thought it was as good idea as any.

"The pack has been warned. Lizzy, if we leave now we can catch your parents before they leave for work." Sam spoke as if it were a question

"Do you really think it would be wise to take her back now? We have no idea what the Volturi are up to. What if they're just waiting for her to head back then ambush you?" Bella asked, genuine concern filling her emotions

"She has to go home eventually. She can't stay here forever." Sam said rhetorically

"And why not? I think we've proven we can protect her." William challenged

"This is not her home. She is not with her people, her family is not here-"

"I would say her family was here." Alice contested putting an arm around my shoulder

"Her parents and siblings and community are not here." Sam clarified

"That's not completely true." Nessie said quietly

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam asked, growing disdainful

"We only mean it may be wise for Liz to stay another night with the head of the Volturi running around the area." Edward tried

"Why? Because we can't protect her from them?" Sam became defensive

"No we didn't mean-"Alice back pedaled

"Sam," I started "That's not what they're trying to say. They mean you have more than me to worry about. The pack protects the entire tribe not just a single person. These guys don't have that responsibility; they can focus all their energy on me. I don't want someone back home to get hurt just because you guys were focusing all you time and resources on me. I will stay for one more night, just to make sure everything is okay. I will be back home tomorrow, I promise. You need to go protect our people. You know it's the right thing to do and it's what I want you to do, okay? I may splinter but I don't break easily. I'm going to be fine." I told him truthfully

"Jazz and I can drive you back. We don't want you out in the woods alone." Edward said placing a hand on Sam's back. I expected a grimace from Sam, but he looked at Emmett with a mix between scowl and respect, which was pretty decent progress.

"Mason, stay safe with Liz alright?" Sam asked turning to face his son

"You know it." Mason assured him.

From there the family seemed to fall into their roles. Edward and Jasper took Sam to the garage and left. Carlisle and Esme went upstairs without a word. Jake and Emmett convinced Mason into playing video games and surprisingly Rosalie and Nessie joined them. Alice went to spend some time by herself and that left me with William and Bella. All I really wanted to do was explore Will's book collection, but I knew I had to deal with Bella first.

I was conflicted now. Bella had helped save my life and backed me up in front of Aro just now. I had expected some mean, self-absorbed, shallow, brunette Barbie doll and did not anticipate so many of our shared features which I now noticed Nessie shared as well. It was obvious we came from the same family on a basic level, but we were still so different. I couldn't forget all the stories I was told about Bella and how disappointing her actions were. However, I knew people changed and maybe the past fifteen or so years had changed her. My head said to turn on a heel and leave, but my gut told me to give her a chance. So I went with my gut.

"Hi." Bella manage to say, she reminded me of an awkward teenager.

"Hi." I said back, not meeting her smile

"We've never officially met. I'm Bella, but I guess you already figured that." She said, as awkward silence filled the void as she wanted me to say something but all did was look at her.

"Look, I know you don't really know me and I'm sure you haven't been told the best things about me, but we are related and I just really want to get to know you and I was hoping you would pass your own judgment on me instead of adopting someone else's and-"

"Bella," I spoke her to stop her from rambling "the fact I am still standing here is me giving you a chance. I'm not saying we will be best friends, but I will try to get to know you as I am doing with everyone else. That's all I can promise right now." I told her

"I'll take it." She smiled and awkwardly made her way out of the foyer. Leaving me with William

"That was a pleasant surprise." William almost chuckled

"Is she always that awkward?" I asked starting to walk up the stair

"She's been eccentric for as long as I've known her, but that is the worst I have seen her. She was nervous." William confirmed

"I know… So… what kind of books do you have in your collection?" I asked before running up the stairs as William followed me.

The rest of the day went smoothly. No Volturi members made a move on anyone. Mason got smoked in video games repeatedly. I spent the day reading dozens of William's first editions, which were absolutely amazing. For dinner everyone who ate real food (so really only Jake, Mason and I) cooked together and ate around the table with the blood drinkers and just told stories. Mason and I did most of the talking because the family wanted to learn about us growing up. We had many tales to tell and in return we were told stories of the past few years when the Cullens lived in South America.

Alice and Jasper had split off from the rest of the group and traveled to France for most of the time. Something about Jake giving Alice a constant headache because of the vision block he caused. Rosalie and Emmett also spent four years apart from everyone to go to school (again) on the east coast. Rosalie had earned a degree in physical therapy and Emmett completed some kind of business degree. Carlisle volunteered in various hospitals around South America and Esme helped when she could. William assisted Carlisle when they finally met up ten years ago and now William is thinking of going to school for medicine. Edward, Bella, and Jake mainly spent their time raising Nessie. She was full grown by the time she would have started school, so there was a lot of homeschooling involved which Rosalie helped with heavily. For the most part, everything was quiet, which was their goal. They wanted to fly under the Volturi's radar for as long as possible and succeeded. This was their first interaction with them since the big standoff almost twenty years ago. Alice's visions brought the family back together about six months ago and they immediately made plans to return. The issue is now that not enough time has passed for them to be able to go out into town. All the family members who were here twenty years ago would still be recognized by the people they had socialized with in the past, and none of the Cullens would have aged, creating a problem. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett manage to go into town in disguise (which explains their impressive wig collection I saw in the closet) while Nessie and William have no problems doing whatever needs to be done. Usually, when the Cullens leave a place, they don't return for nearly a hundred years, but they felt the circumstances were too fortuitous and the stakes were too high to leave to chance.

However, it still didn't make sense to me. Why was I so important to these people? Yeah I was related to one of them, but why was the need to protect me so necessary they are willing to threaten exposure just to be here to protect me? Alice had visions of many outcomes of my future. I just can't wrap my mind around the idea that they were willing to get themselves killed for the minute chance I would become a vampire. Things were not adding up. As we continued to talk after diner, I voiced my concerns about their motives and my place with them.

"Liz, you have to realize, none of us were born Cullens, well except for Carlisle of course. Even if you don't recognize it, you are already family to us not just because of who you are related to and who your parents are, but because you have the potential to belong with us. We would not be able to live with ourselves if the Volturi did something to you when we all know we could have helped. We were content with you living out your life on the reservation with Charlie, Sue and the pack, but that changed when Aro found an interest in you. We want to help you live the life you envisioned for yourself in any way we can." Nessie told me

Jake managed to put it in the simplest terms imaginable.

"You don't have to be a Cullen, to be a Cullen."

* * *

 **AN:** I appreciate your patience as I try to get the last few chapters up as soon as I can. Let me know your thoughts :)


	13. Chapter 12

**AN:** I want to start getting into Liz's life and how maturing, knowing more about the world and being thrust into an adult life is affecting Liz. Keep in mind, she has only been alive for 12 years, even though she is so mature, intelligent and physically grown. She is a girl who is trying to find her way and this is where I start to explore that.

Thank you to all who review, favorite and follow this story. Please let me know your thoughts as there will be more adventures with Liz, but most importantly, ENJOY!

 **Disclaimer:** I only own my ideas, everyhting else is the S.M.

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Just a Dream**

Mason and I slept on sectional in the living room that night. Both of us wanted to talk, just the two of us, we hadn't had a chance to be by ourselves since the latest incident. We both had changed during the attack, Mason more than I, seeing as though I was passed out for most of it, but change occurred nonetheless. I felt like we had both grown up. We have finally started to see the world for what it really was and the idea of one of us not being there was scary to the other. Yes, we needed to talk. To tell each other what was on our minds, but we did not want to be over heard and in a house full of immortal beings that do not sleep and have super hearing; it was rather difficult to have a private moment.

Mason and I rested with our heads close to each other, the rest of our bodies taking our own individual leg of the sectional. Our sleep schedules were a mess. We had eaten breakfast around midnight on Friday night, then lunch around six in the morning and sat around the table with the family at two in the afternoon, all the while I was either reading or knocked out from pain killers Carlisle was giving me as my body finished repairing itself. Now here it was, midnight again, and neither one of us were tired but did not want to be around anyone anymore. We had been around people all day and just needed our own time to unwind from all the social interaction. I thought it was ironic that neither of us wanted to be around other people, but we were fine around each other, it was like we didn't count.

"Don't you think it's kind of weird we haven't heard from our parents?" Mason whispered as quietly as he could so as to try to have a private conversation

"Well your dad has been checking in all day with Jake. I'm sure Jack has you mom's hands full too. I don't know why my parents haven't been here. I mean, they stopped by when I was asleep but they know I'm awake, so where are they? It's been a whole day and they haven't even called." I quietly voiced my concerns

"That is weird. I mean, Leah could have run the shop for your mom, and I think this would qualify as a good reason for your dad to use a sick day. I mean you almost died. It was terrifying. I refused to leave until you woke up; I thought they would do the same thing ya know?" Mason validated my thoughts

"Something just seems off. I haven't seen them in almost four days and five days ago I was in a coma. I just thought they'd be here." I said picking at my nails

"You've had a hell of a week huh?" Mason teased as we both softly laughed and let our laughter melt into silence

"Do you think it's me?" I finally asked

"How could it be you? You're their daughter. They raised you, they love you, and they want the world for you."

"Maybe they've given up? This is the second time I've almost died in a week. It's like the psychology trick for terminally ill patients. Doctors suggest weaning the family away from the sick person so it's easier in the end. What if my parents are weaning themselves away from me? So that way if I die or get kidnapped or something, they won't miss me as much."

"Elizabeth Catroi Swan. That is crazy and you know it." Mason because silently strict

"I wouldn't blame them if they did though. My dad already lost a daughter to this crazy supernatural world and it nearly killed him, same with Billy and Jake and my mom has werewolves for kids. Maybe their lives would be better if I wasn't in them." I confessed

"You want to know why I know that's not true?" Mason asked rolling over on his stomach to face me completely; I looked him in the eye as to tell him to explain

"That is not true because the world is a better place with you in it. Everyone has a place in this world. Doesn't matter if they're smart, dumb, nice, bitchy, gay, straight, bi, trans, a certain race, a certain religion, a certain career, fast, slow, gifted, normal or supernatural. Because all these kinds of people exist, the world is a better place for it even if it doesn't seem like it all the time, no exceptions. Even dicks like the Volturi have their place and on some levels, make this world better. You are a gift Elizabeth Swan, everyone in your life is more than lucky to have you be a part of their lives and don't you dare forget that."

I was taken aback at how grown up Mason sounded. His sentiment was so heartfelt and passionate I almost forgot about where I was.

"I won't forget." I told him quieter than before

"Good. I bet your parents haven't been here because my dad was here and there was nothing they could do to help you so instead of feeling helpless, they went out and busied themselves with their work so they wouldn't worry so much. A trusted friend was here and honestly, on some levels, I think your dad still trusts these people, especially Bella. I'm sure we'll see them tomorrow and everything will be fine." Mason reassured me.

"I'm sure you're right." I was telling myself more than Mason. I just had a feeling that something was wrong.

"So… you and Will have been spending a lot of time together…" Mason rolled back on his back

"Subtle Mase." I told his sarcastically

"He seems… ya know, nice… I guess…" He continued

"Um jealous much?" I teased back

"No not at all…I'm just saying, you've been spending a lot of time in his room… with him…" He awkwardly articulated

"Well that is where the books are and where one of the very few beds in this house is located so I didn't really have a say in the matter." I told him, still in a teasing tone

"Right right. I mean he's too old for you anyway, I mean, what is he, 100 years old or something like that?"

"Or something like that."

"He's older than that isn't he?" He asked reading my reply

"Maybe…"

"Common, you have to tell me!" He whispered excitingly

"Oh… around… six hundred plus…"

"Holy!- holy crap Liz!" Mason had to catch himself from yelling "wait, how many is plus?"

"A few more than eighty…"

"That dude is over six hundred and eighty years old? And looks like that? That is insane! He really is too old for you."

"Do you feel better now?"

"I actually do, yes." He said calming down from his surprise "Are they all that old?"

"No, just Will, Carlisle is the second oldest and still a few hundred years younger. Jasper was turned during the American civil war and Edward and Alice were born around the turn of the twentieth century. Rose and Emmett were after that and you know the whole Bella story."

"Will is ancient."

"Actually he's not as old as you'd think. There's a cove in Egypt whose members date back to 2500BC. Aro was born in around 1300BC and Jane and Alec around 800AD. Compared to them and people like the Romanians, Will is young." I told him matter of factly

"How do you- wait, there was a book wasn't there?"

"Yes a book was involved to obtain this knowledge. Will had a personal ledger of all the information he had collected over the centuries and I found it a few hours ago. I have to say, it was interesting. I mean, did you know there is a vampire that can manipulate the elements? Another who can tell when you're lying and another who can give you hallucinations? How cool is that?"

"That's actually kind of terrifying." He admitted

"Well they're on our side; I should say they sided with the Cullens during the standoff, so they are our allies, nothing to be afraid of."

"I guess. But the fact that they have been around for thousands of years and they have powers like that, it's kind of scary. Like what have they had to do to survive this long ya know? And why does the Volturi want you so bad if they have all those people to choose from? What do they think you can do?"

"They don't. No one knows. We just know that they are willing to do whatever it takes to find out. From what I understand, a vampire has a special connection to their sire that is difficult to break. Sometimes the Volturi can't break the bonds or they just don't look at their powers as useful to them so they leave the covens alone. That's also why they don't want the Cullens to change me, because if they do, they're afraid the bond will be too strong to break. Plus from what I've read and been told, they want to brain wash me too so I would attack the Pack and the Cullens." I told him simply

"That would suck" He said plainly back

"Yeah, it would" I agreed more flatly then intended. We laid there is silence for some time. I think Mason nodded off, but I was still awake, looking at the ceiling. Around five in the morning, William peered his head in the living room

"You're still up?" He asked quietly as to not wake up Mason

"Can't sleep" I whispered back, sitting up on the couch

"Why didn't you come back upstairs? There are hundreds of books you haven't read yet." He asked kindly while crossing the room to sit next to me.

"Mase and I were talking. We needed it, but he fell asleep about an hour ago I think."

"Well I have your last dose of pain medication. Not as high of a dosage, but you'll need it after sleeping on this couch. You'll regret not sleeping in that perfectly good bed when you wake up, just ask Jake." He told me as I took the pills from him and swallowed

"I didn't want to kick you out of your room again; besides, I didn't want Mason to be by himself." I told him honestly

"Fair enough. Are you excited to be going to school next week?" He asked, knowing if I wasn't having a conversation with him I would be staring at the ceiling, so why not

"I am actually. I'm feeling better knowing you and Nessie will be there to be honest, familiar faces and all that. The volleyball team asked me to attend practice too so that should be fun." I told him casually

"I would have never guessed you were the jock type." He nearly teased

"I'm not really. I like the exercise and the competition aspect, but I'm not into all the other stuff that comes with being a jock like popularity and generally bad decisions. I played sports in high school before, but because everyone knew how old I was, I was never included in any of that stuff, only formal events like diners and banquets which was all I wanted."

"That makes more sense. So what other sports did you play?"

"Besides volleyball, I did basketball, but it wasn't my favorite. Then of course lacrosse was fun, but I had more fun playing with my brother than I did with the girls. In basketball and lacrosse I had to regulate my speed more and it just became kind of annoying. That's why I like dance and music. They have time signatures written in so I don't have to monitor myself; the counts do it for me."

"You're pretty good with a cello right?"

"I'd like to think I am, but I'm better with a violin."

"Well you're fancy. I think that will be my next instrument, the cello that is. Edward is trained on the piano and I like the viola, but together we have mastered nearly every instrument you would find in an orchestra."

"That's amazing! Piano, cello and violin are favorites of mine."

I realized at this point, we had been speaking at a nearly inaudible level. We were speaking so quietly and quickly that I jumped when the doorbell echoed through the house.

"It's like five in the morning who-" I started to say but William put his hand over my mouth to silence me. Mason was still asleep on the couch when Alice came into the room. She placed a finger over her mouth to tell us to be silent and motioned for us to follow her.

The rain was heavy outside and it was difficult for me to hear anything past it with no windows or doors open nearby. Alice kept us in the kitchen as Edward opened the door. From what I could see around the corner of the kitchen, no one was at the door, but there was something on the stoop. It was a brown box; about medium in length it was comparable in width. After examining it, Edward picked it up and closed the door thoroughly.

"Wait over there." Edward told us as he moved into the study on the other side of the ground floor.

I could hear the sound of the tape being ripped open and then the box itself opened. It took a second after that for Edward to call us over. Carlisle, Esme and Bella were already in the study when the three of us joined them.

"Well what is it?" William asked having seen what I had

"It's for Liz." Carlisle said handing me the note that had been on top of the box.

The cover of the small white parchment read 'Elizabeth' in old calligraphy. I had a terrible feeling I knew who this was from. I turned the parchment over to confirm my suspicion. 'A blood diamond for my favorite, all my love, Aro'

"What is he talking about?" I asked not having realized Edward had moved away from the box which now sat on the desk. I walked over to it and lifted the already opened lid to find another box with in it. This one was black and smooth with a carved banner on the edge. I lifted the black lid gingerly, but was relaxed when I saw it was only a mass of deep black velvet. I could still feel the tension in the room as I took the fabric out of the box. It was longer than I initially thought. I held the fabric at arm's length and it barely grazed the floor. The faces of everyone around me grew grim. I finally remembered the book I had read earlier that specified members of the Volturi guard wear different colored cloaks to signify position. The darker the color, the more power and higher up they were. Clasps also showed rank, the more elaborate or embellished the better, only Aro, Caius and Marcus were allowed to issue jewels into the cloaks and that nearly never happened. I flipped the cloak around to find the clasp and sure enough, there was a dark red jewel fitted in the black clasp.

"Jane doesn't even have a gem." William said softly, mainly to himself

"What does this mean?" I asked concern and fatigue filling my voice. The pain pills were beginning to set in

"It means you are staying here another night." Carlisle said worried

"Is this a threat?" Bella asked William

"I think it's more of a promise. This has never been done before. Aro broke protocol to deliver rank before the rebirth. If he doesn't deliver or Liz doesn't become something important, Caius and Marcus have the right to deliver punishment to Aro. Not that they would, but it is an option." William reported

I didn't want to touch the cloak anymore. All I wanted to do was pretend this didn't happen and go to sleep. I haphazardly threw the thing back in the box and closed the lid. I should have wanted to burn it and I supposed I did a little. However what I wanted more was to fall asleep on the couch next to Mason and forget about this. So I marched back into the living room without a word and did just that. I don't know if it was the pain medication that took be to a place of solace or if I genuinely did not care at that moment, but I was asleep within seconds and went soundlessly to a different place, secretly hoping never to wake up.

I only slept well for a few hours. When the medication wore off, my normal light sleeping pattern began to return. It is crazy to think about how long my sleep has not come naturally, but rather it was induced by pain medication or cranial trauma. Fortunately for me, a house full of vampires stays relatively quiet and what chatter I heard coming from the study I managed to ignore after some time.

I didn't want to think anymore. I wanted to wake up and only have to worry about starting school in a week. I wanted to wake up and be excited about mine and my best friend's birthday tomorrow. I wanted to wake up and see my parents instead of this extended family. In truth, I wanted to wake up and find out this had all been a crazy dream and it was actually a week ago and none of these things had happened. It was still hard to fathom that it had only been just over a week. My life has completely changed, so had Mason's and I don't know if it has been for the better. I still think information is power, but I now understand it is what you do with that power that matters. I couldn't just be a target anymore. Yes I am fast and can handle my own as a wolf, but I need to get this phasing thing on lock down. I need to learn how to fight and how to heal so I am not a sitting duck anymore. The Volturi obviously didn't care that I am some kind of wolf, so I can't rest on that. I need to learn how to be a wolf but first I needed to hear my parents' voices.

It was about noon when I got up off the couch and went to the bathroom I had gotten ready in yesterday knowing I had toiletries in there. Alice was already three steps ahead of me, having set out a new outfit for me and created a makeup bag full of products that I said I had liked. I had to admit, it was nice to be pampered and the fact that the leather jacket from yesterday was amongst the clothes laid out put a smile on my face and the leather wedge booties weren't too shabby.

I got ready, got changed and went down stairs again. Mason was still knocked out on the couch and I hadn't run into anyone yet. I made my way back to the study if only to assure myself last night was not a dream. Sure enough, that damned black box still sat on the corner of the desk. I opened it again and saw the haphazardly thrown cloak. In the light, the color seemed even darker than before. I image this was what it would be like to hold a shadow in your hand. Just pitch blackness, no hope for light except for the malevolent blood diamond at the clasp. It would almost be a beautiful piece of clothing if not for the ulterior motives that went with it. I audibly scoffed and once again shoved the cloak in the box.

"What was that?" Mason asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes

"Believe me it's nothing." I said flatly

Mason gave me a look and walked over, opening the box himself and holding the cloak at arm's length like I had yesterday.

"Wow, what a rock. Is this yours?"

"No. It was supposed to be, but no."

Mason actually took the cloak and wrapped it around himself, clasping it and looking in the mirror on the wall.

"This is fancy as hell. It reminds me of the Volturi people-" Mason stopped mid thought when it finally clicked for him. He looked down at the cloak then looked over to me; eyes wide "Don't tell me this is a Volturi cloak."

"It is." I couldn't meet his eye

I had expected him to tear the thing off and throw it on the ground and never did I think he would unclasp the material and put it around my shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I asked almost offended

"Come here." he said walking to the mirror he had just looked at himself in

Reluctantly, I followed and halfheartedly looked in the mirror. The dark color of the cloak ran into the dark color of my hair. My dark skin was bogged down by the mass of black that was the cloak and the red gem did nothing for my complexion nor did it reflect in my eyes as I feared it may.

"It doesn't look right. This isn't you." Mason said matter of factly

"That's a good thing isn't it?" I raised an eyebrow hearing his tone

"Do you agree with me?" He ignored me

"Well yeah. It's so dark everything meshes together."

"Exactly. There was no reason to fear this thing. It may be a symbol to Aro, but now you know that you look like blah in it. It doesn't suit you. If you ever question you place, just remind yourself, black doesn't suit you. It's trivial I know, but it's something." Mason said with my favorite half smile

"You're such a dork." I told him, meaning it endearingly

"Yeah but you love it." He joked along unclasping the cloak for me and putting it back in the box. "In better news, our birthdays are tomorrow. The big one three and the big one five, how on earth are we going to celebrate?"

"Shhhh! Don't ask that too loudly or Alice will hear!" I whisper shouted at him as I covered his mouth to keep him quiet.

I made a mental side note about having to reach up to cover his mouth. That was the first time I have ever needed to do that and even now as I looked at him, I was looking up. How can this kid grow so much over night?

"Liz, we've done the same thing every year, maybe it's time for a change?" He offered

"Mason, I can honestly say, I have had enough change for a while. In fact I am really looking forward to having our normal birthday: the pack and families in my parents' backyard, having a cook out and having a nice day like we have had since I was two and you were four. We can let Alice loose next year" I told him

"I'm holding you to that." I heard Alice say from somewhere up stairs.

I rolled my eyes at Alice on instinct and was already off to the kitchen where I had seen a land line telephone. I still wanted to call my parents, but considering it was the middle of the day I doubt they would be able to talk for very long. Even as I started walking without saying my destination, Mason followed me and continued to talk.

"What are we going to do about these guys?" Mason made sure to speak very queasily now

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they've been really good to both of us recently. Should we invite them for tomorrow?"

"If we did that, half the pack wouldn't show up, and none of the families. Plus everyone would be on guard the whole time instead of relaxing… which at least two of them would be patrolling anyway now that I think about it. We've never had to deal with the pack having to be on duty before; I still say it's a bad idea." I told him as I started dialing the phone; I was going to call the house first to see if by chance anyone was home.

"Police station or gift shop?" Mason asked

"House." I told him as the phone rang two more times, my brother finally answered it

"Hello?"

"Seth! Hi how are you?" I missed my brother. It has been a few days since I last saw him, but I was used to seeing him everyday

"Lizzy? How are you?! Where the hell are you calling from? Where's your cell? Why aren't you home yet? Are they treating you well? How the hell is everything?" Seth came at me with an onslaught of questions

"Seth, I'm fine, really. Carlisle fixed everything and advanced healing took care of the rest, all I have left are scares. Mase and I have been taken care of, well fed and entertained. It's been nice getting to know everyone, but I'm ready to come home. Didn't Sam tell you all that?"

"Yeah… about Sam… stuff has been happening Liz. We're getting it under control, but it's a work in progress."

"Is everything okay?" I asked concern filling my voice

"No one's hurt or anything and no one is pissed, but, when all that crap went down, well, the pack torn a little. Old tears started to open and communication has been… difficult through the pack mind. No one is really sure how it happened, only that we're mending it. Don't worry about it." Seth tried to console me

"What do you mean don't worry how could this happen? Jake has been here the whole time, I don't think he's even left the house since I got here."

"I don't think it's Jake, Liz." Seth offered

I was scared to ask what he thought it was, knowing the answer would be me.

"When did it start?" I asked avoiding the question

"I got fuzzy when you were the first to go after Mason. Then it got really bad when you changed the plan. It turns out, only the majority of us got the memo through the pack mind, the others were late to the party."

"Who got it?"

"Well, me, Leah, Jake, Sam, Quil, Embry, and Jared. Paul, Colling and Brady were out of the loop. In other words, those loyal to you got it."

"How…?" I couldn't manage anything else. We were trying so hard for the pack not to split again, could it already have happened?

"You made the decisions. You led us that night. Honestly, I think we need you in the pack mind as we work things out, otherwise this tear will just happen again. You need to find your place in the system. Leah wants to talk to you."

"Hey baby girl." Leah grabbed the phone

"Hi Lee, I thought you'd be at the gift shop with mom." I told her

"No, I did that the past few days. You're coming home tonight right?"

"I think so. If not then very early tomorrow, Mason and I have gotten on a really bad sleep schedule."

"Try to get back tonight, even if it's late. I think Mom and Charlie would be happy to have you in your own bed."

"They were actually who I was trying to reach. Why haven't they called or came to see me? I've been awake since yesterday." I finally asked

"…Honestly Liz, they're… scared." Leah hesitated to say

"Of what me? You and Seth are wolves and they do just fine with you. It's nothing new, why would they be scared of me?" I jumped to conclusions, but Leah stopped me

"No Baby Girl, they're not scared of you. They're scared because they don't think they can protect you or take care of you anymore." Leah said gently

I should have automatically replied 'what?!', I should have been shocked at the accusation, I should have been saying all they've done and the measures they've taken to protect me; which they had, but obviously it wasn't enough anymore. They were completely valid. It was nothing against them, it was all me. I was the supernatural freak of a kid. They had gotten used to wolves as kids, but I was a new anomaly. I was phasing, being hunted, in a coma twice, bitten, stitched, nearly dead, and there was nothing they could have done to prevent it. I went from being this potentially problematic child to a full blown mess of a girl in a little over a week. I have almost died twice and they were helpless. I could only image what they were going through. Nothing would ever be the same. I may not have died but they lost their little girl.

"Lizzy, they are more than excited to see you and for your birthday tomorrow, but they aren't handling change well." Leah said after my silence

"What can I do to make things better?" I finally asked

"Come home. That should do something."

"And if it doesn't?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Should I even bother calling the shop or the station?" I asked flatly

"Charlie is busy and you know how mom is about taking personal calls."

"Got it. Thanks Lee, I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight Baby Girl."

I hung up the phone and went to sit on a stool. I didn't feel like talking or doing anything really. My parents thought they couldn't protect me anymore, and they were right. I guess I wasn't completely wrong last night. They were distancing themselves from me. Maybe not directly for their benefit, but they don't know how to handle me anymore. This situation is beyond them. With the other kids, Seth, Leah and Bella all figured it out themselves and they were older. My parents just had to accept them, I'm sure they worried but not extensively because they were stronger, more secure. Me on the other hand, I was still weak. I was still a kid. They have the instincts to protect me still but they don't know how. This whole thing was a mess.

Maybe if I left everything would be better? I could take the fight away from the tribe, away from my parents and the Pack. After what I told Aro, I doubt he would touch anyone unless on a last resort. If I left, everyone would be safe again, maybe that was the answer.

"Hey," Mason broke me out of my train of thought as he grabbed my shoulders "don't think so hard about this. Everyone is adjusting, it will be fine. You just need to train with the pack and go home. Those are things you want to do anyway." Mason tried to reassure me

"Well, we know one thing: no Cullens at the party tomorrow." I changed the subject

"Correct." He agreed.

"Well if we can't be with you tomorrow, you have to let us celebrate today." Alice came bouncing into the room

"You guys have already done so much for us, we couldn't accept anything more." Mason politely told her

"Please, this is as mush for us as it is for you. You guys will get a nice meal and presents and we will get alcohol. It's a fair trade." Alice debated

"Meal is fine, but common no presents. You guys have given us so much." I protested

"Well we already bought things so you'll have to deal with it." Alice said, sticking out her tough and leaving.

"How does she just pop up everywhere?" Mason asked staring where Alice had left the room

"I have no idea." I told him amused

"Happy early birthday Liz." Mason said to me

"Happy early birthday Mase."

* * *

 **AN:** Has anyone else had these struggles with their parents, or have issues because their parents didn't understand something? This chapter is dedicated to you guys. I have been there, it is hard as hell to try to find yourself when your parents want you to be something they are not and it is hard for them to see their children grow up. For those still in these situations: it gets better. It takes time, but it DOES get better. I am proud of you guys.

Next chapter coming soon.


	14. Chapter 13

**AN:** We are gonna get a little lighter before we get darker again.

As always; review, talk to me, let me know your thoughts.

ENJOY

 **Disclaimer:** Whats mine is mine and nothing more

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Survivor**

Mason and I celebrated the eve of our birthdays with the Cullens. We had a wonderful early dinner in the form of a special chicken roast Renesmee had been dying to try. As the booze flowed for the immortals, presents were given to Mason and me from everyone in the family. All the boy Cullens including Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Jake and William came together to buy Mason a new game system and a few games, while the girls came together and had gotten new clothes for him to wear to school. Jake took the extra mile and carved a hawk out some red wood and fashioned it to a necklace. It was a very Quileute tradition and Mason was touched by it. Carlisle and Esme gave him a check for a substantial sum of money to go toward a car or his college fund, whichever he chose. Obviously Mason was over the moon about that.

As for me, well, the girls got me more clothes but apparently that wasn't enough. They decided as a family that each member would give me a copy of their favorite book, some of them being very old. From Carlisle, a book of Moliere plays, in their first English translation. Esme gave me a second edition Anna Karenina; from Edward, original Charles Dickens poems and Bella, original Emily Dickenson poems. Jasper handed me an early publication of Don Quixote, from Alice, first edition of Pride and Prejudice. Rosalie offered the entire collection of Les Miserables; Emmett, an early publication of Taming of the Shrew; Renesmee presented a book of early Greek works including: Agamemnon, Antigone, Trojan Women, and the Oedipus trilogy; Jake gave me a newly bought copy of Dracula… he thought he was hilarious. William was the last and I had no idea what he would give me considering his collection. When he handed it to me, he said "This work has been the hardest to track down and keep in a good condition because of how much I love to read it." I looked down and could barely read the weathered gold paint on the leather bound cover. It was not a title as much as it was an owner's name. 'R.W. Emerson." William had given me an original journal of writings by Ralph Waldo Emerson, my favorite writer. I could only image how much he had to do to procure this. These things meant so much to me because it was as if each person was giving me a little piece of themselves. It was a wonderful day but I was overjoyed to get in the sedan and go home.

It was about two in the morning when we all headed out, and I mean all of us. Jake was driving the car Mason and I were in, which turned out to be a bullet proof car by the way, with Edward in the passenger seat. Two cars were ahead of us, two were behind and the Pack was also patrolling the reservation for any Volturi guardsmen. Surprisingly, everything went well. We stopped at Sam's house first to drop Mason, and to no one's surprise, Emily was waiting at the door when we pulled up. She practically ran over to the car when Mason opened the door.

"Hi Mom." Mason managed to get out before being engulfed in a violent hug from his mom

"You had me so worried kid. Don't ever do that again." She was stern on the last part

"I will sincerely try not to get kidnapped again." Mason joked trying to make his mom laugh, which he did

"Get inside and get some rest." She told him.

Mason said his goodbyes to Jake and Edward and me, waved at the other cars and went inside with his bag of birthday presents; but Emily wasn't finished yet.

"You," she pointed at me through the car window "come here." She motioned for me to step out of the car

"Emily, we really ought to be going." Jake tried to say through the open car window, but I knew Emily would have none of it.

"You will wait for me to see my girl. End of story." Emily told him seriously as I got out of the car, only to be met with the same hug Mason had just received

"Thank goodness you're home. I have been worried sick about you." She told me in the embrace

"I've missed you too Emmy. Also, sorry for keeping your son from you for so long." I apologized to her

"Oh please. I should be thanking you for dealing with him for so long." She said with a wink "Besides, it's a special bond when the old spirits help two souls find their way together again, red hawks or any other vessels." Emily raised her eyebrow and made a suggestive face while I involuntarily rolled my eyes

"You will have to talk to your son about that one, but don't get any ideas. The gods giveith, they can taketh away. I will see you later today right?" I teased her

"Yes, we will be over by three to set up, everyone else will be coming around six. So try to get some sleep. See you soon." She told me, embracing me once more and letting me get back into the car.

The drive to my house only took a few minutes, honestly walking would have been easier, but Jake and Edward were insistent that the car was safer. No one was waiting for me at the door. In fact, the lights were off in the house except for the living room. I hope that meant everyone was in there, but I had a gut feeling I was wrong. Even after we pulled into the drive way, I didn't see any movement inside. I really wanted to see my parents and I would honestly be disappointed if they were not awake when I walked in. Even Edward became suspicious when no one came to the door after a few seconds.

"Seth and Leah said they would be here. Charlie and Sue have got to be home." Jake said double checking his phone.

Just then, Seth and Leah came out of the woods, smiles on their faces. They were wearing their cut off pants, Seth didn't even have a shirt on; they must have been part of the watching party.

"Come out here kid!" Seth nearly yelled

I jumped out of the car and ran over to my brother and sister. I was once again consumed by an embrace, this one was tighter, I felt like I couldn't breathe they were holding me so tightly.

"Oh it's so good to hold you again Lizzy." Leah said as we all let go

"How bad does it look?" Seth asked, knowing about the scars

"It's not pretty that's for sure. I'll show you later. Where are Mom and Dad?" I got to the point

"They said they would stay up, but I think they may have fallen asleep. I'm sorry; I know how much you want to see them." Leah told me, putting a hand on my shoulder

I knew it. The past few days I just kept being let down. I still don't blame them. I'm just worried we will never have the relationship we had. I know they're older and it's harder for them to stay awake, but how often does your daughter nearly die, get lifesaving surgery, then when she wakes up you're not there and when she comes home, you're still not there. Maybe it was selfish of me, but I really wanted to see my parents when I got home today. To me, they are home. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little bitter about it, but I decided to play it off.

"It's fine. I'll see them tomorrow. Seth, can you help me with this duffle bag? The Cullen got me books and clothes for my birthday and it's kind of heavy." I scurried around my problems

"Of course." Seth said without hesitating

Seth didn't say anything to Jake or any of the other Cullens who had gotten out of the cars and sort of congregated around the Sedan I had been in. Leah followed me as I walked back over to my new extended family.

"Thank you guys, seriously. I literally wouldn't be here without you."

"It was out pleasure Liz. You know our door is always open for you." Carlisle told me

There were a few hugs exchanged, a few 'happy birthday's and 'see you soon's. Jake and Nessie were the last to say goodbye to me. Nessie hugged me, and Jake handed me a box.

"What is this?" I asked genuinely confused

"Quileute tradition." He told me

I opened the box to find a dream catcher with Red Hawk feathers, turquoise beading and a few diamonds weaved into place.

"It's beautiful, although I don't think diamonds are very traditional." I mused

"It is a representation of both of us: traditional Quileute with a little old money thrown in. Jake made it." Nessie beamed at her soul mate

"Thank you Jake, thanks Nessie, I love it." I told them giving them one more hug each

"Now get some sleep birthday girl and call us tomorrow if you can." Jake told me before getting in the car

"Will do." I told him with a smile back

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Leah walk up to the car Carlisle was in.

"Hey Carlisle, I just wanted to say… thank you. I know what you did for Liz and there is no way we can repay you for that." Leah told him sincerely

"Thank you Leah, from the bottom of my heart. We would do anything for Liz." Carlisle told her warmly in return

"I realize that now. We all do. Have a good night." She finished with a nod

"You as well." Carlisle returned the gesture.

I was so proud of my sister for growing from this. Maybe now more of the Pack has realized the Cullens are not all that bad and at least on some levels, could be trusted.

The envoy waited until I got in the house before they left. I was saddened when I saw the living room was empty. That means my parents actually went to bed and fell asleep. They knew what time I would be home, Sam said he told them himself. My shoulders visibly slumped at the realization, but Leah was quick to scoot me to my room to get some sleep.

It was almost surreal getting ready for bed in my bathroom, with my brush, my pajamas, in my house. It felt like I was someplace else, that it was familiar yet unfamiliar now. So much has changed since I last touched these things, since I looked in this mirror. I had grown up. With my hair still done from yesterday and the leather jacket, I barely recognized myself in my full length mirror. I could tell my mother had been in here because the bed was made, the books were put away, new clothes were hung up and the floor had been vacuumed. Her cleaning was a kind, if not compulsive gesture, but it managed to make everything seem foreign. I had only been gone two days. How could so much have changed?

I climbed into my bed, and found myself with the decision to either sleep or process my life and the feelings that I had in that moment. Like any true teenager, I decided to avoid my problems and fall asleep.

Even though my bed was a welcome luxury, I still had a broken sleep pattern. Every time I wanted to move I would wake up and whenever someone walked in the hallway I would hear them. I realized I had grown used to the zero back ground noise at the Cullens because every creak in the house was even to rouse me from sleep.

My dad got up to get ready for work at his normal time. I traced his steps down the hallway, past the bathroom and to the kitchen. My mother's steps were not far behind him. I was too exhausted to try to hear their conversation in the kitchen and just waited for the sounds to either drown out or lull me to sleep.

I heard both of their steps start to come back into the hallway and I picked up some of their conversation.

"Do you really think she's in there?" My mother asked

"They said she would come back last night. We have to take them by their word; they've saved her too many times to not trust them." My dad told her

"I just don't want to open that door and see an empty bed again, I can't do it." My mom was emotional

"She is ours. No matter what happens, who says what, we raised her, she is our daughter, okay? You have to remember that. She will always be ours, they can't take that away." My dad spoke as if reciting a message for the hundredth time

They had stopped in front of my door by now, I could hear both their heart beats quickening as they approached

"Whatever may happen, they can't take her away." My dad reassured

Quietly, my door was pushed ajar. I made sure my eyes were shut regardless to the fact I was facing the other wall. I made my breathing even and pretended to be asleep. I wanted to see them but didn't have the energy to deal with them right now.

I heard their heart beats even out and sighs of relief leave their lips. They lingered for only a few more seconds before closing the door and going about their business.

I was being stubborn and still refused to process anything. I wanted to sleep. I managed to get some shut eye for a few more hours off and on but I eventually gave up and got out of bed ten. Passing Seth's room on the way to the bathroom, I heard his snores coming from behind the cracked door. Admittedly, I did miss this sound, as silly as that was. I missed having the comfort of family whom I had grown up with and become accustomed to around me. When you grow up with family constantly around you, it's hard to make the adjustment of not having it anymore, if only for a few days.

I decided to take a quick shower to wash out what Alice and Rosalie had done to my hair. I figured looking like my old self would be a more welcomed sight for the Pack and my parents. I combed it out, deciding to let it air dry, then I finished in the bathroom and went back to my room to pick out some clothes. Again, I had to turn down what the Cullens had picked out for me in an attempt to look like the kid I was almost two weeks ago. I picked out some dark wash skinny jeans, a flowy tank top with bottoms down the front, a grey and white cardigan which had a large polka dot pattern and the grey oxfords from the Cullens. I also did not forget my charm bracelets this time. Once every wolf charm was accounted for, I made my way to the kitchen to make some breakfast for my siblings and me.

As expected, Leah was zonked out on the couch and Seth was still snoozing in his room. I figured the smell of bacon, eggs and cinnamon rolls would wake them up, which naturally it did about twenty minutes later.

"I'm starting to be very excited I stayed here last night." Leah half mumbled getting up off the couch

"Anything I can do to make up for what a problem I have been." I muttered under my breath, not expecting Leah to hear it

"Liz, it's not your fault some psychotic leech coven is after you. By all means, we're just doing our job." Leah insisted

"Besides, how else would we get forgiveness breakfast?" Seth said joining us in the kitchen as I placed the food on the table

"You know, most people don't let kids my age even touch the stove." I reminded them

"Most kids your age haven't graduated high school already. I trust you won't stick your hand on the stove." Leah joked

"Even if you did, most kids your age don't have healing abilities derived from being a werewolf." Seth added

"Speaking of that, we really need to figure out what is happening with my healing. I need to know what the issue is if I'm going to avoid or fix it." I told them taking a bite of bacon

"The only way to find out is through trial and error with you, and I for one am not willing to cut you or break your rib to see what happens." Seth said conversationally

"Honestly, I think that would be a Carlisle question." Seth and I were taken aback by Leah's casual tone "Well he is a doctor and the only one to operate on Liz." She added

"But he's one of them." Seth came back defensively

"Seth, I think they have more than proved themselves." I offered

"At very least Carlisle has." Leah continued

"They all have protected me. Carlisle wasn't alone in surgery. William, Edward and Rosalie were all helping as well. It was a team effort. Then when the Volturi came the other night and when they came again with the cloak-"

"They what?" "What cloak" Seth and Leah asked at the same time

"Didn't Sam tell you? The Volturi was the whole reason I stayed longer. Aro came the night after the attack; all the Cullens rallied around me and basically made a barricade between me and Aro. Then they dropped a package at the door for me. The Cullens wouldn't let me near the thing until it was safe." I summarized

"What was in the package?" Leah was quick to ask

"It was a cloak." I said after a while

"Why would they give you a cloak?" Seth asked

"You know how they all wear cloaks in the guard? The darker the black the more important you are? Well they gave me one because they want me to join them." I tried to say nonchalantly

"After everything they've done they had the balls to do that? How stupid." Seth protested

"Speaking of all they've done how is your side?" Leah asked

Without talking I stood and raised the hem of my shirt to expose my rib cage. I heard them inhale and wince when I showed them my back. Then I slipped the one shoulder of my cardigan off to show the light lines which now accompanied my collar bone.

"Damn, you're going to need a story for those. They're not like the bite mark; humans will be able to see them." Seth warned

"We need to know why they happened." Leah added

"I'll talk to Carlisle and Jake about it later. For today, what do we need to do to get ready for the party?" I asked, once again avoiding my problems. That was beginning to be a habit with me.

We finished eating and went outside to set up folding tables and chairs. Being the Pacific Northwest, of course the rain couldn't hold off, but the three of us managed to set up our event tents without a problem. Time blew by and Emily showed at three to start preparing food. Mason took my spot in the yard and I went inside to help Emily.

I thought my parents would have been home before people started showing up, but once again I was incorrect. At six o clock on the dot Jared and Kim and their son Liam, Quil and Claire and Embry walked in, food in hands. Brady and Collin showed up after them. Soon after them Paul, Rachel their daughter Sarah and Billy came. Billy was looking older and weaker than I had ever seen him. His health was getting the better of him and I was worried of how much time he had left.

Most of the women stayed in the kitchen/ dining room, helping Emily and I finish things up and the men and kids were outside with Mason messing around. Sam showed up later with a huge sheet cake from Mason and mine's favorite bakery in Port Angeles.

"Traffic was crazy, but I have come back successfully!" Sam declared bringing the cake in with both arms

"I'm so proud of you." Emily mocked her husband, greeting him with a kiss

"Looks like we're almost ready to chow down. Where are Sue and Charlie?" Sam asked to no one in particular

His question was met with shrugs and 'I don't knows', I didn't even bother to look up from the cucumbers I was chopping until the question was asked directly to me

"Liz, where are your parents?" Sam asked again

"I don't know. I haven't seen or talked to them since…Thursday" It took me a second to think about, then went right back to chopping, not wanting to talk anymore

"Didn't you get back last night?" Kim asked from across the room

"Yeah, but they were asleep. It was late." I tried casually

Sam and Emily crossed the room then to talk to me as privately as they could in a house full of people

"Your parents didn't wait up for you last night?" Emily asked surprised

"No." I simply replied

"That's strange, I told them when you were coming, and we were right on time." Same tried to get it straight

"They're older Sam. It's not easy for them to stay up that late, especially when they had to go to work this morning. It's fine, don't worry about it." I brushed them off, taking the vegetables I chopped and putting them on the table

Avoiding my problems was becoming difficult when Sam and Emily were throwing my own concerns in my face. Besides, where were my parents now anyway? The shop closes at five, Dad usually leaves the station by five or five thirty, it was strange they weren't here. It took all of my energy not to automatically assume the worst, to keep my mind out of that dark corner of possibilities.

"Hey Seth," Sam had gone outside with the other guys "Where is Charlie and Sue?"

"They should be here soon. Charlie is picking my mom up at the shop, and they said they had an errand to run before they got here." Seth told him

With that, my fears subsided. At least my parents were communicating with one of their children.

"Hey you're wearing those shoes you like…What's up?" Mason said going from cheerful to quiet, concern tickling the corners of his voice as he closed the space between us

"Am I that obvious?" I asked, slightly bitterly

"Only to me, talk to me." He told me, leading me to my room and closing the door on the rest of the party

"I haven't seen my parents yet." I told him

"They weren't waiting up for you?" He asked, eyebrow raised

"No, they were in their room, asleep when we came back. They didn't even wake me up this morning to say anything."

"That's so strange. They haven't heard from you since you woke up, wouldn't they want to at least hear your voice?"

"That's what I thought, and even your parents are questioning them. I made excuses but I asked the same questions Sam and Emily did. Something is wrong I can feel it." I admitted

"They have been living with supernatural children for years; I still don't think you being a wolf is an issue. They may be bummed you're not normal because it effects your life, but I thought they would be over it by now. I'm sorry you have to go through this." Mason engulfed me in an Emily tight squeeze

"I heard them this morning. They had to keep reminding themselves that I was their daughter. That whatever happens I wouldn't be taken away. They have been struggling with something Mase and I don't think I can fix it." I confessed still tight in his grip

"It's not your job to fix everything in your life Liz. Sometimes you have to let people figure things out for themselves."

"HERE THEY ARE!" Embry yelled, holding an open beer in his hand

Mason and I immediately let go of each other as if we had been caught. We knew as soon as we did it, it was a mistake because Embry and Quil definitely thought they had caught us doing something. This would put air in their sails for a long time

"Get out where there's supervision! You are not old enough to get a room kids!" Quil purposely said loudly

"That's right, take a walk of shame!" Embry added as we walked out of my room past them.

From there we walked into the kitchen, where the women still gathered and were met with giggles and looks of approval, out in the yard was no better because the guys were quick to be...well… guys. Mason and I had had this happen enough times to where the embarrassment came and went quickly and we kept going with our lives. We get this from every corner, let them talk, no one could tell us what to do anyway.

We couldn't wait any longer to open the food up for everyone. Leah had called my parents and they said to start without them, so we did. It wasn't until eight o clock that they even got back to the house. I was playing a board game with Mason, Jackson, Sarah and Mason's friend Chris from school. It took fifteen minutes for me to even realize my parents were here. They didn't walk up to me or anything; I just heard their voices in the crowd. I couldn't see them outside; I figured they were in the house somewhere. I got up from the game, to the dismay of the other players and went inside. There they were, in the living room talking to Billy and Seth.

I felt like ages since I last saw them. They seemed to have aged; the grey streaks in my mother's braid was more prominent and the silver in my dad's mustache being unmistakable. Billy was the first to notice me in their group and stopped my dad mid-sentence to get their attention to me. My dad reacted first, following Billy's finger to me, my mother followed and both warmly smiled. It was so close to the smiles I had known before but something was off about them; something had changed. I returned their smiles and made my way quickly across the room to both of them.

Without hesitation, my mother grabbed me and drew me into an embrace which my father later joined into. I wanted to wait there longer, I wanted to soak them in, take in their smell, the feel of their arms, but they broke the circle before I could take it all in.

"We are so sorry for being late, we had to pick up your present in Port Angeles, it was supposed to be done Saturday but it wasn't and it was a whole mess!" My mom started to babble as if I had just talked to her this morning

"Its fine, you're here now." I told them not knowing what else to say anymore

"Time for cake!" Emily yelled so everyone could hear.

Emily and Sam had taken the cake to one of the tables outside and sat me and Mason down at the end of the table next to each other. The cake was illuminated with twenty eight candles which gave off a bright glow considering how gloomy it was on a rainy day. Everyone sang and we blew out the candles. Pictures were taken and our parents wanted to present our presents this year. Sam and Emily got Mason a customized helmet for his dirt bike, my parents made a donation to Mason's motorcycle fund. Sam and Emily got me new sheet music for the violin and cello and my parents finally got to show what they were late for.

"This is the reason we were so late today. We had it ordered almost a year ago." My dad started

"Liz, we know big things are waiting for you and you might not always be here. Hopefully this will remind you where your home is." My mom finished

Together they produced an oblong box and a pair of scissors for me to open it. I came to quickly find that I was a violin case and inside was a custom painted Fein/Albert Concerto violin. I could tell the scene painted on it was of the beach, right by the fallen tree where Mason and I always went, then it became a forest scene on the back with grey, black and sandy wolves coyly scattered throughout the mural. It was gorgeous and intricate; it must have taken the artist weeks to complete. My mouth fell open at its sight. Then the bow was made out of red wood, I wouldn't be surprised if it had been a tree from the forests here.

"It's tuned, play a little something." Leah nudged

I had to fix my dropped jaw as I placed the instrument under my chin and started to play. I first played classical Beethoven, but then switched to more modern music so everyone would enjoy. The kids got up and started to dance around and even some of the adults took up partners and started dancing. I was met with applause at the end of the song. I turned to my parents and thanked them over and over again. This violin was not cheap and the paint job must have been expensive too.

"Your happiness was all we wanted, happy birthday Lizzy." My dad told me

Soon after people started to leave, it was getting rather late. There was no food left over (surprise, surprise) but those who remained helped us clean up before they left themselves. Sam took Jackson home because he was whining, and Emily and Mason were the last to leave, but around eleven even they were gone. Seth was on surveillance and Leah had gone back to Seattle to pack up her apartment. Her lease was up and she already half lived at home so she was going to move in with a friend on the reservation. This finally left my parents and me alone for the first time since the attack.

"So was this a good day Liz?" My mom asked

"It was great! I loved having everyone in one place. I'm glad it went off without a hitch, I half expected something to go wrong." I said honestly

"We were due for a nice day. If only someone had told the weather." My dad sounded more comfortable than my mom

"Yeah, I was worried Jake would show up, or one of the Cullens or something." I said, trying to test the water for what was bugging them

"That probably would have been awkward." My mother said without a flinch

"Well, I've spent so much time there they're probably sick of me already." I investigated further

"I doubt anyone could get sick of you Lizzy." My dad said without hesitation

They were acting very strange, as if these were automated answers. I checking in on their heart rates which were slightly elevated, I decided to go head first and see what happened

"So, you guys aren't tired of me?" My dad's heart rate skipped a little, but my mom trucked through

"Now what do you mean by that Dear?" She asked without missing a beat

"How about that I haven't talked to you in almost a whole week. Or that you didn't wait up for me last night. Or that you're giving automated answers right now. Or that you had to keep reminding yourselves that I was your daughter and no one could take that away from you." I told them, getting their attention, but still they said nothing

"Do you even want to know what has happened the past few days? I'm still surprised you haven't asked to see the scars, everyone else in the Pack has. Sam was in constant contact with Jake while we were over there, and Emily waited up for Mason and all he did was have a sleep over and play video games." They looked at each other "I can tell something is wrong, just please tell me." Silence "Is it me? Are you scared of me?" I asked weakly

"Oh honey no, no, we're not scared of you. Come here." My dad jumped honestly

"Then what is it?" I asked again, sitting on the chair closest to them on the couch

"It just that it's been a rough few weeks. You have been hurt, you have learned the tribe secret, you have turned into this… anomaly wolf and the Cullens have been thrust back into our lives. We're old sweetie; it's hard to keep adjusting to these changes." My mom tried to explain, not as honestly as I had hoped

"You're just so little, we had a feeling this world would take you from us but we didn't think it would be so soon. It's hard to stand by, especially when your baby is hurt, someone you held in your arms, have watched grow into a beautiful girl and you can't do a damned thing about it." My dad continues truthfully

"We have been thinking about what is actually best for you." My mom said seriously, her façade still intact as my dad's crumbled

"What do you mean?" I asked for clarification

"I mean, we needed to think about your safety. Would it be best for you to stay here on the reservation? Would it be safe for you to go to Forks this year? Is it safe for you to go to a University? As a wolf, would it be safe for others if you left? Would it be safer if you stayed with Sam or Billy or…" My mom trailed off, leaving my dad to say the next option

"The Cullens" He finished for her and continued "We don't know what is best for you anymore and that is scary."

"After what happened to Mason, I question the safety of this tribe and the accuracy of the pack entirely." My mom added, still automatically

"We're questioning a lot these days." My dad went on further, taking my mom's hand in his

"You both have supernatural kids. I thought you would be able to handle this by now." I told them honestly

"It's different." My mother said quickly, as if convincing herself

"Bella and Leah were adults when things changed. Neither of us had a say in anything. Seth was younger, but Sam dealt with everything. Also none of them were being hunted." Dad explained

"That's fair I guess." Was all I could come up with

"We knew being your parents would be difficult at times, but we were not prepared for this. You are so self-driven that we honestly never needed to do a whole lot from an early age with you. We were spoiled as parents to be blessed with such a great kid, and we came to expect that. It's not your fault. You didn't ask for this, or plan it in advance, it just happened to you. We want to be there for you, but we don't know how to be now." My dad was candid.

For once I didn't even need to think of an answer for him, it just came out

"Just be yourselves. Do what you were doing before all of this happened. You don't need to change at all. You guys are fantastic parents and I wouldn't change a thing. I want you to be there for me, as my parents, but understand just like a normal family, I will be growing up. There will be growing pains, but as long as you let me be me and love me for it nothing will go wrong. If you chose to shut me out, I get it, but I don't want you to, not now anyway. Ask me again when I'm an angsty teenager." I tried joking with them, but they didn't crack and a long silence followed

"We hear you, but I don't think we can go on pretending everything is the same as it was before. Things have to change to keep you and all the innocent people here, safe. We don't know what that mean yet, but we all have to be ready for it. I'm sorry." My mom finally said solemnly before standing "It's late, and we have work tomorrow. Liz, please try to get some sleep tonight." She said before walking to their room

I hadn't expected any of this. I thought everything would go back to normal, but Sue seemed okay with the idea that someone else should finish raising me. I could tell my dad didn't want to send me away but felt like there was no other choice. It wasn't only my world being rocked; Charlie was slowly losing his best friend to a disease and his second daughter to a magical universe. They keep saying they want what's best for me, but don't know what it is. I can't blame them for that, no one really knows what is best; everyone has a different opinion' a different plan. By the way that discussion just went, I think my parents are done being my parents; at least my mom is. I know they must still love me, but love makes you do crazy things; including sending a child away for their own safety.

"I'm sorry to bring this up right now Liz, but I promised Emily she wouldn't have to explain it. Billy won't be coming to look after you anymore. He's taken a turn for the worse and can't do things on his own anymore. He's moved in with Rachel and Paul and it's… it's only a matter of time." My dad spoke gravely, as if saying was finally making the word real

"He seemed fine today! Maybe a little tired but fine!" I was aghast. Billy really hadn't looked that bad just a few hours ago, Billy had helped raise me, and this was difficult to hear on top of everything else that had just been exchanged

"Today was a very good day; the best in a week actually. He tries to hide it around the Pack and the elders, but so he won't be able to. I'm not saying he's going to… in the next week. The doctors gave him six months, the deterioration will be fast and it won't be pretty. He doesn't want people to remember him like that, so he's asking for only a few people to see him; Jake is one of those people. Could you tell Jake to come talk to me in the next few days so I can tell him?" My dad tried very hard to keep a straight exterior; clearly emotions were close to cracking whatever façade he still pieced together

"I'll call him tomorrow." Was all I could manage to say.

Charlie got up from the couch, but unlike Sue, brought me into a hug before exiting to their room, leaving me alone in the living room.

Billy. Not Billy. I knew this news would come eventually, but now? After everything, all the close calls he's had, now they're sure? I have been so caught up in my new life that I hadn't even noticed he's been gone and going through a lot. I felt like a horrible person. Billy is a grandfather figure, and in this culture, having elders, respecting them, well it's important and Billy is our tribal leader. Nearly everyone knows him and looks up to him for his wisdom and knowledge. He was a big supporter of reintegrating the Quileute language into schools and bringing back our original culture. Most of my memories as a child involve Billy. He was retired while my parents worked and Emily had her hands full with two toddlers, Billy was there for me. He would surprise me with toys, which we would play with together. When he had his stroke when I was five and his speech was affected, I was the first and still only person to understand him completely; most have gotten the gist of it, but for years I needed to translate. Just having him in the room brightened my day because he was the first to understand me and encouraged everything I did. I can never repay him for that. Now, he is finally going to leave me just when I needed his wisdom the most. I can't begin to imagine how the next few months will go, but at least Jake is here to see his dad. Billy needs him here.

I came out of my thoughts and realized just how alone I felt in the living room. Listening closer, I could hear my parents sleeping, but it wasn't comforting as it used to be. I began to think I would turn into one of those people who felt alone even when they were surrounded by others. The party, I was surrounded and felt like it. Would that fade, just like with my parents now? What if the Pack began to pull away like this? They had every right to. They need to protect this tribe not just me. Maybe it would be best to move in with the Cullens. I would be out of the Pack's hair, and the Cullens wouldn't have to drive so far to look out for me. I wish it could be as easy as just running off on my own, but it was painfully obvious the Volturi would find me and I'm not stupid enough to think I could take them on in my current state. Maybe after I mastered my wolf form I could give going out on my own a shot; but now would be suicide… and eventually being a vampire if Alice's vison turned out true. No, I would stay. I will play this game until my chance comes to make my own move.

A buzzing noise took me once again out of my thoughts. It sounded like a cell phone on vibrate with a specific pattern. I followed the noise out of the living room and into my room. Following my ears, I walked over to the duffel bag Alice had filled with new clothes and the books from them. To my surprise, on the outside pocket was indeed a new smartphone. Had Alice accidentally left hers in my bag? The phone was ringing and a picture of William was in the ID. Still confused, I answered it anyway

"Er… Hello?" I asked hesitantly

"Good, you found it." William said on the other side

"Did someone leave their phone in the bag? I can return it later."

William just laughed "No Liz, that's your phone."

"What?! No it's not!" I said half way between disbelief and excitement

"Yes, it is. We thought it would be best if you had one, just in case. Everything is unlimited so don't worry about charges or that nonsense because I know you will."

"But, I can't accept this. Books are one thing, this cost a lot of money." I babbled

"We knew you'd say that which is why we didn't tell you. We also got Mason one too if that makes a difference for you. Besides, some of those books could be as much as this phone; we just haven't had them appraised." He joked

"How can I thank you guys? You've been so generous, to me and Mason."

"We're family Liz. You don't have to thank someone for that." He said sincerely

"Why did you call now? It's like one in the morning." I mused

"I had a hunch you needed a call."

"You had a hunch or Alice saw something?" I asked thinking about how I decided not to run away at this point in time

"Alice and a few others have been hunting all day. I just had a feeling you needed someone to talk to, even though you just had a party. Feel free to hang up if I'm wrong."

I didn't say anything but stayed on the line

"That's what I thought, so what's up?" William asked honestly

I hesitated. Did I really want to share my feelings with this guy? I mean Mason, sure in a heartbeat, but he was asleep right now and my thoughts were turning darker by the minute. William didn't sleep, the Cullens trust him and I knew more about him than most of them did. Also, he trusted me; why shouldn't I trust him, if not just for this moment.

"My parents… they're… they're having a rough time." I managed to get out, thinking over my words very carefully

"What about?" He asked, sincerely interested

"They keep saying that they want what's best for me, but don't know what that is. They want me to live with Sam because they can't protect me anymore. I think they're purposely distancing themselves. I don't blame them, it's just hard to take in." I opened up

"It sounds to me like they're scared of the situation. Neither of them are supernatural, so they feel inadequate and want to take you somewhere with someone who is supernatural so they can. Their logic is sound but it doesn't make it right." He thoughtfully said

"I came to the same conclusion. I just feel selfish. I demanded to know the secret and changed everything."

"Liz, everything would have changed eventually. Its better you're prepared, trained and ready to fight alongside us instead of being useless when the time comes. The Volturi will not go down without a fight and we will need you. You didn't choose this life, but now you have to live it and part of living means surviving." William said seriously

"Wow, you actually sound your age." I teased

He actually scoffed "If I sounded my age I'd be a ghost or I would be speaking in old English with a very thick accent, neither of which is very pleasant. Anyway, I'm sure all the interacting with people has made you tired. Pick one of the books we gave you and try to settle down. Jake and I will be by tomorrow to see you."

"I am not tired." I protested, feeling my eye lids droop

"Sit on your bed and say that without lying." He challenged

"You wouldn't be able to tell if I was lying or not." I objected

"I'm learning. Sweet dreams Liz. Goodnight." He told me rather sweetly

"Night Will, see you tomorrow." I told him, hanging up the phone

I knew Will was right. Everything was going to change eventually, doesn't mean I had to like it, but I did have to live with it. Things couldn't go back to the way they were. It was naïve and silly to think otherwise. My situation has changed and I needed to adapt, Darwin always turns out right. Only the strong survive, and I am going to be strong.

* * *

 **AN:** Relationships are changing and developing, Liz and Mase are a year older with kick ass presents and Billy isn't doing so hot.

I think a major factor in having a good friendship is being able to be there for one another on multiple levels and equally. We see Mason supporting Liz, but it is becoming unbalanced, whereas the new friendship with William is, in my opinion more balanced. What do you think?

Another chapter to come!


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Autumn, Winter**

Sam insisted I go through the training the rest of the Pack members went through before school started to ensure I could handle my temper. Mainly, they put me in situations and tried to trigger my anger; which they most certainly did. When I was told there were no secrets with the Pack, it was no joke. They used the pack mind to reach my deepest thoughts and fears. They looked through all my memories and then my emotions during those memories. Being a private person, it was hard to give up control and let everyone in. I thanked all the gods when they couldn't access the memories I had put in the boxes. Possibly the two most private and intimate moments in my life thus far would remain mine. It was a little victory but I would take it.

No one had expected me to have the control I did; well except William. His theory of my supernatural ability being control only grew during the week of intense practices and tests that I went through. The only time I lost it was when Paul taunted me about my parents not wanting me anymore. No one blamed me for turning on him and no one stopped me seeing as though they all somehow decided they were not going to prey on that in these trials. The kids at Forks wouldn't know about my home life, and even the tribe barely knew a thing because of how we conducted ourselves in public. With Sam's blessing I started school a week after my birthday, on time.

Life started to fall into a pattern once school began. I started off at the University of Washington: Forks campus most mornings, either with a literature or calculus course depending on the day. Then I went to Forks High School for their AP physics, AP chemistry, AP psychology and orchestra classes. I managed to make the varsity volleyball team which kept me after school. Then I would either go back to the reservation or to the Cullens' house for wolf training and finally I get back home around nine or ten to get my homework done. Sometimes I would sleep over at the Cullens' if we had a long training session, but everyone just kind of ran with it. Sam and Jake had a schedule made out and were very careful to keep everything as clear as possible.

Because of my crazy schedule and the weirdness of my life now, I don't really get to see Mason except for weekends; however, we manage to stay in close contact with our new phones. Sam and Emily make sure I am present at every Sunday family dinner, considering my own parents no longer have such things. Sam shared everything with Charlie and Sue, but they have been pulling away more and more. I can tell it's my mom leading the charge and my dad doesn't really want to go along with it, but believes it's for the best. He will eat dinner with me if we're both home and asks how school is going. I also see a ghost of a smile every time I practice on the custom violin. As of November, my mom is just kind of half-heartedly dealing with me. She'll carry on a conversation usual but there's coldness about her actions. She's put up a wall and it has cut her off from me. They are on their schedule, with their lives and they don't really try to include me anymore. They don't take me to or pick me up from school, I don't really have meals with them unless by coincidence, and they don't go to my volleyball games. Because of the separation, I spend a lot of time either with the Cullens or with Sam and Emily when I'm not in school. I pretty much live out of duffle bags with how much I'm carted around, but my life distractingly busy. Homework takes me a few hours, volleyball is a nice diversion and obviously wolf training keeps me on my feet.

Sam says I have taken to phasing quickly. I had the whole thing mastered by the end of September. It seems the more I practice as a wolf, the more solid my form is appearing. There is still mist surrounding me, but my wolf form no longer seems as translucent as it did. My clothes still don't tear apart and I can still speak when I'm phased and no one can figure those out. Back in October, we had every person; wolf and vampire watch me phase to see if any of us could figure it out. What they all saw (and I witnessed via the pack mind and Renesmee) was that my eyes change to gold, then my entire being turns white and expands from my chest and face, rippling through the rest of my body. By all means, my phasing looks like the others, but it can't be because of the clothes. It made no sense. We even tried a slow motion camera and found that the mist that I produce (I guess I produce it?) obstructed the view and left us with nothing.

Carlisle and I had also been doing experiments with my healing. What we discovered was that when I am in human form, I have advanced healing and I am harder to injure in general. It takes more force to pierce my skin than when I am phased. When I'm injured and still in wolf form, healing takes place, but it is not as accelerated as the other wolves or when I'm human. The fur makes it hard for common things to pierce my skin, but claws have no issue getting through. We also found that just like the solidity of my form, the more I'm phased and the more I do as a wolf, the sturdier I am becoming. The force it takes to cut me has nearly doubled in the four months we've been experimenting. Lucky for me, none of our experiments have left permanent scarring like Alec's gouging. Some of my friends on the volleyball team did actually notice toward the end of the season.

"Woah, Swan. What'd you do get mauled by a wolf out there on the reservation?" My friend Lucy asked me one day after practice when I had taken my t shirt off in the gym because the air conditioning was broken.

Lucy was a really sweet girl. A little shorter than me, she was a senior and in my AP physics and chemistry classes. She had straight, shoulder length brown hair which always seemed to be perfectly styled. She had a medium build, but was muscular for a seventeen year old girl. By the way she played on the court; you would never guess this athletic, competitive girl would turn into a hippie when outside the gym. She was the type of person to wear combat boots, high waist shorts, some kind of sleeveless Indian patterned muscle tank with a woven or lace kimono sweater. She was even the type of person to wear a headband like they did in the 70s across her forehead versus in her hair. She was fun-loving but intelligent. We had a mutual respect and had grown close in my time at Forks.

"Actually it was a bear." I corrected her, keeping with the official story

She started laughing, but caught on "Omigod you're serious." She said flatly

"Yeah" I grinned at her reaction "I was pretty little. I don't really remember the whole thing." I played it off coolly.

"It that where you got the ones on your collar bone?" Another teammate of mine, Alyssa asked. Alyssa was the typical snooty popular girl. She had almost every cliché to her credit; expensive clothes, bottle blonde hair, super popular, more on the slutty side so the boys paid attention to her but she was smart and a hell of a competitive sports player.

"Yup, same thing." I kept the same tone

"Wow, it's amazing you didn't escape without any real damage, I mean you can still play sports, you don't have any learning disabilities we know of." Alyssa's friend Hayley chimed in with her condescending remark

"Oh yeah I was super lucky! These scars just give me all the attention I could ever ask for. Being highly intelligent, competitive and a cello prodigy are just silly perks of my life." I had told them in return, loading my statement with as much sugary false sweetness as I could muster. They simply scoffed and turned away.

Hanging with Lucy, the Pack and the Cullens was making me a more outgoing person. I wasn't afraid to defend myself anymore and I didn't take other peoples crap. It was empowering and made life easier, however I wasn't very good with comebacks yet.

Holding true to their promise, William and Renesmee both enrolled in the school as well. They managed to let me do my own thing, but it was comforting to know they were there. Renesmee and I even shared a small group of friends, which managed to bring us closer. William kept his distance. He was there as our guardian and was not interested in making friends. Some kids thought he was weird and just ignored him. Most of the girls however, tried to talk to him for months before they realized they wouldn't get anywhere. Lucy explained it all to me this past week before winter break.

"Liz, you're completely blind aren't you!" she nearly shouted in the locker commons

"What are you talking about?" I asked, used to her outbursts by now

"Liz, you would agree you're fairly popular here yes?" She asked rhetorically

I supposed she was right. I made friends with most of the upperclassmen since I was in their classes. I was the new girl so everyone knew who I was and admittedly, a lot of guys paid me attention because I looked exotic next the white wash that was Forks. Only Lucy, Renesmee and William knew how old I actually was, everyone else assumed I was a sophomore on the advance track. Lucy was right though. I was on a sports team that actually won, people knew who I was and I did get invited to events a lot.

"I mean… I guess…" I managed to say

"Liz, people like you. They were interesting in William because he's hot, but now they're leaving him along because it is obvious he has a thing for you! Out of respect they are waiting for you to respond in either approval or rejection and the way you two flirt it up in chemistry has kept him off a lot of girls radars." She explained loudly as I now tried to reel her in

"Okay one: ew." I started in a hushed voice "two: you know how old I am and how old he is so double ew, three: I do not flirt with him and four: you know about Mason, you know how… close we are." I chose my words carefully

"Yeah, but one: not ew, he's gorgeous, two: it's only four years, not that bad, three: you totally do and four: I don't see Mason here do you? William takes you to school every day and you see him every day, how often do you see Mason?"

"At least once a week but I wish it was more." I told her truthfully

"Honey, distance does not always make the heart grow fonder, sometimes it makes feelings disappear. William is right here and he is SO into you it hurts." She was becoming animated again

"Isn't he considered a weirdo though? Always keeping to himself and all that." I asked

"Liz, if you accepted him, everyone else would too. You have that much pull here. Alyssa has been trying for weeks to go out with him just to spite you." She informed me

"Yeah I know, he told me. We laugh about it." I grinned

"See! That right there! That smile! Liz I can tell something, somewhere in you, likes him. I see how much you guys text and can only imagine how much time you spend together out of class." She made a suggestive face

"Oh common! He's my cousin's foster brother, that's just weird." I tried my last ditch effort. Renesmee and I had told everyone we were cousins, we look too much alike to be coincidence and because William did take us to school every day we said he was Renesmee's foster brother.

"He's still not related to you. Poof: there goes the weirdness."

"He's family!"

"He'd be even more family if you married him." She said under her voice, but naturally I heard her

"Lucy!" Now I was yelling

"I'm not wrong!" She said as the bell for class rang "You're coming to my Christmas party on Saturday right? It will be obvious it you're not there!" She said walking away down the hall

"Yes I'm going!" I told her walking away

"Make sure Nessie has directions and make William come, he'll listen to you!" She had to yell we were so far away now

"We'll see!" I yelled back not even sure if she heard me

Renesmee, William and I had been doing well at this school. My first semester of college classes went really well and I was actually having fun with other high school kids. On the reservation I had had Mason and a handful of his friends, everyone else thought I was bizarre; they wouldn't have anything to do with me. I was too smart for some, too young for others and the only time I really made only friends of my own was with sports. Here at Forks, being smart was okay. I wasn't the most popular, but I wasn't written off either. I had a close knit group, Lucy being my closest friend and I even had the mean girls after me because I was threatening to them, which I thought was really something. This high school was like leaving ordinary life and entering some reality show. Nessie and Will were the only people who kept me grounded and prevent me from being swept up in the drama of high school which I appreciated profusely. For once in my life, I had friends who were mine. I was with kids, relatively my age and I only stuck out a little bit. People could tell I wasn't normal when it came to academics, even with such a large work load; I got through assignments and homework quicker than everyone else. I stuck out in orchestra the most. I was simply more advanced than most the kids in that class because they didn't practice for fun; they were in there because they had to be. Luckily, I never seemed out of place with volleyball. I knew how to control my strength and never became angry enough for things to turn… well, harry.

I still get weird looks when I walk into school with William. Sometimes we walk too closely to be just acquaints as we pretended to be and that's because we were becoming closer in real life. Lucy was right, we did text a lot. Outside of class, Will, Jake and the other guys helped with my training all the time and William just understands me, so we gravitate towards each other. It's weird; he can read me like a book. He can tell when I'm upset or getting angry and he knows exactly what to say to get me to feel better. I've also learned he's a complete dork when it comes to pop culture and his sense of humor. He thinks puns are the best thing in the world and it turns out he knows a lot of chemistry related ones. William had turned into a friend. It was unexpected but true.

The same thing was happening with Renesmee and me, to an extent, anyway. She was in most of my classes and we ended up hanging out with the same people in orchestra. However, she wasn't really friends with the more popular crowd. Nessie's looks had attracted attention at first, but she was very clear about the fact she was taken and had no interest with high school boys, which kind of downed her credit with them. Nessie was a runner, so she got into that scene and that's mainly how our worlds overlap. Not only were we smart, but we were both athletes and in Forks, athletes all hung out together. Volleyball was considered cooler than running here, so I was put on a higher pedestal. I decided the ins and outs of high school would make an interesting psychological study.

Winter break, or as the people in Forks called it, Christmas break started later this year than normal. Friday was our last day and Monday was the holiday which got the more "religious" students in a huff. Lucy, naturally, saw it as the perfect opportunity to have a party. I was informed that as acting best friend, it was my job to head over early, finish setting up and get ready with the hostess. I had been to Lucy's house multiple times this year for studying and volleyball events. Lucy had a reputation as a party girl but had toned it down this year to focus on college applications; a fact that, admittedly, made me nervous about this party. Lucy had finished her last application and wanted to celebrate. I knew better than to give into peer pressure, but this was the first place that I felt like the other students and I didn't want to mess that up. What could be the harm in having a little fun?

"So you're sleeping over there?" Mason asked from the edge of my bed and I packed a bag

"Yeah, I'm going to help clean up and I don't know when people will leave." I told him.

I didn't bother telling my parents that this would be a high school party, nor did I really tell Sam or Emily. The former haven't given me boundaries this whole school year, the latter would probably just lecture me, so I figured I was just skipping what I already knew.

"When are you leaving exactly?" He asked

"Well, the party doesn't start until nine, but Emmett will be over to pick me up to go over for some last minute training at eleven. Oh crap it's almost eleven." I looked at my phone and hurried faster.

"How many people are going to this thing exactly?" Mason grew weary

"Lucy invited a lot of people, but some have already left town, so I figure forty, max."

"Forty?! Liz that is a ton of people! What will you possible do with all of them?" Mason become overprotective now

"I don't know Mason, what do you do at high school reservation parties? You've been to what five? Six? This year?" I asked teasingly

"What I did and what the other kids did are two separate things Liz. And what they did was not what you should be doing." Mason said ever pensive

Mason had turned his golden boy status into most popular guy in the freshmen class status. He was on the swimming team, is on the basketball team, has lots of friends and did go to parties often, however, he always told me what he did there and insured he never drank in excess nor did he make a move on any girls. I in turn, reassured him he did not have to report to me; it was his life to do with as he wanted. Who was I to tell him what to do?

"Will there be alcohol at this party? Are you going to drink?" He was full on parental now

"There will most likely be some kind of alcohol but I don't think I'll partake. Thanks for asking, Sam." I snipped defensively

"Come on, don't get like that. I tell you everything when I go to parties."

"Yeah but I don't ask you to. I ask if you had a good time, not about how drunk you got." I told him, my defenses still up

"And I always tell you it would have been better if you were there. How come you'll go to this party but not to the ones here, with me?" He asked, all parental attitudes dispersed, he was just Mason again.

"Because these are MY friends, they don't look at me like I'm a freak; or a traitor. I'm just Liz to them. Do you know how refreshing and wonderful it is to just be normal?" I exclaimed more relaxed sitting next to him on the bed.

"You're only normal because you're lying to them. I thought you cared about people knowing the truth." Mason's tone turned sour again

"I've learned that sometimes ignorance is bliss. Besides, Lucy and her parents know everything an outsider can. They don't care and frankly, neither do I. So, I'm lying. Big whoop. I'm only going here for two years tops. Is it really so awful that I should have a good time while in high school? I've grown up so fast; I just want to act my age for once." I confessed

"Which age, thirteen or sixteen? I can't tell with your double life." He said bitterly

"Ugh Mason! What do you want from me? Why are you not okay with me having friends that aren't you?!" My volume was increasing, but it just above speaking level

"I'm just not used to it okay? Everything is changing and I don't want anything to change between us and our promise." Mason's voice was low, which only increased my volume

"Mase, life changes. You have to adapt to it or you'll be left behind." I said calming down, trying to be understanding of his feelings

"Just promise me, you won't make out with another guy."

"Excuse me?!" and the anger was back

"I've turned down lots of girls, please just do the same?"

"How dare you even say that, I never asked you to turn anyone away!" I was very close to yelling

The idea of another girl kissing Mason was strange to me, but my affection for him made it so if he was happy, then I was happy for him. I had always assumed it was the same way for him, regardless of the crush, but I was finding out I was wrong.

"I know you never asked, but I did it for you! And at least I had the courtesy to invite you to the parties I went to!" Mason was now on his feet opposite me, his voice sharp.

"Actually, I was going to invite you to this." I said loudly walking over to my desk "This is the address, and I was going to surprise you. So surprise." I said snarky making him take to paper

"I already made plans tonight with the guys." He said, still stern but not as loud

"That's fine, go with the guys. But now you can't hold that over me too." I should have started to calm down, but I wasn't. I was still snarky and rude

"Hey, please don't get like this. I'm just… worried about your safety." he said almost meekly

"Why? Why would you be worried about me like this? This is a high school party filled with humans, the Volturi wouldn't dare try anything and the Cullens will have a perimeter. The pack is out in the woods right now to make sure nothing is there so why are you really worried?" I started to seethed

"Don't make me say it Liz…" He was quiet

"Tell me Mason. Why on earth should you be worried about me at this party?" I prodded further

"Because Liz! Because I don't want you to hook up with another guy okay! I don't want to see you with one of those Forks kids or that leach strolling hand in hand and shoving it in my face! I don't want to see you with anyone else! And worse, I don't want you to do anything behind my back!" He bellowed

"All of this because you're jealous? Seriously? They are my friends, William is my friend!" I was more insulted than dumbfounded

"I don't trust them!"

"What about me?! Don't you trust me?" I asked loudly

"Of course, but you want to fit in so badly with these people I don't know what you'll do!" He started to pace

"So what if I do something crazy?! I know myself, I know my limits and frankly it's none of your business what I do. For once in my life I fit in somewhere! You should be happy for me just like I'm happy for you!"

"I just don't want you to hang out with other guys okay?! Especially William!" He bellowed again

"What? You can't make that kind of demand!" I told him sternly

"If not me than who? Your parents won't, my parents won't, why not me?"

"Because you are not my boyfriend!" I stood opposite of him and I shouted.

I knew by the look on his face I had hurt him. This was the first time in my life I had seriously shouted at Mason and it felt all wrong. I was angry and started to shake. Mason had made me so frustrated I was going to turn wolf. I knew I had to get away from him and out of the house. Feeling the familiar heat fill my chest I only had a few more seconds. I ran at top speed into the backyard. I didn't hear if Mason was following me or not, my senses were entranced in the phase until I saw the mist around me, signaling my new shape.

I knew the whole pack was phased, wanting to keep my privacy I tried to restrain my memories and emotions but it was too late. My anger change had taken everyone off guard and pulled their attention immediately to me. They caught the last part of the argument as I involuntarily replayed it all in my head. Mostly everyone was stunned. They couldn't believe Mason and I actually had a fight and that I had gotten so mad I was forced to phase. Collin and Brady exchanged curse words of surprise. Paul, Jared, Emrby and Quil just tried to look away/ give me privacy and not look farther into my thoughts. Seth and Leah exchanged looks and started heading toward the house, but read my thoughts and knew I didn't want to be around anyone right now, so they stayed where they were. Sam was shell shocked. Not just for the fact we had argued but for what we argued about. He had no idea how serious we were, or I guess how close to serious we were. He could tell his son was hurt and that I had caused it. He could also tell how frustrated and mad I was first hand. He didn't know what to do.

Let it alone Sam. I told him Just let it alone.

I managed to gain my composer and phase back into a girl in just enough time to see Emmett leaning against the wide open back door.

"Who the hell pissed you off enough to make you phase?" He asked almost amused

Apparently Mason had left when I ran outside.

"Mason." I muttered lowly as I walked past him back into the house. I still had to finish packing for tonight

"I'm sorry, I thought you said Mason." Emmett was convinced he heard wrong

"I did." turning into my room to gather the last of the things I needed

"Has hell frozen over? Are the inseparable Liz and Mason in fact separable?" He joked

"I do not want to talk about it." I said walking through the living room with my bag to the front door

"Was it because of William?" Emmett asked seriously blocking the door

"I don't want to talk about it Emmett. Now let's go." I said as sternly as I could muster

"Fine, fine, but I will find out." He was back to his joking self as we made our way to his truck

"The whole pack already knows, so it's only a matter of time." I murmured mainly to myself, now in self-pity because I couldn't control my anger enough to keep it together

"I was going to suggest cardio today, but I think you need to hit stuff more." Emmett observed

"That would be wonderful." I told him leaning my head against the window

I had such an inter conflict about what had happened. I was pissed at Mason for trying to tell me what to do and who I could speak to, but I knew it came from a loving place. The problem with that is that loving place is apparently also a controlling place that I had never knew existed and that was both infuriating and fighting. That would be a real problem if Mason became a wolf. A problem I may have to deal with. On the opposite side, I was ashamed at the fact I couldn't contain myself. The guys tried everything to get me mad enough to phase and barely anything worked, this was all too quick and real. I already knew I needed to talk to Mason, but I had no idea what to say. He wanted to be serious and I didn't. I wanted to live my life, and having a boyfriend was not the way for me to do that. Maybe I would think more tonight, or better yet, maybe I could use tonight as a distraction.

Jake, Renesmee and William were all waiting for me when we pulled up to the house. Each had a different shade of concern on their faces: Jake, pensive; Nessie, disquiet; and William, pure worry. They all probably heard I had phased by force, but I have no idea if they knew why.

"What happened?" Jake asked immediately

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." I said flatly, trying to walk past him but he grabbed me before I could

"Sam said there was a human in the room. What happened?" Jake repeated, more forcibly

"That's all he told you?" I tested

"You could have hurt someone Liz! You know better!" Jake tried to scold me

"You have no idea what happened." I said simply

"So tell us. Who was in the room with you?" Nessie asked carefully

"I do not want to talk about it. Can I go hit stuff now?" I said, still flatly

"Yeah, I'll set up the obstacles and rally the bodies." Emmett said walking off into the house, as I followed

"Don't walk away from us Liz!" Jake hollered as I walked past

"Jake, give her a break." William told him seeing me tense

"Just tell me who it was in there with you! Was it a kid from the reservation or Forks? Do we need damage control?" Jake calmed a little but was still persistent

"It was Mason!" I yelled letting the last of my frustration go "Okay. It was Mason! He was the one who set me off and I did not phase in front of him I was outside while he was still in my room so Sam is full of it. Now leave me alone about it."

Silence passed. William stared at me, Nessie and Jake looked at each other, and then joined William's gaze back to me but not before I caught Nessie taking the slightest look at Will. I could tell by her expression she thought he was involved somehow.

"Liz, I'd rather you tell me in person so I don't see it in your head in a few minutes." Jake explained, much calmer than he was a second ago

"You won't." I shifted my gaze to William for the slightest of seconds "You won't see anything." I walked inside and swiftly locked myself in the bathroom.

I tried to focus my mind to get make a memory box, but I wasn't calm enough. I couldn't lock on and get to the right place. This of course made me more frustrated and I slammed my hand against the counter. That's when there was a soft knock at the bathroom door. I was still too consumed to find my sense of smell. It wasn't until I heard Will's voice that I relaxed a tiny bit.

"It's me, open up." He said.

I hesitated before letting him in. He shut and locked the door behind him and spoke before I could open my mouth

"I'm not going to ask questions. I'm going to help you put it away, I figured you'd struggle getting to the place, so I wanted to help you again, it that alright?" he asked swiftly and quietly so eavesdropping wasn't a possibility. I just nodded in response.

"Okay, just like before." He said gently taking me by the knap of my neck and putting our foreheads together. Last time we were not physically this close to begin with, but with how we've grown close as friends, I didn't mind the lack of distance.

"Close your eyes." He told me

As soon as I did, I recognized the dark theatre and soon the memories came flooding in. William was there again, but just like before, he didn't look at my memories. He respected my privacy, something very few people still did. I grabbed the memory of the fight and started to drag it far into the darkness, when William stopped me

"Wait," he started "the farther you take it bad the harder it will be to forget and I think you will eventually want to forget this. Keep it within the light of the other memories; you'll be able to break the seal faster. Trust me."

I realized then, without questioning, I did trust William. He trusted me more than anyone else in his life, maybe it was time I returned the favor. He understood me, I understood him.

I created a simple metal box. Not even close the elaborate ones from before, this one was cold and dank; like a prison. The lock and key that appeared was as bleak as the crate that they sealed. Before I sealed it, I turned to William.

"Come see it… before I shut it away."

"Are you sure?" He asked with an eye brow up

"I need someone to see it from my side. Who better than you?" I asked with a half , exasperated grin

He matched my face out of sympathy and walked over to the box. All Will had to do was grab it with both of his hand on either side to experience everything as it was in my head. It took a few minutes to get through the entire thing all the while I was gazing at my old memories. Most of the ones up close were of Mason because I had been thinking about him. Riding dirt bikes, hanging out and at the spot on the beach were a few of the larger ones.

I was so entranced by the other memories, I didn't notice when Will put down the fight and came over, wrapping his arms around me from behind. It was a quick embrace, but it left me startled

"What was that for?" I asked after he let go

"I thought you could use it after that. I understand why you don't want everyone to see it, it's personal. You shouldn't have to explain yourself to them."

"They've already seen it. The last bit of it anyway" I said locking the box "I just don't want them to pry and analyze... or see the beginning." I stuck the key in the pocket of the jeans I always wear in this place.

"Come here." He said quickly, with his arm extended, ready for another embrace

"That's okay; you don't have to do that again."

"We have to get back somehow don't we?" He asked, intending to make the connection to leave, not physical closeness

'Oh, yeah..." I said hiding embarrassment

I walked over but instead of placing his hand at the base of my neck again, he wrapped me in an embrace, foreheads touching and once again catching me off guard. I wore a long sleeve jacket in this place, but could still feel the cold of William's body radiate through me at the closeness. I wondered if he felt the same about my temperature? It was odd to be so comfortable with a vampire this close, I mean, we were supposed to be enemies. Jake hated the coldness and smell of the Cullens but here I was with a vampire, no space between us as I breathed in Will's cologne and I was fine. Better than fine if I was being honest. I felt comfortable with him, in his arms; they were strong and we fit together well. It was strange, but I didn't want to think about how bizarre it truly was.

"I never said I wasn't going to. You just assumed." He smiled as we got back to reality, till contorted together

"That was a dirty trick." I said hiding a smirk, releasing him

"I regret nothing." He full out smiled

"Thanks for the help." I told him honestly

"Don't mention it." He winked

Jake, Emmett, Nessie, Rosalie, Edward, Bella and Alice were all waiting in the small hallway outside the bathroom, all with different expressions ranging from disapproving to confuse to overjoy.

"Let's start training, shall we?" I asked heading for the door to the backyard at the farther end of the hall.

"Yes, lets!" Alice bounced in step next to me.

Training went fast, but went well. Emmett pulled through I got to spend the majority of my time punching things and people in human form. I was strong as a girl, but I was nowhere near vampire strength as a human. Jasper taught me maneuvers I could use on vampires as a human should one ever reveal itself when other humans are around and I couldn't phase. I eventually did have to go wolf and fight that way like we always do. Fortunately for me, the pack has phased back, leaving me alone with my thoughts. At least until Jake phased with me. I caught him trying to peer through my thoughts and I attacked him for it.

You won't find it anymore I told him sternly

How the hell are you doing that? Nothing can be kept a secret He was dumbfounded

Let's call it a 'Liz' thing I added some humor

After practice, I took a shower at the Cullens before someone was going to drop me off at Lucy's. I needed to be there a few hours early, but Alice wouldn't let me leave the house without doing my hair and picking out a new outfit. Today's choice was: a forest green oversized knit sweater with a tight black miniskirt, black patterned tights and heeled black booties. She also picked out a long gold necklace and curled my hair, styling it half up/ half down. I would change in a few hours, but at least I didn't have to do my own hair. With Alice's approval, and Nessie joining me at Lucy's later, William drove me to Lucy's house. It was a short drive and we pulled up to a big white house with pillars in the front and the front lawn done up with string lights and snow covered figurines.

"Are you going to show up tonight?" I asked William before getting out of the car?

"I'm not sure; parties aren't really my thing… especially with humans." He said mordantly

"Well Lucy did invite you, if you want to come. Everyone who is coming at least knows of you." I reminded him

"Don't they all think I'm weird?" He asked honestly

"More so they think you're a loner, a few girls still have the hots for you." I teased

He laughed "As flattering as that is, it's not exactly a selling point."

"Well if you want to come, the offer is open. If not, I'll probably see you tomorrow or the next day. Thanks for the ride." I told him, he winked in return, then drove off as I walked up to the house.

"Finally! You're here!" Lucy exclaimed gleefully from the door

"How much is left to do?" I asked walking in the house and seeing all the decorations already up

"Huh? Oh no, everything is set and the caterers have some snacks cooking. They'll be out before anyone gets here of course, can't have outsiders here during the party. You're here to help get myself organized!" She buzzed and led me to her room "The guest bedroom is right next door, but you will probably want your stuff in here because I'm locking my door before everything starts. I'm made the mistake of not doing that and you will not believe what I have found in my bed before." We both shuddered at the thought

"Lucy, how many people are actually coming tonight?" I asked curiously

"Like thirty or so, probably a few more than that. It should be good!"

"How many are going to be drinking?" I asked sheepishly

"Anyone that wants to, but if they do we take their keys and they're staying the night. Are you worried about that sort of thing? I mean drinking? I know you already went through high school but I've never asked: is this your first party?" She was curious, but nice about the question

"Mason has invited me to many on the reservation this year, but I've never went and he tried lecturing me about it this morning." I told her. The best thing about Lucy was that she could be fun loving, but she also knew when to be serious and not make fun of insecurities

"Listen, you don't have to do anything you don't want to, and I'll back you up. The both of us will shut anyone up. No offense to Mason, but I am a veteran party thrower and goer. I can work the system." She said with a wide grin

"Oh forget Mason, he and I got into a fight this morning about him trying to control me. He keeps treating me like I'm his girlfriend and I'm not! Yes, I think I like him-"

"You think?" Lucy caught me

"I don't know" I plopped on the floor exhausted "I thought I did. We have no secrets, I trust him, he's funny, he's attractive, and he just gets me. I thought he would be the only person in the world I would be that close to, but now he's getting weird and territorial. Like he said he didn't want me talking to any other guy tonight and he is so threatened by William it's ridiculous!"

"Is it ridiculous? I haven't seen you with Mason, but I've seen you with William, you two seem close." Lucy sat next to me, still keeping serious

"We are, but he is my friend. That's it." I assured her

"If you had to kiss one of them would it be Mason or William?" She asked

"I've already kissed Mason, so I'm biased." I said it before I realized I was speaking. I hadn't told anyone we kissed before and the look on Lucy's face when I did was that of pure excitement

"Omigod you've already kissed a boy?! Liz Swan I underestimated you!" She was practically glowing with pride

"Do not tell anyone that. You're the first person I've told."

"It's in the vault, no one will know. I promise. So… was it like a peck or a full on kiss? Because it matters." She smiled again

I rolled my eyes knowing she wouldn't let it go, so I might as well tell her

"Closed mouth, little longer than a peck, but it was sweet and I'm very glad that that was my first kiss. I just wish he was okay with me having other friends. I don't want to stay in the reservation bubble forever. I've also never yelled at him before today and I feel horrible for that. I know I need to talk to him but I don't know what to say…" I trailed off

"It's obvious you like him Liz, your feelings are valid. You just need to figure out if you can have a relationship with him as more than friends. You need to talk to each other about where you are right now and what you're both feeling. But, you also need to do what is best for you and do what makes you happy. If that's being with Mason, then great! But if it's not, don't feel bad for admitting that to yourself."

"Why Lucy Strauss, I underestimated you." I mimicked her, which made her smile.

"Sounds to me like you can use a good time tonight; did you invite him like you said you would?"

"Yeah, but he said he already had plans with the guys. He was more mad than I was this morning, then I hurt his feelings so I doubt he'll want to see me."

"Well what about William?" She gave me a side long knowing look

"Will said parties aren't his thing. I just want to hang out with our friends tonight and not think about my family or boys." I concluded

"That, I can help you with." Lucy assured me "You know, I don't want your first time experimenting with alcohol to be in front of all these people. Can I give you a quick lesson in drinking, have you only taste some things and find out what you like so no one tricks you or anything?" Lucy asked seriously.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Most the people coming tonight are good people, but I don't know who they all may bring. I don't want someone to hand you a drink that tastes funny and you not realize it. I want you to be safe." She clarified, face filled with concern

She had a point, I had never had a sip of alcohol in my life, I don't know how it should taste or what I liked. That could potentially be dangerous.

"A small lesson…" I begrudgingly agreed to

Lucy immediately took me downstairs and had me sample from her collection. All the basics were covered, beer, vodka, rum, tequila, whisky, and schnapps. All of them weren't bad, except tequila and beer which were both disgusting. I had probably consumed the equivalent of a shot and felt nothing, but at least I knew now and I would be able to tell if something was off. I still didn't think I would drink, but I was also more open to the idea.

We did our makeup and got changed a few hours later. Trays of snack foods were placed in the living room; a make-shift dance floor was created in the dining room with music blaring out of some speakers. Drinks would be housed in the kitchen and Lucy already had quite the selection laid out before other people brought their own stuff. By 10, most the people had arrived and the party was on its way.

I ended up having a drink in my hand, one that Lucy mixed for me. She on the other hand had already had a few but was doing relatively well compared to a few of the guests. Most of us ended up dancing and whenever a break was needed, we would hang out in the living room. Nessie showed up just before midnight when the music was booming, people were dancing more vigorously and I had had many drinks. I could feel a buzz in my body and now understood that the feeling of being light headed and having a strong buzz were nearly one in the same. Nessie found me in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded mostly by guys I didn't notice had been there.

"You made it!" I yelled excitingly and I gripped her in a hug, which clearly took her off guard

"Have you been drinking?" She was surprised to even ask the question

"Yeah, a little!" I yelled with what I thought was a mischievous smile

"Come here for a second!" She yelled over the music, pulling me toward the kitchen where it was quieter

"What's up?" I was still loud, my ears being affected from the music

"How much have you drunk Liz?" Nessie's face showed concern

"Oh, a few drinks, and like four shots or something like that? By all means according to my body mass I shouldn't be able to function right now." I told her, giggles escaping me

"Do you even know those boys you were dancing with?" She asked still anxious

"Um… one was Peter from orchestra, one was Zack from track, you know Zach and… er… how many others were there?" I asked giggles escaping once again

"I think we should get you home Liz." Nessie said, trying to drag me to the door

"No!" I yelled "I'm having a great time! I'm not hurting anyone and nobody is hurting me. Let me be normal for a few more hours! Let me have this! Please Nessie!" I nearly begged, my emotions barely in any form of control

"What am I supposed to tell Jake? That I found you drinking and then didn't do anything about it?" She proposed

"You can go tell Jake, I was like this before you showed up and that it is not you place to tell me how to live, because you're not my mother. You're not my mother, Jake is not my father, Mason is not my boyfriend and I'm not really normal but I'm going to be as normal as I can be for the next few hours. Your friends have been looking forward to you coming all night, let's just be teenagers for a few hours!" I told her and wondered back into the dining room before she could say anything

"There you are!" I managed to hear Lucy from the center of the dance group as I was pulled straight back into the middle between Lucy, Peter and Zack.

After a few more songs, the four of us stumbled into the living room for some air. I had no idea where Nessie had run off to or if she was even still here. Lucy and I plopped on the couch next to each other, Zack sat next to Lucy and Peter sat next to me.

"I knew you had a thing for music, but I didn't know you could dance too." Peter told me

We had to sit pretty closely because the music was so loud in the other room

"I took lessons as a kid, I was considered a cello and ballet prodigy, but dance was too expensive." I told him. I was usually never this open to people I wasn't close with, but that's the magic of alcohol for you.

"That is so cool. You're just so smart and beautiful." Peter had had a lot to drink

"Well thanks. You're good with the viola. What else are you good at?" I asked, only half caring

"I play soccer, season starts in March, and you should come to some games." He told me, putting his arm around me; except I hadn't fully realized his move, or how our legs were right against each other, or how close we were in general. Yes my hearing was dulled, but I did not need to be this close to hear him. The boozy haze prevented me from seeing all this.

"I would love to, I just have to make sure my lacrosse schedule doesn't overlap." I told him, not noticing his face inching closer to mine

"You're amazing, you know that? Smart, beautiful, athletic, you're every guy's dream." Peter slurred with a half-smile which I'm sure was meant to be enticing

"You're not too bad yourself" I awkwardly babbled back, I had had a lot to drink but I wasn't drunk enough to fall completely for his spell

"You and that William guy aren't a thing, right?" He asked, getting closer, our face barely an inch away

"Will? No, he's a friend." Did everyone think we were a thing?

"So you wouldn't mind if I did this..." He finally crossed what little distance was left between us and kissed me. It was quick and he pulled back to see my reaction. The whole situation was weird, but not weird enough to set off any red flags and I was too intoxicated to really think about what I said or what was happening

"I don't mind at all" I said the words without thinking, but that was all he needed.

Peter took advantage of the situation and went for a full on open mouthed kiss the second time. As it turns out, making out is kind of fun. There are really no words to describe why it is, considering it is kind of wet and messy. It was apparent Peter had more practice than I did, but like always I was a quick learner. I could still feel Lucy's presence next to me but other than that I didn't really pay attention to who else was in the room. Peter was a good kisser, that was for sure, but I didn't really feel anything. There was no sparks, no heat or anything; I had no wish to go any further than kissing with this boy. It wasn't Peter's fault, I just wasn't into him all that much, but he was a nice distraction.

"Really, Liz?" The voice broke me from my kiss with Peter and immediately sobered me because I would know that voice anywhere. Mason had showed up. He wasn't angry, he was sad and disappointed and I didn't blame him

"Mason…" I could only say his name, because I had no idea how to start or what words to use

"I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend?" Peter asked, still close to me

"She doesn't" Mason answered for me and walked out of the room

"Mason!" I called after him, untwining myself from Peter with an apologetic look as I ran after him "Mason! Mase stop and talk to me!" I caught him just as he was getting on his dirt bike in the driveway. Getting up so quickly had made me light headed and woozy, but I shook it off as best I could

"There is nothing you can say Liz. I get it." He said flatly trying to put his helmet on, but I prevented him

"You don't though. You really, really don't get it. This is not just about you or our fight; this is not me trying to get back at you or anything." I tried to guess what he was thinking

"No this is about you isn't it Liz? You just do what you want, when you want and apparently whoever you want. Ya know what; I'm getting really sick of the Liz Swan show running my life." He tried putting on his helmet again, only to repeat the results from his last attempt

"Mason, I am acting this way because I-"

"I know, I know, you want to be normal." He cut me off

"No…because I need a distraction." I finally admitted it to myself along with Mason; he noticed my change in emotion and stopped fighting to leave "The past few months have been hell Mase. Trying to balance school, pack practice, Billy being sick, maintaining relationships with the tribe and the Cullens, making sure everyone is safe, not disappointing you or your parents all the while my parents barely even speak to me; Mason this is the most anxious and stressed I have been in my life. I hate having to go home and pretend everything is perfectly alright when I am being pulled in so many directions with so many responsibilities and peoples' lives counting on me. Everyone thinks I'm handling it, but I'm really not. I tried to convince myself I was fine, but I'm not. I can barely function, I'm not eating and I go without sleep for days. No one has noticed, not even you.

Going to school and pretending to be someone I'm not is the only thing that is keeping me going right now. Having friends who have no idea about any of this supernatural stuff is keeping me sane. This whole Forks thing, this party; they're distractions. I wasn't even going to drink tonight but when everything happened this morning, I wanted to be free of the anxiety and guilt for a few hours and I was. Kissing Peter, it just happened and meant nothing." Tears were streaming down my face now, but the mention of Peter and the kiss still made Mason roll his eyes.

"Mase, you deserve to have a normal girl, without all my baggage, without all my crap and when you turn for all we know you'll imprint and forget all about me, like your dad did with my sister. I need to get my life straight before I can even think of putting someone romantically in it. It wouldn't be fair to you or anyone else. I want you to be happy and find the girl of your dreams, stop wasting your time with me. I'm no good for you; I'm no good for anybody. "

I was babbling my face wet with tears; I couldn't even look at Mason when I said the last few words. My arms were wrapped around myself but that didn't stop Mason from engulfing me in his arms, grasping me tightly. I managed to wrap my own arms around him somehow and I noticed this felt more intimate and special than anything with Peter had been. Mason and I were just standing there in Lucy's driveway, holding each other, no words were needed. Mason had only seen me cry a handful of times and knew the sincerity of my words. I felt safe there; nothing could harm me. Mason was comforting, warm and knew everything about me. This kind of bond was special; I hadn't appreciated it for what it was. However, everything I said I felt was still true. It wouldn't be fair to bring a significant other into my life right now because I didn't have the time to do it right, it would be unfair to all involved and I couldn't let myself do that. Mason and my relationship had become tainted and unhealthy and we needed to fix it regardless of our feelings for each other.

I had no idea how long we just stood there, but when Mason decided to finally pull away, he did so just enough to kiss me. This kiss was short, but was deeper than our last and heat filled between us even in the short amount of time we were together.

"I don't want another girl, Liz. Somehow, I just know, what we have is special; I've known for years. Maybe it's just a gut feeling; maybe it's the spirits showing me the way, anyway you put it I know. I think you're starting to realize it too, but I need to respect that you have to take some time to make sure and to feel more comfortable with yourself first. I had no idea you were struggling so much; I'm so sorry I never realized; I should have realized." He spoke so softly I'm sure only I could hear

"There was no way you could have. If I didn't want you to know, you wouldn't have found out." I managed to match his volume

"Why didn't you want me to know? We know everything about each other, we don't have secrets."

"Because I didn't want you to worry. I wanted you to live your life while you still could. My childhood was taken away; I wanted you to have one before everything changes for you too and it will change. I don't know how much longer you'll be in school, how much more time you have to be-"

"Normal." He finished for me, his tone softer this time, all the pieced seemed to fall into place in Mason's mind "Liz, I am okay with not being normal. Knowing about this stuff has made my family closer, it's made you and I closer. I don't know what it will be like when I turn- if I turn, but we'll figure it out, just like we always do. Tomorrow, we should sit down with my dad and Jake and see what we can do to fix the rest of your life. You don't deserve to feel like this anymore."

"What exactly are we supposed to do? I need to be doing everything that I'm doing."

"We'll talk it over and brainstorm. We'll think of something. But for now, go be normal." We finally released each other, but I held one of his hands

"Come back with me. I want you here."

"Wouldn't that be awkward? I don't know anyone…"

"It will be awkward anyway because I ran out of the guy I was making out with for another guy. Besides, I've been told that if I accept someone, then everyone else will, because I'm, well liked or something."

"You're popular here?" Mason was mockingly surprised

"Scary isn't it?" I joked back

We walked back into the party hand in hand; no one had missed us except Lucy who seemed relieved when she finally saw me

"I have been looking everywhere for you! Are you okay? Who are you?" Lucy asked rapid fire, eyeing Mason and I

"I'm fine I promise. Lucy, this is Mason, Mase this is Lucy."

"Omigod, you're Mason?! Liz you did not tell me how hot he is!" She was tried to say without Mason hearing but drinking had impaired her volume and practically yelled the whole thing as they shook hands

"And you're the Lucy I've heard so much about." Mason said finishing their hand shake

"So Liz," Lucy draped her arm across my shoulders and turned us away from Mason as to have a private discussion "What is the situation here? Are you guys together now? Because there a few guys who now want to know since you made out with Peter… and honestly, I know some girls who are going to want to ride Mason so fast and I need to inform people as to your status of relationship so they can try to get one with you…" She looked over her shoulder after she spoke; Mason had clearly heard the whole thing and was an intrigued by what the answer would be as Lucy

"I guess you can tell people… we're together."

"She can?" Mason was shocked

"At least for tonight, in high school, world where everything is simpler. Let's pretend that this is what it would be if we were both normal and in high school together. It will be fun." I convinced Mason rather easily and Lucy seemed pleased with the status update

"I shall spread the news! But warning: neither of you leave each other for very long because other kids will immediately start hitting on you. You lovely people are too attractive for your own goods!" She announced and waded back into the party

"She's…eccentric…" Mason lightly laughed as he stepped closer

"I've learned she is a complimentary drunk. It's really entertaining." I explained

"Are you sure about this? Being together, for tonight?" He was concerned

"You are more than just my best friend Mason, and while I can't have a boyfriend in my everyday life, I think I can handle one in high school world, especially for the next few hours. It's kind of like an official test run for us, huh?" I mused

"Oh I'm committing to this… Well, My Dear, would you care for a refreshment?" Mason put on a fake British accent for the last part

"Water would be lovely!" I matched the accent but he mockingly became disappointed

"Water? Wow you're no fun…"

"The world has finally stopped spinning and I don't feel sick yet, I'm not taking my chances a second time." I warned

"Fair enough, two waters it is!" Mason had to walk through the dining room/ dance party to get to the kitchen where all the liquids were kept as I waited on the outskirts of the dance floor. Within seconds, and over the thumping of the music, I heard Alyssa's sharp alto voice in the kitchen.

"Who are you?" I think she was going for seduction but came out slurred and comedic

"Mason Uley" Mason tried to hide his laughter

"I have never seen you before in my life. I would've membered." She barely spat out

"I don't go to school in Forks." Was all Mason Answered

"Well Mason, you are easily the hottest guy here, let me make this a night you'll never forget!" I heard stumbled footsteps and Mason retract

"Sorry, I have a girlfriend." I could hear the smugness in his voice because he finally had a chance to say that sort of thing

"Is she here?" Alyssa drabbled

"Yeah, she goes to Forks" Mase was a pro at talking to drunken people

"Who the hell is she?" She was getting feisty and I couldn't pass up this opportunity to mess with her, even if she didn't remember it tomorrow.

"There you are Mase." I walked up to him as he handed me a cup of water. Just to tip Alyssa off he also draped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head

"Alyssa, I see you meant my boyfriend, Mason, Mase this is Alyssa." I looked over to Mason, who was simply beaming like a dork

"Liz is you girlfriend? Dumpy, prudish, nerdy, Liz?" She seemed confused and angry at the idea

"Well I don't agree with dumpy or prudish. You forgot to add athletic, beautiful, creative, insightful, determined and honest though." Mason gleamed; he was having way too much fun with this.

"God you are so whipped, I can't believe I thought you were attractive." She turned to go back to the dance floor

"You're not the only one who finds him attractive." I said in my best romantic comedy impersonation which earned me a peck on the lips and a scoff from Alyssa before she finally left.

"To the dance floor?" Mason asked after Alyssa left

"To the dance floor!" I made an 'onward' gesture with my cup

Mason got along with all the Forks kids splendidly. I don't know if it was the fact I approved of him or because he was actually just that likeable, but he looked like he belonged with us. We danced for hours, no alcohol was necessary. We just had that much fun around each other. People either left with designated drivers or passed out by three in the morning. Mason being totally sober and me being mostly sober managed to clean up a bit but by four we were both exhausted.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive home?" I asked as he got to his bike

"If I stay any longer I'll be too tired, not all of us have insomnia." He joked

"Nessie's sleeping everything off, she should be good to go in a few hours. Let's meet at your house in the afternoon to talk stuff over? I don't want the Cullens to know everything I told you."

"We can make that happen. So…we go back to how everything was, right?" He said, sadness creeping into his voice

"For the most part, I mean I can do without the fighting, but everything else? It's not the time."

"Hey, it's okay. Tonight was amazing. It makes me look forward to the future. Today we will take some steps to making life easier for you, that's all I care about. You were right yesterday; I should want you to be happy, no matter what that actually means. I was dumb and jealous and I felt threatened, but that's no excuse. I had no right to ask you not to talk to guys, especially Will. He's a good… guy… undead thing… and if you're friends then I want to be friends with him too." Mason said serenely

"I'm glad and thanks for a great night. You were a big hit."

"We were a big hit! I bet you we'll be the talk of your school when breaks over." He was so excited

"Ha, odds are we will be. Nothing happens in this town, which really is kind of a good thing." I thought out loud

"Okay, I really got to go; I'll text you when I get home. Oh and Liz, try to get some sleep tonight, if you can." His face filled with concern as he put his helmet on

"I'll see what I can do." I told him with a smile, and I hoped I would be able to as well, but I made no promises. Sleep was a hard concept for my mind and I've grown so used to going without.

I cleaned up what I could, there were about a dozen people passed out throughout the house and had to work around them. Then I went back to Lucy's room to grab my stuff and settle down in the guest room. I ended up having to pick the lock to her door because the key she hid in the bathroom had gone missing. I remembered then what Lucy had said about people hooking up in the guest room and decided to check before grabbing all my stuff. Lucy was passed out on the couch downstairs, worst comes to worst I could rest in her room for the night.

A wall near the door made it so you had to walk thoroughly into the room to see the bed; and if there are people in said bed. I could hear hearts beats in the room, but they were cautiously slow and wanted to check to make sure the two in bed were not choking on their own vomit or anything, and honestly I was curious to see if this was a hook up or two people just passed out. Creeping quietly so I didn't wake anyone up, I peered over the wall into the room. Sure enough a girl and a guy appeared naked under the sheets of the bed. The guy's face was visible to me and I immediately recognized Zack, the guy I had been dancing with earlier, from the track team. I figured he had hooked up with another runner, Patina, Jesse, maybe even Kelli. I was in disbelief when Nessie's face turned from the wall, still asleep and cuddled up next to Zack. I involuntarily inhaled from shock. There was Renesmee Cullen, naked in bed with a guy that was not Jake. Cuddled up with a guy that was not Jacob Black, her supposed beloved soul mate. Afraid I could wake Nessie up with even that soft of a noise; I ran out of the room, shut the door silently and locked myself back into Lucy's room. This was too much for me. It was so beyond none of my business and I wanted the image out of my mind. I cared about Jake, a lot. He was a parental figure, I cared about what he thought and I know he cared about me and my well-being. Nessie and I had become closer over this semester and she had a habit of slipping into a big sister/ parent- like role too. Seeing her indisposed was slightly jarring for me. Not just because she had allegedly hooked up with a guy, but because she cheated on her boyfriend, and not just a boyfriend, but literally, the love of his life; he-will-never-be-able-to-love-anyone-besides-her-in-his-entire-existance-and-he-would-probably-kill-himself-without-her-boyfriend. Imprinting was a serious deal. Stories say that usually how imprinted wolves died was because of their mates dying. The imprinted feel like they can't go on anymore. There has never been a story of an imprintee not reciprocated the love they were given. I only hope I was not seeing history being made. This could kill Jake and I couldn't let that happen.

I put the memory away. Just as I had with my fight with Mason, I put it upfront where I could easily reach it but keep it away from everyone else. I made sure this box was sturdier than the last, so not even prying eyes would make it budge.

While I was there I let the fight memory out of its cage. It was time to heal and let this memory fade, something it can't do in the box. The memories from tonight already glowed brighter than this one and soon I knew it would diminish and find its way to the back of my mind. I was surer of our friendship now and I hoped that confidence will only grow with time. I didn't care what the other wolves thought, so we fought. We got over it, they would have to as well.

I came back to reality and simply lounged. I had changed into some sweats and grabbed a book I had in my overnight back. At some point I had nodded off because the knocking at the door woke me up. It was a light knock and I doubted a normal person would have been able to hear it.

"Please don't make me knock again, it's too damn loud." Lucy said through the door

I laughed before getting out of her bed and opening the door for Lucy.

"How you feeling?" I asked quietly

"How does it look like I feel?" She still had humor in her tone but boy did she look bad. He hair was clumped and stuck up in some places, he makeup was smeared all over her face, her clothes were disheveled and she managed to lose an earring.

"It looks like you could use an Advil and water" I told her as she stumbled into the room.

"Make it two Advils; I'm going to take a shower. Thank you for cleaning up. I know you did it." She was having a hard time forming words but I could tell she was sobering up

"It's no problem, let me go get you some water and pills." I told her with a smile and left

"Liz" She faintly called, I poked my head back in to face her "did you make out with Peter?" She asked genuinely confused

I groaned but confirmed

"Did I make out with Zack?" she kept the same tone

"Yes." I kept my tone matter of factly

"You drank as much as I did, right?"

"I stopped around midnight actually."

"Still, this was your first time drinking, I mean, you're thirteen for god's sake!... You are still thirteen right?"

"Yes I am that age and yes it was my first time; I just have a high metabolism is all."

"Mason was here right? I met him?"

"Yes, and you told him how hot you thought he was."

"Oh God that was out loud?! And now you're together and it will just be awkward when we hand out!"

"You want him to hang out with us again?" I was sincerely surprised

"Well of course, I may have been questionably drunk last night but I remember how happy you were with him. Now I know you weren't even drinking? Damn. He must be some kid to get you to smile that big."

"I'll go get you that water." I told her and actually went downstairs

It turns out, most of the people had up and left already, I hadn't realized it was almost ten in the morning. I grabbed the headache medicine and water, but heard her heartbeat come down the stairs before I could make it back to Lucy. Renesmee. She looked uncomfortable and her heart rate rose when she saw me in the kitchen but immediately tried to control it.

"You, um, got it bad too huh?" She asked nodding at the water and pills

"These are for Lucy actually, I'm totally fine; sobered up hours ago." I told her walking toward the stairs and coincidentally her

"Oh, wow really? You drank a lot, I'm surprised." She tried to make conversation

"Well I stopped drinking ten hours ago, and even without my running temperature I wouldn't be in a terrible condition. When did you cut off?" I asked curiously

"Er… Um… I'm not sure actually. I don't remember a whole lot." I could tell she was lying. She was lying well, but going to school with Nessie, I have been able to track her heartbeat frequently, especially with small white lies we often tell at school.

"Dang, I guess you did more damage than I did. Will you be good to drive?" I kept going, not calling her out

"Oh yeah, yeah, I'm good now. Sore, but good. Are you ready to go? Did you even sleep?" She asked, parental tone taking over

"Let me run this up to Lucy and grab my stuff. I'm sure she'll be good with no loud noises today. Say, Nessie, I cleaned up around here and didn't see you, where did you crash for the night?" I decided to test her

"I managed to stumble into a room upstairs actually." She was quick to tell me

"Where? Lucy's room and her parents' rooms were locked and the guest bedroom was…occupied." I made the call out seem innocent, but I wanted to test her

Her heart skipped a beat and her face flushed, she knew I was onto her, but refused to admit it

"I'm not quite sure. I just woke up in a bed. Like I said I don't really remember the night." She tried to recover

"How did you manage to get a room to yourself? There were people crashed everywhere." I pushed one more time. I didn't know if I wanted her to admit what she did or not, but I was compelled to press farther

"I'm just lucky I guess."

"I guess you did get 'lucky'…. Just make sure to sure your shirt right-side-out before we leave." I snipped at her, that's when she nearly lost it

"How did you know? You were with Mason most of the night!" Her face fully flushed and tears were in her eyes

"I was supposed to sleep in the guest bedroom and saw. Don't worry, I put it away; just don't say anything obvious with me around now so I don't have to hide that too. I know what this would do to- you know who- and I can't let that happen. Whatever your reasons were, they're yours, and I have no right to them. It's up to you to figure out what to do next, but he won't hear it from me."

I didn't wait to hear what she had to say. I turned to take the things to Lucy, told her goodbye and we left. Nessie didn't say anything the whole drive back to my parents' house. I don't think she knew what to say and I had no words to share. I had no idea what she would do, or what even happens in this sort of situation, but it really was none of my business. This would be her battle, her demon, I had enough to fight and mine fought back.


	16. Chapter 15

**Auhtors Note:** Sorry for the scare that the previous chapter was the last! It is not and nor is this one! I am very busy at school but wanted to make sure this story isn't halted for those looking forward to it, so I published the last chapter in a haste. This next chapter is kind of a filler, but I wanted to make it fun and I really enjoyed writing it. I got to delve into relationships and the characters themselves and discover what would (this person) do, if (this) happened. It was rewarding to write and I hope ya'll enjoy it!

It has been a while since I got a question or comment on this story, what are your guys' thoughts? I am eager to get feed back and I thank everyone who has messaged me or reviewed, I hear you I just don't know how to work very well, but I have seen everything and appreciate you very much!

As always, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Only my characters and situations are mine, everything else is not.

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **Time Passes**

 _ **December**_

The next day, Mason and I met with Sam and Jake to discuss ways to make my life more manageable. Sam was weary for the first few minutes, not knowing the status of his son and my's relationship; he had many questions but could tell from our tones that this wasn't the time for that.

"What do you mean it's too much? I thought you were doing well, you 4.0'd both your college classes and I heard high school is going great." Sam asked confused.

I had just told them that I bit off too much. I had to swallow my pride, admit that I needed to cut back and that I also wanted to be a kid while I could.

"I did do well, but that doesn't mean I was happy the whole time. I was stressed out; between studies, extracurriculars, pack practice and trying to be social with three groups of people, I was spread thin. I don't want to do that again, I was going to, but someone talked some sense into me."

"Do you have any ideas? Obviously you need to cut back, so start with priorities." Jake said in a tone between serious, curious and care-giving.

"Obviously pack practice comes first, then school, family, why aren't you writing this down?" Sam asked Jake who was holding the paper and pen

"Because I asked Liz, not you. Liz, what are your priorities, what do you want to focus on?" Jake clarified; his comment had gotten a slight rise out of Sam, which I ignored

"School, specifically Forks, not the university. I like being with kids my own age and don't consider me odd. Plus to gain more financial aid I will need letters of recommendation and after school activities to make me look better. Then relationships: tribe, Cullens, friends all included, then pack practice." I told him

"Liz, you have a lot to learn and I'm still not sold on you continuing with school after your forced phase. How do we know you can stay in control when you don't practice?" Sam asked

"I don't even patrol with you guys. I have learned what you taught me but I don't think I need practice every single day. I think two or three times a week for extended periods would be fine. Aro and I have an understanding so I don't think they'll be a problem either. Sam, let me have a good life before I devote it to this tribe, okay?"

We eventually got Sam to agree. I was going to drop my duel enrollment at Washington State and go to Forks full time. That meant I got to pick more classes to take and could get fully involved with life there, which I did.

 _ **January**_

Because of the arrangement we had with Forks, I mainly took electives and the AP classes from last semester once school started again. I had yoga first period with some volleyball teammates, photography, theatre and the rest of my schedule stayed the same with orchestra and AP's in the afternoon. I joined the lacrosse team, debate club, jazz band and the tutoring center.

"It is so great to see you every morning! I mean, seriously this is making my mornings so much easier!" Lucy told me as we stretched in yoga

"You and me both" I told her

My new schedule had become a hot topic at school. Some, like Lucy, thought it was awesome I was there the whole time. Others, like Alyssa, saw it as an opportunity to harass me.

"We all know she flunked out of college. Like really, she is not as smart as we think she is. Makes me question the level of education she received on that reservation to begin with." Alyssa and her group snickered as I walked by

"Alyssa you are totally right. The current state of our education on reservations is in need. We do the best we can but with white people like you and your government stealing our land and resources, it is becoming harder and harder to focus on learning when we have to defend every single thing we do." I told her blatantly

"Why don't your people just go back to where they came from?" Hayley chimed in

"That's pretty hypocritical coming from the girl whose family emigrated from Scotland." Lucy added in

"This is where I am from and where my ancestors are from. I don't have to go anywhere." I told them and was done with attempt at bullying.

Alyssa had been extra sour because rumors of Mason shooting her down ran rampant the first few weeks back from break. Mason and I had been the talk of the school, just as we predicted. It was strange because I didn't have to act any differently about him. I thought the lie would have to be extended but because I talked about him anyway, people were reading into more than they had in the past. The only person who reacted negatively was Will. He didn't appreciate the fact that the whole school thought I was taken and now our friendship could only ever be a friendship with these people. He felt like he needed to act differently around me now and it was harder to be friends at school. When I went to his house it was as if nothing had happened. It was confusing, but it was what it was.

Pack practices were on the weekends, they were longer and more strenuous but I got to spend more time at home. This meant more time with my parents, Mason, Billy and the rest of the pack members on an everyday basis. I still found myself at the Cullen's on some nights but it was less frequent sleepovers and more day trips. This was a good compromise that seemed to make everyone happy.

 _ **February**_

This was the month I let Mase introduce me to his friends and he took me to the school dance. Emily couldn't have been more excited and even Sam seemed pleased about us going on a date. It had been a fun night with dancing, friends and decent music. We were, of course, grilled the next day by the pack as Sam watched in the background. Luckily, I had tucked away the special moments into memory boxes in preparation for the onslaught I knew was coming.

Mason and I stayed pretty inseparable at this time. If we weren't in each other's presence we were texting or snapping. It was a wonder we even had things to talk about anymore. We were playfully teased a lot by our families and it actually brought everyone closer. Even my parents would get in on the gossip with Seth, Sam and Emily. Jackson was so grossed out he barricaded himself in his room and would only leave for school or to go to a friend's house.

I felt like this would have been my life if I never knew about the supernatural world. I would have my family, I would be a kid, and I would have every day kid problems- like boys and school. I loved how simple my life seemed in these moments, but I could never keep it that way.

 _ **March**_

March was when I was allowed to go on my first hunt with the pack. I had proven to Sam that I had my temper under control and I had enough focus to keep my form in a fight. Carlisle was still running tests on my healing issues but from what we could visually see, if I got hurt and phased quickly, I would heal faster than a wolf. We didn't know why, but because we knew that much I was allowed to hunt.

It was already raining early in the month and it was a soggy run through the woods to find the vampire we had caught scent of. A burly, shaggy headed male had crept his way into our territory, apparently, he was hunting too. The black of his eyes told us all to be weary. A thirsty vampire was a desperate vampire.

"You!" He pointed at me when we had him surrounded "You are what I smelled! You are what I want to eat!" He hollered frantically

The guy was fast for being so big. I had barely raised my front paws when I felt his something sharp puncture the heal of my left hand. Without even thinking I slammed him down as hard as I could and it sounded like cement breaking. I lifted my paw again to see the males head cracked into three pieces. Quickly still, I changed form and lit the match to scorch him before he could put himself back together.

It was at that moment the pain started to hit. It was reminiscent of the burning, but sharper, more painful if that was even possible. My whole body started to convulse and tears involuntarily formed in my eyes. I audibly swore as I looked at my hand to see a perfect crescent bite. That bastard actually managed to bite me! This was now even more problematic because there was no vampire to suck the venom out.

"Well hell" I thought out loud as I remembered William telling me sucking the venom out of a vampire bite was no different than that of a snake bite. So I did the only thing I could think of, which was to suck the venom out.

It was pretty disgusting to be honest. I knew the taste of blood as would anyone who has been to the dentist, but what grossed me out was the taste of the venom. It was sour, like something gone bad. I knew however, I needed to draw it out by any means necessary. Lucky for me, vampire venom moved slowly and it only took a few mouthfuls of my blood until the sour taste was gone. As the taste lessened, the pain lessened, and I only hoped that was a good correlation. The wound also started to heal which I found to be a sign that I got it all out. After the pain and adrenaline subsided, I remembered where I was and who I was with. The whole pack had gathered in human form and were staring, bewildered, at me.

"Did you just do what we think you did?" Seth asked hesitantly

"Depends…what did you think I did?" I asked back, I could only imagine what I looked like. I could bet I had blood all over my face, some trickled on my clothes and a puddle of it next to me.

"He bit you, and you sucked it out… on your own?" Leah said it as a question

"Er… it would appear that way, yes." I told her awkwardly, but she just grinned from ear to ear

"Made her first kill and found a way to save herself from a bite! Tonight is Liz's night!" Embry yelled ecstatic and the rest of the pack followed suit with hollers of congratulations and well doings.

"You really can handle yourself. I am very proud of you Liz." Sam told me with a pat on the back

"Thanks" I said with a half-smile

"Let's get you cleaned up. We don't need fresh blood around to draw more our way." Leah told me, leading me to a flowing stream.

She helped get the blood off my face and looked over my newly tender hand

"Looks like another scar, probably will be as white of the other one. How about you don't make a habit of these?" She asked sarcastically

"I don't plan on it." I matched her tone

"Liz, I got something to tell you." She became serious

"What is it?"

"I have faith you'll be okay here; with all of this" she gestured to the woods around us "I think it's time for me to move on. I came back to protect you, but now I think you don't need my protection. It's time for me to be done, and to do that I can't be here anymore. I don't want you to feel like I'm leaving because of you. You're actually the only reason I've stayed for so long. Now I know you can protect yourself, it's time for me to stop. I hope you are okay with that." She told me, worry filling her features.

"Lee, I completely understand. I don't want to be the reason you're not living your life. Go back to Seattle, go to your friends, have your life! I got this." I told her truthfully

And she did. She moved back to Seattle before the end of the month. Collin and Brady actually followed her example. They decided it was time for them to finally grow up. They moved to California where they bought an apartment together right on the beach. We get phone calls from them about once a week to let us know they're still alive, because knowing them that is a real challenge. Since the last of March, not a single one of the three who left has phased. That leaves the pack with seven members: Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth and me. This is the smallest the pack has been in nearly twenty years. With so much vampiric activity and so few wolves, we were on high alert, waiting to see the traditional signs in Mason, and a few only pack kids who may have gotten the gene.

 _ **April**_

Life for the Cullens started to become a struggle. Carlisle, Esme and Edward had each been recognized in town even with disguises (they managed to play it off but were not comfortable with the close call) and they were all beginning to draw attention to themselves. The ones who had lived here before would have to leave again, and soon. They were surviving off the stock market but most were starting to get cabin fever. For all these hundreds of years, none of them really had to hide like they were now. They came up with a system where a couple would go off three weeks at a time to a location of their choosing and let loose. Rosalie and Emmet went first, Carlisle and Esme went next, and Edward and Bella and Alice and Jasper would eventually follow. Jake, Renessme and William had no problems. They went where they wanted and I would travel with them as needed. Jake and Nessie were fond of having me go with them to the store and provincial errands of that sort. William and I would explore Forks and even made a trip to Port Angeles.

In general, April went mostly smoothly. Classes were preparing for AP exams so teachers cranked up the homework. The lacrosse team was doing well, which led to more practices. The debate team made finals which meant a longer season and the tutoring center asked me to take on another student. I'll tell you, being a student in today's world is crazy! I was so thankful I stopped taking college classes because everything I did took up all my time during the weekdays. This wasn't just me either, it was most students. We were all stressed and spread thin. We could only hope next month would be better because the AP's would be over.

In late April, Billy also started to spiral downward. He had been getting sicker and sicker since my birthday and was forced to move in with Rachel and Paul in late September. Now, his kidneys were barely working anymore and Alzheimer's creeped in like a fog. His most recent memories were the first to go and we were told his case was aggressive. We weren't supposed to be surprised if in a month's time, he wouldn't recognize any of us. The doctors also suggested weaning ourselves away from Billy, to make his passing easier where it was possible. Some people took this advice whereas other like Rachel, Sam and myself, wouldn't hear such a thing.

 _ **May**_

School became easier, but life became harder in May. AP testing was the first two weeks but then then after that school was a total breeze. I thought I did well on all the tests, none really stuck out as difficult (a fact Lucy detested about my experience).

With how well I had done this year in normal schooling and even duel enrollment, we had to decide what I was going to do next year. I was given a few options: first off, Forks offered me another year. It would be nice because I was already established and there were a few AP classes I hadn't taken yet. On the downside, Lucy and most my friends were graduating. Even William was graduating. Although Forks had its endearing qualities, it wouldn't be the same. Washington State University also offered me early admission with a substantial scholarship, but they were still not the school I wanted to attend. The school I did want to attend granted me admission once more, but again, with virtually no grants or scholarships. They still didn't feel comfortable with a thirteen year old on campus living with young adults. They said it was too much of a liability. My parents thought it would be great for me to go to Forks for another year. I could continue doing well, getting life experiences and I would be with kids my age, if not the same group of friends. I supposed the Academy for Gifted Youths was still technically an option. However, no matter the opportunity it presented, it was clear across the world. I would be so far away from my family and the pack. Plus I would actually be a hell of a lot closer to the Volturi and I would be all by myself which was a pretty stupid idea. My parents didn't even consider it an option because of all those factors.

A month in the hospital had only made Billy's condition worse. He was bed ridden and the Alzheimer's had taken most of his memories. He only knew the names of his close family and friends and even then he sometimes mixed them up. By the end of May he could only remember my dad, his kids and me. The doctor's only ever said it was a matter of time.

Rachel went every day to sit with Billy for hours, but Jake was afraid to go. He wanted to remember his dad for the strong willed, hard ass he grew up with. He didn't want his perception to change with how weak Billy was now. I understood, I wanted to remember Billy for what he was too, but Billy wanted me there, so I went. He wanted Jake there too, but Sam nor I nor any of the Cullens could ever convince him.

 _ **June**_

By the second week of June, school was over, pack practices intensified and my stress and anxieties subsided drastically. My double life was virtually over for the summer, but would start again in the fall. We decided I would return to Forks for another year but as a duel enrollment because of the lack of classes available. I consulted with a counselor in the making of my schedule this year and the two of us came up with a compromise I think will work well.

I didn't know a whole lot of people left in the school, but I had faith I would be able to make new friends. Lucy decided to go Washington State University, so she would be local and we could hang out after classes. Meanwhile, Mason and I grew closer in the summer and I even became closer with his friends.

"I wish you went to school with us Liz," Alena, one of Mason's friends, exclaimed "Mason is always more fun when you're around."

Most of Mason's friends were athletes so they were all well-toned and muscular. Alena had long, flowing black hair which had a streak of blue. Missy's hair was brown, short and always styled. Josh and Anthony kept their hair long, as was customary for men in traditional families. Anthony also wore glasses and was the sly one in the group. Emerson's brown locks were shaggy and he was also the most muscular in the group. Aaron had recently shaved off his long hair because he lost a bet.

There were eight of us, sitting around the fire pit located on the cliff top. The same place the Pack and the Cullens first met up, the night Mason was attacked. I tried not to recall the memories. Luckily, they were easy to forget because of how different the present company was. Mason's friends were all his age, in his grade. There were more guys than girls there, but the girls that were present were not the prissy/ attention grabbing kind, and they guys weren't annoying womanizers, which I appreciated. I noticed a while ago that Mason was something of a leader amongst his peers, whether it was in athletics or now, around the camp fire.

"Seriously Liz, this kid turns into a puppy around you." Mason's friend Emerson told me sincerly

"Thanks guys." Mason blushed, embarrassed. His friends grinned; obviously they had accomplished what they were after. Mason never told his friend we were dating like I had told mine, but it was obvious with how close we were sitting on the log that we were interested in being more than just friends.

"I wish I could; well I wish my experience here was with you guys to being with. No offense, but you couldn't pay me to come back here." I took pity on Mason and steered the conversation away

"Totally fair." Alena agreed, sitting next to me

"I have an idea!" Missy sprang up "Let's play truth or dare!"

There was a collective groan "Common Miss, you always want to play that and you always take it too far!" Aaron told her

"Well we've never played with Liz before!" Missy rebutted, which got a few people on her side.

"What do you say Liz?" Alena asked

"Um… I don't know… I'm not really exciting enough to play that game…" I tried to fend them off

"Oh common, it will be fun! Mason, tell her it will be fun!" Josh beguiled

"It probably won't be fun, in fact run now." Mason told me straight faced

"Wait, are you serious?" My smile faded

"Well, it will be fun for them. This is how they break in new girlfriends and boyfriends, to see what they'll do and how far they'll go. You pass, you're accepted." Mason explained, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth

"But I'm not your girlfriend." I said almost frantically, which tugged him into a half smile

"I know that, and you know that, but apparently they know better than both of us."

"What do I do?! Stop laughing!" I hastily whispered and playfully chastised Mason

"Just go for it, don't let them win. Have fun." His smile was full now as he playfully elbowed me for reassurance

"Emerson," Missy was saying "I dare you… to… pick the most attractive person here, and serenade them with a song of love." She even made a heart shape with her hands over her heart. We all laughed but Emerson was quick to get to the task

"How long does the song have to be?" He asked standing up

"It's early, make it just the chorus." Missy flippantly commanded

"Alright." Emerson looked around rubbing his hands together to see who he would deem the most attractive "What if it's a tie?" he asked for clarification

"Go for it!" Missy flipped her hand and Emerson was off. He immediately locked eyes with Mason…

"Oh no…" Mason carped, but eventually rolled into laughter

"CAN YOU FEEL, THE LOVE TONIGHT?!" Emerson sang on the top of his lungs to Mason.

His serenade had the rest of the kids erupt into laughing fits, and I applauded him for how seriously he took his task.

"Bravo!" Mason and I gave him a standing ovation

"Thank you, thank you! Now it is my turn. Liz, truth or dare?" He asked

"Truth." I told him, only a few grumblings came from the rest of the group

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before Liz?" Emerson asked

"You know she hasn't." Mason reminded them for me

"Fair, fair, let me ask something else. Liz, you have been through high school twice. Have you ever been kissed?" Emerson investigated

I felt myself blush and saw Mason look away out of the corner of my eye

"Yes." I admitted

"Was it like a peck or like a kiss-kiss, or a make-out?" Missy asked

"I thought I got to ask the question?" Emerson lamented

"I need clarification! Which was it?" Missy cajoled

"Er…" I looked at Mason, before turning back to the group "Which time?" I tried to play coy. A chorus of 'oooos" broke out and I saw Mason chuckle

"So there has been many, okay. Have you covered all the categories? Just one boy- or person- I don't mean to exclude." Emerson probed eyeing Mason with a raised eye brow. Mason glared and shook his head, embarrassment creeping over his features.

"Yeah, I have all the categories covered, two boys, that all." I said sheepishly

"Alright, Liz got some game! Your turn girl!" Emerson told me

"I don't have anything; this is the first time I've played this game." I admitted.

"Here, I'll help you out!" Aaron stepped in for me "Alena, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course!" Alena exclaimed

"I dare you to kiss Mason for ten seconds." Aaron said

"Dude" Mason gave him a discerning look

"What you guys aren't together right?" Aaron gave a mocking look

"Even I'm not super cool with that Aaron." Alena admitted

"Fine either kiss Mason or kiss Liz for ten seconds." Aaron amended

"Common Aaron I don't think-" I tried to complain but was shocked into silence when Alena took advantage of her position next to me, took my head, turned it, and then locked lips with me.

I immediately heard cheers and hollers from the guys before it even registered what was happening. I was stunned for the first two second (and I knew it was two because the audience was counting) shoulders raised, muscles tensed, but before four could come, I pushed her away and pushed myself more to the left, which happened to be into Mason whom instinctively wrapped his arms around me to steady me on the log.

"Common that was only three seconds!" Aaron complained

"Be thankful it happened. Sorry to take you off guard, I knew it was the only way." Alena tried to apologize

"It's okay, I just, did not see that coming." We laughed it off "How am I going to explain that to your dad and my brother in the pack mind?" I whispered to Mason which made him out rightly laugh

"My turn!" Alena declared "Anthony, truth or dare."

"It won't be a pervy dare will it?" Anthony asked. Anthony was the quietest, least athletic guy in Mason's friend group, but he was a good kid

"Nope, it will be an action. Pick a friend- preferably an sporty one. Go on pick someone." Alena instructed

"Mason?" Anthony asked shyly

"You got it buddy." Mason told him

"Okay, now the two of you, go jump off the cliff." Alena told them

"But it's really dangerous to jump at night. The currents are stronger and you can't see anything." Anthony started to freak out.

"That is pretty dangerous Alena." Mason added

"Fine, if you don't want to do it, feel free to streak into town yelling 'I'm a chicken!'" Alena offered

"Isn't there anything else he can do?" Emerson asked concerned

"Anthony isn't a good swimmer, this isn't safe." Mason whispered to me

"If someone else wants to take his place I'll accept it." Alena decreed

"I'll do it." I said without hesitation

"Not what I meant!" Mason hissed loudly to me

"Really? You'll jump off a cliff?" Alena was taken aback

"There are worse things I could do." I admitted getting up

"Damn Mase, your girl is hard core." I heard Josh tell Mason behind me as the group walked closer to the cliff side.

This cliff was so often used for jumping that a ladder was affixed to the cliff side for easier use. I peered over the edge to see the water below. It was dark but with my heightened eye sight I could see as if it were day. The water was high enough so the rocks wouldn't be an issue. The current seemed a little stronger than normal but I was confident Mason could handle it. The hard part would be finding the ladder again, but between the full moon and my sight, we would be just fine.

I started taking off my jewelry as Mason walked up to the edge by me.

"My dad would kill me if something happened to you." Mason said, taking off his shirt to expose his forming six pack- that was new.

"I could say the same about you." I told him taking off my own shirt, revealing my bra and my own abdominals which I caught Mason's eyes awkwardly trying to avoid

"You don't have to do this, they already like you." He tried to convince me as he took off his jeans, leaving him with just his boxers.

"I'm not letting you do it by yourself." I told him taking off my own jeans, glad I wore boy short underwear today.

"I'm waiting!" Alena yelled behind us

"You ready?" I asked

"How the hell will you explain this to them?" Mason asked grabbing my hand, referencing the pack mind

"I've done worse things. On three?" I shrugged

"One" he started

"Two"

"Three!" Mason said and the two of us ran off the cliff.

The fall was surreal. I knew we were screaming but we fell for so long! My stomach and heart felt like they were in my throat! Mason and I held hands the entire fall, only forced to let go when we hit the water. We didn't think about it being the beginning of summer, but the water was cold! The shock of the water made it hard to breathe in it and my first instinct was to make sure Mason was okay.

I also realized I could see in the salty water just fine. While we were submerged I made sure I saw Mason getting to the surface before I made my way up. It was pretty dark in the water, but I could see schools fish towards the bottom and other sea plants. For a second I thought I saw a large white mass, but it passed too quickly. I made my way to the surface thinking nothing of it.

I broke the surface to the sound of cheers from a top the cliff.

"You good?" Mason asked treading water next to me

"Absolutely! You?" I asked flipping my hair back like a mermaid

"Freaking cold! Where's that ladder?" Mason asked going toward the cliff side

It took me a second to find it myself.

"A little more to the right!" I told him seeing the metal

"Got it!" He yelled back grabbing the bottom rung "You first." He held out his hand to pull me in, that when I felt something brush against my leg.

I turned around to see if anything was there. The rocks were too sharp for anything to swim this close.

"You okay?" Mason asked, hand still out stretched

"Mason, go up the ladder first." I told him, taking his hand

"What? Why?" He asked

"Gut feeling" I told him, the serious look I shot told him not to question me, which he didn't and went up the ladder.

Half way up, I looked down and scanned the waters. I saw him, down towards the rocks. It was Aro's henchmen, Felix. I couldn't help but think it was odd to see him drenched from head to toe.

"We have a deal." I reminded him quietly, knowing he could hear me

"Just watching." I barely heard him

"Liz, are you coming?" Mason asked from above

"Are there more of you?" I continued to ask as I started climbing again

"Tonight, the pleasure is all mine and only mine." Felix told me, I nearly got shivers from the creepy way he said it

"Stay away so I don't have to kill you." I ordered him

"Of course Mistress, of course." He told me, and that time I did shiver. So much of that was weird and gross to process

I finally made it to the top and was once again met with cheers and a warm towel.

"You were planning this the whole time weren't you?" Mason asked Alena who supplied the towels

"Oh yeah! Someone was jumping tonight. Never would have guessed it was Liz though!" Alena hollered patting me on the back along with everyone else.

We made our way back to the fire to the same seats. Mason was cold and I was supposed to be cold so we scooted closer to the fire. I also let Mase put his arms around me because of my temperature/ similarities to a space heater. The game continued, thankfully Mason and I were left alone for a while after the jump. Soon, we put our clothes back on, even though we weren't really dry, the night was getting colder and Mason was still shivering. We sat so Mason was on the log and I was on the ground in front of him which made it easy for him to drape himself over me to stay warm.

"Well aren't you two adorable." Josh finally commented

"Freaking cold is more accurate." Mason said through chattering teeth

"Liz, truth or dare?" Anthony asked

"I'm not doing another dare with you guys ever, so truth." I said from behind Mason's arms, a few people out right laughed

"Why do you hang around with Mr. Uley and that group of guys so much? Isn't it weird since they're so much older" he asked curiously

"Dude, common" Aaron said and many other met Anthony with the same response

"Well, they're family, so I'm going to say no, it's not weird." I told him taking no offense

"But, you guys always seem like you're on a mission. That or you're so secretive it's like a cult." Anthony clarified

"Tony, we all know they're doing what they have to for the tribe." Emerson tried to spare me

"But what is that exactly? And why does Liz spend so much time with them?" Anthony rebutted

"I spend most of my time with them. How is that any stranger than Liz?" Mason said defensively, I grabbed his forearm to calm him down

"Many of us are being trained for leadership. Other than that, we're a family. Seth and Leah are actually my siblings and everyone else, they're my brothers too. Well except Sam, he's more of my dad." I explained. Anthony didn't look appeased but kept him mouth shut

"I have a dare for Mason." Emerson changed the subject

"Oh yeah?" Mason mused

"I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl here for thirty seconds" Emerson commanded with a wicked grin.

No one was surprised. I think this was their plan the whole night. I felt Mason sit up and I felt everyone looking at me.

"Well it's no surprise who I pick." He said sliding next to me on the ground "I'll always chose you." He said more to me than the group but I still heard Missy 'awww'

"I know." I told him and waited for him to close the space between us.

He was hesitant. This would be the first time we kissed with witnesses and both of us were very aware of it. Then again, maybe it was finally time for this to happen. I mean, we promised each other a fair shot when we were a year older, and that year was nearly up. We both had grown up so much this year, maybe we could actually-

My cell phone rang before we could kiss.

"Sorry." I told the group who let out a collective groan.

Looking at the ID, it was Sam "It's your dad" I whispered to him and walked away from the group so no one would overhear

"What's up?" I asked immediately

"We got one, looks like he's after you. Are you still with the kids?" Sam asked quickly

"I'm still with them, should I go?" Maybe I could lead him away

"Your scent will be all over them, if he's tracking he'll be led right to them." Sam thought

"I can't fight here. Where is he heading?" I supposed

"North West, right for you." Sam reported

"I'll go South East and cut him off. How much time do I have?" I told him

"ETA is no more than ten minutes."

"Got it, keep following him, have someone come to the bonfire just in case."

"Got it." Sam told me and hung up

I moved quickly back to the group, but tried to keep my cool. I grabbed my bag I brought with me and began to change into my tennis shoes

"Everything okay?" Mason tried to act nonchalant but knew a call from his dad was never good

"No, actually, I got to go." I told him, but said it loud enough for everyone to hear

"It's not Billy is it?" Alena asked, worry and concern washed over her being

"Not this time. Thank God. I need to check something out; I don't know how long it will take." I told them, putting my tennis shoes on

"Leadership training thing?" Anthony asked, sardonically

"Yes actually." I looked him square in the eye "Sam and the others will be meeting me there." I said the last part for Mason, who had been tensed this whole time

"Can we come?" Aaron asked

"No." I said sharply "Odds are it will be boring and the more people the more paper work that is involved. I'll see you guys next weekend right?" I tried to play it off

Resounding reassurance of the plans and good nights were said.

"Mase, can you take my bag home with you?" I asked him before handing over my knapsack as he stood

"Of course. Call me when you get home please." He told me

"Don't I always?" I answered, bringing him into an embrace "Make sure they don't leave for thirty minutes or so. There will be wolves here soon but you need to stay in a group, okay?" I whispered rapidly in his ear

"Got it." He whispered as we came apart "Now go before they get mad at you for taking too long." He said more loudly

I smirked as a reply but jogged off into the darkness anyway. Before I reached the woods I heard a smack from the group. Apparently Alena had hit Mason

"You dummy! That was your chance! What is wrong with you?!" She yelled at him

I laughed but remembered what I needed to do. I ran as quickly as I could into the forest. By now I had a few more vampire take downs under my belt and knew taking them by surprise was my best option, which was what I did for the scrawny male vampire that finally found me.

This take down was simple. He underestimated me; I phased, bit his head off and burned the pieces. I had the guy smoking before Sam even got there.

"It's scary how good you are at this," Sam told me when we were walking home in human form

"I have to be; so I've learned to be." I said flatly. I had become sour that my night-and that kiss- were ruined

"Still, normally it takes three of us to take down one vampire and you have systematically made it possible to do it on your own, that's more than impressive." He complimented

"If only I could put 'excellent vampire killing skills' on a resume." I had told him sarcastically

Sam and I have spent more time together in the past month than I thought possible. He headed up my training and would only let Jacob do things if he was consulted first. I don't know what has changed in Sam since school ended but it was annoying and put me on edge because it felt like he was on edge; like he was anticipating the worst. I was too irritated and tired in that moment to dig into him and let him walk me home to end the night. We had bigger things to worry about than a gut feeling of mine.

Sam and I had been hard on Jacob the past few weeks. Billy was only getting worse and Jake had to decide if he wanted to rejoin the tribe in his father's honor. It was made official that he could never be alpha (because of Sam and me); could never be the leader of the tribe (because of Sam and me), but his family was a historic line. Having the last name Black meant something among us and granted a certain level of respect. Jake, however, was still running from responsibilities. One day he would want to be a part of the community then the next he would back out of everything he had said and refuse to come onto the reservation. It annoyed Sam to no end and it was beginning to get on my nerves too. I just figured he was scared of losing his only parent and didn't want to face it. I guessed it was only a matter of days for Billy now and Jacob needed to see his dad before it was too late.

* * *

 **AN:** Was this as bad as the New Moon time passing pages? I sure hope not, but I did intend on the comparison to be made. I wanted to get this show on the road and need things to happen, but wanted to do it in an entertaining way... did it work?

More to come!


	17. Chapter 16

**AN:** Okay, back to the story more! The last chapter gave you a taste of where Liz is in her life, which is quite different from where we started with her. She is being forced to grow up and is doing so with grace (in my mind at least). This chapter was hard to write because I based it off my own life experience that made me grow up when I was a little older than Liz. Possible trigger warning for anyone who has experienced severe sickness in a loved one.

Especially for this chapter, please let me know your thoughts. Thank you.

 **Disclaimer:** you should know what is mine by now.

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **The Unexpected**

It was still mild temperatures in the last few days of June. Spring was a beautiful time in Washington State; trees green, flowers colorful in full bloom; if only it didn't rain nearly every day. Although, it seemed appropriate with the way the tribe fell into sadness when we got the call that Billy was nearing the end.

"You should see your dad, Jake. Before you can't anymore." It was Nessie who told him today. As far as I knew, Nessie didn't tell Jake anything about her actions the night of the party but I would stay true to my word; it was not my place to tell him.

"I…I can't…" He mustered

"Why?! Jake we don't have time for this!" I asked a little more than irritated

"He will want to talk to me about responsibility and my place in the tribe, passing on the wolf gene. I don't want to talk to him about that and I don't want to see him in a hospital bed." He sounded pathetic

"Here's a dose of truth for you Jake; Billy couldn't talk about that stuff if he wanted to. You'd be lucky if he remembered your name at this point. He is fading fast and you will not have another chance. I know you don't want to remember him like this but he has been asking for you for weeks. Make you dad happy one last time Jake! Please!" I pleaded

I heard Sam and Mason yelling from the car outside. We had gotten the call a few minutes ago that this could be it and to hurry to the hospital. We had all agreed we had to try to convince Jake one last time.

"I can't Liz! I cannot do it!" He yelled in frustration

"Liz you have to go." Alice told me from the top of the stairs, by the look on her face I didn't even ask what she was talking about

"Last chance Jake." I told him opening the front door

"Tell him I love him." Jake said after a few moments

"I will, but you should really do it yourself." I told him, running out the door, more disappointed than mad. "We gotta go!" I told Sam jumping in the car

The short car ride to the hospital was filled with tension and silence. Mason and I had never really experienced death before but because it was Billy, the anxiety and hurt were real and at the surface. I think we both had come to terms with the fact it was happening, but that didn't mean we knew what it meant. The death of a loved one is hard, it never gets easier. I've read the pain fades, but it takes years to heal. Logically, I knew it got better, but in this moment, when a part of my world was crashing, it felt like I would be stuck in this horrible place.

There seemed to be dozens of people in the lobby and more just outside Billy's room. All the elders were there, their families and many people from the reservation who felt they needed to be here for this. It reminded me Billy wasn't just important in my life, but he had touched each and every person here for him. With or without Jake, we were his legacy and it made me proud to be a part of that.

The seas of our people split as we came in. I wanted to bolt to Billy's room but contained myself to a fast walk in front of Mase and Sam. Many people gave me looks of sympathy as I walked past, a few tried to put a comforting hand on my shoulder, others gave me looks of pride. They were proud I was there to see things through. It was no secret Billy was fond of me and even if I was mature for my age, death was a hard pill to swallow. I wanted to tell them that people deal with grief in many ways, but it wasn't the time and frankly, I didn't care enough to educate these people about grief; they knew it better than I did.

"No Jake?" My dad asked just outside Billy's room. I shook my head in response.

I could see my mom, Seth, Quil and Embry inside the room with Rachel and Paul in the corner.

"Mason, did you want to say anything before they go in?" My dad asked

Mason shook his head "I talked to him yesterday, I've made my peace, I'm here for everyone else today." he said confidently, my dad placed a solid hand on his shoulder and lightly smiled

"Then it's you two. He wanted to talk to both of you then just Lizzy. This is it. Don't leave anything unsaid alright?" My dad warned me giving me a hug before letting us enter

"There's my girl!" Billy's voice was so weak, I don't know if anyone besides a wolf could hear him, but he still lit up when he saw me

"Hi Billy!" I gave him a kiss on the forehead and sat in my normal seat to the right of his bed.

"Good Levi, you are here too, we need to speak." Billy mistook Sam for his great grandfather

"It's me Billy, it's Sam." Sam corrected him

Billy had been doing this a lot lately with nearly all of the pack members.

"Right… I need to speak with these two." Billy told everyone

The group was hesitant at first but knew they needed to leave. Rachel was the last to move and stood guard outside the window the whole time.

"You two need to watch over the tribe, I know the elders are capable, but you two are better. I want you both to have inputs and do not let the government tell you what to do."

Sam and I had heard all of this many times and frankly I was surprised Billy was still able to talk in this much detail. We went over the plan with Billy before he was too far gone and already implemented things with the council. They were not happy about me being involved but would not question Billy.

"Sam, lead these people. It was not your birthright but you have made it yours. Protect them, listen to them and keep tradition sacred. I can trust you." Billy was as serious as he could be, but his consciousness slipped in and out of this reality

"I will not let you down Billy, I promise." Sam told him

"Good Levi, now leave me alone with Liz." With a nod and a hand shake, Sam said his goodbyes and Billy and I were alone in the hospital room.

"My dear, sweet Liz. I have been blessed by the spirits for seeing you grow up before my eyes. I am so proud of the woman you are becoming. I know you will do what is right for yourself and the tribe. I don't have to worry about you. Keep being truthful and kind and don't be afraid to be the leader you were born to be."

"I promise I will Billy, thank you for raising me to be all those things."

I saw Billy slip into his illness again

"Where is your father? I never got to know your mother, but your father should be here." He babbled

"My dad is right outside do you want me to get him?" I asked

"Jacob is here? I thought he was with your mother?"

"Jake isn't here, but my dad is; do you want my dad? Do you want Charlie?" I asked for clarification

"I have said my goodbyes to Charlies, but not Jacob."

"Jake told me to tell you he loves you. He admires you so much Billy." I told him

"Jacob needs to come home and do what he should have thirteen years ago. Tell him that for me."

"I will."

"Lizzy, I must tell you this though: do not be afraid to live your life. Do what makes you happy." He clenched my hand as he spoke barely audibly

"I will always remember." I told him and I had no doubt I would

"I am so proud of you granddaughter. I love you. Tell Jacob, I love him." His light faded. This was it, Billy's clasp on my hand began to lessen and I was sure there were tears running down my face

"I will Billy, I love you too." I barely choked out through the tears

I could visibly see Billy slip away. He no longer looked like he was in pain; he was at peace, serenity taking hold of his emotions. I didn't even hear the heartrate monitor flat line. It was all over his face, a whisper of a smile on his lips. He was on to a better place, the spirits have been kind to him and they would treat him well. However, that didn't stop the hurt from setting into my soul and it did not stop the tears from rolling down my face. Death meant peace for the dying, but it also meant hurting for the living. People say they are afraid to die, how are they not more afraid to be left behind?

I heard Rachel bust into the room along with more people but I couldn't move. I was shaking from crying and only felt the warm, strong hands on my shoulders veer me out of the room and onto a tight embrace. Sam, Emily and Mason were there for me outside of the room. My parents and Rachel needed to deal with everything else, so the Uley's were my comfort. Emily's face was streaming with tears, even a few slipped from Sam's eye. This was a dark day for our tribe, but it was black for us, Billy's family. He was gone and it was nearly impossible to accept.

"I can't be here anymore, I don't want to remember him like this." I finally said

"I don't think it would be any better alone at home Liz." Emily told me softly

"I just need to go, run around or something." I was half babbling now. The walls of the hallway felt like they were getting closer and the sheer mass of people from the reservation were weighing on me.

"I'll run somewhere with you, we can go now." Mason offered seeing my face

"I'm not sure about that, it's getting late…" Sam began to object

"We have our phones, we'll keep it local. Don't worry Dad." Mason said confidently, grabbed my hand and led me to the closest exit

The rain was light now, barely a mist. The sun was setting and temperature was sure to drop. Mason didn't give any of this a second thought and took off running toward the nearest patch of woods. The fresh air was helping my oncoming panic attack as Mase knew it would. After a few miles in the forest, Mason had to take a break. We found a few rotten logs to sit on since the heavy rains made even the forest floor muddy. We sat silently at first; Mason was the one to break it.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know if I can." I said feeling the tug of tears at the subject

"He told me to take care of you. He said he knew you could take care of others but would neglect yourself, so I had to do it."

I tear leaked down my cheek as a choked laugh escaped my lips "He would say that too…" we fell into silence for a few more minutes "Is it selfish of me to wish that he had faded faster? The past few weeks have been hard for everyone and seeing him like he was toward to end… Spirits, it was so damn hard…" more tears fell when I thought about how confused Billy had gotten, especially today

"No, it's not. Everyone is quick to give the ones passing what they want, but it's the living that has to deal with everything when they're gone. But, if it were quick, you wouldn't be able to mentally prepare. He would just be there one day and then not the next. I imagine that could be worse."

"He was just so mentally not there… that's the scary part. Billy is-was- the wisest man I knew and it was just- it was just jumbled up into a mess…"

Mason put his arm around me and squeezed tightly as I shook from more tears.

"What did he say that has you like this? What did he mix up?" Mason finally asked

"It's nothing; he was just confused about Jacob and my dad. He called me his granddaughter at one point, but I used to always call him Grandpa anyway. They were silly mistakes, but it's the fact they were happening at all that got me." I wiped away tears

"Oh my dear sweet, Liz, he was not mistaken." I recognized Aro's voice immediately; it was far away but clear as day

Mason didn't hear him and was surprised when I sprung to my feet.

"What? What's wrong?" Mason asked on his feet a moment later

Through the thicket of trees I saw them maybe a mile away and coming to Mason and I quickly. There seemed to be a fleet of them led my Aro. Jane, Alec, Felix, Renata, and a few other built males dragging a short red haired girl in chains. I jumped in front of Mason, ready to phase.

"No, no; you cannot take on all of us and if you shift, we will kill your little boyfriend." Aro's voice taunted as they closed in

"Run Liz, save yourself." Mason tried to whisper in my ear

"Now boy, we both know she won't leave you behind." Aro smiled smugly

"I thought we had an understanding Aro?" I asked hearing more footsteps surround us. This guy does not travel lightly

"We are not here to harm anyone Liz. On the contrary, I am here to give my condolences to you for your loss. Losing a grandfather is a difficult burden, especially when the bond is so strong."

"And you needed two dozen guards to convey the message? Forgive me if I am on alert when your guards have us surrounded and you have already threatened violence should I not obey your orders." I said sharply

"I understand your trepidation; however, truly my motives are pure. I have my guardsmen here for defense and protection."

"Well you've given your condolences, you can leave now" Mason said from behind me

"Actually, I would like to have a private chat with Liz if you don't mind. You can run along and by the time you get back to you father we shall be gone." Aro addressed Mason

"Like hell-"

"Go Mason. Aro knows what will happen should you be harmed in anyway. Correct Aro?" I asked

"Oh Crystal clear." he responded politely

"Liz-"

"Go" I told him firmly, reluctantly he ran off and I made sure I didn't hear any footprints go after him before I gave Aro my attention

"What was it you wanted to talk about Aro?" I tried to imitate his own smugness, now I could fight my way out should I need to.

"My dear, it has come to our attention that you do not know the whole truth about your family, and considering I know you hold honestly to a high caliber, I feel it is my duty to inform you of these lies." Aro tried to put on a parental tone

"And why would I believe anything you say?"

"Ah!" he exclaimed excitedly "that is precisely why Maggie is here with us." The red haired girl in chains was tugged forward. The black in her eyes was what gave her away as a vampire. She appeared young, mid-teens at the latest and her clothes appeared to be tattered and hair unkempt. I wondered how long she had been in Voltouri custody. "Maggie has the gift of truth. She can tell when someone is telling a lie. I figured this was the only way you would believe anything I said."

"And how do I know she has that gift?" I was growing tired of his attitude

"Maggie, have I ever lied to Liz?" Aro asked

"No." She reported hesitantly

"Test her yourself." Aro insisted

"My name is Elizabeth Catori Swan"

"True" she answered begrudgingly

"I am 13 years old and have graduated high school"

"True"

"Try something only you would know something deeper than silly trivial facts." Alec instructed

I glared at him, but asked one personal question regardless

"I have considered running away from my tribe to join the Cullens."

Jane and Alec glared at the mention of the family name and I saw Aro break his marbled facade as his eyes slit into anger. Maggie on the other hand perked up at the mention of the Cullens and was quick to answer

"True"

"I have decided to let them change me."

Aro whipped his head in Maggie's direction for the last question

"No, false."

Maggie was still tense with excitement but Aro had relaxed a little, content with the last answer.

"Are you satisfied with proof of her gift?" Aro was back to business

"I suppose…" I told him hesitantly, knowing I was playing into whatever game he was organizing

"Well, let's keep this little game going shall we? Maggie, was Liz born with the name Elizabeth Catori Swan?" Aro asked her, arrogance splattered all over his face.

"No." Maggie deflated, she knew what was coming, but I was confused. I tried to keep my expression neutral as Aro continued

"Was her original birth name Grace Ninova?"

"Yes"

"Liz, please enlighten me, what does Ninova mean?"

"It's from the Cheyanne, translates to 'our home'" I told him, half intrigued and half an guard

"Have you ever wondered why you stuck out as a child Liz? Why you grew so quickly, why you showed supernatural traits before you even knew of the supernatural world? Do you really think you became so special from two completely generic humans? You are not half wolf, half human. There is something else mixed in there. It is true you are the first of your kind which explains why you break all the molds placed upon you. It surprised me that every single person in your life has had the ability to keep this from you and that they never had the intention to tell you at all.

Do you want to know why you are so special Liz?" Aro had gotten very close to me by this point. I could feel the cold of his breath on my skin and could clearly see the red murkiness of his eyes. I refused to budge even as the rains started again.

"Enlighten me." I dared him, raindrops dripping down my face

"Maggie, Sue Clearwater and Charlie Swan are Liz's biological parents." Aro looked me in the eye as he asked

"That's a lie." Maggie reported. I had the urge to look at her but refused to look away from Aro

"What are you trying to get at Aro?" I challenged him.

"Your parents are not who they say they are. True, they raised you, but you are not theirs… well, not both of theirs. You are related to Charlie, as it is apparent in your eyes, however you are not the only one with them. Have you figure it out yet? I was so hoping I could get you to discover this on your own." Aro taunted

I refused to look away. Maggie had said nothing during his speech but how could what he had just said be true? How else could I be related to Charlie when no one else had been around for fifteen years?

"Who is are my parents then? Tell me." I commanded

Aro's smile managed to get wider, fangs gleaming as he closed the space between us and put his lips close to my ear. "Jacob Black and Renessme Cullen." he whispered

"That doesn't make any sense." I broke my neutral exterior, I was visibly surprised. I didn't want it to make sense, but the more I thought about it the more it did and Aro's explanation echoed my own thoughts

"Doesn't it though?" He backed off and started pacing around me, his guards making the circle tighter but I was too confused to be put on higher alert "Renessme Cullen has accelerated ageing because she is half human and half vampire. She was fully grown by the time she was three years old. You have her eyes, which so happens to be Charlie, her grandfather's eyes. Bella had them once too, before she was awakened.

You are a wolf because of Jacob, the true born alpha. From what I understand that is why you are becoming alpha, it is your birthright although they never told you.

It explains why everyone is so protective of you doesn't it? The shape shifters need you because you are their next leader and the Cullens look out for you because you are one of them. Not a single person has told you this. Your life has been a lie Liz. Your true parents didn't want you, so they gave you away. Now, your other parents can't handle you and have pushed you away. The woman you thought was your sister left you. In reality, you have no siblings. You have no true family."

"That is a lie." I managed to say

"Is it? Sam will never see you as his equal. The Cullens will never take you unless you change. Jacob will leave you again just like he did thirteen years ago. In fact they are leaving right now. But you didn't know that did you? They purposely didn't tell you and were planning to call you eventually." Aro continued

"You're lying." I growled out. My whole body was beginning to tremble; I was starting to phase and needed to run

"Liz, I am the only one in your life who has never lied to you. We have never told you anything but the truth. Do not decide now, but know we are here for you, as a real family should be." Aro made his point

"I don't believe you." I told him, shaking

"Maggie, have a told a single lie to Liz?" Aro turned and asked the girl

She shook her head "No."

That was it. I took off, pushing past Jane and Alec as I ran. The smoke formed around my face and collarbones and I felt my feet turn into paws as I ran. No one was running after me and no one was in the pack mind yet. I didn't think Mason and I had gone that far but I guess he hadn't made it back yet, which I was grateful for.

I didn't know what to think or how to process. Billy is dead, now everything I knew was a lie. Could it be true? Because it was Aro I couldn't trust a word he said, but I knew he had never lied to me. Was this a whole scheme to get me to join them? Probably. Still, this was crazy! Why would everyone lie to me like this? If it was true, why had this all happened? Why did they leave me, what was the purpose? More importantly, why did they come back now? It had been nearly thirteen years, what changed?

I was running towards the Cullen's house and finally heard someone running to catch me. I stood my ground and waited for my attacker ready to rip into the first vampire I saw. It was the little red head. She cleared the brush and was taken aback when I pinned her to the ground with my paws.

"Wait, wait! I'm not trying to hurt you! I'm trying to get to Carlisle! He's my friend! I need his help to get home!" She yelled, hands in front of her face defensively

"Fine. Keep up with me; you may be of use in this conversation." I audibly told her

"You can talk as a wolf?" She was surprised

"Yes." I said flatly, I was in no mood for talking which she understood.

We ran in silence and I phased back just before bursting onto the Cullen's driveway which so happens to be where the majority of the family had gathered. They were packing the cars with luggage, but froze when the two of us appeared

"Is it true?!" I yelled above the sound of rain at all of them

"Is what true Liz?" Carlisle asked concerned, the rest of the family stepping back

"What's going on?" William asked walking outside, Nessie and Jacob in tow

I ran up to Jacob so quickly it made him recoil

"Are YOU my father?!" I spat the words. Every muscle in my body was tensed and I felt multiple hearts either skip beats or stop all together. Jake and Nessie both flushed. William dropped his head

"Liz… I…" Jacob started

"Yes or no." I demanded

"Yes." Jacob finally said

"And you all knew. Every single one of you. Does everyone in the pack know too? Of course they do, they're all in on it, how else could you keep this from me!?" I screamed. All my emotions were running haywire and tears were forming in my eyes. I had trusted these people and they all betrayed me.

"Liz, we all agreed it was for your own good." Rosalie tried to explain

"Why did you come back? Really?" I asked everyone, ignoring Rose

"We came to protect you." Alice said softly

"That's a lie. The least you can do is tell her the truth right now." Maggie said her Irish accent becoming apparent for the first time.

"We came back because the Volturi were going to take you and change you. We couldn't let that happen." Jacob finally said

"Why not huh? Decided you were finally going to care about your own daughter after thirteen years? You left me! Both of you! All of you! Why would you suddenly feel the parental urge to protect me Jake? What were you gaining from it?"

No one answered for what seemed like minutes but I'm sure it was less than ten seconds

"Alice had a vison that the Volturi used you as a weapon to kill us all. We were ensuring that vision never came true." Edward explained

"So you were saving you own lives. Did you even care about me at all?" I directed my question to Edward and Bella

"Of course we did" Bella chimed in

I laughed out loud. "This is rich! The whole year has been hell because you people came back. I have been hunted, scarred, and hurt in more ways than you can imagine; I have faked a second life, and as of today I have lost one of the most important people in my life who turns out to be my grandfather, only to gain another!" I gestured to Edward. "And now you're leaving again! Was it your goal to come back, fuck up my life and leave again? Because congratulations, mission accomplished! I never want to see any of you again!" I turned and ran. I was thankful for the rain concealing my tears as I was stopped by William

"Liz please, we need to talk about this." He said grabbing my arm

"You were just going to leave without even telling me! You knew this whole time! How could you? Of all people how could you lie to me like this? I trusted you!" I still raised my voice

His head hung I could see the guilt in his eyes but didn't care to look back. William dropped his grip and allowed me to continue running. I only made it a few feet before Jacob and Edward caught me and pinned me to a tree by my arms

"We can't just let you leave Liz, not when you're in this state." Edward said calmly

"Why do you care what happens to me? You were on your way out anyway!" I shouted

"I care because you are my daughter!" Jacob yelled grasping my by the shoulders. I couldn't be sure but it looked like a tear escaped his eye as a moment passed. "You are my daughter, Liz. I never wanted to leave you. God, they had to pry me away! The Volturi were after us and we couldn't have you involved. We knew Charlie and Sue could keep you safe and that my dad would help. No one liked the idea but it was all we had. We needed to keep you safe." Jake tried to explain

"Then why did you continue to lie? You promised you would never leave me again now that is another lie. Have you told me anything truthful this entire year?!" Tears were streaming down my face now

"I love you Liz that is not a lie." Jacob said

"That's not enough! Love cannot excuse all that you or Sam or anyone has done! It was all lies and even when I thought I knew everything you were still lying! At least Aro told me the truth maybe I should join them!" I snapped, my words surprise my father and grandfather enough to let go of me

"Billy died today Jake. Billy, the man who helped raise me because you abandoned me. He said it was time for you to come home and take your rightful place, something you should have done thirteen years ago. His last words were "Tell Jacob I love him". It was your father's dying wish you'd come home and you're still going to leave. Jacob, when you leave, do not ever come back. Leave with your family and never come back." I told him walking farther into the forest

"You are my family!" Jacob hollered after me

I turned to look him in the eye "No. I'm not. Never speak to me again and never come back. LEAVE." I used my alpha voice.

Jacob flinched and I knew he had no choice but to listen to me. I was alpha, but I didn't want the pack. I didn't want to see, hear or speak to anyone who had lied to me. I was not their leader. I didn't know if it was all this simple. I was Sam's beta, second in command, I had been Jacobs alpha not three minutes ago, but now I had no one. I was alone. I managed to fill all the positions of the Triskelion; alpha, beta, and now, omega.

I heard the thumping of paws due East and ran in the opposite direction. I didn't want to see anyone. I needed to get a hold of this in my own time before I even dreamed of trying to talk to my paren- Charlie and Sue or Sam. The down pour was lightening into a steady rain making the forest floor goopy and slick. I opted for the rocks of the beach to steady my strides. I could feel the phone in my pocket buzzing uncontrollably. I promptly threw it into the ocean. I didn't want anything of theirs.

I found the spot Mason and I had made our and finally allowed myself to sit down on the fallen tree. My whole body hurt from running and crying so much. I imagined I had never been this emotional in my life. Then again, it's not everyday everything you know get turned upside down.

I looked at my hands. They still shook, not from rage but from exertion. I caught sight of the crystal heart on my wrist and looked at the bracelets. I had been so focused on my family I hadn't realized this all meant I was already part vampire. I was as much vampire as I was wolf, suddenly it all made sense. I was a white wolf with gold eyes, like the Cullens. It made me sick to think about how obvious this all was and yet I could never see it. The damn crystal heart had been mocking me for a year. This was why I could control things, like my temperature, my heart rate, making memory boxes and running fast. That was the vampire part of me. Was phasing a part of that? Was shape shifting my gift?

The more I thought of myself as part vampire the more physically ill I became. I tore the bracelets off my wrists and threw them to the end of the tree. I couldn't look at them anymore. I turned in just enough time to see Mason sprinting in my direction. I got up to run but decided against as Mason yelled

"Wait! Liz, don't run!"

"What Mason?" I asked sharply

"What is going on? The whole pack is freaking out and the Cullens are at your house freaking out and no one will tell me anything." He said out of breath

"They're freaking out because I know the truth! Jacob is my father, Aro told me." I informed him and waited for a reaction that never came, that's when it clicked "Oh my god. You knew. You KNEW and you didn't tell me! MASON!" I yelled, but I was more disgusted than anything else. If this whole situation was intense and hard to understand, Mason knowing and lying to my about this was unfathomable. I thought I was hurting, but this was what it felt like when my heart and soul split into a million pieces

"They told me not to; I thought it was best if you didn't know, I was wrong, I'm sorry." He tried to reach out to me but I slapped his hand away and started backing up

"You were 'wrong'? You're 'sorry'? I cannot put into words how repulsed I am to look at you right now. Oh my god, Mason! We never had secrets, I trusted you more than anyone else in my life! How could you?! It's like I don't even know you anymore!" More tears streamed. God I was so sick of crying.

"How was I supposed to tell you without hurting you?" He asked frustrated

"Anyone telling me would have been better than Aro! Aro is the only person in my life who hasn't lied to me! Do you not see how screwed up that is?! God I can't believe even you!" I started to walk away

"What was I supposed to do?!" He yelled as I walked farther away

"You were supposed to TELL ME! It was that simple!" I screamed. I heard multiple sets of feet running in our direction and caught the scents of a few Cullens and wolves

"How long did you know?" I said quietly, no response from Mason "HOW LONG?!"

"Since our birthday! My dad told me on our birthday." He finally confirmed

"Don't talk to me anymore, leave me alone." I told him and sprinted away not wanting to hear what he had to say.

I decided to loop around back to my house to grab some things before I left. I doubted I would be gone for long but I needed to leave. I couldn't be around these people; I had no idea who they were, I didn't even know who I was.

I slipped in through my window, grabbed a duffle bag and shoved some clothes and toiletries in. I took the cash I had hidden in my closet and made a run for the camping gear we kept in the hall closet. It was quiet in the house which made me think no one was home. I stopped and listened for a few moments, confirmation there were no heartbeats in the house. I decided to grab food from the kitchen as well; one less thing to buy.

I looked around my childhood room to see if there was anything else to grab, and found nothing. All the books and things I had held dear earlier today now seemed tainted. Everywhere I looked was a reminder of all the lies. Without another look, I left.

I went into the woods with a brisk pace and did not stop for hours. I never heard footsteps after me nor did I catch anyone's scent. I knew they would be able to track me which was why I waded through as many streams and rivers as I could find. I headed inland, away from Leah in Seattle and away from Collin and Brady in California. It took hours, but as the sun rose the next day, I made it to Astoria, Oregon. I managed to find a populated camp ground and set up camp.

Even with the sound of campers getting up and around, I was silent. My thoughts pounded in my ears. Everything I knew was a lie. Not only did I lose Billy yesterday, I lost a family, I lost my closest friend and I lost myself. I was born Grace Ninova Black, but she died an infant. Elizabeth Catori Swan was a lie. Who was I?

* * *

AN: plot twist that I have been looking forward to for weeks!

What do you think?

We're nearing the end, just one more chapter to wrap up this installment.

Stay tunned


	18. Chapter 17

**AN:** This is it guys! The final chapter of this installment! Please please please let me know your thoughts and ideas, I really would enjoy the feedback.

ENJOY THE END

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **At Home**

 _ **Mason**_

Liz has been missing for 44 days. She covered her tracks well. No one has been able to find her. We know she took some clothes, camping gear and food, but she is resourceful. We have someone phased at all hours just in case she does; but she hasn't yet. Wolves went out in all directions for the first two weeks; Quil thought he caught her scent in Oregon, but came up a dead end. Between Billy's death and her disappearance, we have not been able to move on. Everyone on the reservation has noticed her absence and some have even told us to call the police, but we always make up an excuse. It's stupid, but every time the phone rings or I see a shadow out of the corner of my eye, I think it's her. The image of the last time I saw her haunts me even now. She was… broken. There is no other word to really describe her. The guilt eats me from the inside out, every time I think of that look she gave me, I hate myself for it.

"Mason, calm down. You're shaking." My dad told me.

I couldn't help it, this whole situation made me so angry! Why did I not tell her?! I was told not to, but that should not have stopped me. She trusted be and I betrayed her in the deepest way possible; by not letting her know who she was. I was so stupid!

"Mason. You need to breath." My dad said again, more forcefully this time

Then you have the audacity of the Cullens to leave! They actually left as planned that day! They didn't help us look; they didn't lift a single, blood sucking finger! William stayed behind and tracked her for two weeks but gave up and he left too. I just can't believe her parents left her, again! Once wasn't enough, they had to abandon her again! No wonder she freaked out, they didn't even care enough to stick around. We lied to her and they ditched her. God, what a piece of work we all were.

"Mason, I need you to stop thinking about it." My dad told me

"How can I? She is alone out there and it's because of me."

"Stop that, it was not you alone. We all did this. Every single one of us had a hand in pushing her away. We were just too naive to think it was for her own good. You need to stop blaming yourself. It was her choice to run" He told me

"What else should she have done? Her world came crashing down in what? Two hours? How was she supposed to handle the fact her whole life was a lie?" I asked loudly

"Her whole life was not a lie."

"She will see it that way. You should have told her when they showed up again. That was your chance!" I yelled

"It wasn't that simple!" He started to yell, but calmed himself before continuing "We thought they would leave quickly, we didn't want to change everything for her for nothing."

"You went to such lengths. The birth certificates, the fake pregnancy, why not just tell her from the beginning?" I asked

"The Volturi couldn't know. We had to make it look as legitimate as possible."

"And yet you failed."

"Yes, we failed."

Everyone who was close to Liz feels responsible on some level. My mom and dad in particular still felt horrible about the whole thing, but try to hide it around me. Leah, Collin and Brady all offered to come back, but my dad knew it wouldn't help anything. Liz was smart; she wouldn't go near Seattle or California simply because they lived there. I bet she went farther inland. It made the most logical sense, and that is how Liz would think.

"She doesn't have a lot of food or money and she is a minor with no form of identification. She has to be back soon." My mom reassured me, as she has been for weeks

I usually let them think this phrase gave me solace, but I finally spoke my mind.

"Then what?" I asked "She will never be the same; none of us are going to be the same. Do you really think she will go back to Forks and run rounds with the pack? Because I don't."

"What other choice does she have?" My mom asked gently

"No matter what we kept from her, we are the people that raised her and loved her, her whole life and will continue to love her. It doesn't matter where things began, it only matters what was done with the circumstances. I can't imagine she won't see it like that. I am sure everything has fallen into place for her and she just needs time to process it. She will come back and things will be better." My dad told us

"God, are you talking about her again?" My brother walked in the front door

Jackson continues to be his annoying self through everything. He has been with his three friends most of the summer, playing video games or something I'm sure. I knew he was never the biggest fan of Liz (or of mine or our fathers) but it seemed like it was turning into disdain. He couldn't understand why we were all fixated on her or why we cared to worry. The way he saw it in his laid back demeanor, she was gone and after a month, it was time to move on.

"It is still an issue Jack. A family member is missing, we need to find her." My dad tried to remind him

"And by family member do you mean Mason's future wife? She's not actually related to us, why should I still care?" He was quick with his quip

"Jackson," my mother scolded "just because someone isn't blood doesn't mean they're not family."

"That had so many double negatives I'm not even sure I followed it." He bit sarcastically

"Hey, don't speak to your mother like that." My dad stood where he was

"Oh, that's how I get your attention? Through talking back and needing to be disciplined? Good to know, since making honor roll at the top of my class and being president of the Computer Science Club didn't do it. I thought to get your attention I need to be Mason or Liz." Jack spit with contempt

My dad's shoulders slumped. He knew he was not doing everything for Jackson he had done for me and I already knew he wanted to change that; but then Billy and Liz happened and once again Jack fell through the cracks. I could only imagine how hard it must be as my dad. Worrying about the pack, protection, dealing with the council and running of the tribe, then me and my brother plus my mom? It must have been a lot and none of us was making it easier; expect maybe my mom.

"Jack, I'm sorry, I want to make it up to you, but Liz is missing and-"

"Please, Liz has been missing for what? Two months? Be real, she's not missing anymore, she's dead!" Jack yelled

I didn't know what happened. I felt myself jump to my feet and pin my little brother against the wall faster than I had ever moved before. I felt him struggling against my arms, even as I lifted him into the air. I could hear his cursing, although it seemed to be miles away.

"Don't you dare say that!" The words were low, almost a growl. It took me a moment to even realize it was coming from me.

Jack's expression changed when I spoke. All notice of arrogance spilled from his face and fear replaced it. Somewhere in me, I was glad. I wanted to beat him for what he said. He should feel horrible for saying she was dead, I didn't care how 'neglected' he had been by our father, he had no right to say such a thing!

"Mason let go of him." I could hear my dad's voice clearly through the haze. "Put him down. We both know she is fine; stop this, now." I heard him

Finally, I broke out of the trance. I was shaking still, but I was aware of what I was doing and immediately regretted it. I set my brother down as quickly as I could manage without hurting him.

"Jack, god I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I don't know what just happened, I'm sorry." I muttered

Jack ran to where my mom stood in the kitchen as I spoke.

"What is wrong with you dude? Are you insane or sick or something?" He tried to fill with arrogance once more but the trauma of what I had just caused was evident in his voice

"I-I-I don't know." I stammered out, looking at my mom, then my dad.

"You don't look good Mase, maybe some air will help." My dad told he ushering me to the front door

"Maybe an institution will help him." Jack added cynically

We walked around the house into the woods in the backyard. I was still shaking but I didn't know why. Nausea crept over me and I felt chills take over. I sat down on the ground as my dad's phone rang. I was surprised when I could hear Seth on the other end clearly

"Is it important Seth, I'm kind of busy right now?" My dad asked

"It's Liz. She sent Charlie and Sue a letter and some paper work to sign. She's moving to London to go to school. She'll be back tomorrow to get her stuff." Seth was freaking out

"Tell them not to sign anything!" My dad commanded

"They have to! She told the British lady everything and she said she would help for an emancipation case! Liz is demanding her original birth certificate and adoption papers too." Seth reported

"She can't go to Europe; the Volturi will get to her." My dad told him

"Sam, I don't think she cares." Seth dropped

"Alright, let Charlie and Sue know I'm on my way and not to worry. She's not going anywhere. Send Paul and Jared over here now." Sam told him

"Got it." Seth affirmed and hung up without a second thought

"She's going to the Academy?" I asked through by gaining illness

"No she's not. Mase, Jared and Paul are coming to help you. The next few weeks are not going to be nice."

"Why?"

"This is it Mason. This is your body becoming a wolf. Your brother triggered it. You can't be around people for a few days and then you have to master your anger. We've all been through it, we'll help you." My dad told me

"Wait, what about Liz? What about tomorrow? I have to be there." I began

"Not a chance. We will be in a house with humans present that is no place for you."

"But Dad!" I escalated

"But nothing Mason. It is now your job to keep people safe, sometimes that means safe from you. I will try to get her to call you but that's it." My dad decreed

Jared jogged into the backyard and found us in the trees. One look at me and he knew.

"Congrats Sam, looks like we were right." Jared started, but halted when he saw my dad's face

"Liz is coming, I need you to help with him. Paul will be here soon too. The rest of us will be at the house."

"Got it." Jared chimed without another thought as my dad ran back to the house, I assumed to tell my mom.

"What triggered ya?" Jared asked nonchalantly leaning against a tree

"My brother." I told him shortly

"That's surprising; he's such a quiet kid. What he do?" Jared asked

"He said Liz was probably dead so it was time to get over it."

"Ah, that explains things." Jared exclaimed

"How so?" I asked, anger bubbling out of nowhere

"I thought something happening to Liz would change you; I guess she still kind of was."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked starting to fume

"Simmer down. We all see the way you look at her Mason. Like you've imprinted on her. You're in love kid and love makes you do crazy things. The sucky part was she was just starting to look at you that way too." Jared spoke and I calmed down and again because even more nauseous than I was before.

Paul showed up then, but instead of staying Jared helped me up and guided me toward Paul's awaiting car.

"If you phase in here, I will kill you." Paul warned me, but I was too out of it to take him seriously

"I'd be more concerned if he puked in your car. Drive quick." Jared said getting in the passenger side

It was a quick drive, I knew we were still on the reservation but I hadn't paid attention to where we were going. My chills were causing me to shake instead of emotion and I could only imagine the temperature I was accumulating

"Billy's house?" I asked softly as Jared partially carried me to the door

"It's empty and will be a private place for you to change that is not the woods." Jared informed me

We walked in and the place was empty. All that remained was a folding table and two chairs in the kitchen. The whole living room was vacant. The only thing that remained of Billy was the tradition Quilete design he had carved into the wooden wall in the living room. It was haunting, but comforting because of how much it reminded me of him.

Jared walked me to a room where an air mattress had been inflated and about ten blankets sat.

"Curl up; the fever should break in twenty four hours or so. Sleep as much of it as you can. The growing hurts, but you should be able to sleep through most of it. Paul is getting you some water and sports drinks. If you manage to get hungry, just tell us. Normally this is when we would tell the guy about the tribe secret, but you know it. So sleep, drink when you're awake. The trash can is right next to you, we'll be listening if you need anything." Jared assured me, and then left me alone, for which I was grateful for.

I did what he said and curled up in the blankets. It was a little better but I still felt like my body was attacking itself. I fell asleep quickly. Everything blurred together, I couldn't really tell what time it was or where I was for that matter. My fever was so high I think I hallucinated voices in my sleep. I would wake up either from pain or to hurl, drink some water then go back to sleep. A few hours later it would happen again, the garbage had been changed and new water or sports drink would appear. I could see a sliver of sun light peak through the window at some point, but I was still too out of it to care.

I had crazy ass dreams. At one point I was an animal, running through the forest, hunting a stag. I felt myself chasing it, but as soon as I caught it; it disappeared. That was just bizarre and surreal.

One of them I really liked. It was me and a white wolf, running through the forest. I think there were more wolves behind us but I was too fixated on the white one in front of me. Nothing happened, it was just us running. It was a beautiful feeling of flying through the air. Still surreal and strange, but so much more comforting than the original.

Then the whole scene changed and I was following the same white wolf, I didn't know if I was a wolf or not, but I was following it. It led me to a clearing where people were tied to stakes; it reminded me of the Salem witch trials. The white wolf told me to kill them all and without hesitation I lit the matches for each of them. I wasn't until I came to the last person that I realized it was the Cullens I was burning and this last one was William. 'Please Mason' William pleaded, but I lit the match and tossed it at his feet without a thought. That's when I felt the cold hand against my back and Liz's voice 'Good job Mason, you've listened well.' She told me. I turned to face her expecting my Liz, but her eyes were blood red, skin as pale as chalk. I jumped back. She was wearing a black cloak; the one Aro had given her. 'I wish we could have made this work' she said 'I think I really did love you.' Without hesitation she ran up and bit me. Pain actually radiated throughout my body and the shock of everything woke me up.

This time, waking up was different. I could tell my fever had broken and that the painful part was over. Jared and Paul had known too because they sat in the room with a plate full of food and more water and sports drinks. A look out the window showed me it was dark once again.

"You made it through the hard part. Your mom made you some stuff that should fill you up but won't make you queasy. Drink water and sports drinks to put vitamins back in your body." Jared instructed handing me the food; I had to admit I was starving

"You're going to sleep here another night because of how late it is and we don't want your brother to piss you off again. We'll probably have you phase once before you go back to sleep." Paul told me

"I thought this all lasts like four days?" I asked with food in my mouth

"Your fever has set in, but your body has just begun to grow. The bones have to finish setting and your muscles will follow; still pretty painful, but we find walking around and doing stuff helps. The anger will come in last. That's not to say you can't be set off now, but by the fourth day everything will piss you off."Paul told me

"Any ideas on how to keep your temper in check?" Jared asked

"I know my dad holds his breath and counts to ten." I told them

"Not bad but doesn't always work." Jared said

"Yeah, Paul would know. We find exercise works best for us. If it's a person pissing you off, walk away and take a jog or something. Go do pushups or punch a tree." Paul said

"But if you punch a tree, be far into the forest in case the tree falls." Jared added

"Deep breaths are super important and as weird as it sounds; open your mouth when you do it. You release more that way." Paul told me

"But when in doubt walk it out." Jared was too happy to say that line

"Seriously?" I asked setting the now empty plate next to me

"Really. You may only have a two second warning. Be ready to split and unless it's one of us, do not confront. Start getting used to exercising in you down time because it's a great preventative." Paul kept talking

"We're going to have you avoid people for a few weeks until we get you in check. We don't want to risk anything." Jared informed me

"What about school? I start in like three weeks." I asked

Jared and Paul exchanged a glance.

"Mason, none of us finished school. I'm honestly not sure if you will either. We will see how things go, but at very least you can't play sports with other kids ever again." Jared me seriously

"Honestly, don't get your hopes up kid. The anger hasn't hit you yet, you still feel in control, but you won't." Paul warned

I took in what they said. Everything was going to change for me now. Little did they know I already felt out of control, blinded by anger; from my own brother no less. It's terrifying, not being in control. I needed to work hard to master the anger before I saw him again, or anyone. I understood.

Just then I remembered, Liz was supposed to be back today. I looked back outside to see the darkness once more. I thought about leaping out of the bed but Jared put a knowing hand on my shoulder.

"She's gone already. She left hours ago actually. I'm sorry." He told me seriously

"But I needed to talk to her! I needed to tell her I was sorry! How is she supposed to trust me if she doesn't know I'm sorry?!" I was becoming frantic, my emotions were on overdrive

"There is nothing you can do Mase. She made her choice." Paul said restraining me slightly

"She did leave a message on your phone." Jarred said, handing me the cell phone the Cullens had given me.

I quickly accessed the phone and played the message. Jared and Paul backed out of the room to give me some privacy.

"Hi Mason. It's me. Your dad asked me to leave you a message because you wouldn't be able to pick up. So… I am. I'm on my way to the Seattle airport. The people at the Academy arranged a car and everything, these Brits crazy polite." She laughed awkwardly "Mason, I won't be back for a while. Not just the school year, but a few years. I will be spending the summer in a clinic just outside of campus as an intern. In truth, I don't know when I will be back and I need you to know that I don't want to go back; but it has nothing to do with you.

I know, you know what you did was not okay. I appreciate that you have accepted that. But I also know you understand that you really, really hurt me Mason. Out of everyone in my life, I never expected this from you. I understand you thought you were doing the best thing for me and for that I can't and won't fault you. I also can't blame you for the secret in general; I mean it took them fifteen years to tell you, I just wish they had told me at the same time ya know?... It will take time, but I want to believe we can be friends again. You need to earn back my trust and it will be hard from so far away, if I'm being honest.

The headmistress and I have already bonded exponentially, and she mentioned she should be able to get me a phone; purely for academic reasons of course so I will shoot you a text if I do. Otherwise I'll send you a letter and we'll just have to communicate the old fashioned way" Another awkward laugh" I think this will be a really good thing for me Mase. I'm getting opportunities I could never dream of in La Push and honestly, there's not a whole lot left for me there." A slight pause "Mase… don't wait for me. Live your life to the fullest, okay? I don't want you beating yourself up over any of this because I know you have been. They made their choices, now I'm making mine. I'm doing what make me happy and I only wish you do the same. Now is your time to find out who you are and to live your life. I do love you Mase, I forgive you. I'll talk to you soon."

That was it. That was the last thing I heard from her, but it was everything I needed. She forgave me and gave me hope that we could one day be okay. It was vague and nothing was set in stone, but this was what I needed. A weight lifted off my shoulders, even with all the food I just ate, I felt lighter. I had no idea what the future held, but really no one did. The pack has to re-group and I need to learn to be one of them. Everyone needs to learn to live with the consequences and we all need to live our lives with out Liz. We would all get through this in one way or another, but the future was undetermined. Liz always turns out right; the future is not set in stone, even the smallest of decisions can change everything; and everything has changed.

* * *

 **AN:** That's it guys! The last chapter of Triskelion. This piece has been my baby for a years as I have rewritten and redesigned everything and I am beyond excited I was able to share it with so many people. Please keep reviewing and sharing and spreading the word because I am happy to announce a sequel is in the works! I already have a basic concept and timeline of events but it will be A WHILE before any version makes it onto this website.

In fact I am rewriting a series of non fiction essays I produced in class and (hopefully) adding them on this website before I write the sequel. So look out for "Truth Seekers" soon and "Omega" come spring/ summer 2016!

Thank you all for reading and reviewing!


End file.
